What You Need To Know
by TheClassicCrime1
Summary: EXCITING CONCLUSION TO THE WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW SERIES!I'm Allie Cullen and,no, I'm not dead.I faked my death and spent the summer in exile.I'm back but I don't know who to trust anymore.Now,I must help Harry defeat Voldemort.But at what cost?
1. The Runaway Found

**Disclaimer- I do know own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Welcome to What You Need To Know- the third and final installment of Allie Cullen's epic story. This story, so it seems to me now, is going to be alot darker than the other two. But, then again, the seventh book was the darkest, as well. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter. I worked really hard on it and I feel that it explains alot of what Allie was going through during her summer in exile. **

**The song that inspired this chapter is Living A Lie by April Sixth. **

Madrid- that is where I found myself after three months, six days, and seven hours on the run.

Well, I guess I wasn't technically on the run, so to speak, but I was definitely not welcome anywhere where I would see a friendly face. So, I guess I was more banned than anything. But then again, I wasn't even banned. I was just...

Dead.

Dead to the world.

Thanks to Draco Malfoy, I had died only to come back to life moments later with a stupid lightening bolt scar on my forehead. By the time I woke up, it was thought by everyone throughout the wizarding world, including Lord Voldemort, that I was gone...along with headmaster Dumbledore.

We-Harry, McGonigal, Jacob, and I- decided that it would be better for this thought to become fact. So, I was dead, buried, and gone, literally gone.

I left Hogwarts and England behind me before Hermione could even stop crying over the losses she had suffered; but, I had to go. It was too risky to stay in England or go back to America. If Voldemort had any inkling that I was still alive he would be searching for me in my old stomping grounds.

So I had taken it upon myself to tour Europe this summer. I had seen all the great sights- Greece, Germany, Italy, Ireland. Each country had it's special quality that could have kept me entertained for weeks on end-well, with the exception of Italy, I couldn't even think about what happened there- but I had to keep moving. If I stayed in one place for too long I could quite possibly run into trouble. If I knew how Voldemort thinks, which I thought I did, then he would be smart enough to send werewolves to search for me; it wouldn't be too hard to find my vampire scent if I was in one place for too long.

I had been in Madrid for five days and it was almost time to move out again. It got old, moving from hotel to hotel so often, but it was how I lived for now. I stuffed the few possessions that I had laying around this fleabag motel into my black backpack before throwing it back onto the bed.

I dug in my pocket and pulled out the polyjuice potion I always kept on me. I uncorked the vial and dropped the hairs I had plucked off a girl in Berlin two weeks. The potion turned a pale yellow color and smelt like...was it buttered popcorn? I didn't really think about it before downing the stuff. I shrugged; it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would.

I turned around to watch as my features changed and morphed into the girl I had stole the DNA from. My skin stayed a pale white color but everything else was different. My cheekbones looked very high and severe, my nose was small and pointed, and my hair was a blackish-blue color. Instead of having my blue eyes, they were an emerald green color—like Harry's.

Once the transformation was complete, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and drooped my leather jacket over my forearm, before exiting the crappy hotel room and emerging into the hot, stickiness of a Spanish night.

I began to walk down the narrow, cobbled roads, trying to find my way out of the maze of buildings that surrounded me. I looked down every pathway, trying to find what I needed but none were to be found. I swore under my breath as I kept looking.

"_Perdon_." I heard the male voice call from behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, trying not act annoyed at the intrusion, before spinning back to look at him. He looked to be a man in his late twenties with black hair and dark skin...and he carried a bottle in his hand. Great...

The man came up to me and began to speak in rapid Spanish. I knew some Spanish so I tried to keep up but learning the language and speaking it in a country where it was the native tongue were two very different things. I furrowed my eyebrows at his words. I thought about reading his mind but then again that would be in Spanish too.

"_Lo siento. No hablo espanol." _I apologized.

The man looked annoyed, almost angry. He took another drunken swig from the green bottle he carried and smiled before grabbing for my wrist and beginning to drag me. I rolled my eyes at him; he shouldn't have done that.

Lightening fast, I ripped my wrist from his grasp and threw him against the wall. The guy made contact with the stone wall and slumped to the ground the next second. I didn't even look back to see if he was okay before walking away, back to the task at hand.

Two rights and a left from where I had been and I was in a more populated area of the city; it was what looked to be a richer section. I was in a town square type of place with a fountain at the center and upscale vendors and shops surroundings it. Just outside of the square, large homes could be spotted. Two couples, by the looks of them they were tourist, were taking a late night stroll in the moonlight around the fountain, but besides them it seemed to be quiet around these parts.

I walked calmly through the square, looking simply forward, as I made my way to the opposite side. I walked past all of the vendors and shops until I came to the residential area. The farther away from the fountain I became the darker the streets were, which, of course, was what I wanted.

I looked down at my watch: it was one in the morning. Perfect timing for something like this if you asked me.

I continued to walk until I came to street's dead end. The house on my left was large and quite luxurious with it's fancy black iron gate, tan bricked walls, red clay roof, and-

I smiled.

And it's large garage.

I looked around me, checking to see if the coast was clear; no one was around. I, then, opened my mind up to the thoughts of all those on the street. At night, the average person's mind runs wild with thoughts of...I don't know, flying monkeys and finding true love. Hearing these ridiculous thoughts was the only thing that truly convinced me that it was safe.

With one more quick check around, I jumped the fence in one try and landed gracefully on the other side before running at lightening speed up the driveway and through the side entrance into the dark garage. I had to admit, at times like these, my vampire side had it's own little perks.

I slide around the exterior of the garage, trying to find the light switch. Finally, my hand hit the piece of plastic sticking out from the wall and flicked it on. Instantly, the room filled with light and illuminated what I was after.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight of the car before me. "Nice," I said to myself as I gazed at it.

The jet black Audi sports car that sat there was probably one of the coolest things I had ever seen. There was no doubt in my mind that this thing would take me where I needed to go next.

Okay, I usually was not the 'grand theft auto' type but this was a special case. I got a letter from McGonigal a few months back saying that it was not safe to apportate and that they would be expecting me to do that; and, since moving from country to country by running was draining the strength that I needed to keep myself alive, stealing cars was my only option. But, of course, the cars turn up a few weeks later unharmed and without any trace of DNA in it—I was a pretty thorough cleaner.

I put my black leather driving gloves on before going over to the driver's side of the car and lifted the door up; I was thankfully that these Spanish people were so trusting or else the door would have been locked and then that would create a lot more unnecessary work that I really didn't feel like dealing with.

Next, I ripped open the panel under the driving wheel and threw the piece of plastic into the passenger's side. I dug my hand into the hole and began fishing for the two wires I needed; I finally found them and ripped them out.

It took me a couple of tries to get the car to start but finally the engine purred and came to life. I nodded in satisfaction as I adjusted the seat and pressed the garage door opener. Slowly, too slowly, the tan door slid open.

Just then, I heard the sound of someone's breathing fell out of pace and a mattress creaked. A heart began to pound furiously.

"Shit!" I yelled angrily as I heard the thoughts of the man of the house. I didn't know what he was saying but he was yelling the words.

I stepped on the gas pedal and raced down the driveway. I hesitated when I came to the gate but only for a second. It sucked that I had to add 'damage of private property' onto my rap sheet but it was either that or get caught. The car zoomed through gates, breaking one of them right off the hinges, before flying down the road at warp speed. I drove through the city, not really even paying attention to where I was going or if I was being chased, until I was outside the city limits.

I sighed a breath of relief as I drove on the empty highway, completely alone and safe. I rolled the windows down in the small sports car, ready to feel the hot Spanish air in my face. My foot pressed down the accelerator until I was going a comfortable one hundred and forty miles an hour.

I didn't really know where I was headed next—maybe Paris. I had always wanted to see the Eiffel tower and there was no better time than the present; it wasn't like I had anywhere to be or anything like that.

Before I left everything I had ever known behind, I told Harry that I would be there when he needed me.

That time hadn't come yet, and quite honestly, I wasn't sure it even would. After what happened with Draco I wouldn't expect him to ask me for any sort of help or do me any kindness by asking me to come back to the Burrow—to come home.

I missed Jacob like crazy while I was away; we hadn't really seen each other in the last year. He was busy being a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix while I was at school. Now, he was finally home and I was off in the middle of Europe. This imprint that the two of us share-the one that I didn't fully understand-was making it almost impossible to be away from him now that I was aware of it. It was like trying to fight gravity's pull but getting roped back every time. And, let me tell you something: it hurt like hell.

I ran my hand through the straight black hair, that was not my own, to get my mind off of my werewolf. My hand reached out to turn on the radio but thought better of it. Music just didn't seem like the thing I needed just then.

I just needed to drive.

On that note, my foot slammed onto the gas pedal some more and the speedometer raced up to one-eighty.

I had been driving for about three hours and already I was on the Spanish-French boarder. I just crossed into France when something-I had no freaking idea what it was at first-dive bombed my stolen car.

"Holy hell!" I screamed as I fought to keep control of my wits and the car at the same time. I looked over at my passenger side and saw nothing there but a stupid snow white owl.

"Hedwig! I swear, bird, that one of these days I am gonna kill you." I yelled at Harry's pet.

The owl just stared at me with big eyes for a moment, silently asking me what she did. I shook my head at her before pulling over to the side of the road and putting the car into park. I rested my head against the steering wheel for a second, trying to regain my composure. I looked back over at Hedwig and took the piece of parchment she had clenched in her beak.

"How is it you can find me, girl? Huh?" I said as I patted her feathered head. "Can you see through this disguise? 'Cuz if you can then I think I am pretty screwed."

The bird hooted once and flapped her wings as if to tell me to get on with it.

I smiled slightly as I ripped open the letter. I smiled to see that it was from Jacob. Then frowned at the idea that this letter could have been intercepted: note to self, remember to kick his butt later.

_Kid, _

_I know I'm not supposed to send you mail or anything like that but I had to break the rules just this once. _

_I have been keeping in contact with Harry, both of us are trying to keep tabs on you, but, like a true Cullen, it's almost impossible to track you once you've left a place. So, that is how I came to be in possession of Hedwig. We figured she would be the only one who knew you well enough to find you. _

_Okay, so back to the point...It's time for you to come home, baby. _

_Harry's seventeenth birthday is in ten days and the Order is planning on getting him out of-_

Wait, was Jacob seriously disclosing secret Order business in a letter that he didn't know would make it to me for sure? Now, I was really going to have to kick his ass...

Harry's seventeenth birthday...that meant that mine had already come and gone.

"Happy birthday to me, Hedwig." I whispered before continuing on with the letter that was sure to make me only more angered.

_Planning to get him out of the Dursleys house at twelve sharp when the spell, or whatever it is, is broken. Now, I know you know that I don't know anything about this hocus pocus stuff but I do know that this is important. _

_Harry told me not to try to get in contact with you over this but McGonigal agreed that it was important because it involves Harry's safety. So, my little runaway, you're done hiding...well, at least, from the Order. _

_Come home to me, to all of us. _

_I know you're safe—I'd feel it if you were otherwise—so I won't drone on about that topic. I guess all that is left to say is that I will see you soon. _

_I love you,_

_Jake_

_Oh, and P.S._

_Someone will be waiting for you everyday in the stars. I mean, the really good stars that not anyone can get to. You have to pay big bucks for this stuff. _

What the hell? Someone would meet me in the stars?

"This isn't _Titanic_, Jacob Black!" I yelled at the piece of paper.

I took a deep breath and read it again...The really good stars that not anyone can get too...pay big bucks...

I shook my head and silently called my guardian an idiot. "So, I'm meeting the Order at a Starbucks in London?" I asked the bird next to me.

She, again, just stared at me.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I asked her with a chuckle. "Well, I guess there will be no Paris for me." I smiled. "I'm going home."

Hedwig hooted once more before flying back out the open window and into the night sky, leaving me alone once again.

My foot slammed down on the pedal even more and the Audi zoomed up to two-twenty. Ten days-that was the amount of time I had to find the member of the Order that was going to be meeting me before Harry's birthday.

The lonesome highway before me stretched out long and dark and I planned on driving every inch of it that very night. I smiled again as I turned on the radio. The car filled with loud salsa music and I tried my best to keep the beat by tapping my thumb on the steering wheel; but, my mind was running to haywire too pay attention for too long.

_Home, home, home. _It chanted. _Just get home. _

* * *

Three days later I found myself in London, England. I drove the busy streets for another two to figure out just how many Starbucks resided there—I had found nine. But there was never any sight of anyone I recognized. So, I found a seedy motel and parked it there for my third night in the city; I was really sick of sleeping in the passenger's seat of the cramped Audi.

"Excuse me," I asked the front desk clerk in a very thick Italian accent. "Can I have a map, please?"

The man with a beer guy and balding head gave me an annoyed glance before grunting and reaching under the counter.

I thanked him less than enthusiastically before heading up to the crappy little room I had paid only paid twenty-five pounds for. I opened up the squeaky door and sighed when I saw the small dirty bed and pathetic black and white TV set—it even had antennas attached to it.

It was times like these that I wished Jake had supplied me with more cash before I left. I was not allowed to use my debt card, obviously, because I was dead and had to pay everything in cash. Well, Jake had withdrawn only fifteen thousand dollars from my bank account and, surprisingly it did not last too long. When you think about, it really wouldn't.

I had to pay for food, hotel stays, and transportation. Well, I don't eat much—since I hunt more often than not—but hopping on a train every other week got dicey. I had no identification or passport with me that I could show and had to usually bribe the ticket clerk to let me on with out it. So the last few months I had resorted to stealing when needed and checking into these kind of places had managed to help me make it by.

I dropped my suitcase on the grimy floor abruptly and went over to the small desk that sat in the corner of the room. I spread the crudely folded map over the top and placed an "x" at every Starbucks location. From there, I mapped out the quickest route from one coffee shop to the next starting from the one closest to the motel I was staying in.

I sighed as I tucked the pencil on top of my ear and leaned back in the warped wooden chair. Jacob said that a member of the Order would be at the location all day, every day, until the day before Harry's birthday—that gave me one week to find them.

If I spent half an hour searching for the Order everyday at each of the nine Starbucks that should give me plenty of time to find them. I knew it would be up to me to identify them since I was going to be the one in disguise.

So, my plan was decided and I would start tomorrow. Until then, I would sleep.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was already three in the morning. Great, so that makes it three hours of sleep since Starbucks opened at six.

But, I guess I wasn't really surprised since I hadn't been getting much sleep these last few months. The constant fear of being found out was always in the back of my mind. Not to mention the worry I felt knotted in the pit of my stomach every minute of every day.

I feared for my guardian who was a known spy to Greyback and his pack of werewolves, I feared for my friends in the Order who were putting their lives at risk daily, I feared for my own safety when Hermione discovers that I did not die, and mostly, I feared for Harry. He was the one that was in the most danger. Now that Voldemort thought I was out of the way, he would be more focused than ever to finish the job and get rid of Harry.

Harry and I were not together anymore but that did not mean that I cared any less about him. We were friends and friends have the right to think about stuff like that, right? I didn't know how to be friends with an ex-boyfriend. I really never have had to be.

Cedric and I said that we would be friends but that just turned about to be awkward and painful for both of us; then, he died a month later and it made the whole experience even worse.

I pursed my lips at that thought. It all just seemed too familiar to me now.

I went over to the small, dirty bed and laid down on top of the covers. I put my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. I shouldn't think like that, I knew, but it was so hard in times like these to think positively. The world was going to hell out there and I was the one who was supposed to stop it. So, pardon me, when I sound so negative but there really isn't an upside to my and Harry's job.

My eyes drifted closed at the thought of it all. It was exhausting thinking in such a way and I was tired to begin with. As my mind fell into the depths of unconsciousness I remembered just how similar my situation with Harry is with the one with Cedric and hopeless it was.

Things weren't normal. Things weren't right.

Everything was darker and more sinister; I was home in England but it wasn't the same place I had left.

I fell asleep thinking that the world was a cold place and life was even colder. But, as Jake always told me when I was little, I can't let it beat me.

The early London morning was damp and dark, making me almost miss the heat of Spain. I walked out of the seedy motel that I had crashed in several hours earlier and simply took a look around.

The last few months I had become accustomed to being very untrusting of everything and everyone—including my surroundings. I opened my mind up to the people on the street around me and listened. Their trivial thoughts lead me to believe that, for now, I was safe.

I turned from the building went around to the back where I had my little black Audi parked. I opened the the unlocked door and sparked the car back to life again. I pulled out of the spot and zoomed onto the road, going zero to sixty in about two seconds.

The first Starbucks was ten minutes away-well, five minutes by my driving-and I got there right when they were opening up.

"What can I get for ya', love?" The man behind the counter asked me. He was a younger man, in his early thirties, I'd say, with scruffy blond hair and an unshaven face. He seemed to be very annoyed by how promptly I had come into the coffee house.

I looked up at the board of all the different coffee drinks and stared at it for a second. What the hell is a chi tea latte? That sounded like an oxymoron.

"Um, just give me a coffee." I said as I pulled a wad of cash from my jeans pocket.

"What kind?" He asked with a roll of his eye.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean? There's more than one?"

The man chuckled and gave me a look that made me think he thought I was from a different planet. "There are twenty different flavors, love." He paused to look me over. "Didn't you Italians invent coffee or something?"

I was about to protest and tell him that I wasn't Italian when I remembered the body I was in now was most definitely Italian with her dark hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin.

I nodded. "Just give me whatever you think is best in the largest size you have." I told him, solving that stupid coffee issue right then.

The man nodded and wrote something on a paper cup with a thick black Sharpie before going back to get my coffee. He came back a moment later with the cup filled with a steaming dark liquid.

"Three pounds." He told me.

I nodded before handing him the cash and stuffing the rest of it back in my pocket.

I went over to a table near the window and had a seat. My eyes drifted out to the now busy street outside. Cars filed down the one road, one by one, on their way to work. Wait, was it even a workday? I wasn't sure.

"Excuse me," I said as I got up and went back up to the counter. "What day is it today?"

"It's Friday." He said with a yawn.

Wow, Friday. It seemed so strange to not pay attention to things like that, but it just didn't matter to me the past couple of months.

I looked back out the window; I gasped at what I saw.

Across the street, simply standing there and staring at me, was Lupin. I stared back at him for a moment, trying to decide if it was truly him or not. I looked into his mind and was surprised to see that it was open to me.

_If you are Allie Cullen wave your hand in my direction. _His mind said.

Slowly, I raised my hand but put it back down quickly. How could I know for sure that this was Lupin.

I got up from the table, leaving my untouched coffee there, and exited the Starbucks. I crossed the street and walked straight up to the man that was still standing there. Lupin had his hand in his pocket; I knew what he was gripping in there.

Suddenly, my vampire instincts felt threatened. My eyesight reddened in Lupin's direction and my gut was telling me something was wrong.

With a vampire quick move, I grabbed the man before my the shirt collar and dragged him into the narrow alleyway behind him. Roughly, I pinned him against the wall and snarled.

His hand came out of his pocket, then, with his want clutched tightly in it. Just as fast as before, I knocked the wand out of his hand and pinned his wrist against the wall, I held the rest of him with my free hand.

"Who the hell are you?" I seethed.

The man coughed. "I am Remus Lupin." He gasped out.

I shook my head and pushed him into the brick wall harder. "No, you are not."

"I am." He told me. "I am Remus Lupin and you are Allie Cullen."

I shook my head again. "No, I am not..You are lying."

The man shook his head. "No," He choked out.

I loosened my grip on him ever so slightly. I was crushing his vocal cords and if I hadn't let go he wouldn't have been able to speak at all and then what good would he have been to me?

"Prove it." I hissed through my teeth.

The man took a few deep breaths before speaking. "The first time I met Allie Cullen was in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She told me she was afraid of American Pixies." He told me.

I scoffed. "There were a lot of people there that day, a number of them were Death Eater's kids. You have to be more convincing, _professor, _or else I am going to have to kill you."

Lupin-or whoever- looked down at me with shocked eyes. "That day, I also had Allie stay behind after class, no one was there but her and I. I asked her why the thing she feared most wasn't a wood stake..."

My grip loosened even more and I took a deep breath. As I inhaled, I allowed myself to take in the scent of Lupin—a distinctly tragic werewolf smell that I could never forget. I gasped before letting go of him completely. "I don't fear stakes because they can't kill me..." I trailed off before looking up at him. "And I asked you if the thing you feared most was a full moon."

Lupin smiled slightly. "That is correct."

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I backed away from my former teacher until I was touching the opposite brick wall. "I'm sorry, Lupin, I don't know what came over me..."

"You have been running for so long, Allie, with no one around that you could trust. You felt threatened and you reacted to it." He came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Personally, I'd rather have you do what you did instead of going with me without any proof of who I truly was."

I bit my lip. "It's hard, now, to let my guard down."

"Then don't." He stated simply.

I looked back up at him and nodded. That, really, probably was the best option for me. "It's good to see you, Allie." He looked me over once, noting that I didn't appear to be me. "Well, sort of. I'm just glad you are alive."

"It's good to see you, too, professor." I told him.

He nodded before dropping his hand from my shoulder and going over to the spot where he had dropped his wand. "Well, shall we?"

I nodded. "How will we get to the Burrow?" I asked him.

"Oh, I fear that we will have to take a train then walk to the Burrow. It would be to conspicuous if we used magic."

"Or," I started with a shrug. "I could drive us there."

Lupin looked over at me with furrowed eyebrows. "You have one of those devices...what are those things...cars?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I could get us there a lot faster. You just need to tell me the way."

Lupin narrowed his eyes, as if debating it, before nodding. "Alright."

"Kay, this way then." I waved him back over to the other side of the street where the Audi was parked right outside of the coffee shop.

"Amazing, this thing is simply amazing." Lupin stated in awe.

I opened the car door for him, thinking that he wouldn't be able to figure it out. "It gets a girl from point A to point B." I said with a shrug.

The professor got in and sat down before I closed the door and went over to the driver's seat. I went to the spot under the dash and put the two wires together again to start the car.

"That seems like a very inconvenient way to make the machine run." Lupin deduced.

I chuckled as I put the car into gear and pulled out into traffic. "Well, it is but most cars just take a key to start it."

"Well, why doesn't yours have one of these keys?" He asked.

I looked over at him as I shifted up to fifth gear. "Because I jacked this car off of some guy in Spain and left the keys with him." I explained simply.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "So, you stole it?"

I nodded before changing the subject. "You better put your seatbelt on, Lupin."

He looked at the thing I pointed to before pulling out the seatbelt more and staring at it. I sighed before taking it from his hand and clicking it into the locked position on his seat. Honestly, these magical folk were so dense when it came to modern technology.

"Shouldn't you put one on, too?" He asked, causing me to chuckle.

"Nah, I'm good." I said.

The two of us fell silent for a little while as I took the twists and turns through London until finally be broke out of the city. Once we were on the open roads, I decided I needed to ask something. "How is everybody?"

Lupin sighed. "Things have been grim, I'm afraid. Hermione hasn't spoken much since the funeral and Jacob walks around like a zombie half of the time."

"Why does he do that? He knows I'm alive."

"Yes, he does." Lupin said. "But that doesn't mean he isn't worried sick."

I nodded, feeling terrible about all of this. "I never wished for Hermione to get this upset...I just thought that if we faked my death it would give us the upper hand when the time came."

"It will help." Lupin said. "When the time is right, Hermione will know and all will be forgiven."

I nodded again, getting lost in my thoughts. As we zoomed on, I couldn't help but think about the others reaction when they saw me alive. What Hermione would do and what Red would say. What Moody would shout and then call me a Girl Scout.

As we neared the house, I suddenly became afraid. The car crawled to a stop as we pulled into the gravel driveway several feet away from the Burrow.

I put the car in park and sighed; this moment had snuck up on me.

"I can't go in there, Lupin." I admitted.

Lupin, who was trying to figure out how to open the door, turned to look at me. "Why not?"

"Because it's been too long. You saw how I reacted back in that alley...I'm not the same. What if they can't recognize me? Or what if they don't want to take me back after the hell I put them through?"

Lupin sighed. "Allie, no one is the same. The deaths and the battles-they have changed us all." We both fell silent for a moment, thinking about Dumbledore. "I know, you are scared to feel safe again and not to be running; it's too normal and I understand that. But, you know what? Those people in there need you. Hermione needs you, Jacob needs you, even Ronald needs you in his own way..." He trailed off. "If you can't do it for them, can you, at least, do it for Harry?"

My breath caught in my chest at that last name. _Do it for Harry. For Harry. Harry._

I looked back over at Lupin and nodded.

The man sighed, as if relieved, and smiled slightly. "Good, now, let's go in."

Lupin, annoyed with the door, finally waited for me to open it for him. I went around to the other side and slide the down up and open. It was then, that I felt it.

I placed my hands on the car and leaned against it as my features changed and morphed back into what I was supposed to look like. It was a painful change and I cringed against it. Normally, Polyjuice potion did not harm a person but it was more difficult for a vampire. My body was becoming more and more marbleize with each passing day and it took a greater effort to change it. The stone of my skin scrapped against my bones as they slid back into place and I winced.

But, finally, it was over. I unclenched my teeth and stood up right. The glossy paint of the Audi showed my a reflection that I had not seen in a great while. I saw my curly, almost wild, blond hair, my blue eyes, and my pink cheeks...I also saw the lightening bolt scar that was partially covered by my bangs. I bit my lip as I pressed my finger against it. It was smooth, now ,that it was covered in scar tissue, not like it was when I first left Hogwarts. It was ugly and vicious looking, almost angry. I could feel my tough, marble skin trying to heal it all together but even my vampire side could not heal this wound.

It would be there for the rest of my life; it was there because of Draco Malfoy.

"Allie?" Lupin prompted. I looked over at him to see that he had taken he liberty of grabbing my leather pack and swinging it over his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

I looked over at myself and the scar one last time before nodding.

Lupin did the same before leading the way to the front door. He placed his hand on the knob and took a deep breath before letting the door swing open.

I was Allie Cullen again.

I was alive.

And now, I was home.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really loved writing. I have alot of great plans for this story so I hope you stick with it! As always, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think! **


	2. Everything In It's Right Place

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Okay, guys. Here is chapter two for the new story! I hope you enjoy it. **

I walked through the door, making sure I stayed close behind Lupin, and into the bright, warm kitchen that resided in the Burrow. The whole scene kicked my senses into overdrive.

I could smell the food that Mrs. Weasley was preparing for lunch, I could hear the scratching of chess pieces rubbing against the game board, I could see the Weasley clan crowded in the living room as I peeked around Lupin's shoulder.

"Oh, there you are Remus!" I head Mrs. Weasley announce. "Now, where did you run off to so early in the morn..."

I covered my ears at the sound of the pans she had been carrying dropping to the floor with a sudden, deafening clang.

"Dear Merlin." She breathed out as she shoved Lupin aside so she could take a look at me.

By this time, the rest of her family was standing rigidly in the living room, all were staring at me with different degrees of shock and awe on their faces.

I licked my dry lips under their gazes as I took in the sight of each and every one of them. They just stood there, making me nervous. Gosh, I wished they would just say something, anything, and get it over with. I expected them to shout and scream and to question me but they did none of that, they just stared, and stared, and stared some more.

I inched my way back behind Lupin again.

The man sighed and pushed me away, back into the limelight, where, still, no one was moving..or blinking for that matter.

"Hey, kid! You're finally here!" I heard the deep voice of my guardian say from the stairs. "I could smell you all the way on the fifth floor."

I turned around to see Jacob running towards me from the rickety staircase. Soon enough, I was wrapped in Jake's hot, bear-like arms and crushed to his chest.

"Hey, Jake." I said with a small smile on my face.

There was nothing I missed more in the world than being around Jake. This last year I had seen barely anything of him and now here he was, waiting to greet me when I arrived home. My smile grew a little more with the knowledge that he was here and he was safe.

"Hey, bud. Have a good trip?" He asked as he released me, clearly unaware or uncaring about the people surrounding us.

I looked around at everyone instead of answering. I didn't get what was taking them so long to process this. I mean, okay, a minute ago I was dead to them and now I was...not, but that didn't mean they had to stare at me for an eternity. I clearly wasn't a ghost and it wasn't like I was going to disappear again.

"It-it wasn't a trip, Jake." I said while keeping my eyes directed at the statues. "I was in hiding."

I never thought it would happen but the next second Red moved away from the pack and began to walk slowly towards me. The youngest Weasley boy came to rest right in front of me and stared for a few seconds more. I held my breath as he checked me over once, twice, three times.

"Allie, you aren't dead." He whispered, not really believing it himself.

I chuckled slightly, nervously, before shaking my head. "No, Red. No, I'm not."

"Well, why not?" The twins said in unison from behind him.

I looked over Ron's shoulder and smiled at my favorite set of twins. "Good question. If you figure it out, let me know, will ya'?"

"Allie?" A quiet female voice called out to me. I looked around only to find Hermione standing on the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing. A hand rested on her heart, as if trying to catch her breath.

It was my turn to stare in someone's direction. What should I say to her? Hi? That wasn't going to fly with my best friend and I knew it.

"Surprise!" I shouted, still kind of intimidated by all of the stares. I never could handle being the center of attention.

Hermione's face was still blank as she descended the staircase and came to stand next to Red and across from me.

"She's not dead, Hermione." Ron said after a few seconds of her staring at me in complete silence.

The bushy haired girl spun on the red head. "Yes, I can see that, Ronald." She spat.

She was in a horrible mood.

I was in deep shit.

"Hermione, listen-" I started only to be cut off my her arms suddenly wrapping around my neck. I thought she was trying to strangle me at first but then I realized it was something entirely different. "Oh. Oh, it's a hug." I said as I patted my friend on the back.

She hugged me for a second longer before pulling away and putting me at arm's length. Hermione looked me over, as if check to make sure I was alright. Her eyes skimmed up from my knee high motorcycle boots tucked into dark skinny jeans, to my white wife beater tank top and leather jacket, all the way up to my unruly curly hair and my new lightening bolt scar.

She stepped back from me, her eyes glued to my forehead. "Oh. My. God."

I put my hands up to calm her; Hermione had that crazed look in her eye that she tended to get when I did something extremely stupid. "Okay, I know how this looks and-well, it is what it looks like, I guess-but it's fine. I'm fine...for the most part and, you know, obviously, that I am alive and-"

Jacob's hand went to cover my mouth. I mumbled a few choice words into his palm before I sighed, slumped my shoulders, and calmed down.

"What Allie is trying to say is..." Jake looked around at everyone. "We should have a talk."

"And that was when I found Lupin and ended up back here again." I finished with a deep breath.

It had taken me nearly an hour to explain everything to the Weasleys, Lupin, and Hermione. During the story, I had to stop several times to wait for the gasps and the mumbled, frantic questions to end. But eventually, everything seemed to sink in and they all calmed down.

"So..."Ginny started. "What you are trying to say is that you...died and then...came back to...life."

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"And...Draco Malfoy...he-he killed you."

I nodded again, not wanting to relive those memories.

At one time, Draco Malfoy was my friend and, somehow, he became more than that to me. I'm not proud of falling in love with Draco Malfoy but it was something that happened. He appealed to the dark side of me, the side I had been struggling with more and more now. I found out over the summer that I had been completely blind to it all.

But, still, it didn't change anything.

Because no matter what part of me-the evil or the good-that carried something for him, all of those feelings for Draco Malfoy were gone. When I thought of him, I felt nothing. And, it wasn't just this way because he, you know, tried to kill me but because he just wasn't Harry.

And now Harry wasn't mine.

"Oh, Allie. It must have been awful what you went through." Mrs. Weasley said while engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. I patted her back tenderly while stuck in her embrace.

"It wasn't so bad. A lot of flea bag hotels and late night driving but I didn't run into much trouble." I said reassuringly. She finally let go and I looked up at her and smiled.

Like the Mrs. Weasley I missed, she patted my cheek. "You are nothing but skin and bones...I bet you are hungry."

I chuckled a little at the woman. She was always trying to shove food down everyone's throats. But I had become accustomed to eating very little over the last couple of months. Heck, I had even gone a whole week without eating human food. It was a bitch to find, but once I got some animal blood in my system I seemed to be alright. Sometimes, it almost seemed unnecessary for me to eat at all.

"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I'm more tired than anything."

The woman smiled and patted my cheek once again. "Alright then, you go on upstairs and rest. You can take Harry's bed up in Ronald's room, okay?"

I nodded before turning to the rest of the people around us.

"I'm glad you are not dead." Ginny said as she came up and gave me a hug.

I laughed as I hugged my friend back. "Yeah, me too, Gin."

A similar thing accrued with each Weasley until all had expressed their sincere happiness of my being alive and dispersed amongst themselves in different parts of the house. Red and Hermione were the only ones left in the living room with me. The two just stared, still in disbelief.

"Alright, kid." Jake said from his position at the fireplace. "You go on upstairs and "sleep"." He winked at me and put a hand on my shoulder before going over to the kitchen and striking up a conversation with Mr. Weasley and Lupin.

I looked back over at my two friends and nodded in the direction of the the staircase, indicating that they should come with me. Both nodded before nonchalantly moving behind me up the never ending staircase that led to Ron's room on the top most floor of the Burrow.

We finally arrived up to his door and stepped inside. Red's room was just as cluttered and messy as I remembered it being. Posters were hung carelessly on the walls, clothes were strewn all over the floor, and his trunk lay open, showing that he had been living out of it for the past months. Yup, these surroundings were familiar to me; but, at the same time they seemed strange. I could not explain it exactly but it just seemed so...normal.

I turned around to face my best friends who stood close to the door. "Okay, I know you're mad. I would be kinda pissed too if one of my friends faked their death and didn't tell me about it but you gotta know that it was for a good reason."

Red and Hermione exchanged a look before turning back to me.

"I understand, Allie. I really do." Hermione said with a small, sad smile. "It's just hard after three months of thinking you were dead to just...go back to normal."

I nodded. "I feel the same way, believe me."

Hermione's smile grew before she closed the gap between us and gave me another hug. "It really is good to see you though."

"You too."

I looked over her shoulder and winked at Ron. "Of course, Red, I missed you most of all." I chuckled as I walked to him and wrapped him in an awkward hug. The Weasley had to lift me off of my feet so he could wrap his gangling arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah, Cullen. Lots of love." He rolled his eyes as he let go of me.

I smiled again. It seemed like slowly the two of them were warming up to the idea that I was not dead. I was starting to, also.

"So, have you talked to Harry? Does he know that you are coming back?" Ron asked as he plopped onto his squeaky mattress. I sat down on Harry's bed and crossed my legs Indian style.

I shook my head. "I haven't heard from him all summer..." I bit my lip at the thought but moved on from it quickly. I missed Harry, there was no doubt about it, but I was starting to move on from my former romance.

Hermione put a delicate hand on my ice cold shoulder and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it, Allie?"

I rolled my eyes, shrugged off her hand, and stood up. I took a deep breath as I faced the opposite wall. "What's there to talk about, 'Mione?" I asked as I spun to look at her. "We were together and now we're not."

I went over to the window sill and looked down at the world that looked so small from this height. "I mean, it's better this way." I whispered into the night air. The words I spoke were true. Harry and I had fought more in the last two years than anything. I would yell at him for being stubborn and overprotective and in return he would scold me for being reckless and for not thinking things through.

It was better this way.

This summer without Harry, I had the chance to grow up and learn to think for myself again. I had lost myself over these last couple of years; I had forgotten what I used to be like.

I used to be confident and outspoken. I used to be a free thinker. I used to be able to make decisions without wondering what Harry would think of them. I used to be...me.

And now I was again.

It was better this way.

I wiped a tear from my eye quickly before turning back to Hermione and Red. I smiled slightly. "So, do you guys know what the plan is to break Harry out from the Dursley's?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, and it is _brilliant_" She exclaimed. "Basically, we are going to hide Harry in plain sight."

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Red and Hermione exchanged a glance before Hermione pulled out a small vial filled with a very familiar looking liquid. I groaned.

"God, not more Polyjuice potion..." As the words escaped my mouth, it registered in my mind what they were talking about. "Ahhh, I think I get it. We're all going to be fake Harrys , right?"

"Yup," Red said. "Each of us is going to be paired up with a member of the Order and take off in different directions when we leave Privet Drive to get to different portkeys spread throughout London, and then, hopefully, all arrive back at the Burrow safe and sound."

I smiled and nodded. "It's genus."

"Ronald! Girls! Come downstairs!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from down in the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. "So much for that nap."

The three of us trudged back down the never ending stairs until we came to the kitchen where the Weasleys, Jake, and the rest of the Order was waiting for us along with Frenchy.

"Oh my, it really is true." Tonks said while gripping Lupin's arm.

I sighed as the stares started again. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down at my scuffed up boots.

"Of course, it is true. Why would McGonigal lie?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks didn't answer.

"You've got to admit, it worked out great. You understand why we did it, right?" Jake said, coming down the stairs and draping a gigantic arm around my shoulders.

The Order members each mumbled their own answer but all seemed unhappy that they were left out of the loop.

"Wait," I asked. "How did it work great? Didn't everyone just think I was...dead and get over it?"

Jacob laughed as he pulled a newspaper out of her jeans pocket. He shoved it in my face.

When my eyes adjusted to the proximity of it, I read the headline.

**Chosen Vampire dead. He Who Must Not Be Named on rampage.**

I wrinkled my forehead. Okay, so I was a 'Chosen Vampire' now but I still didn't get what about this made our plan seem to work out so great.

"And?" I asked.

"It's just like you said, Allie. He's getting cocky." Jake said with a smile.

I chuckled. "And cocky leads to sloppy."

Jacob nodded.

"But that doesn't mean he has suddenly turned into an idiot, girly. We have to be smart." Mad Eye said.

I looked around at all of the Order members in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at them. "You tryin' to say I'm not smart?"

"No, that is not what we meant..." Lupin said, stepping forward. He sighed. "The rest of the Order and I believe that it would be unwise to take you back out into the middle of this war when there is still doubt that you are truly dead."

I scoffed. They had better be joking. "But the only reason I came back was to help get Harry here safely." I explained, kind of confused myself.

Lupin shook his head. "We cannot risk both of the Chosen Ones in the same mission."

I shook my head also. "You're kidding, right? I mean, I'm a freaking vampire, not to mention that I survived the killing curse...twice. Doesn't that give anyone the slightest bit of confidence that I'm not that vulnerable?"

"You will be vulnerable if Greyback is there." Lupin went on, causing Jacob to pull me closer to his side and growl.

I was starting to panic. They were seriously not going to let me go with them to get Harry. I didn't know why but I had to do this; I had to make sure he got here safe.

"If I can take the spot of someone who can die easier than I can than I'll do it." I fought back. I looked around and spotted the youngest Weasley standing close to her mother. "I'll go in Ginny's place." I looked at Mrs. Weasley. "She could stay at home where it's safe."

I knew it was a low blow to Ginny but it was the only chance to go I had. She would be missing out and she would kill me for it later but I couldn't worry about it now.

"That is not a bad idea, Lupin." Mrs. Weasley said as she placed an arm around her red eared daughter.

The werewolf looked at her and pursed his lips. I bit my lip as I watched him think it over. The wheels in his head were turning and turning for what seemed like an hour before he finally sighed, defeated.

"Mad Eye, would you be willing to be Allie's partner? I need my most deadly member with her or else there is no deal." He explained.

I held my breath. It was up to Mad Eye Moody whether or not I would go and everyone knew that he thought I was a total joke. I really didn't even know why he felt that way but I there was no changing his mind.

The ex-Auror looked at me with his good eye while his magic one sized me up. He chuckled. "I'll take the girl scout with me."

` I rolled my eyes; told you he'd call me a girl scout.

"But Merlin help her if we get caught because she's trying to sell cookies to the Death Eaters." He added, poking fun at me.

I was going to give him some smart ass comment in return but thought better of it; he was the only reason I was getting to go and I'd let him get his jokes in...for now.

"Alright, then. It's settled." Lupin said, wanting to drop the subject completely.

"Great," I told him. "So how are we getting to Harry's? Apperation?"

Mad Eye chuckled. "No, girly. We're flyin'."

My heart sank.

Great...

Later that night, after everyone was either gone or asleep, I was sitting in the living watching the last of the embers in the fireplace die down. It had to be nearly three in the morning and I was not tired in the slightest.

My mind was racing at the thought of seeing Harry in a day's time. I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of me as much as I thought about him. Probably not. I chuckled at myself. Shouldn't I be over this? I thought I was and I should be.

It was then that I vowed to stop torturing myself over Harry. It was pointless and painful and I couldn't have that distracting me anymore. From that moment on, I was over it.

I settled deeper into the worn couch I sat in and tugged my legs in tighter to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees and closed my eyes.

"That position is gonna kill your neck in the morning."

I groaned.

"Jake, go to bed." I said without opening my eyes.

"Kid, I haven't seen you in almost four months. If I want to sit with you in dark, depressing living room at three in the morning than you sure as hell better let me."

My big, muscular guardian plopped down on the couch next to me and draped an arm around my hunched form. "Whatcha thinking, squirt?"

"I'm thinking I miss our old life." I told him as I leaned against his side. Gosh, how I missed Jake while I was away.

"What do you mean?" Jake said, smacking me upside the head to make me look at him.

I turned to him and shrugged. "I don't know, don't you ever miss Forks or La Push? Miss your dad and the pack?"

He nodded. "Of course, I do. But I'd rather be here with you then there without you." He paused. "You know, Allie, we might be far from home but we are still a family."

I nodded; but, despite myself, I started laughing. "That sounded really cheesy, Jake."

A second later, Jacob started laughing too and told me to shut up.

We both settled down and just sat on the couch together in silence. This is how it used to be with me and Jake when I was little. The two of us would just sit for hours on end doing nothing but talking and listening to the sounds of traffic outside our apartment window in Chicago.

I thought about what Jake said, that we were a family. We were a family-a dysfunctional family but a family none the less- and I couldn't help but let my mind drift to the Cullens.

"Hey Jake."

"Yeah, kid?"

"I was wondering...if you could tell me...about my family." I whispered.

Jacob sighed and scratched the top of his head. "Well...let's see. I guess I could start with Carlisle-your grandpa. He was a doctor-"

"No, no. I know all of that stuff. I mean, like, what were they _like._"

Jake was silent for a moment. "Carlisle was a very good man. Even the pack couldn't hate him because he was so kind. Your grandma, Esme, was the most gentle person I have ever met...She just adored you when you were born." He, then, chuckled. "Your aunt Rosalie hated my guts with every fiber of her being...but I guess I deserved if for all of the blonde jokes."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Then there was your Uncle Emmett who was carefree and fearless, you are a little like him in that way. Jasper was smart and cunning and loved your aunt Alice with all of his heart."

He paused, causing me to look over at him. From the look in his eye I could tell that he was now fully immersed in the memories of my family.

"Your mother..." He tried again. "Your mother was brave and beautiful and stubborn." He chuckled, thinking of something different. "Did I ever tell you that she punched me in the face once?"

I laughed a little, picturing that in my mind. "No way! Why'd she do that?"

He smiled and looked down, embarrassed. "Because I kinda kissed her."

"Eww, Jake that's gross. I didn't need to know that." I told him while punching him in the side. That was definitely an over share that I never needed to know about.

"What?" He asked innocently before continuing on. "Then there was Edward Cullen." He paused again as he thought of what to say. "Your dad was...something." He said with a laugh. "I hated his guts most of the time but sometimes, when I saw him with you and your mother, I couldn't." He looked over at me. "You remind me of him."

I smiled, tears in my eyes. "I do?"

He nodded. "Sure, you have some of your mother's traits but you are definitely your dad's child. He, too, had a way of pushing my buttons."

I smiled. As much as I loved my mother, I always felt like I had a better connection to my dad. Edward Cullen was me in male form. My smiled faded at the thought. "Falling in love with a human...how did dad deal with that?"

Jake frowned. "It nearly killed him, kid. But, he had no choice but to be with your mom...they were connected in a way that no one could fight."

"So, it's kind of like an imprint?" I asked.

Jake nodded. "I guess so...I know I would do anything for you..." He trailed off. "Are you thinking of Harry?"

It was my turn to frown. "No, that's over, Jake. You know that."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded before looking down and playing with my fingers. "Yeah, I'm over it. I just wanted to feel closer to my family again...I've just been feeling so disconnected from everything lately." I looked back up at him.

"The hiding out?" He asked, causing me to shake my head.

"The vampire."

Jake gave me a strange look and raised his eye brow, silently asking what I was talking about.

I sighed, thinking back to what happened in Italy...to what happened with the Volturi. I knew that if I told Jake I went to see the vampire royals he would go crazy and that was just not something I wanted to deal with.

So, instead of telling him the truth, I smiled. "Never mind. I'm just yapping my mouth off, as always."

Jake gave me a look that said he didn't know whether or not to press the issue. Lucky for me that he decided to do the second. He squished me to him in a one arm hug before standing up from the couch. "Alright," He said. "If you say so."

Jacob ran his hand through his thick, dark hair and started to fidget. From experience, I knew that he was tired and ready to pass out again. "Well, kid, I'm gonna hit the hay...you should too considering the fact that you stole Ginny's spot in tomorrow's mission."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You can't blame me, can you? I have to go tomorrow."

He nodded. "No, I can't blame you...I don't like that you are going without me but I can't blame you for doing it."

Ahh, so that was what this was about. Jake was bitter about being left behind tomorrow with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. But he couldn't come, of course. He had no magic, no way to protect himself up in the sky; it's not like we could put a seven foot high wolf on the back of a broomstick. That doesn't mean he won't try to come with us anyway.

"It'll be okay, Jake. You worry too much." I told him.

"You don't worry enough, kid." He replied with a frown.

I looked up at him and sighed. "I'll be careful. Cross my heart." I said, tracing an "x" over my heart with my finger.

Jake didn't say anything in response. Instead he waved me off and headed toward the stairs. "Night bud."

"Night Jake." I said as he disappeared into the staircase.

When I heard his door close on the third story landing, I laid back on the couch and curled up into a ball. The fire was almost completely out now and the room was growing dark. It was hard to settle into this setting where everything was safe and secure.

Yes, there were charms surrounding the Burrow that made in nearly impenetrable but that didn't set my mind at ease. I haven't been able to trust anyone for a while; I haven't been able to relax. It just seemed strange to be somewhere homey and safe.

But, I would get used to it...eventually.

An hour later, when I finally began to feel sleepy, my eyes began to drift closed just as Mrs. Weasley came down to the kitchen to begin her morning routine. I sighed as my eyes shot back open and the tired feeling left me. Looks like once again I would go without sleep.

I got up from the couch and went to help Mrs. Weasley prepare breakfast for the troops. It was going to be a long day.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. My Way Home Is Through You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Okay, this is the weirdest thing ever. I wrote this whole chapter tonight and I'm already getting it to you. I was just really inspired and excited, I guess. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Harry's POV**

It was a quarter to midnight-fifteen minutes to my seventeenth birthday.

I was alone at the Dursley's house on Privet Drive and had been for a while now. It seemed strange to be in the house alone. I cannot remember the last time this has happened to me around here-probably never.

I paced the kitchen with my hands laced behind my neck. The Order should be here at any moment. I did not know what kind of plan they were setting in motion for me but I figured it would be something extravagant and brilliant.

Thinking of the Order only led me to thinking of someone else unfortunately.

Allie Cullen.

She'd been gone for little under four months now and I thought of her everyday; it was kind of hard not to. Allie was hard to ignore even when she wasn't around.

We weren't together anymore and I was okay with that. It was for the better; we both agreed on it. It was just strange, you know? I had grown so accustomed to seeing her everyday, to talking to her all the time. Now, it was like I wasn't allowed to see her or think about her-like she was off limits.

I sat down on the kitchen stool and put my head into my hands; I closed my eyes.

My sleep deprivation must have caught up to me because the next thing I knew I was being shook gently awake.

"Harry,"

A jumped slightly at the sound. My eyes shot open to see Hermione staring back at me. She gave me a wide smile. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

I stood up from my slumped position and turned around to see that the Dursley's kitchen was filled with Order members-Lupin, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Hagrid- and...my friends. Fred and George were there standing next to Ron and Fleur. What were they all doing there along with Hermione? Was it part of the plan?

"It's secure outside." Mad Eye announced as he walked into the kitchen from the back door.

"For now." A strangely familiar female voice announced as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Allie ran a hand through her abnormally curly hair, revealing her new lightening bolt scar in the process,before laying her gaze on me. The vampire looked different than I remembered her being. I didn't think it could ever happen but Allie looked thinner than ever before and her skin looked paler that humanly possible. Her bright sapphire blue eyes held more flecks of golden brown than I remember seeing in them ...the effect was entrancing. But despite all of her differences, Allie still looked like Allie. She wore her dark skinny jeans with black motorcycle boots and a white wife beater while a very dangerous smirk played across her face. I had never seen her look so lovely.

"Hello, Harry." She said quietly.

"Allie." I responded with a nod.

Our eyes stayed locked together for a second before Allie looked away. She cleared her throat. "So are we gonna do this thing or what?" She asked as she began to play with her fingers nervously. I wasn't sure if her nerves were from the mission or me-I guessed it was a bit of both.

"Yes, it is now or never." Lupin said, coming over to me. I didn't know what he was doing until he pulled out a handful of of my black hair. I yelped slightly at the surprise of it all. "Sorry," He told me as he took the hairs and put each one into a vial of sorts.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"We are making fake Harry's." Hermione said as she stepped up to take one of the vials.

"Fake Harry's?" I questioned.

"Yes," Lupin said as he handed each of the rest of the vials to the remaining kids. "Each of the fake Harry's will be partnered with a member of the Order. It is to confuse the Death Eaters if we run into any of them."

It was then that I realized that Polyjuice Potion was in vials. After that, I understood what they were doing. "No! I will not let you guys risk your lives like that for me. It's too dangerous."

"Oh, come off it, Harry!" Ron said, taking his potion from Lupin.

"Yeah, it's freaking brilliant." Allie chimed in as she too got her vial.

"But-" I tried to protest only to get cut off.

"Harry, just go along with it. It is the only way out of here now." Hagrid said.

I sighed, still not happy about the idea but I shut up. I just nodded in defeat after that.

"Okay, Fake Harry's come get your clothes and Harry glasses." Mr. Weasley said as he held out two sacks. They each filed in and took out an outfit identical to the one I was wearing-jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black track jacket.

Everyone threw the clothes over their own, switched their shoes for a pair of converse sneakers, and slide the glasses onto their faces.

It was kind of funny to watch actually. Hermione, Fleur, and Allie were drowning in my clothes while the Weasley boys were stretching them to their maximum capacity.

"Alright, then." Lupin said. "Fake Harry's, drink up."

The six kids each took a big long swig out of the vial before putting it down on the counter.

"Mmm, Harry you taste good." Ron said as he wiped his lips off with his shirt sleeve.

Allie and the twins both rolled their eyes at his comment.

Right before my eyes I saw as each and every one of them morphed into an identical version of me. The clothes all fit them perfectly now as they stood there staring at each other and at me. If I didn't know what was going on I would have thought that I was going through the mirror room of a fun house.

"Now, Harry, listen to this next part. It is very important." Lupin said. "As of right now we are untouchable to Death Eaters but at the exact stroke of midnight they can get to us. We have to be ready at that exact second."

I nodded to show I understood.

"Each one of you children is paired up with a member of the Order. Each goup is going to go in a different direct to a different safe house located in London that contains a portkey to the Burrow. We are going to have to get there as quickly and as stealthily as we can, do you understand?"

I nodded again.

"Now, I have you partnered with Hagrid and you will be going on the enchanted motorcycle."

"But I feel more comfortable flying." I told him.

"Exactly, Harry. The Death Eaters know that and will be expecting you to fly. This will give you the advantage." He looked back at the other Harry's. "All you have to do is go along for the ride and defend yourself if you have to. Do you understand the plan?"

I nodded. "Sit back and don't die." I told him, none to happily. Allie could be heard chuckling from next to the twins.

"Basically." Lupin said with a small smile before looking down at his watch. "We should get outside and into position." He nodded to the others as if to tell them to get moving.

Hagrid came and took my trunk along with Hedwig's cage before heading toward the door with everyone else, all except Allie that is. I could tell it was her by the way my mouth was settled into a comfortable grin

She waited behind, coming over to me when everyone was already outside. She kept walking past me until she came to where my Firebolt stood leaning against the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Never had I seen Allie holding a broom before, it was a strange sight, or at least it would have been if it was actually Allie holding it and not me.

She looked at the thing with a disgusted look in her eye before looking back at me with a small smirk. "I'll take good care of it, I promise."

I looked at her again in confusion before it registered to me what she was talking about. "No way, you-you are going to ride a broom?" I almost yelled in shock.

She just shrugged as she walked back past me and toward the door. "Yeah, I am. You are comfortable on a broom and I am comfortable on a motorcycle." She looked back at me. "Looks like we switched roles, Potter."

I nodded and went to stand next to her..or me. "But you are terrified of flying." I told her.

"A lot's changed since you last saw me, Harry." She said. "Besides, what doesn't kill us will only make us stronger, right?" The girl winked at me, knowing full well I understood her, before heading out of the door and into the dark night.

**Allie's POV**

I took my position next to Mad Eye in the far corner of the Dursley's yard where we would take off in hopes of reaching the Leaky Cauldron. I had been there once or twice during a trip to Diagon Ally so, thankfully, I had a general idea of where I was going.

I looked around the yard and saw that the other groups were positioned, as well. Poor Hermione looked like she was going to have a heart attack while sitting behind Kingsley on the back of the threstral. I knew she could not see it but, at least, she knew she was safe with her partner.

Harry was crunched into the sidecar of the enchanted motorcycle, looking none too happy with Hedwig in his lap. He caught my eye and mouthed the words "good luck". I just nodded in response. I could have lingered on the thought of how good it felt to see him again but I had no time to.

"Almost time to go, girly." Mad Eye said from the broomstick next to me. I nodded before mounting Harry's broom shakily. I hadn't told him that I had done this without the consent of the Order. It was risky to be riding the Firebolt while disguised as Harry due to the fact that it was well known that Harry rode one but I figured it would take the heat off of the rest of the people involved in this mission. After all, Mad Eye was a pro and I was unkillable...at least I hoped.

"Alright, on the count of three!" Lupin announced. "ONE! TWO! THREE!"

I had a chance to look down at my watch that exact second and see that it was midnight on the dot.

Happy Birthday, Harry.

**Harry's POV**

An hour later everyone had arrived back at the Burrow...all except Allie and Mad Eye. I paced the kitchen, like I had earlier, in hopes of catching a glimpse of them when they arrived. Everyone was on edge as they waited.

Jacob was standing in the doorway, talking to himself. "I should have never let her go without me. Stupid...Stupid...Her mother would kill me..."

Everyone else was in the living room, tending to George's injury. A spell gone haywire hit his ear and there was nothing left of it except a bloody hole on the side of his head. His parents were fussing over him something awful but he and Fred were already joking about it saying things like "at least you can tell us apart now, mum". I had to shake my head at them.

Where could Allie and Mad Eye be? What was taking them so long? I was so preoccupied by the two that I could not even mourn over poor Hedwig. She had been hit by a Killing Curse; it was devastating to think that the bird who had been my friend when no one else was was dead and gone. The thought of my dead owl only knotted my stomach more at the thought that she might not be the only one who did not make it tonight.

I took hold of the counter top and gripped it until my knuckles turned a pale white shade. I hung my head low and closed my eyes.

The next instant I heard a light thumping sound come from outside. My eyes shot up to see a small figure laying in a heap in the Weasley's dark front yard. Jake was already running toward it, I followed close behind with Lupin right on my tail.

I arrived seconds after Jacob and saw that it was Allie. She was now back to her normal form and laying silently on her stomach, facing away from us with an old bar mug clutched in her hand. The sight caused my heart to sink.

"Oh God, not again." Jake whispered before reaching out to her.

"Do not touch her!" Lupin ordered, pushing past me and surprisingly, Jacob as well. All three of us were crouched around the silent girl. Lupin took a deep breath and studied the crumpled vampire.

"Remus, that is my kid laying there. I will not just sit around and look at her when she is like this!" Jacob yelled fighting to keep his werewolf side in check.

"You know the rules, Jacob. We have to be sure she is Allie before we care for her." The teacher glanced back at the shaking werewolf. "I suggest you move back."

Jacob growled but did as instructed for Allie's safety. He was close to lossing it, even I could tell.

Lupin nodded to him thankfully as he gently took hold of Allie's shoulder and began to turn her over so he could see her. The instant her body shifted, Allie woke and began to scream bloody murder.

Lupin turned her quicker, trying to finish what he had already started. He sighed at what he saw.

I saw it, too. In fact, I knew what had happened quite well, I had done it before. The irony of it all made me feel as if someone had punched me square in the chest.

Allie continued to scream as tears rolled down her face. She tried to roll up into a ball but Lupin would not let her. I grabbed for her hand and held onto it tightly, hoping that would help.

Jacob made to come to her aid but Lupin stopped him. "No! Stay where you are! You are not stable, Jacob!"

Lupin looked back down to examine the damage of Allie's long, deep lacerations across her chest and stomach...It could only mean once curse...Sectumsempra.

"We have to get her inside, Lupin! She is badly wounded." I pleaded as I held onto her cold hand tighter. She was still screaming and crying out.

"Not yet, she has to answer the question. We have to make sure it is her." He demanded.

Lupin put a hand on either side of Allie's face as her cries turned to screams and groans; she was trying not to show weakness, as always. It only made me feel worse for her. If Allie was crying and screaming this bad it must have been unbearable pain.

"Allie, look at me." Lupin said, forcing the girl to open her blue eyes. But, upon a second look, I saw that they were blood red- the reddest I have ever seen them. "Allie, last Christmas we had a discussion about something while I was caring for your burns. What was it that we discussed?"

She took deep ragged breaths as she glared daggers at Lupin. She was fighting to gain some of her sense back and fight through the pain. Finally, she was able to speak. "How the hell should I know? I am fucking bleeding to death here, I don't even know which way is up and you expect me to answer your dame question?" She ended up yelling at him like he was a moron.

"That's Allie!" Jacob and I both said at the same time, hoping Lupin would believe it too.

Lupin studied her eyes for one more moment before nodding his head. "Alright, it is her."

I sighed a sigh of relief before picking her up and cradling the fragile girl in my arms.

Her breathing became more uneven and shallow-she was going to pass out again. "Mad Eye." She took a few panting breaths. "He's-he's dead."

That was all I got out of her before she slumped again me and fell unconscious once more.

**Allie's POV **

My eyelids felt heavy, almost like ten tons weights were on them. I finally managed to open my eyes to see that I was laying on the Weasley's worn love seat. All of the Weasley's along with Fleur, Hermione, and Harry were sitting on various pieces of furniture or laying down on the floor, fast asleep.

I tried to sit up but a sharp pain ran through my torso. I hissed at the feeling of it but tried to sit up again.

Harry, who was sitting against the love seat by my feet, jumped to life and looked over at me. He blinked a few times before realizing that I was actually awake.

"Allie," He whispered. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like shit." I groaned. I put my hands over my eyes after I settled into a sitting position; my head was pounding. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" Harry asked. "You came with the Order to get me from the Dursley's..." He trailed off, looking at me funny.

It took me a second but then it all came back to me. "Oh. Oh, that's right. I do remember..." I paused. "Where's Jake?"

"He's out running." Harry informed me. "He couldn't stand the waiting around here. I'm sure he will be back soon."

I just nodded before we lapsed into silence. I looked around again and saw that George was laying on the big couch with his ear covered in white gauze. "What happened to him?"

Harry's green eyes went over to the twin and he pursed his lips. "He lost his ear...a curse hit him."

I shook my head, that was such a terrible thing to happen to one of the sweetest people I have ever met. "Will he be okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he will. You will be, too."

Oh, that's right. I had been hit with that god awful sectumsempra curse; I glared at Harry with smirk playing across my face. "I told you that curse sucked."

Harry glared back at me. "That's not funny."

I just shrugged as we went into another silence.

"Allie," Harry said after a few minutes. I looked back over at him and his serious eyes. "What happened to you tonight? What happened to Moody?"

I sighed as I thought back to earlier. That was right, I had been with Moody at one point during the night, hadn't I? But I hadn't arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with him, I hadn't arrived at the Burrow with him, I hadn't arrived safely with him.

A tear ran down my face as I drove into my story for Harry.

_Mad Eye and I took off from the yard with a large push to the ground. We soared high above Privet Drive and headed in the direction of the pub we needed to get to. Almost instantly, dark shadowy figurers began to follow us. I turned to see that two Death Eaters were on our tail. _

_ "This way!" Moody shouted from ahead of me. _

_ The Auror took a sharp right turn, off the designated track, and started racing in the opposite direction. _

_ I was going pretty fast thanks to Harry's Firebolt but I could not turn as quickly as he could. My shaky hands pulled the broom in the direction Moody had taken and I caught up easily. _

_ But, just as I had done, the Death Eaters followed along like we were children playing tag. Soon enough, I saw a green jet of light fly past my face. I knew it was all a matter of time before they started using the Killing Curse. Another jet zoomed by and nearly struck Moody in the side. _

_ I dared a look back and glared at the Death Eaters. Pulling my wand from the jeans pocket I wore, I fired a silent disarming spell right back at them. I nearly hit one of them but he disappeared into a cloud of smoke right before it struck only to reappear the next instant. _

_ "Keep up! Do not slow down!" Mad Eye called over his shoulder. It was his turn to turn and fire a spell at our attackers. A red flash came from the wand but once again missed it's intended target. _

_ I nodded to him before leaning down farther on my broom, trying to fight against the wind resistance. I accidentally looked at the nothingness that went on for miles below me but I could not be scared of it for too long._

_ More spells were fired as I followed Mad Eye's twists and turns through the night sky. I had no sense of direction at this point. My body was running on adrenaline and I wanted nothing more than to be back at the Burrow with Jacob and the Weasley's. _

_ From the corner of my eye, I could see one of the Death Eaters coming up on my left side. I dared a glance back and almost fell off of my broom at who I saw. Severus Snape was riding closely next to me with his wand outstretched and a scowl on his face. _

_ "_ Expelliarmus!" _I shouted the spell in rage but he only deflected it. I wanted nothing more than to kill him at that moment. He had taken Dumbledore from us and for that he needed to pay. Merely looking at him, was nearly impossible for me to do. I hated him so much._

_ I saw Moody's magic eye spinning in my direction and, if I could tell from that, he looked terrified and infuriated also. _

_ "Allie! Duck!" He shouted as he shot a spell over my head._

_ At that point, I looked away from Snape and over to my partner. He had just spoken my name out loud! I was done for, I was finished. _

_ Mad Eye was looking in my direction as he flew farther; he too looked defeated. I could tell by the look on his face how much regret he felt in that moment for what he had done. It was then that I knew Moody did not hate me anymore. He now felt he owed me something. _

_ "_ Avada Kedavra!_" _

_ I didn't even know who the spell was aimed at until I saw the flash of green light hit Mad Eye straight in the back. _

_ I didn't have time to process what just happened before I spun to the Death Eater who was still trailing us, the one the curse belonged to. _

_ "_ Reducto!"

_ The Death Eater flew back from his broom and fell down, down, down through the sky. I knew he would not survive the fall and I was happy about that. I was glad he would die. _

_ I turned back around to see that Moody was no longer in the air. I looked around, hoping I would see him circling me and telling me to stop being such a girl scout but he was gone. He, too, I realized had fallen to his death. I wanted to stop moving forward, I wanted Snape to just kill me now and get it over with._

_ Snape..._

_ I turned back around to see that my ex-potions teacher was still zooming next to me on his broomstick. I glared daggers at him as he just continued to stare at me in return. _

_ "Get it over with, Professor." I growled at him. _

_ Snape pursed his lips angrily before pointing his wand at me again. "_ Sectumsempra!" _He shouted. _

_ The spell hit me like a ton of bricks. _

_ I felt the magic clawing it's way through my flesh and the searing, burning pain that came along with it. I screamed in pain, knowing that soon I would be unconscious because of it. I figured that Snape would just try to kill me now but he did something I didn't expect. He fell behind me and disappeared all together the next instant. _

_ So, he was going to leave me to fall off my broom and see if I would survive it. _

_ But I would not fall; I couldn't no matter what. I would never give Snape the satisfaction of dying on his time. _

_ My head was spinning and my torso was burning as I wobbled on the broom, trying to keep a good enough grip on it. My altitude began to fall and I knew I would have a crash landing. My position, from what I could tell, was still about a mile from where I needed to be. I was falling too fast though and I had no strength to pull the broom back up to keep myself in the air. I held onto the broom with one hand as I clutched onto my bleeding stomach with the other. _

_ I was just above the building tops as I prepared myself for the crash. The streets below me were dead which I was thankful for. II didn't need Muggles after me as well as Death Eaters._

_ I was coming in still too fast. With all of my might I pulled up on the broom to slow myself and the stupid broomstick down. The speed decreased but only too soon did I make contact with the concrete. I skidded against the road until I hit a brick wall that belonged to a cigarette shop. _

_ I howled in pain as I curled up into a ball and waited for the newest wave of mind blowing pain to stop; but, it wouldn't. I didn't think it ever would. I closed my eyes and willed it to stop. I rocked slightly back and forth as I waited. Only too soon did my vampire hearing catch on to the sound of voices shouting over my head. _

_ A new round of Death Eaters were coming-that was where Snape must have gone. _

_ "Get up, Allie." I whispered to myself. "You have to get up now." _

_ I opened my eyes and took a deep ragged breath. "Get back to Jake. Get back to Harry. Get back home." I hissed through my teeth as I got to my hands and knees. The burning in my torso almost made me collapse back onto the pavement but I wouldn't let it. I had to get up. I had to get back. _

_ My hand found the brick wall that I had used to stop my crash landing and gripped into the brick to find a hold to support my weight. I finally found it and pulled myself to my feet. I screamed again as all the breath in my lungs left my body. It was as if my wounds would not allow me to breathe. _

_ The voices were getting nearer and I knew I only had moments before I would be captured. I took a couple deep breaths as I looked around to find the direction I needed to get to the Leaky Cauldron. _

_ From what I could tell, I was several blocks away-I'd have to make a run for it. _

_ "One," I breathed out. _

_ "Two." _

_ "Three!" _

_ I began to run through the excruciating pain that vibrating throughout my entire body. Never in my life had I wanted to give up more than I did now. But, somehow, my feet kept pounding against the pavement and I kept moving. I could only concentrate on one step at a time; if I thought any farther I would have faltered and fell back to the ground. _

_ Suddenly, I felt my features begin to morph back into me: back to Allie. _

_ Not now, I thought. _

_ I tried to run faster. _

_ I could hear the sounds of the Death Eaters behind me but I wasn't positive they knew my position yet. I kept running. _

_ I turned the last corner and I fell to my knees on the sidewalk. I breathed the smoggy London air greedily as I stared at the Leaky Cauldron a quarter mile away from me. It was as if it was taunting me as it stood there in the distance, like it was daring me to come inside and get to safety. _

_ I looked down at my chest to see that the baggy white t-shirt that Fake Harry's wore was drenched in blood-my blood. As I looked at it, my mind began to go fuzzy. The world surrounding me began to spin and the edges of my vision went dark. _

Get up, Allie. _A voice from inside my head called through the darkness. _You are too close now to give up. I understand that you are tired and hurt but you cannot just give up now. Harry cannot finish this without you.

_The voice, I had heard it before, I knew it. But who did it belong to? I couldn't put my finger on it. _

Get up! Do it now! _It urged. _

_ I took a deep breath and nodded. If it was to myself or to the voice, I wasn't exactly sure. I pushed myself up off of the sidewalk and I began to run weakly. The image of the Leaky Cauldron began to get dimmer and dimmer as I neared it. I felt as if I was running in slow motion toward it, like in one of those cheesy action movies. But, what after seemed like an eternity, I felt my hand make contact with the cold brass handle and I flung the door open. A bell rang over my head and I stumbled into the dark depths of the pub. _

_ My eyes met those of a terrified looking bartender, he took a good look at me before quickly pointing to a mug on the counter. _

_ I hobbled, holding onto table after table, until I reached the spot he had indicated. I looked back up at him and nodded my thanks lazily before wrapping my hand around the portkey and allowing the world to spin all around me before giving in to the extent of my injuries. _

"And then I woke up with Lupin in my face." I paused as I took another deep breath. Something just registered in my mind that my words had reminded me of and I mentally smacked myself. "Dammit! I-I left your broom in London! I'm so sorry, Harry. I promised that I would keep it safe and now it's gone. God, I'm such an idiot!"

I started to cry then. I wasn't exactly sure why I was crying; it was probably a mixture of everything that had happened that night. I think Harry understood that, also.

"Hey," He said as he came to sit on the couch with me. He gently lifted my torso up slightly and sat with me leaning against his chest as he hugged me softly from behind. I continued to cry, possibly even harder because of how familiar position seemed. I didn't want Harry to touch me but then again I did. It was all so confusing. "It's okay. It's okay. Don't worry about the broom. Don't worry about any of it now. You're safe, that is all that matters." He told me soothingly.

I sobbed quietly and tried to nod my head. "But Moody-"

"It's a terrible loss, Allie." Harry whispered into my hair. "But we cannot dwell on it. We have to channel the anger and sorrow we feel into defeating Voldemort, okay? He wouldn't want us to sit here and mourn him while Death Eaters are still out there. What do you think he would say if he saw you right now?" Harry asked.

I chuckled despite myself and sniffled. "He would call me a girl scout and tell me to stop crying like a little girl."

I could feel Harry nod behind me.

We were quiet for a while as Harry allowed me to cry. I could hear him humming into my hair from behind me and ever so gently rocking me back and forth. My eyes began to drift closed. Before I fell asleep, I had one more thing to say. "Hey, Harry." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked, sounding sleepy also.

"Happy Birthday."

We both fell asleep the next moment-Harry sitting up on the couch with his head resting on top of mine and me using his chest as a pillow-wrapped tightly in each other's arms. I knew I said I was over it but for one night and one night only I would allow myself to believe that we still planned on being together forever. I did not feel any pain from the wounds on my torso as I slept for the first night in a long time. I just felt...safe.

I was safe.

**So please tell me what you think! I'm quite curious to hear from you. Thank you for reading! **


	4. I Forgot To Remember To Forget

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. **

I woke up the next morning alone on the love seat. Harry was gone. I looked around to see that everyone else was up and about also.

"Allie!" I heard Jacob shout from the kitchen. He nearly knocked over his chair at the table as he ran over and knelt next to me on the couch. "You're awake."

I groaned as I tried to sit up. New, more stiff, bandages were wrapped tightly around my torso and it made bending quite difficult. "No dip, Jake."

My guardian grabbed my arm and helped me into a sitting position on the couch. "Well somebody is crabby this morning." He told me.

I just simply narrowed my eyes at him before rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked over at the couch and saw that George was still laying there. The twin winked at me.

"So, Cullen, looks like we are going to be recovery buddies." He teased.

I chuckled once. "Speak for yourself, one-eared-wonder. I'm not laying around in here all day."

I tried to stand up but the instant I moved Mrs. Weasley descended upon me. "Oh, no you don't Allie Cullen!" She scolded as she came to shake a wooden spoon in my face. "You will not get up from this couch! You are injured young lady and I will not permit anything else to happen to you under my roof."

I froze between my standing and sitting position. It was as if Mrs. Weasley and I were having a show down. But, unfortunately, a second later I sat back on the couch. Who was I trying to kid? I was no match for Mrs. Weasley's death glare.

I sighed as I settled back in.

"Told ya, roomy." George shot over to me with another wink.

I shook my head at him. Jake came to sit in the spot next to me. He stared at me for a moment, as if he expected me to say something to him-but I didn't. I didn't really have anything to say to anyone. Anger filled me this morning

I was just pissed about everything- Moody, Snape, that freaking broom. Actually, I was kind of thankful for the anger because it was keeping the pain in my torso at bay. Anger was always easier for me to handle than grief or disappointment. It was always something that was more natural to a vampire.

"Lupin was here this morning." Jacob informed me. I finally looked over at him.

"Oh?" was all I said. I crossed my arms over my chest but they almost instantly moved back to their position by my sides due to the sting of my wounds.

I could see Jake nod from the corner of my eye. "He-ugh-he came to find out what happened last night but I wouldn't let him wake you up...so instead Harry told Lupin the story you shared with him."

I looked over at Jake's doubtful expression. "I didn't lie about it if that's what you are thinking."

"No, hun. Of course I don't think you are lying...I just..." He paused as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just think you might of thought you saw something when really it was something else."

I raised an eyebrow at my guardian. I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. Did he think I was going crazy or something? Instead of using the energy to think about it I, instead, decided to look into his mind. I scoffed at what I saw. "Jake, it was Snape. I'm not blind."

"But he's part of the Order-"

"He killed Dumbledore! He tried to kill me!" I shouted, causing everyone around to look over at me. I made eye contact with each of them. I heard the stairs creak before Harry, Hermione, and Red came into view. I began to speak loud enough for everyone to hear. "I know what I saw and what I saw was Snape trailing Moody and me. Once Moody was...gone he hit me with the curse before going to find some back up to finish the job. I wouldn't lie about that."

I looked back over at Jake. "Got it?"

Jake's entire face fell. Never in my life had I spoken to him like that. I would probably regret it later but right now I didn't care. "Kid, cool off. We are on your side, remember?"

I took a few deep breaths and counted to five before nodding to him. "Sure, sure." I sighed. "Jake, can I get up? I need some air." I asked calmly enough.

The werewolf stared at me for a second before nodding. I stood up awkwardly, without a word of protest from Mrs. Weasley, and hobbled over to the kitchen and out of the door. I burst through from the house and into the fresh air. The confides of the living room had felt restrictive and cage-like. I walked a few steps and fumbled as my toes made contact with a rock.

I began to fall but was caught by a hand around my arm. "Jeez, Allie. Are you sure you should be out here?" Red asked as he helped me to steady myself. I looked up to see that Hermione and Harry were a couple of feet behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Red." I said as I walked out of his arm's length.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my stomach as I walked farther away from my friends. They stayed as they were, close to the house as I ventured out into the yard.

I sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she came up and put an arm around my waist and put her chin on my shoulder in a friendly gesture; I saw the boys come up on the other side of me.

I just shook my head. "It's nothing. I'm just angry."

"We all are, Allie." Red said.

"But you weren't there." I snapped at him.

The next second I calmed; I chuckled humorlessly at myself. Okay, I was being a jerk. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I was just feeling sorry for myself." I paused. "It's been hard these last couple of months on the road. I had no one to talk to about...well, anything. And, I guess, it just built up over time and this thing with Mad Eye put me over the edge."

I smiled over at Hermione and gave her an awkward one armed hug.

"I'm sorry." Harry said from next to Ron. I furrowed my eyebrow at him.

"What for?" I questioned.

He pursed his lips at me. "I knew you were alive and I still didn't write to you or get in contact with you."

"You knew that we couldn't communicate though. That was part of the deal when I left Hogwarts after the funeral-"

"Whoa, wait." Ron said, butting in. "You attended your own funeral? That's kind of mental, Allie."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't attend mine...I attended Dumbledore's."

We all went silent at the mention of our fallen headmaster. Dumbledore's passing was sudden and impossible to understand. Sometimes it seemed as if he was still here but I knew it wasn't true.

"Ronald Weasley! You and Hermione need to be in the kitchen helping me! I cannot do all of this by myself!" Mrs. Weasley called from the doorway.

Red waved his mom off before rolling his eyes. "I do not know why that bloody woman would want my help with cooking."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Mrs. Weasley planned a birthday party for today. Every one needs to contribute." Hermione said as she and Red headed back to the house.

I looked over at Harry and smirked. "Lucky you."

I didn't know why but he started to laugh. "Oh, no. This isn't my birthday party. This is _our _birthday party."

The smirk was wiped clean off of my face. I had never celebrated a birthday with the Weasley's and to be honest I didn't really want to; I hated parties. I think the last birthday party I had was when I was six. Jake invited some kids from my school over for some cake and games. It started out innocent enough until in was time for the pinata...let's just say a kid went home with a black eye and two missing teeth. Since then, I had always just celebrated my birthday with Jake. He'd attempt to cook dinner and a cake and then we would watch a movie.

"You're kidding, right? I hate this kind of stuff!"

Harry just shrugged and continued to laugh. He knew it too and that was why he was giving me so much crap.

I narrowed my eyes at him before slapping the boy on the arm gently...for a vampire. He laughed a little more at my expense before finally calming down. "Well, I'm going to head inside."

"Kay," I told him.

His eyes lingered on me for a second more before he turned around and stared toward the Burrow. He ran his hands roughly through his hair as he went.

I took a deep breath before deciding that I should go back in and apologize to everyone for the way I acted. I held on to my torso as I turned, I kind of felt like my guts were about to spill out of my wounds and I was trying to keep them in place. I hobbled slightly, making it two steps, before falling to the ground and growling in pain. I curled up in a ball just where I lay.

"Allie, you really shouldn't be out here. You are going to hurt yourself more." Harry said racing back to my side. He made a motion to help me up but I smacked his hands away.

"No, I have this." I told him. Harry shook his head at me causing me to scoff. "Harry, if Malfoy can pull a heist at one of the most protected places on the planet a day after he got cursed than I sure as hell can walk from here to the door."

"Okay, well first of all I was the one who hit Malfoy with that curse where as the creator of it hit you and second of all he was healed with magic and you weren't." He informed me while grabbing hold of my arms and helping me up.

I sighed, defeated. While walking toward the house I allowed him to help me. There really was no point in fighting him on this. By the look on his face, I could see that he was determined.

He walked slowly, allowing me to go at my own pace. Had we really walked that far away from the house? It seemed a lot farther away than I remembered it being.

"So," Harry started, looking down at the ground. "You are on a last name basis with him again?"

I looked over at him with a stunned look on my face. I didn't even have to ask who he was referring to.

"Are we really going to go there?" I asked him. Why would Harry care? I mean, I know why he _would _but what did it matter now? I wouldn't make any difference.

He shook his head. "No, I was just...I was just thinking out loud."

"Right." I said.

No more words were spoken between the two of us as we walked awkwardly the rest of the way. Harry dumped me on the love seat again before he went into the kitchen to see if he could help Mrs. Weasley with anything.

I clicked my tongue as I sat there watching everyone busying themselves. Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were busy chopping and stirring while the boys, including Jake, were hanging decorations.

It was like this for an hour before I decided to get up again. It was Jake who scolded me time for trying.

"Kid, stay put for a while, okay? At least until it is time for the party." He instructed.

I sighed. "What am I supposed to do? I'm bored, Jake."

"Talk to George." He nodded his head in the direction of the couch where the twin was currently zonked out, taking a nap.

"Right..." I paused. "I could actually read his thoughts and see what kind of bizarre dreams he's having. That could actually be quite interesting-"

"No, don't invade people's minds. You know better." He scratched his head. "I'll go get you a book. I know you have a huge stack of them in your trunk upstairs. Any requests?"

I thought for a moment. "Um, how about my book of William Blake poems? I'm not feeling a novel right now."

Jake shook his head. "You are definitely your father's kid. I'll be right back."

He returned a moment later with the tattered paperback book that I had bought at a library book sale in Forks a couple of summers ago. I took it from him and opened it. The worn spine parted easily.

I turned the pages until I came to my favorite poem entitled _The Clod and the Pebble._ I began to read.

"Love seeketh not Itself to please;

"Nor for Itself hath any care

"But for another gives its ease

"And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair."

So sang a little Clod of Clay

Trodden with the cattle's feet,

But a Pebble of the brook

Warbled out these metres meet;

"Can someone go find Harry, Bill, and Ginny? Lupin and Tonks should be here any moment and it is almost time to eat." Mrs. Weasley asked, cutting off my attention to the poem easily.

"I'll go!" I said, jumping up and heading towards the stairs.

"No. No, dear. Someone else can go-" Mrs. Weasley started only to be interrupted by me.

"Oh, no! It's fine. I have to get get Harry's present out of Ginny's room anyway."

Before anyone else could object I headed up the creaky old stairs. It was slow going (Who knew that blood loss was such a bitch?) but I was moving pretty decently with a railing to hold onto. It was stupid, I know, for me to overexert myself-I'm not a masochist, after all-but I just needed to be doing _something. _After life on the road it was hard for me to just sit around and "take it easy". That was just not how I worked anymore.

Ginny's room, that she was currently sharing with me and Hermione, was the first door on the second landing so it didn't take me too long to get up there. Now getting to Ron's room on the topmost floor was going to prove a little more difficult-I would probably end up having Ginny go get Bill and Harry for me.

I came to Ginny's door and swung it open.

And that was when I saw something I was not expecting.

Ginny was obviously there but...I just didn't think I would find her wrapped up in Harry's arms. The two of them quickly separated at my sudden intrusion and stared at me like they were two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

The three of us stayed silent for a second before my brain remembered to think. My eyes finally blinked and I was no longer a statue. "I-I should have knocked."

I could not lay my eyes on either of them, instead I decided to stare at the spot on the floor where they stood. "Um, Mrs. Weasley said that you should come downstairs. Lunch is almost ready."

"Allie-"

I didn't even hear the rest of what Harry was going to say before I slammed the door closed again. What had I just walked into? Harry...and Ginny? Together?

I shook my head, ridding the thought from my mind. Why did I care? I didn't. It was none of my business anyway. I walked slowly back down the stairs until I was back in the kitchen.

"Did you find them?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile on her face.

I just nodded.

Awkwardly, I stood around in the kitchen for a moment before I saw Harry and Ginny both descend the staircase. I didn't want to confront them just yet; I felt so embarrassed. I made my way back toward the couch where I had left my book face open and read the rest of the poem.

"Love seeketh only Self to please,

"To bind another to Its delight,

"Joys in another's loss of ease,

"And builds a Hell in Heaven's despite."

I agreed with the last part of the poem. You see, the clay believes that love saves us all while the pebble believes that it destroys us...and it's right. Love is pain. It's a game to see who can get hurt more and it is usually the person who actually gives a damn; the power in a relationship is given to whoever cares less.

"Allie, please let me explain." I heard Harry's voice from over my shoulder.

I didn't turn to look at him at first. Instead, I read over the the first two lines of the poem which also held some truth for me. "Love seeketh not Itself to please; Nor for Itself hath any care."

"I'm sorry?" He asked coming to stand next to me.

If Harry wanted Ginny then he should have her. Despite what I think because, honestly, it didn't matter anymore.

I finally looked over at him and smiled slightly. "You don't owe me an explanation, Harry. It's fine." I shoved the book into his chest before quickly walking away and back into the kitchen.

I went to stand against the counter next to where Hermione was chopping. I took a carrot off of the chopping board and popped it in my mouth. "Need some help?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, you aren't allowed to."

I scoffed. "Hermione, I am fine. See?" I did a little jig-painfully, but I would not admit it-to show her that I could move.

Hermione laughed slightly at me. "No, it's not that. It's just that Mrs. Weasley told us not to let you or Harry help since it is your day and all." The girl shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

I sighed as I continued to lean back. The next second the door opened to reveal Lupin and Tonks walking in.

Lupin did not wear a smile where as Tonks was the exact opposite. The werewolf's eyes landed on me and he froze. "What are you doing up?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"You should be resting." He told me with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Oh, Remus, leave her alone. She would not be walking around if she was not alright." Tonks said as she came up and gave me a gentle hug. "Happy birthday, Allie."

"Thank you." I smiled.

I looked back over at Lupin who was still staring at me almost spitefully. I raised an eyebrow at him. Tonks walked away from me and over to greet Mrs. Weasley, giving me the opportunity to confront Lupin. "What?" I snapped as he continued to stare.

"Allie-" He cut off, looked around, and took my by the arm back outside before trying again. "Harry told me a story of what happened last night. Is it true?"

I tilted my head at him. "What do you think?"

He glared down at me. "I am not interested in playing games."

"Neither am I." I shot back. "Twenty questions is over. Yes, the story is true."

Lupin studied me for a moment. I didn't understand what was so hard to believe about my story. Obviously, I wouldn't make it up. But everyone-excluding Harry, Hermione, and Red-doubted the validity of it.

My ex-professor finally nodded his head to me. "It just does not make sense." He said. "Mad Eye went off course and put you and himself in more danger by doing so. Then he spoke your name out loud in front of Death Eaters? It's impossible"

"Why? Why is it so hard to believe?" I questioned.

Lupin pursed his lips before pulling a Daily Prophet out of his back pocket. He shoved the front page in my face and I read today's headline.

**Voldemort Still At Large. Ministry Doing Everything Possible.**

"Alright? What's your point?" I asked as I gave the paper back to him.

"My point, Allie, is that if Voldemort knew you were alive it would be front page news, not this."

I took another look at the newspaper he held. There was no mention of my being alive again. It seemed odd to me also. "Well, perhaps he is trying to keep it a secret? Like, Voldemort is trying to keep the public in the dark so they continue to fear him?"

"Perhaps." Lupin said, stroking his chin, but then shook his head. "No, he would have a price on your head. Voldemort would be furious...it just does not make sense." He repeated.

I just shrugged. "I honestly cannot help you. I told Harry everything I know and he relayed the information."

Lupin nodded before looking back at me with sad eyes. "I am sorry about what happened last night." He told me. "You had to witness another murder and you almost died yourself...I should never have let you go with us."

I smiled up at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lupin, I'm the one who should be sorry. If I hadn't demanded to go then maybe Moody would still be alive."

"Do not think that way." Lupin told me. "We cannot dwell on what could have been, Allie."

I could have called his bullshit but I just kept my mouth shut; I was kind of a broken record when it came to talking about what should have been.

"So how about we go back inside? I'm sure Molly already has everyone at the table." He asked.

I just nodded before walking back in. As Lupin predicted everyone was seated and already digging into the grub. There were only two seats open: one next to Tonks and one next to Harry. I considered fighting Lupin for the empty seat next to his girl-I probably would have if I was in better condition-but I just didn't really feel like making this any more awkward that it already was.

I ran my hands through my outrageous hair before going over to sit by Harry in the center of the table. I plopped down next to him without a word. The two of us sat silently as everyone around us, including George who was now able to get up from the couch, chatted and laughed without a care in the world.

I thought it was kind of strange of them to be this happy after what happened last night but I figured they thought it was better this way. It's always easier to avoid a problem instead of facing it head on.

Mrs. Weasley put a generous amount of meat, potatoes, and other vegetables on my plate while muttering something about my being too thin before sitting down herself. I picked at the food, attempting to eat but finding that everything tasted dull in my mouth. So I resorted to pushing it around my plate and hoping that it would satisfy the woman.

From next to me I could feel Harry's eyes burning a hole into the side of my head. I ignored it for a while, trying to start a conversation with the person next to me. But, since it was Fleur, that did not last long. All she wanted to talk about was Bill and their upcoming wedding scheduled for the following week.

As much as I loved to talk about frilly, trivial things I could not take much of Fleur's rambling. I turned back toward my plate and pretended to eat. Eventually Fleur got the idea and realized that I had given up on her; she then turned to talk to Tonks sitting on her other side.

"Allie, it was nothing." Harry finally spit out quickly as if hoping I wouldn't have time to cut him off.

I took a deep breath before looking over at him. "This is neither the time or place, Harry. I told you it's fine, okay? Don't worry about it."

"But-"

He didn't have time to get his next comment in. The next moment Mrs. Weasley started to sing Happy Birthday while bringing a monstrous cake toward Harry and me. Everyone else joined in, as well. When the song was over, Harry and I exchanged a glance before leaning in to blow out the candles together. The group around us clapped and whooped.

The cake was cut-I discovered it was chocolate-and pieces were served. Even I took a bite of it and then another and another; it was delicious.

Within minutes, everyone had finished and was sitting around the table in various degrees of fullness (some were saying how great the meal was while others were groaning and saying they were going to explode) but it was not over yet.

Soon enough, presents were shoved in front of Harry and I.

It was so surprising for me to see more than one or two presents, in fact, I had three.

"You guys! You really shouldn't have gotten me anything!" I scolded as I stared at the pile.

"Nonsense! It is your birthday and presents are to be expected. Now, go on, you two. Open them," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

I smiled slightly as I took the first one off the pile. I slid my fingers under the paper and ripped it open to reveal a box. I took the top off and saw that a little lump of yarn lay inside. I took it out and saw that it was a multi colored beanie and matching mittens; it was obvious that it was from Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow..." I said as I studied it. "This is so cool. I've never had anyone knit me something before. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." I smiled up at the woman who was glowing at me and Harry.

I turned to the boy next to me and saw that instead of a beanie and mittens he had received a sweater with a large "H" on it. He gave me a look and tried not to laugh; I had to look away so I wouldn't.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I needed a new sweater." Harry politely told her. She only waved at his comment as if to say it was nothing.

Next, I opened the lime green package that seemed to match the one Harry had also. We both ripped it open to see a huge pile of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products-it had to be from Fred and George.

I looked over at the two boys and shook my head. "You guys are going to regret giving me these, I'm sure of it."

They both pretended to be scared at the thought of being pranked with their own merchandise but they knew it was an empty threat. I thanked them as did Harry.

The next second my box was snatched away from my by Red who began to dig through it to see what I had gotten.

Harry was out of presents now and I had one left.

My eyes drifted over to my guardian who smiled back at me from across the table. "Go ahead and open it, kid."

I narrowed my eyes at Jacob, wondering what he was up to. I took the crudely wrapped present and ripped the paper off of it. I opened the box to find another box inside of it and then another inside of that one. I glared up at Jacob.

What a smart ass.

Three more boxes had to be opened before I finally got to the present. I took the small glass object out of the package and placed it on the table in front of me.

"Wow, you got me a...top. Thanks, dude." I told him as I studied the present.

I heard him chuckle. "It's not a top, kid...well, I mean it is a top but not the normal kind."

"That's a Sneakoscope, Allie." Hermione informed, delighted. "It has the ability to detect deceit, lies, and danger. They are a wonderful piece of magic!"

I squinted at it for a moment. "Someone tell a lie."

"I hate you." Jake said from across the table. Almost instantly the top began to spin wildly and make more noise than my sensitive vampire ears could take. After a few seconds the contraption quieted down and the kitchen was restored to it's original noise level.

"Where did you get this, Jake?" I questioned my guardian as I studied it further.

"Arthur was going into Diagon Alley a while back and I tagged along with him to look around. I found it in one of those weird shops I saw you go into before school started last year." He shrugged. "I thought it would come in handy."

I smiled. "It will. Thanks."

My guardian waved my comment off before he left the table. By the way he was acting, I could tell that he felt as if he was loosing me again. Through the imprint I could read into his very soul: we had celebrated the day of my birth but not of my aging.

I pried deeper into Jake's mind and saw that he knew I had not changed one bit since my last birthday. My blood still ran and I still breathed but that was about it-my vampire side was almost in complete control.

And that scared Jacob. I would have to talk to him.

I sighed before looking back to see that Harry and I were the only ones still remaining at the table. An awkward moment passes between us before I finally got up from the table, grabbed my gifts, and wobbled toward the stairs. I walked with some difficulty while cradling the presents in my arms but I made it to Ginny's room and found it to be empty thankfully.

I dropped the stuff onto my bed before going over to my trunk. The next second I heard the door open and close behind me. I instantly knew who it was.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked as I opened up my luggage and began to rummage through it.

"Why won't you give me a chance to explain what you walked in on earlier?" He asked as he came over to me.

I pulled the plain velvet box out of my trunk without looking at him. "Because it doesn't matter. I kissed Draco and you kissed Ginny. We're even, right?"

My comment pushed him over the edge. I looked up to see his jaw clenched and his head shaking back and forth sowly. He looked like he was about to hit me when he walked past and struck the door instead. I heard him take a few deep, calming breaths. "How can you even compare this to...that?" He asked.

I turned to look at him; he was leaning against the wall. "We were together when you did Merlin knows what with Malfoy. And I kiss Ginny and you're trying to make me feel guilty? That isn't fair, Allie."

I scoffed. "Okay, for starters, it was just a kiss. Nothing more than that. God, do you think I'm a skank or something? And secondly, if you want to talk about being unfair you shouldn't be pointing the finger at me."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head. I didn't want to admit what I was really thinking. I thought that after last night Harry would like to give us another try, that he-I don't know- missed me or something while I was away. But after what I walked in on I knew that clearly wasn't the case. It was unfair that it was Ginny kissing him and not me. I sighed.

Stupid, stupid, stupid...

"I thought that you-I thought that we...never mind." I told him before looking down at the box in my hand. "Here, I got you a watch. I know how much your old one bugs you."

I pressed the box to his chest before walking over to the door. I was about to open it when Harry stepped in front of me. "You thought what?" He asked quietly as if to not let anyone overhear.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Nothing, it was nothing. You do what you want, Harry. I don't care anymore." I looked back up at him for a split second before scooting past him and out the door.

I didn't stick around long enough to hear the Sneakoscope begin to go wild from within the room where I had just told one of the biggest lies of my life.

**Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it! =] **


	5. You Call It Madness But I Call It Love

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**So sorry for the long wait. As always, life gets in the way. **

**I hope the wait was worth it!**

The next week passed in relatively the same familiar chaos as the beginning of the summer had gone. The Weasley's and Delacour's were feverishly preparing the final touches for the wedding that was supposed to happen today but, thanks to that diva of a bride, it seemed like that it would be postponed. Something about her veil just didn't sit right with her, causing me to roll my eyes. Leave it to Fleur to have a heart attack over something so small.

I sat in the window seat on the top of the staircase as I watched the setup of the tent below. Despite the normalcy of all this drama, a horrible feeling was settled into the pit of my stomach.

Our plan to leave was all set for one week after the wedding; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I decided to scheduled out departure to go on the hunt for Horocruxes and let me tell you, it was not going to be easy.

None of us knew how long we were going to be gone, heck, Hermione even went as far as to wipe her parents memories and send them to Australia to keep them safe; as far as the Granger's knew they never had any children. None of us knew what to expect while we were gone. Hermione and I decided that we would pack us and the boys for all contingencies including swim wear in the off chance that we would need it.

The truth of the matter was that none of us knew what was to come and it was terrifying.

But, you see, I could handle these things. I adapted to my surroundings; I was a survivor. There was something entirely different that had my stomach in knots, something that was hard to believe.

The day of my and Harry's birthday party did not end in a fight between us because that would be too easy. No, it ended in a visit from none other than the current minister of magic, Rufus Scrimegour.

_I fled down the stairs, away from Ginny's room, away from Harry, and away from that stupid, stupid Sneakoscope. _

_ I made it down to the kitchen and saw that a strange man was standing in the kitchen; everyone around was silent and rigid. _

_ The man, wearing a suit and looking very official, was about to turn his head in my direction when I quickly sped back up the stairs and out of view. As it was, I was still considered dead by the wizarding community and could not risk being seen by anyone._

_ "That is odd." He said. "I could have sworn that somebody was-" _

_ "Minister, why don't I go and get Harry for you?" I heard Hermione cut in frantically before she came, almost sprinting, up the stairs. _

_ She ran right into me and almost jumped out of her skin. "Oh, Allie!" _

_ "What is going on? Who is that guy?" _

_"That is Rufus Scrimegour. He has come to talk to me, Ronald, and Harry."_

_ "Well, what does he want?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "And where is Fudge?" I asked. _

_ Hermione tilted her head to me as she pulled me farther up the stairs. "Allie, you never-? No one has told you?" _

_ "Told me what?" I asked. _

_ "He's dead. You-know-who killed him." She said sadly. _

_ I blinked rapidly a few times; I was not sure I heard her correctly. I cared nothing for the fallen minister but never had I wished death upon him, especially not by the hands of my enemy. _

_ "Hermione?" Ron called up the stairs. "Have you found Harry?" _

_ "Just a minute!" She called back down to him with a frustrated sigh. "Listen, go up to Ron's room and wait for us to come get you when he leaves. I have to go find Harry."_

_ I nod in response before doing exactly what I am told. I closed the door behind me and lay down on the youngest Weasley boy's squeaky bed. I placed my hands behind my head as I stared up at the Qudditch poster on the ceiling. _

_ As it had been lately, time had no meaning to me. I might have been waiting, pondering, for minutes or hours until the three of them finally arrived back up to Ron's room. I jumped up from my position and frantically began to question them. _

_ "Well?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Harry was staring at me. At the moment, the conversation we had in Ginny's room did not exist. All that mattered was what the Minister had to tell them. _

_ They all sat down on the bed, side by side by side, with various degrees of shock and confusion on their faces. It was then that I realized that each held an object in their hands. None of them spoke for a minute, causing me to have to question them again. _

_ "Tell me what happened. Please don't make me beg." I said as sat on Harry's rolling bed across from them. _

_ "He came to read us Dumbledore's will." Hermione told me, being the first one of them to regain their sense. From the puffiness in her eyes I could tell that she was trying hard not to cry...again. _

_ "And?" I asked, quietly, as I too thought back to our fallen headmaster. It seemed so strange to think that he was truly gone. Now as the months passed by without a word it was starting to sink in; Dumbledore would not be coming back to us. _

_ "He gave us gifts." Red explained, holding up an object that looked like an overgrown lighter. "It was his Deluminator." _

_ I nodded, having heard of those magical trinkets before. _

_ "I received a book." Hermione told me, holding up a battered copy of _The Tales of Beetles the Bard. 

_ "I have this book." I said, as I grabbed hold of it and studied the warn leather cover. "Cedric bought it for me one weekend in Hogsmeade." I looked up at Harry, trying not to think on Cedric for too long. "What about you?" _

_ Harry pursed his lips together as he tossed me a small golden object. I caught it in my right hand and studied it; it was easy enough to tell what it was. "A snitch?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_ Harry shrugged. "We have no idea what any of these things mean or why he would leave them to us...do you?" _

_ I just shook my head as I threw the snitch back to him. It seemed odd that Dumbledore would leave them these objects, none of them had any clear purpose or meaning to them. But, then again, that was typical Dumbledore. Nothing was simple or clear with him. _

_ "Allie," Harry spoke my name to get my attention. "He left something for you, as well. Scrimegour said that he had something for you but didn't want to release it to us; I insisted though and he gave it to me." _

_ Harry dug into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed me the letter and I stared at it. _

_ A letter?_

_ I ran my hands over the dry parchment and turned it over to see the wax seal that kept the envelope closed. "It's Dumbledore's seal..." I trailed off as I studied it further. _

_ "Are you going to open it?" Red asked only to receive a nudge in the ribs from Hermione. _

_ I took a deep breath. Did I want to open it? What would it say? Would it change everything again? Knowing Dumbeldore, it would, and that scared the shit out of me. I took another deep breath before nodding. _

_ I ripped the wax from the envelope flap and took out the two pieces of parchment that resided inside of it. I got up from the bed and walked over to the window sill and began to read:_

Dear Allie,

If you are reading these words than it means I have passed on. I am sorry that I am not here to tell you this in person but as you know I am preoccupied at this time.

_I shook my head. Leave it up to Dumbledore to make fun of his own death...how did he know he was going to die anyway? It seemed creepy to me but I continued to read. _

The reason I have given you this letter, Allie, instead of the other gifts is because there is no solid object that I could gift to you that you would find useful. There is, however, one thing I could give that you would use wisely and that is knowledge.

As you know, the tragedy that you endured-the death of your family and the trial you faced with Voldemort that led to your scar-occurred months before Voldemort moved against the Potter's.

As you also know, Allie, Harry and I have been searching the English country side for Voldemort's Horocruxes. I have been led to believe that there are seven in all. Thankfully, Harry destroyed the first-Tom Riddle's diary-in his second year and I have taken it upon myself to destroy a second-the ring of Slytherin.

However, there are still five more out in the world somewhere.

_This was all things I had heard before. We were planning to go out and destroy them anyway...Dumbledore knew that. Instead of questioning it, I went on. _

I am so sorry that I must be the one to bear this news to you,Allie, but you have to know the truth.

Do you remember back to the time when you asked me if there was a chance for Harry to survive after all of this is over? I will never forget the fierce determination you held in your eyes as you made me promise there was hope for him when all is said and none.

You are selfless, fearless, and above all, you have a strong heart; I will always admire those qualities in you.

So, though it pains me to say it, I know that you will be able to handle this news with grace and understanding. I must tell you the truth once and for all.

It is you, Allie.

You will be the one to die at Voldemort's hand.

_The air escaped my body in an audible gasp. My three friends jumped to my aid but I held my hand up to stop them because, honestly, I did not want them to know what the letter said. _

_ I gave them a small reassuring smile before looking back down. _

I have studied the memory I took from you of the night your family died over and over and have found only one conclusion. Allie, you are one of the five Horocruxes.

As I sit down to write this, it all makes so much sense to me now.

When Voldemort looked into your eyes, scanning your soul, he created a connection between the two of you; he was still within your soul when he decided that you should not live. When you survived, he was weakened tremendously. I know I told you it was due to the Killing Curse he cast upon you but now I realize that it was because a part of him was transferred to you and that was why Harry survived the night his parents were attacked, as well; because Voldemort was not at his full strength.

I understand that this letter is cruel and I am horrid for not telling you in person but I just couldn't find the right time to say it; you were not ready to hear it. But you must be ready now to her the bitter truth of it all.

You have two options, Allie.

One is that you throw this letter away and never think on it again. You may go back to living your life as if you never knew the words I had written. No one would blame you for not doing what I ask for it is your life we are speaking of.

The second option is that meet Voldemort head on. When the time comes you would have to face Voldemort; when the time comes you would have to allow him to raise his wand to you; when the time comes you would have to allow him to kill you.

You must also know that if you do not allow him to kill you-to kill the Horocrux in you-then he will never truly be dead. As long as you live a part of him shall too.

Now, that is not to say that it is not possible to keep him at bay either, but it is the only sure way of killing him for good.

I realize that neither of these options sound pleasing but it is nothing more than the truth.

The choice is yours and yours alone, Allie. Make the choice that makes the most sense to you.

You are strong and noble, just like your parents, and I have no doubt in my mind that you shall make the right decision. You have a strong heart, always remember that. When you feel as if the weight of the world is pressing too hard upon you just think of these words: No matter what happens you will always be strong and brave to those that love you.

I am afraid the hour grows late and Harry is about to arrive; tonight we are going to search for another of the Horocruxes.

I know not how to say goodbye for I fear it will all seem strange now that I have passed on for good. I believe you will have already said your goodbyes by the time this letter finds you.

Keep an eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione, won't you? They do not understand death in the way you do. They need that sense of comfort that only you, their best friend, can give to them. I would also advise not to tell them of what I discussed in this letter but that is completely up to you.

I wish there was another way, Allie; believe me, I really do. I wish you every luck and strength in this trying time. I am sure I am watching over you right now from my heavenly perch and will continue to until the end.

God speed, Allie Cullen.

Yours, now and forever,

Albus Dumbledore

_I refolded the paper in my hands and put it back in the envelope before collapsing back on Harry's bed. My friends were all staring as I expected them to. _

_ "What did it say?" Harry asked with questioning eyes. _

_ I rotated the envelope around my fingers, still in shock with what I had been told. _

_ I had to die. _

_ That was our only option in defeating Voldemort for good. _

_ Dumbledore made it sound as if I had another option besides that but I don't. I would never abandon the entire wizarding world because I didn't want to die. There were not options for me except one: I was going to die. _

_ I smiled up at Harry. "He was just saying goodbye properly. _

So, here I sat now, on this window sill with the crinkled letter in my hands. Since receiving it, I never allowed the thing out of my sight. If someone-namely Harry, Hermione, Red, and Jake-were to find it then I would be done for. I really had thought about telling them about this, well, at least, Harry. In my eyes, he had a right to know what was going on. But then, five minutes after that thought crossed my mind, I came to my senses and knew it would be moronic to tell them because, like the good friends they were, they would try to talk me out of it. And knowing Jacob he probably would succeed.

The thought of leaving Jake for good scares me. Who is going to cook for him when I am gone? Who is going to do the laundry? Who is going to take care of him when I can't?

He would try to guilt me into giving up by saying something like "your mother left me and now you are going to too?". And, quite honestly, it would work because he would be absolutely right. He would make it seem selfish of me to do this. In reality it wasn't selfish; I knew that but Jake wouldn't.

I was going to let Voldemort kill me-plain and simple.

Since the day I heard the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries I wished that it would come down to this...come down to me and him. But, now that it was real it just seemed frightening. To be quite honest I was scared shitless.

I wasn't scared to die though-in my opinion, it's better than living forever-I was scared of loosing what I would leave behind.

The tent was finally standing on it's own in the Weasley's front lawn-billowing in the wind. From the noise coming from the second story of the house the crisis with Fleur's veil was averted, thank Merlin.

Bill and Fleur just _needed _to get married. I was sick of all the talk of weddings, marriage, love, babies, and every other seemingly pointless subject. I mean, marriage? It seemed so trivial compared to thinking about how your life was coming to a close. Heck, even the "Harry situation" isn't bothering me anymore. Everything was just on the back burner for me.

"Hey, Allie." I heard a voice coming from up the stairs. Quickly, I shoved the letter into my jeans pocket and tried to act natural. I turned around to see that it was Ginny coming over to me awkwardly.

"Oh. Hey, Gin." I said while running a hand through my hair.

Since that stupid day with that stupid party and the stupid moment I popped my head into Ginny's room without knocking I hadn't even thought of the Weasley girl. The first few nights after the incident I slept on the couch or crashed on the floor in Jake's room if Mrs. Weasley started to get suspicious. The truth of the matter is that I blamed Ginny for whatever happened with Harry. I know, it is totally like a girl to get mad at another girl when a guy cheats-or doesn't cheat- but I couldn't help it. It wasn't like this was the first time Ginny had stabbed me in the back.

"How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in-"

"Ginny, get to the point." I snapped at her mid-sentence, suddenly furious that she was trying to make small talk with me.

She sighed before handing me a vial. "Here, Jacob told me to give this to you."

I lifted the cork and found it to be another Polyjuice Potion. "He picked it off a girl in London when he was there this morning getting a tuxedo."

"Right," I said while stashing it into my pocket; I'd down the stuff right before the ceremony started or else it would wear out too fast.

I turned back to the window and gazed down at the scene below, trying not to pay any attention to Ginny who was still standing there.

"Listen, Allie. I didn't-"

"Save it." I spat back at her. "I expect nothing less from you, Ginny."

I heard her scoff. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Not being able to look away any longer, I spun around to glare at her. "Well it's not the first time you've stabbed me in the back, now is it?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously as her ears began to grow red. "I'm going to pretend you did not just go there." She snapped before turning around to head back down the stairs. The Weasley paused for a moment before turning back toward me. "And why do you even care what the bloody hell I do with Harry? You gave up on him, Allie."

"I did not-" I fought back only to be cut off.

"You gave up on him." She repeated sternly. "When you started caring more about Draco Malfoy than you did for Harry, you gave up."

With those words she walked down and out of sight.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, before crossing the hall into Jake's room. I opened the door to see him putting on his tuxedo shirt. "Hey, kid." He shot over his shoulder as he finished with the last buttons.

I just grunted as I threw myself face first onto his bed.

"Ignore Ginny." Jacob said as he came to sit next to me on the bed. He began to rub my back like he used to do when I was a kid-when I would cry because I missed my parents.

"You heard that?" I groaned into the pillow.

"Well it is hard not to when the two of you were screaming at each other...besides she was just talking shit. You know Ginny..."

"No, she wasn't, Jake." I told him as I rolled over. "She was right."

He lifted one eyebrow at me. "Whatcha talkin' about, squirt? You never gave up on Harry. He gave up on you, remember?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Curse the day that I told Jake about that fateful night at Hogwarts. It was so stupid of me because Jake was giving Harry the cold shoulder; he blamed him for what happened to me in the Astronomy Tower...just like how he blamed my father for what happened to Bella.

"I forced him to give up on me...I wanted him to..." I admitted.

"Why would you want that?" He questioned.

I pursed my lips and covered my face with my hands. What was I supposed to tell Jake? That I subconsciously sabotaged my and Harry's relationship because I somehow knew I was going to die? That I lied to him and made out with Draco Malfoy when Harry and I were still very much together? I couldn't tell Jacob any of that because honestly it would make me feel like complete shit...well, I'd feel worse than shit.

I removed my hands from over my face to see my guardian tying his plan black skinny tie around his neck. I smiled, knowing this would be the first and last time I ever saw Jacob in something dressy. I sat up and straightened his tie.

"You look really nice, Jake."

He simply smiled back at me.

I stood up and went over to the wardrobe where my dress was hanging in a long black dress bag. I walked toward the door, thinking that I would be able to make it out of there without anymore of an explanation, when Jacob called to me.

"Allie, you're not a coward for being scared of love. " He told me.

I looked back at him again and frowned. "I'm not scared of love, Jacob. There's a lot more out there to fear."

I ran out then and headed to the bathroom down the hall. I slammed the door and slid down against it, my entire body shaking the whole time. What was happening to me? Obviously, I was having a mental breakdown but I had those before; this was something stronger, different.

I took one, two, three deep breaths to calm myself down and finally the shaking stopped. I stood up slowly and leaned against the sink. My eyes went up to look at my reflection in the mirror, well, technically it wasn't my face I was looking at. The Weasley's advised me to take a polyjuice potion during set up due to people coming in and out of the Burrow all day long.

You know, it was strange, but I was getting used to not seeing myself in the mirror. It was as if I did not exist anymore; I was like a ghost, coming and going as I pleased...or as everyone else pleased.

I sighed, thinking of what my life and turned into: nothing more than disguises and hiding.

I unzipped the dress bag and revealed the garment that was inside it. The dress, I must say, was pretty beautiful. I was a little apprehensive about having Jake go out and pick up a dress for me but when he came back with this I was impressed.

The dress looked exactly like that famous white dress that Marylin Monroe wore only in emerald green. I was surprised that the dress was as low cut as it was considering Jake was the one who bought it but it was exquisite nonetheless.

I slipped off my jeans and sweater before shimming into the dress. I must admit, I looked a little silly considering I couldn't really fill out the top of the dress but I hoped that the person Jake stole the DNA from in the this Polyjuice potion would. I grabbed the vial out of the pocket of my discarded jeans. Reluctantly, I took out the cork and smelt the concoction; it smelled of wild flowers and hay.

So, I was going to be a farm girl? Interesting. My usual choice of girl DNA was a typical looking city girl, one that would not stand out too much. Without another thought, I drank the potion in one gulp, trying not to think about what was floating inside of it.

I braced myself against the sink again as my features scraped and morphed against my bones. I'm not gonna lie- this hurt like hell. But, I had to do it and I understood that it was for my own good. I just didn't think that this potion was created with tough vampire features in mind.

A moment passed before I felt myself settle into my new skin. Slowly, my head tilted up to see who I was now. I laughed when I saw the auburn red hair that was flowing down around my shoulders and the freckles splashed across the bridge of my nose. I knew then what my role would be today: I was posing as a Weasley.

This face that was not my own was lovely with pale skin, green eyes, and auburn hair. Usually, I would classify a Weasley as a ginger but this face didn't seem the same, kind of like Ginny's.

The hair on top of my head was already silky straight and pretty- I wished that my hair would behave in such a way- so the only thing left for me to do was throw on a dab of lipstick and mascara. I took a step back and gave myself one final look. The emerald color of my dress matched this face's eyes perfectly and did not clash with the color of this hair. I smiled, knowing full well that Jake planned all of this perfectly.

I gathered all of my things off of the bathroom floor and exited the bathroom. Throwing my things in Jake's now vacant room, I ran down a flight of stairs and then another, on my way to find Hermione. I was on the last flight of stairs when I ran into another redheaded figure going up. A small, polite smile spread across my face as I mumbled a sorry and passed him.

"You must be Emma." He said.

I stopped short of the last stair and turned around to look at him. This man-well, he seemed to be my age or a little older-was short in stature and slightly pudgy around the middle. He looked like he could be a Weasley, as well.

"I'm sorry, I think you have me mixed up with someone else." I said in a British accent.

The man smiled shyly. "Why is it that you turned out so good looking and I get stuck with this?" He motioned to himself and shook his red head.

I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking that this guy was starting to creep on me. But once I made contact with his eyes I knew exactly who that was.

"Harry?" I asked, surprised.

He chuckled. "In the flesh...so to speak."

My mouth hung open slightly. "Wow, you look so...ginger."

Harry...or this Weasley looking guy...raised an eyebrow at me. "And you look..." I could tell by the way he was bitting his lower lip he was trying to find the right words to describe what I was. Did I look like a ginger? Or worse, like a Ginny? That was probably what it was, I concluded.

I reminded him of his newly found love for Ginny. I frowned; I didn't want to remind him of the youngest Weasley.

"Hideous?" I asked for my own amusement. At least if he said yes I would get the satisfaction of imagining him thinking of Ginny as ugly.

He shook his head. "No, just the opposite, actually."

My eyes shot up and another frown appeared on my face. "Well, damn." I whispered under my breath.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned, coming down to meet me on the last stair.

"Nothing." I said flatly.

Harry just looked at me with unusually pale green eyes; it was strange to look at him and not see him. The two of us stayed silent for a moment before he held out his arm to me.

"The name is Barny Weasley, and you, my dear, are Emma- my younger sister. Shall we go get a seat?"

I looked down at the chubby arm he offered me. Even though he did not look like Harry it was still hard to stand this close to him; it just hurt so goddamn much. But, I would not let that get to me right now because, as I told Jake, there were worse things in this world.

A barely noticeable smile worked it's way onto my lips. "Sure, let's go get cousin Bill married." I wrapped my arm around his, not really even touching him, before awkwardly walking down the stairs and into the bright afternoon sun without even a trace of sparkle on my skin.

The ceremony was lovely; plain and simple. Though I did not care much for Fleur, she sure could create a spectacular scene for herself. White calla lilies surrounded the entire tent and every surface gleamed with glittering stones. The tables were all covered with white linens and crystal silverware resided on top of them. Now I truly knew the meaning of a white wedding.

After the ceremony ended all of the chairs disappeared and were replaced with a dance floor and band. I stuck close to Harry as the people broke into groups to talk with old friends and acquaintances. We stood awkwardly on the edge of the tent until Ronald came over to us a few minutes later.

"Hey, _Barny, Emma." _ He said with a smirk.

I glared up at him. "Way to not be at all obvious, Ron." I said with the roll of my eyes. "Saying our names like that won't sound suspicious at all."

He frowned before running a hand over his hair and sighing. "Right, sorry." He paused. "Oh, hey, Harry...I mean, Barney. There is someone I would like you to meet."

Red started walking back into the large group of people and headed straight toward a small circle of other Weasley-looking people. Harry smiled slightly and started to walk toward him. He stopped after a few feet and turned back to me. "Are you going to be okay by yourself for a while? You could come with me if you wanted."

I wrapped my arms around my body defensively and shook my head. "No, I don't really feel up to socializing. You go on ahead. I'll be okay."

Harry pursed his lips but nodded nonetheless. A second later the short red haired man came to stand next to his "cousin" for all intents and purposes. I took a breath and leaned against the tent pole that was next to me.

In the far end of the tent I saw Jake huddled in a light conversation with Mr. Weasley and a few of his friends from the ministry; they were smiling. My eyes then drifted over to Hermione who was talking to...Oh, Merlin...She was talking to none other than Viktor Krum. It never crossed my mind that Krum would be here but it did make sense; after all, he did compete with Fleur in the Triwizard Tournament. At that moment, Hermione was laughing at something the Bulgarian had just said.

It was then that it dawned on me; everyone would be alright after I was gone. Jacob would be sad, of course, but he would not be alone like I feared. I knew that Jake was never going back to the reservation; he had made up his mind long ago. Going back to La Push would be something too normal for him to handle now.

Since the day my parents died my guardian had nothing else on his mind besides me and revenge for what happened. Once Voldemort was dead and gone he would not know what to do with himself. So, he would continue to fight crime with the Order as he had been doing for the past two years now. This was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

It was going to be terrible for Hermione to loose her best friend again but she would be alright because I knew she was strong; besides, she would have Red and Harry to help her out.

I knew they all would be alright and that gave me a little peace of mind for a while.

From the corner of my eye I saw a man step into the tent and take a careful look around. His profile looked familiar to me but I couldn't place from where. I turned to him and it instantly registered in my mind who this was.

Cedric's father wore the loss of his son on his face as if it was a scar. He had aged what seemed to be a century since the time I had met him one weekend in Hogsmeade; his hair held more white than silver now and his eyes looked dull and unbearably sad. He was the picture of a broken man.

"Mr. Diggory?" I asked for my perch.

The man turned with a start as if he were expecting no one to speak with him here. He gave me a sad look and wrinkled his forehead; the man nodded.

I gave him a genuine smile as I stared at him for a second. If Cedric had the chance to grow old he would have looked exactly like his father. I almost cried but kept it together. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude...my name is Al-Emma...I-I knew your son."

Mr. Diggory smiled slightly but it soon faded. "I don't remember him mentioning you."

I thought quickly, needing an excuse. "I wouldn't have expected him too... um, I was friends with Allie." I lied quickly. Really, I did not know why I even addressed him but I felt like it was something I had to do. It was something that Cedric would have wanted me to do.

The man nodded slightly and looked down at his feet. "It's a terrible shame what happened to her..."

I ignored his comment. "It's a shame what happened to Cedric, sir. He was an amazing man and would have done great things."

Mr. Diggory looked back at me. "Thank you, my dear." He paused. "It must be hard for you...to have lost two friends so suddenly."

I just nodded and looked down also. Talking with Cedric's dad was bring back memories of my fourth year in flashes- our first meeting in Divinations, our first date in Hogsmeade, the Yule Ball.

The next thing I knew I felt Mr. Diggory's hand on my shoulder. "You know, Emma, it is a tragedy to loose two young lives like this but the thing that keeps me going now is knowing that they are not alone. Allie and Cedric have each other now." I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes.

We had each other.

The man smiled at me once more. By the look in his eye I could tell he was lost in memories too. "I can't remember Cedric being happier than he was with Allie. She was a good girl and I will always love her for making my son's last year on earth the best it could have been."

I held my breath as a tear finally broke out of my eye and rolled down my cheek; quickly, I wiped it away.

"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry. I did not mean to make you cry-"

I waved him off. "Oh, no. No...thank you. Those were very nice things for you to say about...Allie. I'm sure she would appreciate knowing that you think of her in that way." I said with a small smile across my face.

The man smiled too. "I meant every word, my dear girl." He paused again. "I am really glad I met you, Miss Emma. It's nice to know that my son had friends like you who truly cared."

I just nodded, not trusting myself with words.

The man gave me one more smile and squeeze on my shoulder before entering the sea of people in search of, who I assumed to be, Mr. Weasley.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I thought back on what Mr. Diggory said. It was strange to knew that he thought that about me but welcoming too. But, at the same time, I hated that he told me that the only thing holding him together is the idea that Cedric and I are together.

I had broken that dream for him when I decided to live instead of die on the night of Dumbledore's death. Cedric was the one who told me to keep living but I never listened to Cedric before in my life. So why had I started then?

"Emma?"

I snapped out of the thought at the sound of Hermione's voice. I looked up at her- standing beside Victor Krum by the way-and smiled.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Are you alright?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I gave the girl a once over.

Hermione looked beautiful in a pink cocktail dress and her curls flowing down her back. By the direction of Krum's eyes, he came to this conclusion also. I chuckled at the Dumstrang graduate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, praying that my eyes weren't all red and puffy.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at me but didn't press the matter any further. Instead she turned to Krum. "Um, I don't believe you two have met yet. Emma, this is Viktor Krum. Viktor, this is Emma. She is Ron's cousin."

The dark haired man bowed to me. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I nodded to him. "Likewise."

Krum gave me a small smile and looked over his shoulder at a man I assumed to be a friend of his; I could tell because he too held the same dark feature that Viktor possessed. "I actually have a friend with me who would love to met you, as well, if you would not mind..."

My eyes glanced over at Harry; he was still standing with Ron and a group of his relatives. Clearly, he didn't need me.

I nodded to Krum. "Alright, sure."

The Bulgarian smiled as he walked away from Hermione and me to go talk with his friend.

I grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her closer to me. "Why are you hanging around with Krum? I thought you were totally over him."

She groaned. "I am but he won't leave me alone...I was hoping you were having a crisis so I could leave him."

I laughed. "Wow, thanks for hoping my life is going to even more crap. You are a true friend."

Hermione nodded. "Sure..." Her brown eyes turned a little more sympathetic. "But seriously, I did see you with Cedric's dad...Are you sure you are okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It was nice to talk to him."

She smiled. "I'm sure it was. Now, all we have to do is figure out a way to get rid of-"

"Viktor!" I said loudly to drown out Hermione's uncharacteristically rude words.

He bowed again. "May I present Vladamir, Miss Emma."

Krum's friend gave him an annoyed look. "No one except Viktor can get away with calling me that. Everyone else just calls me Vlad." He told me with a small smirk on his face. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "It is a pleasure to met you."

"Same here." I told him.

The man smiled wider. "Would you like to dance?"

I cringed. I was really hoping no one would ask tonight. "Um, I really don't know how."

"Then I shall have to teach you." He said, holding his hand out to me.

I waited a second, trying to think of something that would get me out of this but nothing came to mind. Damn.

"Alright." I said, taking his hand.

The next second he pulled me toward the dance floor and I began to spin.

**Harry's POV:**

I was standing with Ron, talking to some of his city relations, when I noticed Hermione and Krum coming to stand with us. My eyes drifted to Ron to see that he was trying not to seem too upset by the scene. Oh, how I knew how much my best friend hated the idea of Hermione and Krum together.

"Hello, boys." Hermione said, giving me a look.

I tilted my head to her, trying to figure out what she was trying to say silently. If only Allie was close by then she could just read her mind and be done with this strange new form of sign language Hermione was experimenting with. Speaking of Allie...

I looked over to the spot where I had left her to see that no one was there. My brow furrowed up as I scanned the tent for any sign of her red headed disguise. It took me a few minutes but once I saw her I knew instantly this situation was not okay with me.

Allie was on the dance floor. Dancing horribly with a dark haired man I assumed to be one of Krum's friends. He held her close to him with one hand on her lower back and the other wrapped around her own tiny hand.

A sudden rage filled my insides and I wanted nothing more than to stomp over there and demand that he let her go. But I wouldn't; I couldn't.

The next second my mind decided to play tricks on me; no longer was the Bulgarian dancing with her but Malfoy was in his place. I shook my head, willing the image from my head. A growl escaped my lips. What was with this girl?

"You alright there, mate?" Ron asked from behind me.

I didn't answer his question. "I need a drink." I said before walking toward the bar.

**Allie's POV:**

This guy was kinda handsy. I mean, seriously? Was he trying to feel me up when he only met me about two minutes ago?

"So, Emma, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "No."

The guy smiled. "Good, or else I would have to fight him for you."

"You want to fight me for her, bub? You are more than welcome to try." A new voice, Jake's, cut in.

Vlad dropped my hands so fast it seemed almost like he was a vampire. I looked over at my guardian, standing like a one man army with his muscular arms across his broad chest. His dark, wolf-like glare bore down on the Bulgarian.

Vlad smiled, semi-scared. "No, I-I-"

"Why don't you just let me cut in and I'll let you stay in one piece? Kay, lightweight?" Jacob asked.

Vlad nodded, terrified before backing away from me and retreating to stand with Krum, who was now talking to Barny (or Harry) without Hermione in sight.

I chuckled and shook my head at my guardian. "Wow, that was so nice of you to go into a jealous rage over a girl you have never met before, Jake. You are such a gentleman."

He glared down at me. "Shut up and dance with me, squirt." He said as he grabbed my hand and started turning me around the dance floor.

The music was slow so the two of us simply swayed back and forth after a while, staying in the same spot. Jacob's dancing was worse than mine was so I'm sure the two of us looked more than ridiculous. We didn't talk for a while and for that I was thankful.

I don't know when I decided it but I knew then I had to tell Jake everything from Volterra to my death...he deserved to know before Harry, Red, Hermione, and me left for our Horocrux hunt. To me, it seemed like the blow would be worse for him if the news came out of nowhere. Plus, I felt that he needed to know why the Volturi would be poking around pretty soon...he would be pissed as hell but he just had to swallow the information, to understand.

"Jake?" I asked timidly

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at me with a furrowed brow.

I took a deep breath. Now or never, Allie. "I am going to tell you something and you aren't going to like it." I whispered.

"Wow, I'm shocked." He said, trying to make light of the situation. I looked into his eyes with a sad expression and instantly his face fell. "Alright, tell me." He said.

One more deep breath. "Remember how I promised you I wouldn't go to Italy this summer?"

He nodded and then froze midstep of the dance. "Please don't say something that is going to make me hate you." His eyes were pleading with me to say no.

I hung my head low. "We need help, Jake. I thought that after their mistake when I was a baby they would-"

"The Volturi doesn't help anyone unless it benefits them. They hated your family, why would they think any better of you?" He cut me off.

I didn't answer him after his comment. The two of us were still standing on the dance floor, kind of dancing and kind of still. I could see the stares starting to come but I didn't care because this was more important.

I heard Jake sharply intake a breath. "What did you do?" He hissed at me, clearly pissed off beyond belief.

"I-" I cut off, trying to find the right words to describe what I had done. "I told them that I would...help them with something if they kept up with their end of the bargain."

"Which was?" He asked semi-scared to know the answer.

"I would-I-I told them I would join their guard if they took out Greyback and the other werewolves that work for Voldemort." I finally looked up at Jacob who was shaking with fury. He took a step away from me and glared daggers into my blue eyes. It took him a minute before he was calm enough to speak to me.

"You selfish, stupid little girl." He spat before coming inches from my face. "After everything your parents did to protect you from them? This is how you repay them? By going straight to the source of all their problems?" He whispered furiously. "They would have died to keep the Volturi away from you and here you are walking right up to them and striking a deal." He shook his head at me.

"Your parents would be ashamed of you." He hissed before walking away.

I meant to follow him but I couldn't find the strength to move. Did he mean what he had just said? Would my parents be ashamed of me? I knew what I was doing was for the greater good but was I being selfish? Jacob was mad now and I understood that. He could be pissed as hell for as along as he wanted but at least I knew that I didn't have to worry about him being taken down by Greyback; that was my main concern with them. It didn't bother me that Greyback was hunting me. It didn't bother me that he was one of the few people who can kill me. What did bother me, however, was that he was out for Jake's blood. So, I guess to keep Jake safe I needed to be selfish.

But my parents...ashamed of that? Jake would know better than I... The sting of his words weighed heavely on my heart and I felt as if my entire body was about to implode.

"Would you like a drink?" Vlad asked, coming up and putting a hand on my lower back. I had to hand it to the guy, he had some balls, but I didn't want him using them at a time like this. I stared blankly at the spot in the forest where I saw Jake disappear a few seconds earlier, where I saw him with my vampire eyes turn into a wolf and begin running.

It seemed like Jacob Black would not be ready to speak to me for a while now.

I looked over at Vlad, frowning. "Fire whiskey." I said.

Vlad and I had settled down at a table near the dance floor and began to talk. Well, let me rephrase that: he talked and I listened. Like most men from Dumstrang, this guy loved to talk about himself and all of his trivial accomplishments. For example, he was the only one in his year that could play every position of Qudditch...at the same time. I had no idea what he was talking about most of the conversation but I smiled politely and nodded every once and a while.

We must have been sitting there for half an hour before we were interrupted. Out of nowhere, Harry- I mean, Barny-leaned against the back of my chair. He came in close and I could feel his lips on my ear and his breath on my neck, making me a little more nervous than it should have.

In a voice only loud enough for me to hear, Harry whispered "He doesn't deserve you." And just as quickly as he had came, Harry was gone.

I sat stunned for a moment and let what he-my _ex_ boyfriend- had just said to me sink in to my confused little brain. It only took me a moment before I became angry. I vaguely remembered telling Vlad that I would be back in a second before high tailing it up out of the chair and following Harry out of the tent and into the dark night sky.

He was stomping away extremely fast and I jogged to catch up to him.

"Hey!" I yelled at his retreating back. He stopped in a second and turned back to look at me with curious eyes. I scoffed. "You don't get to say shit like that to me anymore." I scolded him. I was really pissed. How dare he say who deserves me and who doesn't?

"I was just trying to protect you." He said. "That bloke is a bloody tool."

"Well that's for me to decide, not you." I spat. I was still on fire from my fight with Jake and Harry just got in my way; I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs and honestly I thought I was about to.

"You can't honestly tell me you like that guy." Harry said, angry.

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "What does it matter to you who I like and don't like? You have Ginny, remember?"

Harry's jaw clenched as he looked over my shoulder at the Bulgarian who still sat at the table alone. Harry took a step toward me. "Ginny is-" He cut himself off, took a deep breath, and began again. "I-I saw you dancing with him...and...dammit, Allie. You have to know what that does to me."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "No, I don't." I told him while sticking my chin up in defiance.

Harry sighed before running his hands through his red hair. The look in his eyes was no longer angry but defeated. "It made me so jealous that I wanted to go over than and rip his head off."

My face deflated at his words. Something melted inside of me. I wasn't sure what it was but it was something I hadn't felt in a long time. Our eyes connected-blue on green.

I didn't know what was going to happen next; I didn't have time to ponder it. For the next moment I heard a cries begin to echo all around the tent. I spun around, forgetting Harry, to see what was happening to cause this sudden chaos.

A small patronus in the shape of a fox appeared straight in the middle of the dance floor and spoke loud and clear. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimegour is dead. They are coming."

All hell broke loose.

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Running To Stand Still

**I don't own HP or Twilight! It's a bummer. **

Chaos erupted all around the tent as people began to run one way and then another. Screams sounded as mothers tried to find their children and husbands tried to find their wives. It was pure madness.

Harry had his hands securely on my elbow, making sure he did not loose me in the crowd. My eyes started darting around, trying to find Hermione and Ron, but it was just so hard to see anyone.

Finally, my eyes made contact with Hermione's waving hands. I gave a sigh of relief to see that she had Ron clinging to her free hand.

"There they are!" I shouted about the other yelling to Harry.

His eyes followed my gaze until he too saw our friends.

"We have to get over to them and get out of here!" He shouted back.

I nodded my head in agreement and we set off, pushing through the crowd. We only made it about five feet before I ran into a hard body-Jacob.

"Get out of here now!" He yelled at me firmly, giving my shoulder a shove in the opposite direction for emphasis.

"But Jake, we have to get-" I was cut off a second later.

"I will tell Hermione and Ron to leave and meet up with you two later but I cannot have you staying when Death Eaters-"

The next second black smoke apporations began to appear and surround the tent. More screams erupted. And it was almost impossible to see Hermione and Ron now.

"Go now! There is no time!" Jake said, about to change into his wolf form.

I stared at my guardian, realizing that this was probably the last time I would ever see him. I wanted to tell him something, anything, that would sum up everything I needed to say but no words came to my mouth.

"Allie, we have to go." Harry said, pulling me away from Jacob.

I started to feel myself being pulled backward but fought it. "Jake, I-"

"Allie, I love you. Now go." He told me, making eye contact for a split second, silently telling me that he was sorry for what he had said earlier, before morphing into a werewolf on the fly toward the nearest Death Eater.

"Allie!" Harry shouted to get my attention.

I looked away from Jake and toward Harry then. It was after that that my brain began to work and my rationale came back into play. Without thinking, I wrapped my around Harry and pulled us away from the chaos of the Burrow. We traveled through the painfully thin tub that made up the apporation until finally we were squeezed back out.

Harry and I fell to the ground and I began to take deep gasping breaths.

I recovered almost immediately-a task that took Harry a while longer-and began to search our surroundings. The small room was quiet and had only a single lap lightening it, making me feel slightly uneasy. Usually this place was well lit and filled with people.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he coughed, trying to catch his breath.

I sighed. "We are in La Push. At Jacob's house." I said.

I listened intently to the noises of the house for another moment, trying to search for a familiar sound but heard nothing. "Billy?" I called from further in the house.

"Wait, we are in La Push? As in America?" Harry questioned me.

I didn't answer him but just began walking toward the tiny kitchen. "Billy, are you here?"

"Allie, why the bloody hell would you bring us to La Push?"

"Billy? Seth? Anyone? Good Merlin, will somebody answer me!" I yelled into the bed rooms as I ran a hand through my hand in annoyance. I realized that Harry had questions but but I just couldn't stop to answer them right now. There were more important things to deal with at the moment.

I felt a tug on my wrist and spun back to see Harry-or a red headed man, technically-staring down at me furiously.

"Allie, tell me what we are doing here."

I took a deep breath then wretched my wrist from his hand. "I don't know. It was the first place I could think of to go." I told him honestly before walking out the kitchen door and into Billy's back yard. Lucky for me, Harry followed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well, that was a fantastic idea! Allie, there is no way that Hermione and Ron will find us here! And we have no bloody clue where they would go-"

"Stop yelling at me! Dammit! You said to get us out of there. Well look around you!" I put my arms out wide to show him where we were. "We are safe for the moment, okay? Now, shut up and let me think."

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and pointer finger, taking a deep breath in the process. What needed to be done was finding Hermione and Ron as soon as possible. But the question was how?

"Where-where would Hermione take them to escape?" I asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, London, maybe."

I nodded, spinning back around and heading to the shed. "Well, do you think you could get a good enough idea, say like a couple of miles, so I can read her or Red's thoughts?" I slid the metal door open, bypassing the motorcycles that on a normal occasion I would kill to check out, and began a frantic search through the drawers of tools and tarps.

"I-I could try." He said, following me in. I didn't respond to him but kept on with my search, ripping the entire place apart as I went. "What are you looking for?" He asked.

I ripped through another large tool box. "Jake always kept a stash of money out here in case of emergencies. I figured we might as well take it since we are here." I went through the last drawer and finally found a thick roll of one hundred dollar bills stuffed inside of a metal pipe. I turned back to Harry and waved the bills. "We are going to need it."

I handed the money to Harry who stuffed it into his pant pocket. "Alright, well I think we should start on the street right out side of the Leaky Cauldron. It's obvious but they would pick somewhere like that to meet."

I nodded in response, knowing that he was probably right. I held my hand out to him and he took it tightly.

Almost instantly we were sucked back into the tube and spit out the other end, finding ourselves several feet from the Leaky Cauldron's entrance. The street was still pretty busy with sets of people walking up one way or walking down the other. I looked down at Harry's watch to see that it was only nine-thirty at night.

How could it possibly be that early?

It felt like a century since the wedding and I had a feeling it would only get longer. I sighed before focusing on the task at hand: finding Hermione and Red. I tried tuning out everyone, including Harry's, thoughts trying to focus on Hermione or Red. At first, I could hear every thought in every mind within a five mile radius. Then I heard silence.

Absolutely nothing.

I got frustrated then. I was pissed as hell because they were not where we thought they would be; but, just when I was about to give up I heard the faint whispers of someone's thoughts.

_Find Harry. Find Allie. Get to safety. _

I smiled when I heard those words-it was Hermione.

"Well?" Harry asked, seeing the look on my face.

I put a finger up to my lips, making a "shh" sound, as I tried to concentrate harder on the direction in which I thought the thoughts were coming from.

_This is ridiculous. We never should have left separately...we'll never find them. _I heard Hermione think from what I assumed to be a couple blocks to our left. My eyes shot in that direction, hoping that I could see them but, obviously, they were too far.

I grabbed Harry's hand and began dragging him through the bustling streets of London. I dodged and ducked past the people clogging up the sidewalks, trying to get to Hermione as quickly as possible. My mind stayed connected with Hermione's, trailing her as she too moved through London.

I tugged on Harry's hand, forcing him to go faster. From behind me I could hear the sounds of his feet faltering and then the whoosh of air as he began to fall towards the pavement. I spun quickly and caught him before he made contact with the ground.

"Sorry," I said as I helped Harry back to his feet. "I didn't realize how fast I was going."

He nodded, panting for a few seconds. "Just find her...slowly...for you anyway." Harry told me between breaths.

I nodded my head and smiled sympathetically before starting to race once again down the street. My mind found it's way back to Hermione's and I could tell from the clarity of her thoughts that we were not far apart now. I rounded a corner with Harry close behind me and sighed with relief at what I saw.

Red and Hermione were standing in half a block away, eyes darting frantically from side to side.

I smiled and couldn't help but want to shout out to them. My mouth opened up, about ready to yell, when a hand clamped over it.

A muffled cry escaped my mouth and I spun around to see Harry.

"What'd ya do that for? Don't you see Hermione and Ron!" I asked, half pissed, half truly wanting an answer.

"Allie, London is probably crawling with Death Eaters these days, especially tonight. We don't need that kind of attention." Harry looked around quickly. "Do you think you can run to them without being seen?"

I looked around and saw that no one was really in my way. Red and Hermione kept moving farther and farther away. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess it should be okay."

"Then go stop them. I'll catch up." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, not really sure I wanted to leave him alone here. "Are you sure?"

He nodded in response. "We'll be separated for only a moment. Don't worry."

"Alright," I said before starting to run at vampire speed. I bobbed and weaved my way through the masses of people. In only a fraction of a second I was with Ron and Hermione, pulling them by their collars into a nearby alley before slowing down to a stop.

The two reached for their wands but stopped when they realized who I was.

"Allie! Thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck. "You are alright."

The girl let go of me as her eyes darted around, a second later her face fell. "Where is Harry? Is he alright? Did something happen?"

I shook my head, trying to calm her before she went into a tangent. "No, he's fine. I just ran here to catch you before we lost you again. Harry should be coming any-" I cut off when I saw him run around the corner and into our alley. "Second." I finished.

He was panting, putting his hand on his knees, and catching his breath.

"We should keep moving." He said, instinctively grabbing my hand and pulling me back out into the bustling road. Hermione and Red followed as we kept walking with no particular destination in mind. After what seemed like hours we came to a quieter side of town. A small coffee shop was on the corner with the neon open sign lit up.

"Come on, let's duck in there for a while." Hermione said, taking the lead.

The three of us followed her into the cafe, letting the warmth and aroma fill us as we entered. The waitress told us to take a seat anywhere and we decided on a booth near the window, a place where we could keep an eye on the street. Harry slid into the booth and I sat next to him, facing the door. I figured it would be safest for all of us if I could get a good look -perhaps a look into the mind-of the people coming in.

"What can I get ya?" The waitress asked when she came back. I thought the girl looked to be a college student with blonde hair, a bored expression, and bubble gum smacking in her mouth. It was totally clear that she didn't want to be there.

"Um, just four lattes please." I said, wanting the woman to go away. Harry, Hermione, Red, and I needed to talk. Now.

She wrote it down, mumbled something about being right back, and went into the back kitchen; leaving us to our own devices during the process. The four of us huddled together, now ready to talk.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked. "Are we going back to the Burrow?"

"No, Ronald! We cannot go anyone near the Burrow. It is not safe anymore." Hermione exclaimed, furious at Ron for even suggesting it.

"But we don't have any clothes or supplies." Harry added.

"No, we do." Hermione told them before pulling out her small pink beaded purse. The boys stared at it for a moment, giving Hermione a look that said they thought she was nuts.

At that moment two men entered the shop wearing black suits and bowler hats. Their eyes went to us for a split second before pretending that we did not exist and coming to sit in the booth right behind Harry and I.

"Hermione," I heard Harry say as I stayed focused on the men behind me now. "There is no way everything we need is in that bag."

Hermione went into an explanation of how we came to enchant her purse and pack it full of everything we could even need including a tent and food. Heck, my leather jacket was even stuffed into that thing, according to her.

But as Harry and Ron listened intently to every word I was trying to figure out if these men were simply muggles or something a little more sinister.

The two were silent as they sat which I would find odd under normal conditions but now, as I was on edge, it seemed way more creepy. Hermione continued to talk as I zeroed in on their minds. I was hoping-no praying-that they would be thinking of normal, everyday things like money and sex or maybe even a cat but, unfortunately, they were thinking about none of those things.

In fact, they weren't thinking anything.

I couldn't hear their thoughts at all which could only mean one thing...

My hand instinctively went to Harry's knee, causing the boy to give me a strange look. I turned to him, looking at these men behind us from the corner of my eye. I saw the one facing us glimpse in my direction before darting his eyes away just as quickly.

"Allie, what-"

I squeezed Harry's knee harder forcing him to shut up and hiss in pain. He looked up at me and his face looked as if he was ready to yell but an almost undetectable shake of my head caused him to stop. I couldn't tell him what he had just done by saying my name or what we had to do next but I had to warn my friends in some way.

My eyes went to Red and Hermione, both of whom were now silent.

_We are not alone. _I mouthed.

All three of them froze in fear, not knowing what to do. I jerked my head in the direction of the two men who, by now, were starting to put the pieces together of who Harry and I were and what was going on here.

It was now or never.

I put my hand up to my face, acting like I was going to scratch my nose, and put one finger up.

_One._

I lifted another finger.

_Two. _

One more went up.

_Three!_

That instant I vampire ran to the other side of the table, grabbing the man closest to me by the neck, as Harry, Hermione, and Ron took out their wands and started shooting disarming spell after disarming spell at the spare man.

I kept one arm wrapped firming around my guy's neck as I grabbed for his left arm. I ripped open his sleeve to reveal the ugly Dark Mark slithering on his forearm.

"Death Eaters!" I yelled to my three friends, confirming what we already knew, as they tried to take out the other one.

I don't know long I was on the ground as the man struggled to break free of my hold but it seemed like an eternity. From my peripherals, I could see Hermione raise her wand and a stream of bright red light shoot forth, it hit the man square in the chest, and he went down with a large thump.

It was over.

The entire room went silent with not a sound to be heard except our heavy breathing. My eyes went to Harry and Hermione as they stood next to each other near the unconscious man.

Harry kicked the guy in the back to make sure he was truly knocked out before laying his eyes on me. He nodded his head, telling me that it was alright, before looking at the man I had my arms wrapped around. Instantly, Harry's face went bone white.

He stood up and slowly made his way toward me.

I didn't know why he was acting so strange. I mean the guy was only unconscious...wasn't he? He hadn't moved in a while so I assumed he was only asleep but...

Slowly, I released my hold of the man and slid out from under him. He slumped to the ground, his back to me. I looked up at Harry again before crawling on my hands and knees toward the front of the man. His head hung low to the ground at a rather impossible angle.

I came to sit in front of him and I froze, not moving, not breathing.

Harry crouched down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. At the same moment I heard Hermione's heels clicking in our direction.

"Oh, Allie." She breathed out as she too stared down at the cold, blank eyes of the Death Eater.

The Death Eater that I had just killed.

"I-I-I" I stammered to get the words out but I just couldn't. I killed him. I murdered him. He was evil and he wouldn't have thought twice about taking my life but that was not who I was. How could I do such a thing?

"I-I-I was just trying to knock him out. I didn't mean to-"

"I know. I know." Harry said, rubbing my back. "It was an accident." His head darted back to Hermione. "Go wipe the other Death Eater's memory. I accidentally said Allie's name and I don't want to take any chances."

I suppose Hermione nodded in response because the next second I heard her heels clicking back over to the other man.

My eyes stayed glued to the Death Eater. I tried to understand how I could have possibly killed him, how I could have snapped his neck and ended his life without knowing it. Never would I have thought myself capable of something like this.

But I had been changed.

My vampire strength had been kicked into overdrive during the summer when I felt threatened every second of every day. But, still, was it always going to be so easy to break someone's neck? Could I simply touch a person and hurt them?

I looked over at Harry and down at his knee where I had grabbed him. Did I bruise his leg? Did I break something?

I knew I was going to be sick.

I leaned away from Harry and let the entire contents of my stomach spew onto the floor. I puked until everything was out of my system and I coughed, disgusted at myself.

"Come on, Allie. We have to go." Harry whispered, putting his hand around my waist and helping me to my feet. Once I was standing, I let myself fall against Harry, still unable to process what I just did.

"But where are we going to go, Harry?" Red asked from his position next to Hermione. "We can't go back to the Burrow and we cannot stay in London because obviously it is crawling with Death Eaters."

Harry took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I-I don't know. We could go to the Order Headquarters, I guess. I mean, it is my house now, after all."

"No, that won't work" Hermione added. "Snape knew about Sirius's house. I don't think it would be safe."

"Well, where then!" Ron asked. "We can't go to Australia with your parents. We can't go to Harry's house nor mine and I doubt that Allie's going to risk putting Jacob's pack in danger. We are out of options."

I cleared my throat as a sudden idea came to me. "I-I know somewhere where we can go. It's pretty secluded and I don't think anyone in the wizarding world would find us there."

Harry looked over at me and smiled slightly. "That sounds like our best option. Where is it?"

I just held out my hand to Hermione and Red. "I'll take us there."

Hermione came to hold my hand and Red took hold of my wrist. My lungs took a large gulp of breath and my eyes took one last look at the man I had killed before closing.

_I am sorry. _I sent to the dead man.

"Here we go." I said out loud before pulling the four of us into the tube like atmosphere of the apporation Only seconds later we were pulled back out of the tube. Our feet slammed onto the soft sand that covered the ground we stood on.

We all took a deep, greedy breath before looking around at our surroundings.

We were on a white beach with the tide coming in only inches from our feet. There was a house about one hundred feet ahead of us. The house, that reminded me a lot of my family's house in Forks, had walls made of mostly of windows and steel. It was large but surprisingly cozy looking to me.

I think the last time I was here I was about five years old. Jake wanted to escape the city for a while and this was a safe, secure place for us to go. I think we spent over a month here before decided to go back home.

I broke away from my three friends and went up to the front door of the house. I reached under the flower pot where the maid service hid the keys to the house, before removing the key, and putting it into the lock.

The door swung open to reveal the dark, clean smelling interior within. I listened for a moment, making sure we were alone, before turning back to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

I gave them a small, reassuring smile.

"Welcome to Isle Esme."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and so sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping I'll be able to get the next one out a little fast. Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	7. I Fell In Love With Your Littlest Sin

**Hey, guys! Here's a little Christmas treat for you! I made it a little longer than the normal ones...being on break gave me the time. I hope you like it! I had fun writing this chapter. **

I entered the house, once I reassured myself that no one was there, and flicked on the first set of lights. The foyer and living room lit up instantly to illuminate the immaculate white furnished living room. Nothing seemed to have changed since I had been here last.

"Allie, what is this place?" Hermione asked as she, Harry, and Red stepped inside. I closed the door behind them.

I ventured further into the house and turned on the next set of lights that lighted the stainless steel kitchen. I turned around to look at them. "My grandpa bought this island for my grandma as an anniversary present one year. We are off the coast of Brazil and no one but the cleaning people and Jake know that this place even exists anymore." I paused as I looked around at the house that belonged to my family and the eerie feeling that it gave me. "We're safe here."

* * *

Hermione and Red fell right asleep as soon as I showed them their rooms, not even really wanting to talk about what happened until tomorrow when we all would be well rested and ready to get down to business. I walked out of the white bedroom where I told Hermione she could sleep and into the living room.

Harry wasn't there but I knew he was close by; I could hear his thoughts loud and clear.

I walked over to the bookshelf that stood in the corner of the room. On it were pictures of my family that I had never seen before. Sure, I had been here before but my guess was that Jake hid these picture to protect me from the pain that they would bring.

There was a picture of my grandparents, standing by the beach, sparkling slightly in the light. There were also pictures of my aunts and uncles, all looking as beautiful as ever.

And then there was a picture of my parents.

It was from their wedding day, my father in a tuxedo and my mother wearing a beautiful white dress. My dad had his arm wrapped around my mom's waist and they looked indescribably happy together. Usually, I would be sad when I saw a picture of them, but I couldn't find in me when they looked so joyous. In fact, I found myself smiling like my mother. Very rarely did she smile, according to Jake, but when she did it looked like mine.

I heard the sliding glass door open in the kitchen and turned to see Harry entering with his wand in hand.

"I wanted to put a few protection spells up, just in case." He explained, causing me to nod.

"Yeah, that was probably a smart idea." I smiled.

Our eyes locked for a moment, I'm not exactly sure why or for what we were searching for, before I had to look away. I scratched my head awkwardly. "Um, so there are two bedrooms. I set Ron up in one and Hermione in the other. You can bunk with Red or take the couch. I'm sorry there isn't more room-"

"No, don't worry about it. This place is great." He said. "I'll take the couch though I don't know how much sleep I'll get."

"Yeah, same here." I said, thinking back to that cafe and the dead man that lay there, the man that I killed.

The two of us lapsed into a silence as the elephant in the room grew larger.

"Listen, what you did at the cafe-" Harry started, only to get cut off by me. I didn't want to talk about this. Especially not with him. I looked down at my wringing hands.

"Let's not do this now, okay? I just-" I paused, trying to find the words. "I just need to let it settle in me. I killed him and I have to deal with it and live with it." I looked back up at Harry's green eyes. "I've done this before, Harry. I can handle it by myself."

I heard the boy scoff and look away from me. He nodded. "Right, of course you can. You don't need anyone." He told me in anger before storming back out the door and into the dark night.

I sighed, not really wanting to get into this right now but knowing I had to fix this before Hermione and Ron woke up. I stomped my foot in annoyance before following him onto the beach. I found him standing by the water's edge, staring into the distant ocean.

I stopped a few feet behind him. "What did I do now?"

He looked at me over his shoulder for a moment before turning back to the waves. "Nothing, Allie."

"Well, I've obviously done something new to piss you off." I told him.

He turned back to me. "No, trust me. You haven't done anything new...I've seen this from you a million times."

I sighed again, throwing my hands up in the air. "Well, that's vague, isn't it? You know what, Harry, forget it. I was just trying to talk to you and you won't even have a conversation with me."

At these words he turned all the way around to look at me. He began to laugh. "Ha, that's rich, coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, taking a step closer.

"It means," He started, stepping nearer to me. "That I was trying to talk to you inside but you shut me out like you always do."

Another step toward him. "Bullshit! I don't always block you out, you always block me out!" I returned.

He stepped even closer to me and we were now chest to chest. "Oh, what a load of bullocks! I tell you things! Bloody hell, Allie, we are broken up and I told you that I was jealous of another bloke that you were with!" He turned away from me and ran his hands through his hair. "You know everything about me whether I like it or not! But you, you can't even tell me how you are feeling!" He paused, looking back at me. "Not everyone can read minds like you, Allie!" He shouted, kicking sand up with his foot in the process.

We were beginning to push each other too far.

I bit my lip as I looked at him. "Well, it's not like you care what I'm feeling anyway!" I yelled right back at him.

He laughed furiously again, coming to tower over me again. "How can you say that? You know, for someone with telepathy you don't know a bloody thing about what's going on in my brain because if you did then-"

He cut off, deciding to burn holes into my eyes instead.

"Then, what?" I asked, seething.

He shook his head, his bangs brushing my forehead due to our close proximity. He closed his eyes. "Just tell me one completely honest thing. No lies, no secrets, no holding back. Just say something real so I know that you are still able to."

I bit my lip and the next thing I know...word vomit. I wanted to stop the words but I couldn't, they just shot from my mouth. "I thought of twenty four different ways to kill Ginny after I found the two of you kissing in her room."

His eyes shot open, staring deep into mine again. He looked at me for a fraction of a second more before I felt his lips crash onto mine. Instantly, I reacted, feeling all of my pent up rage and passion flow into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed my hands to run through his hair. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer; one of his hands go up the back of my shirt and begin to stroke my spine causing a shiver to coarse through my body.

And I let this go on for several seconds.

That is, before I came to my senses and realized that I could be hurting him.

I pulled my lips off of his but that only caused him to begin kissing my neck. I could see the blood in the vein in his neck pulsating right next to my left eye...I could smell him...almost taste his life blood...

The next instant I flew out of his arm, back against a palm tree, and dug my fingers in. "Stop!" I yelled.

Harry was standing ten feet away, breathing heavily, and looking confused.

I looked down at my feet and took a few breaths, as well.

The two of us were silent for a moment before Harry chuckled quietly to himself.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. Stupid...to think anything has changed, right?" He said.

My eyes went back up to him. Harry now looked as if nothing had happened, as if we had just had a pleasant conversation instead made out. I scoffed, knowing he was right.

"Yeah, nothing's changed. That was just a...mistake." I said before letting go of the palm tree and walking past him and back into the house. I went into my and Hermione's dark room and laid down on the bed.

Like I said, I would be getting no sleep tonight.

* * *

Around four in the morning I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get up and do something, anything, to get my mind off the shit that happened the night before. So, I decided to go swimming; I guess those swim suits Hermione packed did come in handy after all.

The morning swells were coming in fast and strong, just the way I liked them. I ventured further and further into the ocean, allowing the waves to crash into me and attempt to pull me back to shore, but never did they succeed. I pushed myself harder and harder until I powered past them and into the open ocean. Stopping, I took a breath and looked back to the shore where the house was only a small dot on the horizon.

It was nearly sunrise then and I headed back in.

It only took me half the time to get back thanks to the help of the waves. I found myself on the beach moments later. I grabbed the towel I found in the hall closet, threw it over my arm, and headed back into the kitchen.

The house was still quiet; by the sound of it everyone was still asleep. I threw the towel on the counter and went to the fridge, trying to see if I could find anything to eat. The cleaning crew was supposed to keep the shelves and everything stocked per Jake's request-meaning, in case we ever had to hide out here from Voldemort when I was little-but by the looks of it there was not much.

I found package of bottled water though, and I took one. I turned back around to go sit on the island stool when I jumped at the sight of Harry standing by the couch. Images of last night flooded back into my mind and I couldn't help but looking away from him and toward the counter...where my towel was sitting.

Right, I was running around in my bikini. Super, as if things needed to be more awkward between the two of us, now I was practically naked.

With a vampire quick move, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me tightly.

From across the room I could see a blush grow on Harry's face. How long had he been staring at me before I noticed? I really just wanted to run away but where would I go?

I went to sit down, facing away from him.

"Want some breakfast?" I threw over my shoulder, trying to change the topic even though neither of us had spoken yet.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." He told me in response.

"Good, 'cause there isn't any food." I said.

"Speaking of food..." Harry started as he came to sit on the opposite end of the island. "When was the last time you hunted?"

"About a week ago." I told him. "I'll be okay for a few more days."

I could see him nod from the corner of my eye. I began to pick at the label on the bottled water as we went silent again. I don't know how long we stayed like that, perhaps an hour or two, before Hermione stumbled out of the master bedroom, looking half dead.

"Good morning," She grumbled.

"Morning," Harry and I said in unison.

Hermione, hair disheveled and eyes still half closed, sat down between Harry and I, acting as a barrier between the flowing awkwardness. Several silent minutes later, Red decided to roll out of bed and into the kitchen, as well.

Once everyone was wide awake-well, awake enough to pay attention, that is- and I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, Hermione dug around in her purse and pulled out a gold object that I had not seen before. I picked the thing up and realized that it was a locket bearing a snake in the shape of a 'S' on the front.

"What's this?" I asked.

My three friends looked at each other for a moment as if questioning my sanity until Red spoke. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Allie was already...dead by the time Harry showed this to us. She didn't know."

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, it was supposed to be a horcrux...the locket of Salazar Slytherin, actually... but it's a fake." Harry said, taking the locket from my hand and opening it, revealing a small note inside. He handed it to me to read out loud.

"To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it is I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more..." I paused. "It is signed R.A.B."

Harry nodded. "We don't know who this is or if they even destroyed the real horcrux and if they didn't, where it is now."

I studied the note, pondering the letters. R.A.B...R.A.B...R...A...B...B...B...B

Wait a second...when we stayed at 12 Grimmald Place, Hermione and I stayed in a room that had these initials on them. I vaguely remembered them but I could have been mistaken.

"B" I whispered to myself. "Black."

I looked back up at Harry. "Sirius, his family worked for Voldemort, right?"

The boy nodded.

"What was Sirius's father's name?" I asked, hoping I was grasping at the right string, perhaps it was his father's study converted into a bedroom?

Harry thought for a moment but in the end he shook his head. "It's not Sirius's father...it's his brother." He looked up. "I remember Sirius showing me a picture of him. His name was Regulus."

"That would be R.B and it is common knowledge that the Black's were followers of the Dark Lord..." Hermione said, doubtful. "But doesn't it seem too convenient?

I looked over at her and smiled slightly. "Hermione, I'm not gonna question good luck...the only thing we have to figure out is if Regulus truly had it."

"Well, how are we going to do that? Go to Sirius's house? Look around for it?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"It'll be dangerous to go to the old headquarters...I'm not sure if we should risk it...but, I don't know..." Hermione answered.

I just shook my head, not knowing how to answer either. Regulus was dead along with the rest of his family. There was no one who would possibly know-

"I've got it." Harry chimed in. "Kreacher!" He called into the open air.

A moment later a popping sound filled the room and a small, wrinkled house elf appeared. The thing looked less than pleased to be summoned by Harry...he always did have a nasty attitude.

"Master called for Kreacher." The house elf snarled through clenched teeth. The small creature looked at all four of us before muttering under his breath. "Working with filthy mudbloods and blood traitors...the mistress would be so upset with Kreacher..."

"Hey, don't you call them that ever again, you understand?" Harry asked, earning himself a nod and more mumbled words from the elf. "Now, tell me, have you ever seen this locket before?"

Kreacher took the trinket in his hand to examine it. "This was Master Regulus's locket. He wore it everyday until he died."

"No, this was not his, Kreacher. This is a replicate of that one. Do you know where Regulus's real locket is?" Harry asked, starting to get rough with the small, old house elf.

"Kreacher had it until..."

"Until what, Kreacher?" Harry asked, giving the house elf a shake.

"Harry, you don't need to do that. He is cooperating with you just fine-" Hermione started to defend, only to get cut off.

"Kreacher does not need to helped by a mudblood."

Harry shook the elf again. "Do not call her that! Now...until what?"

Kreacher pursed his thin lips together. "Until he came in the dead of night...like a ghost he came through the house...like a ghost he came into Kreacher's room and took Master Regulus's locket."

"Who, Kreacher. Tell me who." Harry demanded.

Kreacher looked at Harry for a moment before answering. "Mundungus Fletcher."

The four of us looked around at each other. "Mundungus?" I questioned. "The creepy little guy from the Order?"

"Aye, half-breed. The very same." Kreacher spat.

Harry pushed the little house elf away from him, irradiated by his muffled insults and lack of respect. "Find him, Kreacher. Bring him back here once you do."

The house elf nodded, clearly unhappy about his assigned task. As he disapperated I could hear him whispered under his breath about what his dead mistress would say if she knew what he was doing and whose orders he was following.

"What a snake." Hermione said once the house elf was gone. "How dare he steal from a dead man...it's entirely too sinful."

"Clearly money is more important than being eternally damned, Hermione." Red said, causing Hermione to smack him on the arm.

Only a few moments later and the sound of apperation sounded in the foyer. "He found him already? That was quick." I said, getting up from the stool and going over to the door. I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks at who I saw standing there.

A wide smile appeared across my face and I ran toward him, instantly in Jake's arms. "Jake!" I cried out.

"Thank God, you are alright. I am so sorry about that fight last night." He said, his words muffled by our hug.

"Don't worry about it." I told my guardian before taking a step back to examine him. He looked the same as ever, the picture of health. "How did you get here?" I asked.

"I had a little help." He told me, moving aside to show Lupin standing weakly by the door. "We went to 12 Grimmald Place to see if that was where you guys went. We were just about to leave when Kreacher reappeared and told us-after a little persuasion-where you guys were. And I must say, Allie, good thinkin' with coming here. It's nearly impossible to get here if you haven't been before."

"Allie?" Harry called, rounding the corner to see our company.

The boy was shocked at first, but after a second he realized that the two men were actually there. "Lupin!" He laughed. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." Harry gave Lupin a hug before turning to Jake and holding out his hand to shake hands. "You too, Jacob."

Jake nodded his head in greeting. "Harry." He said simply.

"Well, come on in." I said, leading them into the white living room.

Hermione and Red were just as surprised as Harry and I upon seeing the new arrivals. Each gave a hug or hand shake to the two men before we all settled down in the living room, ready to share our stories.

We went first, telling the two about our adventures at Billy's house then in London. I made sure we left out the part about me killing someone. Jake didn't need to hear that; he would only worry about me and my vampire transformation more.

"So, what happened to you guys?" I asked.

Lupin and Jake jumped into their tale, saying how they-along with the rest of the Order members-managed to get the best of the Death Eaters and draw them away from the Burrow.

"Everyone is safe." Lupin added. "No one was hurt, thank Merlin. But everyone went into hiding...we haven't located everyone just yet."

"Well, at least everyone is safe." Hermione said, eyes locked on a white faced Ron. From his thoughts, I could see that just because Lupin said his family was safe he was not as confident. "Right, Ronald?" Hermione added, looking for a bit of reassurance herself.

Ron finally snapped out of it, let a small smile appear on his face, and nodded. "Yeah, at least they are safe."

Harry and I exchanged a glance, both knowing full well that Ron was less than pleased with not knowing where his family was. The six of us lapsed into silence for a moment before I decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind but no one would ask.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you two...but what are you doing here?" I questioned.

The two werewolves exchanged a glance before Lupin spoke. "Well, we were hoping that the four of you would allow us to join you in...whatever it is that you are doing."

I looked over at Jake who was now donning his "serious face" full of power and determination. How did they know we had a plan? We never mentioned to anyone that we were planning on leaving.

"I overheard you discussing it one day...I know you were planning on leaving to do...something after the wedding." Jake explained. "And we want to help."

I gave each of my friends a look like these guys were crazy. My eyes locked on Hermione who sat chewing on her bottom lip. "They could be useful to have with us..." She admitted. Red nodded his head in agreement.

I scoffed before looking at Harry. In his green eyes I saw that he was on my side in this. We couldn't have them with us as much as we would like to.

I looked back at my guardian. "Jake you can't come. You don't have any magic."

"And you," Harry said, looking at Lupin. "You are married. Why would you want to abandon Tonks like that?"

Lupin chuckled, humorlessly, and hung his head low. "Tonks is...expecting a baby."

"Lupin, that is wonderful-"

The rest of Hermione's sentence was cut off by our ex-professor. "It is not wonderful!" He shouted before shaking his head. "This child...he will be ridiculed because of me...because of what I am." Lupin looked over at me. "What if he has the same condition as I do? What if he too is a monster? He will never be treated normally, like everyone else."

I took in ever word he said and I could not help but wonder if my father had the same thoughts and feelings as Professor Lupin did. Did he wonder how I would be treated in the world? Where I would fit in or if I would fit in anywhere?

I got up from my position on the long couch and went to sit next to Lupin. Awkwardly, I took his shaking hand in mine and placed them both on my knee.

"Professor, speaking as a child of a-as you put it-monster, I'm not going to lie to you and say that this baby is going to have it easy. It will be tough, especially if he has your condition. He will question why he is like this and who he is supposed to be because of it." I paused, thinking back on my own experiences. "He will be scared of what he can do..."

I looked up to see that Lupin was looking at me with water in his eyes. I smiled slightly and patted his hand with my free one. "I know I would have killed to have someone there to tell me that what I was feeling as a vampire was normal, that I wasn't as much of a freak as I believed myself to be. I would have killed for a little guidance in that department and he would too...He'll want you, Lupin."

My eyes glanced over Lupin's shoulder to where Jake sat, causing me to smile. "And I can tell you that it is actually pretty great to be raised by a werewolf." I winked at my guardian.

Lupin shook his head again. "I cannot do this."

"You have to." I stated simply. "My parents didn't have a choice when they left me but you do. You have a chance to be a father and a great one at that. Please don't blow it." I pleaded.

"In fact," I added. "We won't let you blow it with this baby. You aren't allowed to come with us. I refuse to be an excuse to abandon your child." I looked over at my three friends. "Right, guys?"

They all nodded and voiced their agreement.

Lupin looked over at me, half pissed, half grateful. "Thank you." He eventually said.

I simply nodded before standing and turning my gaze to the bearlike man next to the defeated teacher. "And as for you, there is no way in hell."

"Hey!" He said, coming to stand as well. "You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do! I am the parent and you are the child, squirt!"

"Jake, your in my world, my turf. I know what is out there and you cannot face magic without a little of your own." I fought back.

God, I wished I could just say that he could come with us but he would be destroyed. Where we were going he couldn't follow. This was one thing that he couldn't do with me.

"Kid, I can handle my own. I was undercover with Greyback for months and I was fine."

"That is not the same thing, Jacob." Harry added, coming to stand next to me. "This mission is not yours."

"Harry Potter, do not make me-" He was getting angry now. His nails were digging into palms as he tried to control his wolf side.

"You cannot come, Jacob. It's not safe for you." Hermione said, still sitting on the couch next to Red.

"I can do this, guys. I promise-"

"Jake!" I shouted, needing him to focus on what I was saying instead of his rage. "You can't come with us...you'll-you'll just slow us down." I said.

At those words Jake's fists unclenched. I know what I said was low. Jake hated feeling useless and unworthy but it was needed to be said to make him realize that he was by no means coming to hunt the horcruxes.

Jake sighed and took a step toward me. He put his large hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my blue eyes with his brown ones. "Listen, Allie" I knew he now meant business, he never called me by my name unless it was important. "I-I know I said somethings back at the Burrow but I didn't mean them, I promise. I'm sorry, honey. Just-just don't leave me here because you are angry at me." He pleaded, causing my heart to practically rip in two.

"I'm not mad at you, Jake. You just can't go with us." I whispered.

Jacob's hands dropped from my shoulders and he sat back down on the couch. He rested his head in his hands and just nodded. I looked over my shoulder at the spot where Harry stood near Hermione and Red before going back over to join them. I plopped next to Hermione who put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

We sat in silence for Merlin knew how long before Lupin decided that it was time for him and Jacob to go back.

As Jake was saying good bye to the others, I pulled Lupin out the front door and into the humid summer afternoon, my skin sparkled slightly causing my teacher to stare a little.

I looked through the window to make sure everyone was out of earshot before speaking. "I-I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything, what is it?" He asked.

I sighed. "I need you to take care of Jake for me. He's not going to handle this well and someone needs to make sure his temper stays in check."

Lupin nodded. "I will watch him. He is staying with me while Tonks is at her parents for the remainder of her pregnancy. He'll be safe."

"Good." I paused as I tried to find the words that I wanted to get out. "I haven't told anyone about what I going to tell you now and I want it to stay between us for the time being."

"Alright...I shall keep your secret." Lupin answered, curious.

What to say next? I guessed I should just keep it short, sweet, and to the point. We didn't have much time for me to elaborate. "I'm going to die, Lupin. Voldemort...he-he's gonna try to kill me and I am gonna let him because it's the only way he will ever be truly dead." The words kept tumbling out after that, I couldn't stop. "I'm guessing that it will be within the year. So when this is all over I need you to be the one to tell Jake...you're his friend and I want you to tell him. It's a lot to ask, I know, but if you could just do that one thing..."

"I will." He stated with a shocked look across his face, then paused. "You are sure there is not anything that can be done differently...?"

I sighed, running my hands through my curly hair. "Not if this is going to be done right." I looked back in the window at where Jake stood, giving Hermione a big bear hug and the boys laughed as he picked her up off the floor. "This thing with Voldemort needs to come to an end and if my death will bring about that then I am okay with it."

"You are brave." Lupin said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. My eyes turned back to his sunken, exhausted ones. "I guess this is goodbye."

I smiled. "Goodbye, Lupin. Take good care of that kid of yours. Knowing you and Tonks, he'll turn out to be quite the bad ass."

Lupin's face allowed a small smile to appear but did not say anything. The next second the door opened to reveal my towering guardian. He looked down at me with a face that had not changed since I was born; he still looked seventeen.

"It's time for us to go." He told me, looking down at his feet the whole time.

I gave Lupin one more smile before he went to say his goodbyes to the others.

Jake stood in the doorway with me standing outside in front of him. His dark eyes bore into mine, scanning me for something. He stayed like this for a moment, making me feel really uncomfortable.

"What?" I finally asked, throwing my hands in the air and feeling totally creeped out.

"There's something you aren't telling me, kid." He finally rumbled.

I froze. How did he know? He couldn't, could he? Just because we were imprinted didn't mean that he could read my mind, see that I was being untruthful, right? It is crazy to think that he could. Just act normal.

"Ya think?" I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Jake I think you have been hanging around Lupin too much. You are really paranoid."

He stared at me for another second. "You didn't deny it."

I chuckled nervously. "I'm not hiding anything."

He shook his head. "You are a terrible liar, squirt. Just tell me what is going on."

Actually, I knew for a fact that I was a great liar but Jake was just trying to get me to talk. I wasn't going to cave. If Jake found out now what was going to happen to me then I would be locked up in a cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere for the rest of my life. He'd never let me go...and I needed him to let me go.

"Nothing. You are just worrying too much, as always." I reassured him. "Don't worry, Jake. Everything will work out just as it is supposed to, I promise."

His stare hit me again and I let it. This was probably the last time I would ever see Jake again and I wanted to make sure that I had his face completely memorized. I wanted to make sure that I did not loose the image of him while I was away.

The next instantly I was wrapped in big tree trunk arms and crushed against Jacob's hard chest. "You better be careful, kid. I mean it." He paused. "I-I can't loose you."

I felt a tear swell up in my eye but did not let it fall. I hugged Jake tighter to me. "You won't. I'll always be here for you."

More tears filled my eyes and I could not stop them from falling. I pushed Jake away from me so I could look up at him again. I wiped a drop of moisture off of my cheek and smiled. "I know we always say to never get cheesy but I just have to say that I love you, Jake, and-and you are the best guardian...dad...a little orphan girl could ever ask for. I-I don't know how I would have survived without you, Jake."

He smiled and I saw a small tear glistening in the corner of his eye. "I don't know how I would have made it without you either, kid. You are what kept me stable all of these years and I-I love you, too."

I smiled up at him again before hugging his torso once more, getting every ounce of Jake's essence out of it. This was not a 'see you later' it was a goodbye...for good.

Jacob was the first to let go and look down at me. He started laughing. "Shit, squirt. You're making me cry in front of another werewolf. You are killing my reputation."

It was my turn to chuckle. "You're a big softy, Jake. Embrace it."

Jake smiled but did not say anything to protest. He glanced back into the house to see that everyone was waiting on the two of us. "Well I guess this is it." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the living room.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled too. "We'll be seeing you, Jacob."

"I'll see you later, kid."

With one more quick hug, Jake went back into the living room to stand next to Lupin. I stayed where I was. My ex-professor looked over his shoulder at me and I waved my final goodbye. He gave me the gesture in return before taking Jake's elbow in his hand and disapperating instantly.

And they were gone.

For good.

In the depths of my gut, I knew that that was the last time I would see Jake and I wanted nothing more than to break down and cry. But I couldn't because my friends were counting on me. The entire wizarding world was counting on me.

So I would suffer through this.

"Allie," Hermione said gently from the doorway. "Are you going to be okay?"

_No..._I smiled to reassure her. "Yeah, I'm gonna be just fine."

The next second I heard a popping sound, followed by a great amount of cussing and crashing, coming from the kitchen. Kreacher must have been back with Mundungus. Hermione and I ran back into the house where we did in fact see Kreacher struggling to keep hold of the thief. The boys stood close by with their wands drawn.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with amount of time it was taking to get this situation under control and feeling the need to take my anger and sadness out on someone.

I walked past Hermione and the boys to the spot where Kreacher stood with Fletcher. I took the man by the collar of his shirt and threw him-as gently as I could-onto the floor. He made contact with a huge thud and started shaking. I stood over him and glared. "Either you start talking or I start breaking your bones, Fletcher."

I knew from early on that I scared this runt of a man shitless...there was something about vampires that he did not trust and I was the perfect person to get the information out of him. I grabbed hold of his arm and made a motion that seemed like I was getting ready to snap it like a dry twig.

"Wait, wait, wait! I don't know what you want to know! I'll tell you anything, I promise!" He shouted, the shaking had now made it to his voice.

I smiled. "That's a good boy. Now," I took hold of him by the collar again, pulled him up right, and dragged him over to where Harry was holding the locket. "you have been very naughty, stealing and all, and I am willing to let you keep your fingers attached to your body if you tell me where the locket you stole from Grimmald Place is."

Fletcher stared at the locket for a moment, squinting, before a look of realization came to his face. "I-I don't have that." He stuttered.

I looked at my three friends who wore looks of disbelief, whether it was at what I was doing or because they were questioning the validity of Mundungus's answer, I didn't know. I sighed. "Oh, Fletcher. That is not the answer we were looking for." I took one of his fingers in my cold hand. "I guess there will be no more five finger discounts for you, buddy."

"No, wait!" He shouted again, trying to wretch his hand from mine. "I don't have it because I sold it to someone!"

"Who?" Harry asked.

He stayed silent for a moment as if not wanting to answer. I bended his finger back slightly, causing him to cry out in fright. "I-I-I sold it to...to...to Dolores Umbridge."

It was our turn to stare at him. I looked over at Red and Hermione to see that both of their jaws were hanging open.

"You have got to be shitting me." I said, dropping Fletcher's hand and going to stand in the huddle of my friends. Mundungus went to cower in the corner of the kitchen.

"How are we going to get that? It's going to be bloody impossible!" Red yelled, frustrated at our new predicament.

"We are going to have to infiltrate the Ministry..." Hermione said, not sounding too confident in her own plan.

"Right, and while we are at it we can sneak up on Voldemort and give him a wet willy." I added sarcastically. "This is just perfect."

"Guys, wait." Harry said, staring over my shoulder. "Before we do anything we have to get rid of Fletcher...he already knows too much."

I nodded my agreement and turned on my heels to look at the very small looking man. I smiled slightly,intimidatingly, as I walked toward him.

"No, don't! Please, I won't tell anyone!" He pleaded.

I knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't believe you."

The next instantly I placed my finger in the spot between his neck and collarbone and Fletcher slumped down to the floor, completely and utterly unconscious.

"Allie, what did you do?" Hermione asked, semi-scared, thinking that I killed yet another person.

I stood up and turned around to look at them. "Pressure point...I just knocked him out, promise. He will be fine."

The three of them stared at me for a second.

"Blimey, you are bloody scary when you do stuff like that, Allie." Red stated, still in awe.

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath. I didn't particularly enjoy being called scary but it was something I had to do...okay, so we could have handled it differently but I needed to take all of my frustration out on someone. Better Fletcher than one of my friends, right?

"Hermione, could you take care of that?" Harry asked, pointing to Mungungus, wanting her to wipe his memory.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." She told him before going over to the unconscious man.

A second later she stood up right again and smiled over at Kreacher. "Could you put him back where you found him, please?" She asked kindly.

Kreacher muttered under his breath, like aways, before waddling over to Mundungus and grabbing his ankle.

"Kreacher!" Harry called before the little elf was able to disapperate. "Do not come back until I call for you and you WILL not tell anyone of our location or what we have discussed here. Do you understand?"

Kreacher nodded. "Yes, master. Kreacher understands perfectly."

And the elf was gone, leaving us to figure out what the hell we were going to do next.

**Tell me what you think! Merry Christmas! **


	8. Hate Is Safer Than Love

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**So guys before we start this chapter I just wanted to tell you of a new revolation that I had. As Allie developes more as a character the way I invision her changes as well. When I used to picture her I used to think of her as looking like someone along the lines of Aly Michalka but not that she is growing up I realize that Allie wouldn't look anything like that! Lol. So now I have decided that Allie's looks are similiar to those of Amber Heard. I posted a link to her picture in my profile so you can get an idea of what I'm thinking. Tell me what you think please! I'm very curious. **

**Okay, enough ranting. On with the story! **

* * *

"So...what do we do now?" I asked as we all sat around the kitchen table minutes after Kreacher disapportated.

Hermione had found some granola bars stuffed into her beaded bag and took four out, one for each of us, but no one was eating. We all lost our appetite after finding out that Umbridge was in possession of the locket.

I looked down at my hands and traced the outline of the words I was forced to carve into the back of my hands during my fifth year: _Some things are better left unsaid_.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to go and get it." Harry answered, not sounding to convinced by his own idea.

"Right..." I said, trying my hardest not to laugh at how simple he made it all sound. "All we have to do is break into the Ministry of Magic-without being seen, might I add-get into her office, steal a locket, and get out without being caught. That sounds easy enough, right?"

"Allie, enough with the sarcasm. Instead of wasting your energy being witty just try and figure out what we are going to do, okay?" Hermione snapped.

My eyes widened at her sudden outburst. I cannot think of the last time Hermione talked to me-or anyone else besides Red-like that and I couldn't help but feel...proud. I smiled at my best friend before putting my hands up in defeat. "Alrighty, 'Mione. I'll behave."

"Thank you." She answered with a small smirk on her own face. I don't think she believed she was capable of saying something like that either. "Well, my proposition is that we use this" She pulled out three small vials and set them on the table, "to get into the Ministry building."

I took the the small tube and popped the cork on the top, smelling the contents. "Polyjuice potion?"

Hermione nodded her answer.

"This could work." I said. "We could just knock a few employees out when they are coming into the Ministry stash them, take their DNA, and head on in unnoticed."

My eyes met Harry and I could see that he was thinking this entire plan over, step by step, in his mind. A moment later, he nodded his shaggy head. "It's a good plan."

"I agree." Red added from next to me. "I don't fancy the idea of drinking that stuff again but it's the best way to go about doing this."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that, Red." I added. "But, Hermione, you only pulled out enough Polyjuice Potion for three of us. Do you have another one somewhere in that insane bag of yours?"

Hermione's brown eyes darted from me, to Ron, to Harry, and then back again "I-I don't have anymore."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

The bushy haired girl's eyes darted around the group, almost as if she was embarrassed of what she was going to say next. "Well, after Allie and Dumbledore's funerals, you know how we discussed leaving to find the horocruxes then? I sort of went home after that and decided certain potions that we would be needing while away and Polyjuice Potion was one of them. But, since Allie was dead, I only made enough for the three of us...and I never thought to make more."

I didn't think this to be that big of a deal until I realized what this meant: one of us would be staying back while the others went to the Ministry.

"So who is going to sit this one out?" I asked.

All of my friends stayed silent as they thought this over. I was just about to suggest that we draw straws when I saw a strange look pass between Hermione and Harry and instantly I knew what they were thinking without needing to even read their minds.

I felt my blue eyes grow wide with outrage at their unspoken option. "Oh, hell no. I have to go on this mission!" I yelled.

Hermione directed her eyes down and Harry dared me a glance. He was giving me a look that I had seen all too often from him; it was a look that a father would give to a child who was acting out, throwing a tantrum in a public area.

"Allie, stop and think about this rationally. You are supposed to be dead. What if we get caught or if the potion just wears off in front of the employees? Everyone will know that you are alive and we will be in more danger than before." Harry explained but I, being me, wasn't buying this take on the situation.

"Harry, Voldemort knows I'm alive. How can we be possible get in bigger trouble than that?"

"We don't know that for sure." Hermione interjected. "As Lupin said, the papers would be demanding your head if he knew for sure that you were alive. Nothing of the sort has happened yet; therefore, we must assume that the world still believes that you are dead."

"But Snape-" I started to argue only to get cut off by Harry. Right now I felt like Jake must have earlier today when we were all trying to explain that he could not come with us to hunt the horocruxes.

"I don't know why he hasn't said anything or why it's not in the papers but the fact of the matter is that you will make us more vulnerable than we need to be." Harry told me. I looked over at him with a narrowed gaze, causing him to go back into explanation mode. "There could be werewolves in the Ministry, Allie. You know that we cannot risk this just so you can get back at Umbridge for what she did to us."

My blue eyes stayed connected to Harry's green ones for a moment as I thought over another way to get myself into the mission and kick someone else out but, unfortunately, nothing came to mind. Damn, I hated not getting my way. But this was more than an issue of only child syndrome: it was about getting revenge. I would love nothing more than to finish what I started with Umbridge but I knew that it would have to wait until later because I wouldn't risk all of our lives to smack her around a bit.

"Alright, you're right. I won't go with you guys." I sighed in defeat.

"Thank you for not arguing about this." Harry said with a smile.

I nodded my head in response.

A moment of silence passed between our group before I decided to go on to round two of this argument. "But, I am not going to just sit around here waiting for the three of you to come back."

I saw Red wrinkle his forehead in confusion. "Then what are you going to do?"

I looked down at my fingers and began to play with them. "I'm going to pop into Italy...I need to talk to some people about some stuff." I knew my friends would not understand what I was talking about. I never talked to any of them-not even Harry-about the Volturi. They didn't need to know because if they did than I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with the stunt I was about to pull.

"Could you get any vaguer?" Hermione asked.

I sighed again before looking up at her and shrugging my shoulders. I wanted them to believe that this was going to be no big deal, that I wasn't risking my life by going back there. "There is a vampire clan there that I could get some tips from about avoiding werewolves like Greyback. I'm not too familiar with them and they'll know how to help. It wouldn't take me too long to talk to them and I should be back before you guys return." I lied.

"Well, why don't we all go? Perhaps what they tell you will benefit all of us in some-?"

"No!" I shouted, cutting off Ron's statement. The red-headed boy looked at me like a flipped my lid but shut up at my tone. The Volturi could stand having me around but if I bring three humans to them then I was not sure they could help themselves. I knew how good my friends' blood smelled, I didn't need them to know too.

"I-I mean, they haven't been vegetarian for as long as I have. It would be rude to bring fresh blood to them like that. It's like bringing a cake for a fat kid, ya know?" That was a terrible metaphor but it was close enough to the truth not to be a lie but far enough to not give them the full story; basically, it was an untruth I could live with.

"Oh, alright." Hermione said with wrinkled eyebrows. "That sounds reasonable, doesn't it, Harry?"

I averted my gaze from the dark haired boy, knowing that if I looked into his eyes I would give away the seriousness of this situation; Harry always had a way of seeing my lies through my eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose it's better than the alternative." He said slowly.

"Which is?" I asked, my eyes still pointed at my hands.

"You bitching about being left out." He chuckled, causing me to laugh, as well.

I finally looked up now that I knew my bluff had worked. "Well as much as I love to piss and moan I think this will be much more productive."

"Good." Hermione said, also smiling. "It's settled then. We shall go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Red repeated in agreement.

"Tomorrow." Harry chimed.

"Tomorrow." I whispered, knowing full well that this could very possibly be the last night we spend alive.

* * *

"So, you all know the plan? You all understand exactly what you need to do?" I asked my three friends as they readied themselves to apporate into London.

It was just before eight o'clock: one hour before the Ministry employees would being their work day. We planned everything from knocking out three workers to stealing their clothes and blending in once inside the Ministry walls, to making a quick escape.

"Yes, mum." Harry sighed, annoyed with me since we have already gone over this about a gazillion times.

I slapped him on the arm lightly as I pursed my lips tightly together. "I'm just trying to make sure that we have all of our bases covered."

"We do, Allie. So relax." Ron said, fake punching my chin to lighten the mood.

"If you're sure..." I knew that they understood what they were supposed to do-they were not children, after all- but it still made me uneasy to let them go without me. It's stupid, I know, but I felt like I could protect them by just being there. I had strength that they did not possess and it was a known fact that I was not easy to kill but it was not an option.

"Yes, we are. Don't worry. You do your thing and we will do ours." Hermione said, coming over to give me a quick hug before returning to her position next to the two boys, grabbing each of their hands in one of hers in the process.

"Okay, so we'll meet back here in three hours then?" I asked.

"If all goes well then yes." Harry responded. "And if we can't make it back here?"

"Be at King's Cross train station at noon tomorrow. And check in everyday after that. Yeah, I remember." I smiled at my friends. "Take care, you guys. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, you too, Have fun visiting your friends." Harry told me.

I just nodded, mentally laughing in my head about his comment. Friends? Yeah, right.

I waved at both Red and Hermione before the three disapporated right in to the belly of the beast so to speak. But there was something in my head telling me that they would be okay and come back safe; I just had to believe that and stay focused on what I must now do.

I went into the white bedroom where I was bunking with Hermione and put on the navy button up shirt I left laying on the bed over my white tank top before throwing on my dark green sweatshirt. I realized that I was completely overdressed for the insanely hot and humid weather on this island but I needed to be able to fit in once I was in Italy; the fall weather had probably hit there by now.

I went over to the mirror, making sure my usually side swept bangs were straight across my forehead to hide my lightening bolt scar, before pulling the hood of my sweatshirt up over my head, causing a shadow to fall over my eyes. I didn't know where Voldemort had planted his spies or where he had goons running around but I needed something that would be able to hide me in at least the most basic form. I doubted werewolves would be there but still better safe than sorry.

I put my wand, which had been sitting on the white dresser, in the front pocket of my jeans, where I would have easy access to it if need be, before feeling that I was ready to leave.

Alright, I supposed this was it. I turned the lights out in the house, giving the illusion that they place was as abandoned as ever before taking a deep breath and apporating.

I was sucked into the small closeness of the apporation before being spit out an instant later. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was standing in a dark alleyway twenty feet away from the famous square in Volterra where the Saint Marcus Day festival takes place. I always found it ironic that these Italians thought their city was rid of vampires hundreds of years ago when, in reality, the vampires are living right below their feet in the dark catacombs.

I walked out of my alley, completely unnoticed by the tourists congregating around the fountain and taking pictures of their families, and toward the building below the large clock tower.

My pace stayed steady and my head was kept down as I walked toward the building, not earning one glance from anyone the entire way; my mind was open, listening to the thoughts of all, but nothing out of the ordinary was to be heard. Of course, if Voldemort had his people in the city then I wouldn't be able to hear their thoughts anyway but it made me feel better to listen none the less.

My hand went out, about to open the door, when the knob turned of it's own accord. Jumping back a step, I waited to see who would appear. To my immense surprise I saw someone I was not expecting.

"Ah, Alec. Doing your sister's dirty work, I see." I told the vampire in front of me.

Alec was a vampire of few words with the ability to completely numb a person of their senses and make them feel as if they are burning from the inside out but, to be quite honest, the thing that scare me the most about this boy was that he could give a glare that would send even Lucious Malfoy on his ass. He must have been a year or two younger than me but he stood at least a few inches taller than I.

He didn't answer my smart ass comment with anything other than instructions. "Follow me."

I did has he told me to do, entering the building and closing the door behind me, before following the boy down several flights of stairs to an elevator. He told me to get in first then he enter, pushing the down button on the shiny metal panel.

The elevator music was worse than the silence he was producing so, instead, I decided to ask him a question. "So, how is it that you found me so fast? I couldn't have been here five minutes before you graced me with your presence."

The boy gave me a side long glance before directing his eyes back to the elevator doors again. "We have our ways."

"Of course you do." I responded with a nod before silence-well, annoying elevator music that sounded too painfully close to Celine Dion- wrapped us up again.

A little bell rang a moment later, followed by the doors opening in a reception room that resembled that of a very high end lawyer. A young Italian man sitting at the reception desk greeted us but neither Alec or I said anything in response; the fact that a human would want to be like us disgusted me and I would not acknowledge them.

Alec led me to two great double doors that were all to familiar; he opened one and told me to enter.

The room in which the Volturi used as a throne room of sorts was beautiful. It was a round room with a high domed ceilings with paintings on the walls from floor to roof. Under normal circumstances I would have marveled at it but right now my eyes were locked on the three vampires sitting on the dais at the head of the room.

The two vampires on the ends looked at me with indifferent hatred-how that is possible I will never know- and the one in the middle held a smile across his face that was part excitement, part insanity.

I came to stand in front of the thrones and the vampires that sat on them while Alec went to stand off to the side with the evilest bitch that had ever walked the earth- his sister Jane.

"Well, I'll be. If it isn't little Alice Cullen come to pay us yet another visit." Aro said as he stood to come before me. "It is such a pleasure to have you with us, my dear."

He held out his hand for me to take but I could do nothing more than stare at it.

Aro held the power to read every thought I have ever had by just touching me one time; he tried to make contact before but I managed, somehow, to make him keep his distance. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt after I removed the hood off of my head. "Hello, Aro. I hope I am not disturbing you today."

Aro's smile grew at my rebellion and lowered his hand to his side. "Of course not! A Cullen is welcome in our city anytime they wish it, especially a Cullen as special as you, my dear."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, well considering I am the last one I'm the only one you will ever being seeing again so.."

In the pit of my stomach I knew that Aro was messing with me, with my mind, but I couldn't let him think I was offended by this or else he would be in control and I needed the ball to remain in my court or else I was never going to get out of here alive.

"Right, of course. It is truly a tragedy what happened to the rest of your clan. All the power that died with them...it is such a pity." He paused to shake his head sympathetically. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands to stay calm. "So what is it that I can do for you, Alice?"

I straightened my back, standing as tall as possible, and tried to look as confident as I could. What I was about to tell him was going to piss him off so much that I am sure some body part or another will be ripped from me but this needed to happen.

"I just wanted you to know that the bargain is off. I cannot promise what I offered you anymore." I told him confidently and like it was the most common thing in the world.

I saw the smile on Aro's face alter for the slightest of seconds before it was once again plastered on his face as if it was painted on. He looked back at his two brothers, who looked just as anger by the way, before starting to laugh. "Ah, Alice! Why ever could this be? Surely you can still join our guard! Nothing can stop you from that, I'm positive on that note." His red eyes narrowed slightly at the end of his last sentence, as if it was a threat.

I shook my head. "I'm afraid that you are wrong, Aro."

His eyes widened and I continued.

"This man I told you about-Voldemort-well, he is going to kill me and there is nothing I can do to stop it." I paused. "I-I" Oh no, I cannot start stuttering now. Suck it up, Allie! "I just thought that I should let you know so you do not going looking for me and...and."

"And kill those you love while looking for information?" Aro finished, smiling widely again. He had won a small victory when I faltered my words, we both knew it.

I nodded and lifted my chin up higher to be closer to his level. "Yes."

He chuckled as he came to tower over me again. "You really are Edward's daughter, aren't you, Alice?"

My nails dug deeper into my palms as I thought just how much I would love to punch this guy's head off. "Do we have an understanding?" I nearly hissed through my teeth.

Aro stared at me for a second, that stupid smile plastered on his face all the while. His red-eyed gaze turned from me to his brothers, still sitting behind him on the dais. "I wonder..." He started before walking away from me. "Perhaps, instead of death, you would choose to just stay with us and we shall keep you safe from this Voldemort character. What say you to that?"

I watched as he circled me, waiting for a reply. I knew what he was getting at by giving me this "option", he was saying what I knew he would all along: that I was not going to get out of this without a fight. "I can't do that, Aro. I am sorry."

"Oh?" He said as he came to stand before me again. "And why is that, my child?"

"Because I have to allow him to kill me in order for the people of my world to kill him." I answered with a semi-truth. By people I meant Harry, of course, but there was no way in hell that I was going to be giving out names, especially not those of the people I cared about.

"How intriguing." Aro smiled.

"Yeah, it's a regular Nancy Drew novel." Shit, I didn't mean to say that. My mouth was just too fast for my brain to stop. I cleared my throat and continued. "Well, I am sorry that I have taken up so much of your time. Once again, I apologize for this entire situation but there is nothing I can do. My hands are tied." I started inching my way toward the door. "It was so good to see you one last time."

I nodded and saluted the lead vampire before turning on my heels and booking it-well, I was actually going pretty slow for a vampire-toward the door. I was just about to walk out when two guards came up and closed the doors. Taking a deep breath, I tried to keep my cool. I turned back to Aro and put on a gentle smile that he seemed so fond of wearing. "Was there something else you needed to discuss?" I asked, the picture of innocence.

"I am afraid I cannot let you go, Little Alice. You are all too valuable." He explained as if he hadn't just kidnapped me but as if he just asked me to have a cup of tea.

I could feel my heartbeat quicken and my senses heighten; something was about to happen. "Well, I am afraid I cannot stay."

"Then we do have a predicament, then. Don't we?" Aro chuckled. He turned away from me to face the small blonde girl that stood next to her brother at the base of the dais. "Jane, will you please explain to our guest how this situation is going to work?"

The small girl let the hint of a smile appear across her sadistic face. "Of course, master." She stepped away from Alec and came closer to me. "This may hurt...just a little."

"Go to hell." I snarled, knowing full well what was about to happen. Jane's power was to cause pain, not physical pain, but mental in the sense that she makes you believe that you are in pain. So yeah, the bitch was intimidating but I didn't think it would be as bad as the CruciatusCurse; nothing, and I mean nothing, could hurt as bad as that. I narrowed my gaze."Or, better yet, bring it on."

A small smile appeared on the girl's face before I saw something click in her eyes and she went into concentration mode.

I waited for the pain to hit me but strangely it never did. I looked over at Jane to see that she had bulging red eyes and a scowl on her face. An eyebrow of mine arched as I watched her try to use her power on me but it didn't seem to work. I was still waiting to feel something but after ten seconds I began to calm; she couldn't make me feel pain, she couldn't make me feel anything.

A smirk appeared on my face as she began concentrating even more. "Don't hurt yourself, sweetheart." I told her with a wink.

I heard Jane growl as she tried harder but still nothing became of it.

"Jane, that is enough." I heard Aro say as he came up to stand next to the small girl. The little vampire blinked for the first time in a few moments to look at her boss in shock and anger. Her jaw locked as she nodded.

My eyes switched from the girl, who was now retreating next to her brother, to Aro. The man was studying me with as much concentration as Jane had but I knew now that they couldn't get into my head. "Well, my dear, you are full of surprises, aren't you?" He chuckled to himself.

I just shrugged. "Can I go now? Obviously, your tactic for keeping me here didn't work and now you are just wasting my time."

The smile grew as the tension in the room did. "Why the sudden change of civility? What happened, Alice?"

I didn't turn to look but from the corner of my eye I could see members of the guard inching closer, encircling me between them. My hand began to slide toward my wand but I stopped it just short. I didn't know what would happen if I started using magic. Would they freak out and let me go? Or would that just cause them to kill me faster? I didn't know and had no way of figuring it out without just having a go at it. I think I'll pass.

"In all honesty, I stopped being polite when you started threatening me."

The guards were inching closer and I could feel my eyes redden at the threat they posed.

"Let's just talk about this, Alice. Before you rush to any conclusions." Aro said as he too came closer to me; he was now only two feet away. "Now, if I am correct-and I am usually-you do not only have your father's particular gifts but also your mother's."

I paused. My mother's gift? Bella had the ability to create a force field of sorts that not only protected her mind from the powers of twits like Jane but also to break into the physical world and be able to protect her body from harm.

But I didn't have that talent...did I?

I looked up at Aro. "How do you know that I have my mother's ability?"

"Because she too could deflect Jane's powers and," Aro suddenly grabbed my hand and held it tight between his two cold hands. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a knowing look on his face. "when I touched her I also saw nothing."

I ripped my hand away from his and took a step back. I had my mother's immortal ability but I could not dwell on it now; I had to focus on getting myself out of here alive. I bit my bottom lip as I glanced over my shoulder to see Felix a mere foot away. If I made any sudden movements I would be in his arms and crushed flat instantly. He was faster and stronger so I knew I couldn't out power or run him. I had already ruled out using my wand so now what? Come on, Allie. How are you going to make your great escape?

Then it hit me.

I felt like such an idiot for not thinking of it earlier.

Apporation-it wasn't the coolest exit but did I really care now?

"My mother's powers or not, I'd rather die than stay here with you Aro." I paused. "And you can take that statement quite literally because it's going to happen very soon."

I could feel Felix getting ready to pounce at me and I readied myself to be pulled into the small tube that was the apporation.

I swallowed before looking again at Aro who no longer tried to keep that fake smile on his marble face. In fact, I believe I even saw him snarl. I felt proud for a second.

I sighed as a small smile came to my own face. "Consider our deal off. Oh, and don't expect to be hearing from me again."

From behind me, I could feel Felix jump into action. He sprang on my back and grabbed me around the neck, cutting off my air supply. I grabbed his arm, trying to pry it off of me but, like I thought, he was too strong.

My brain was going fuzzy as he squeezed tighter and I knew I had no other option than to use my wand; this was life or death. In one quick motion, I reached down and grabbed my wavy wand and pointed it behind me toward Felix.

With the last of my oxygen I managed to yell one word. "_Reducto!" _

The member of the guard flew back and fit the beautifully painted wall behind him. I fell to the ground and turned to see that he had cracks all along his body from the spell I just shot his way. He was injured but he would live, unfortunately.

I could hear the lightening fast footprints of other guards coming toward me and before any others could attack, I pulled myself into the apportation and fell back onto the floor of my bedroom on Isle Esme a mere second later.

I laid on the floor coughing and gasping for air for what seemed like hours before I managed to stand up. I went over to the dresser and rested my hand there, supporting my weight. I dropped my wand there before looking up at myself in the mirror. I thought I would be more surprised upon finding angry purple strangulation bruises on my neck but really I wasn't. Heck, it could have been a lot worse; I could have been headless and dead.

But it was all over. I was rid of the Volturi for now but I knew it was not for good. Because, you see, I was a Cullen and messing with the Cullens is what the Volutri did best... besides being sadistic and bossy know-it-all's, of course.

I rubbed my neck once, wincing slightly, before leaving the bedroom and going into the kitchen to grab some water. I sat down at the kitchen table and took a deep breath. My vision was still slightly red and I needed to calm down before the others returned home.

Speaking of the others...

I looked over at the clock to see that it was only nine-thirty. Ron, Hermione, and Harry shouldn't be back for another hour and a half.

I laid my head down on the table and let my eyes drift closed. Who knew almost dying could be so exhausting?

* * *

"Allie! Allie!"

I was being shaken awake by a rough hand on my shoulder. My eyes shot open to see Harry in my face. I shot up from my chair to see my three friends standing by me in a close clump with various degrees of shock and panic in their eyes.

"We need to leave! Now!" Harry said, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to Hermione and Red. I could hear the sounds of shouting coming from just outside the front door. I wanted to know what was happening but thought it would have to wait until later.

We were just about to disapporate when I noticed that Hermione had her wand in her hand. It clicked in my mind that I had left mine on the dresser in the white bedroom. Oh, shit.

"Wait! My wand!" I shouted, running back to room at vampire speed. I grabbed at my wand but my fingers just missed, causing my wand to fall to the floor and roll under the dresser.

"Allie!" I heard Hermione call, her voice filled with panic. "They are coming in!"

I got down on my knees and reached under the dresser. My reach was not long enough, I stretched my arms to their maximum capacity but they still couldn't make it to the wand.

"Allie! Come on!" I heard Red yelling over the insanely loud banging noise.

"Screw it!" I yelled, standing up and simply throwing the dresser to the side.

"Allie!" Harry screamed in horror.

I grabbed my wand and ran as fast as I possibly could back to my friends. I skidded to a stop, taking hold of Harry's arm at the same time. The next thing I know the front door of the house is being blown to smithereens and the four of us are disappearing into the apporation.

Instantly, we were spit out of the other end. I landed on the ground several feet away from Harry, hitting my head against a rock in the process. My vision blurred for a second, as if I had forgotten to put my contacts in this morning, and my head began swimming.

From somewhere behind me I could hear someone screaming in pain and then other voices yelling at each other in rushed, sharp tones. I got onto my hands and knees, waiting for the spinning to stop. Thankfully, several seconds later it did.

It registered in my mind that we were in a forest of sorts, laying on top of a blanket of leaves and standing under a canopy of tall trees. I stood up and looked around, trying to find the source of the screaming.

About ten feet from where I had landed laid Ron grabbing his arm as Hermione and Harry hovered over him. Quickly, I ran over to them and knelt down my Red's thrashing legs.

"Hold him, Allie!" Hermione yelled at me as she rummaged through her beaded bag, looking for something frantically. I grabbed his ankles and held them completely still.

My eyes went up his body to see the source of his pain: a large chuck of Red's skin was missing from his arm.

"He got splinched!" I yelled as I stared more closely at the bleeding wounds.

Bleeding wound...

I looked away quick and held my breath.

"I have it!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled her hand out of her bag, uncorked the vial, and shoved the liquid down Ron's throat.

Almost instantly, Ron stilled and began to relax; I was pleasantly surprised to see his wound closing right before our very eyes, leaving an angry pucked scar-like thing in it's place. We all took a collective deep breath and collapsed into a seated position.

I patted Red's ankle soothingly as he fought to catch his breath. Once the blood smell cleared from my nostrils I was able to turn back to my three friends and check out what was going on.

They were all still wearing the clothes that they had taken off of the Ministry workers this morning and, more importantly, they all wore the same "oh, shit!" expression on their completely exhausted faces.

I looked over at Harry who was running his hands roughly through his jet black hair. The boy sighed before looking over at me; his eyes went from my blue ones to my forehead.

"You're bleeding." He said with little to no emotion in his voice but after what happened to Red I'm sure what's going on with my head is as exciting as watching paint dry.

I reached up to touch the wound and came away with blood on my hand; the cut really didn't hurt at all. "Great," I said aloud before wiping my hand off on the dry leaves on the ground. Looking at the leaves made me realize that we were still in a strange bit of woods. "Where the hell are we?" I asked Hermione who was now looking over Ron's wounds.

"We are in a forest that my parents took me camping in when I was little." She paused. "I shouldn't have gone back to the house because now they know about it. I am so sorry, Allie, really. We have nowhere to stay now and it is all my fault."

"Hermione, things just happen. The important thing is that we are all safe, right?" Harry said in a monotone voice. By the look in his eyes he was upset because of what happened, obviously. He looked down at his pin-stripped breast pocket on his jacket before pulling something out of it.

The locket of Slytherin gleamed in the setting sun's light as he dangled it before me. "And right now we have to focus on destroying this."

"But where will we stay?" Ron asked from his position on the ground in a rough, hoarse voice.

"Here." Hermione answered, looking around at the small clearing in the trees a few yards away from us. "I have the enchanted tent. We should be alright."

I looked at my three friends in turn and then nodded. "I've never been camping but, hey, what the hell? There's a first time for everything, right?"

The next second Ron sat up and looked at me with angry, pained eyes. "No, Allie. There is not a first time for everything. Trust me, I could have done without my first splinching."

I looked down at my hands and shrugged. "Well, there was that one time I splinched my finger when we were learning to get our license..."

The next second Red was yelling at me, saying that it was not the same thing and that I was stupid for even comparing that to this; before long we were all laughing at he ridiculousness of this entire conversation.

For the last moment in a long while we smiled and laughed for a a few minutes; but, after that, it all went down hill from there.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I'm not sure about it myself. Please give me some feedback! I love to hear from you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!**

**Hey, guys! So I wrote this entire chapter today because I got a wonderful snow day thanks to the blizzad that terrorized the Midwest! I hope you enjoy it becaues I had alot of fun writing it. **

**Here we go...**

**

* * *

**So, here we were.

Standing around in the middle of a damn forest staring at a stupid locket that wouldn't freaking die...as you could tell I was extremely frustrated by this entire situation.

"Allie, are you sure there are no more spells that you can try? You are the Defense Against the Dark Arts wiz, after all. There has to be something you are missing." Harry asked from several feet behind me, sounding fully pissed off and impatient.

I spun at him and he instantly knew that this was not the time nor place to mess with me. "Look, just because your wand got broken at the Ministry doesn't mean you have to be on my ass when it comes to casting spells. You want to try to destroy it? Be my guest."

I turned on my heels, back to the locket.

All of my friends were a good distance away already but they took another step from me and the locket in case it backfired due to my raging emotions. I was just standing there, staring down the locket of Slytherin, with my wand twirling in my fingers as if it were a pen.

I had used every spell in my arsenal...including _Alohomora _which did, obviously, absolutely nothing. My foot tapped as I wracked my brain for something else but..."There is nothing! Nothing! If the advanced offensive spells that Tonks taught me didn't work on it then I don't know what will."

I twirled my wand one last time before placing it in my back pocket. I walked over to the stupid, frustrating thing and tried to stare it down on the large boulder we set it on. My eyes narrowed dangerously before I decided to jump onto the rock, next to the locket, and begin stomping on it with all of my vampire force.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Ron asked, clearly confused by my actions.

I sighed but kept jumping on it. "Well, if magic isn't working on it than perhaps brute force will..." I trailed off, realizing how stupid that all sounded. "And I think that is quite possibly one of the dumbest plans I have ever come up with." I sighed again.

"Yeah, considering you weigh about one hundred pounds, I'd say you don't have the man power." Harry snapped-he was starting to calm down though, I could tell by the tone of his voice- before coming over to stare at the unscratched locket at my feet.

I just shrugged. I turned from the center of the boulder, about ready to jump down, when my ankle rolled, and I began to fall face first toward the ground. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact, but it never came.

I opened my right eye then my left only to see Harry's face inches from mine. Somehow, he had managed to catch me in midair and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck in the process. My breath came in deep huffs for a moment as my heart rate slowed back to normal.

My eyes locked with Harry's and stayed there for what seemed like an hour. I felt myself leaning in, about to kiss him, when I realized that we weren't a couple. Honestly, we weren't even friends anymore. Because of me...

I cleared my throat and blinked quite rapidly. "Um, thanks." I said, nodding my head all the while to make sure he understood that he should put me down now.

Harry blinked a few times also before releasing my legs to the ground and then letting go of my waist; he grabbed the locket before taking a few steps back as if not being able to trust himself when he was so close to me.

Well...after what happened the other night when we practically attacked each other I'm not sure I trust myself to be within an arm's distance from him either.

I shook my head again, trying to focus.

"Okay, so you have destroyed a horcurx before, right?" I asked Harry. "What did you use then?"

"A Baslisk fang..." He answered, not feeling too optimistic about finding one of those laying around. Of course, it had to be something practically impossible to find that could destroy that damn locket.

I looked to Hermione. "I suppose you don't have one of those it that beaded bag of yours, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Great, so what do we do now?" I asked the three that stood before me.

My eyes instantly went over to Hermione, hoping that she would be the one to answer the question because if any of us knew it would be her. Hermione wrapped her arms around her torso, shielding herself from the chill of the wind. I could tell by the way she was staring off into space that she was wracking her brain from something, anything, to help us out but there was nothing. We both knew it.

I sighed as I turned back to Harry and shook my head. "I'm sorry, Harry. This is going to take a while longer than we expected."

He nodded, kinda pissed, but that was to be expected because we all were angry. I don't really know what we thought we were getting ourselves into but this wasn't it. The four of us knew that finding the Horcruxes would be hard, but destroying them? That was supposed to be the easy part, right?

I saw Harry look at the locket for a moment before placing the chain around his neck. "Well, I guess we'll just have to keep it close until we figure something out." He breathed out.

I looked at the locket and a sudden chill came over me. I walked a little closer to him and stared at it some more. "That thing...it holds a piece of Voldemort's soul." I said more to myself than to any of them. My eyes then went up to look at Harry's green ones. "I don't think any of us should wear the locket for too long. Who knows what kind of shit could happen?"

"There probably will be side effects to wearing it." Hermione agreed from behind me. "I agree with Allie. That thing has power that we don't fully understand."

Harry thought for a second before nodding. "Alright we will take twelve hour shifts wearing it until we figure out how to destroy it. Sound good?"

I nodded, so did my other two friends.

Once that was all settled, we went back into the bare tent-which held little more than a bunk bed, table, and a small wood-burning stove-and took a seat, planning out what the hell we were going to do next.

"We cannot stay in one place for too long." Hermione said. "We have charms and spells surrounding this site but eventually we will be tracked. Harry is Undesirable number one, after all. Everyone is looking for us."

"Wait," I said, my eyes widening. "Harry is Undesirable number one? That is so awesome! Do you have your face on posters and stuff? Like in those old western movies, right?" I stopped my rant to see my friends looking at me with raised eyebrows. I could have sworn a blush appeared on my face but I was not capable of that anymore; I looked down instead. "And that was incredibly insensitive of me. Being Undesirable number one is...undesirable."

We were all silent for a second before I looked up to see Harry and Hermione shaking their heads at me and Red smiling...well, at least he thought it was funny.

"Well, anyway, I think it would be a good idea to not stay in one place more than two or three days which means..." Hermione trailed off only for me to pick her sentence back up.

"Which means we have to pack up and leave again today." I nodded my head in agreement. "You're right, we can't take any chances."

"I think so too." Harry said, standing up instantly. "So let's get moving before it is too dark." He looked down at his watch, which, I noticed was not the one I had given him as a present for his birthday. "Which is going to be in about two hours."

"Let's get a move on it then." I said, also standing up from the rickety wooden table.

"Okay," Red agreed, looking down at his hands, and mumbling under his breath. The way he said that single word made me question if he truly was okay with this. None of us really asked his opinion but what we were doing was a given to keep us safe, right? Red wouldn't have a problem with that; it'd just be silly.

Harry and Hermione left the kitchen-like area and went to pack up our few belongs that we had scattered around the tent as I went around to the opposite side of the table and placed a gentle hand on Ron's shoulder. The redhead looked up at me but did not return the smile that I was giving him. Instead, he stood up and walked outside of the tent.

I didn't see it then but Ron was most definitely not okay.

* * *

I was sitting at the mouth of the tent, looking out at the new part of some new forest that looked exactly like that spot Hermione had taken us away from the night before. It was now my turn to keep watch after a long day of horcrux hunting.

We popped into a couple of Voldemort's old haunts, seeing if we could find any trace of his stupid soul holders but nada, nothing. The four of us were tired and cranky after a few hours and then it was time to go back to the tent and try to get some rest.

So now, here I was with a book in my hands and a blanket wrapped around my shoulders; it was beginning to get colder at night and that was going to be a big concern for us.

A laugh erupted from inside the tent-Hermione's-that caused me to jump. I looked up to see Hermione and Harry sitting at the wooden table with a book between them; from the looks of it, it was the book-the one that Dumbledore had given her- that Hermione was trying to translate from ancient runes into English.

I smiled over at my two friends before turning back to look outside: the coast was completely clear. The sound of footsteps came toward me and a second later Red plopped down across from me, his eyes directed at Harry and Hermione the entire time.

From my spot, I could see his eyes narrowed and his mouth curled up in disgust.

My eyebrows furrowed. "You okay there, Red?"

He shook his head before he finally turned back to me. "Yeah, fine." He practically spat.

My eyebrows furrowed even more. But then I looked down at his shirt to see the chain that contained the locket of Slytherin around it. So this must have meant that my theory was correct; it would totally explain Ron's PMS.

"Okay, then." I said, not really wanting to talk to him when he was acting like this. He was feeling...well, I don't want to say evil so I'll just say 'not himself'. I looked back down at the novel in my hands without another word. I don't know how long Red sat there with me, just staring at Hermione and Harry in the other room but it felt like forever.

Something was bothering him and I couldn't see what it was, strangely enough, because I couldn't see anything past the locket. It was acting as a sort of protective shield around it's owner which makes sense because Voldemort would have thought about all these tricks. What an ass...

Eventually, it was time to pass on the torch. I stood up, stretched, and handed the blanket over to Red. "Well, your turn to keep watch." I told him. "And, I'll take that off your hands." I said, taking the locket from around his neck.

Now, I know that it was supposed to be twelve hour shifts and Red's had only been about six but I figured I could handle the extra dose of evil a little better than he could. After all, I am pretty much born to be evil.

I threw the thing over my head and allowed the extremely cold locket to settle against my skin before moving.

I patted Ron on the shoulder. "Night, Red. See you in the morning. Hermione should be up to take over around three."

He mumbled his 'see ya later' before turning away from me and staring out into the cold, dark night; it caused me to sigh because now I knew that whatever was bothering him went deeper than this locket business.

I turned and moved farther into the tent to see Hermione already tucked away, cozy, on the top bunk. I stared at the one, open bed and thought about just how awkward things were about to get.

Speak of the devil...

The next second Harry came out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair as he went. He came to stand next to me and see what it was that I was looking at so intently. I heard him take a deep, annoyed breath before going over and taking the top blanket off the mattress

"I'll sleep on the floor. Go ahead and take the bed." He said, setting the blanket up like a make-shift cot and using his towel as a pillow. The boy laid down without another word.

"Thanks," I said barely above a whisper, before silently going to turn down the lantern on a bedside table and crawling into the bottom bunk. I placed my hands behind my head and stared up into the dark. The tent was completely silent with the exception of the wind rustling outside. And you know what...I felt strange.

I can't necessarily put a finger on why this was but I had an idea that it had something to do with the boy sleeping a mere foot away from me. I sighed, before, shamelessly, looking into Harry's mind.

He wasn't thinking about me nor anything else really except the cold that came with laying on the hard, chilled floor. Instantly, I felt guilty. I sighed again before rolling over and looking at the the outlined silhouette that was Harry.

"Hey, you still awake?" I whispered down to him.

I heard him grumble an annoyed 'yeah'.

I paused a moment. He was already crabby, did I really want to quite possibly put him in a worse mood? Well, yeah. At least he wouldn't be crabby _and _frozen to death.

"Will you come up here, please?" I asked. From the shadows of the floor I saw his head shoot up.

"What?" He asked, seriously confused.

"It's stupid for you to be laying on the floor when there is plenty of room up here." I told him, scooting over and patting the spot next to me.

I didn't hear him move nor say anything else. I looked back down on the floor to see him sitting there, staring my way. Sitting up also, I tilted my head at him.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." He said, still confused.

I shrugged, though I knew he could not see it. "Then come on."

Still Harry did nothing, causing me to huff in frustration. "I'm not gonna touch you, nancy boy, okay? I just don't want you freezing to death."

A couple more seconds passed before I saw him nod. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

"Sure." I whispered before scooting over and turning toward the wall, facing away from him. I felt the bed lower slightly as his weight came to rest on it and warmth flowed over toward me. Technically we were sleeping in the same bed but in reality we weren't because I was under the covers and he was on top of them. Friends did stuff like that when the need would arise, right?

I closed my eyes, about to try and sleep.

"Hey, Allie?" I heard his whisper from next to me.

My eyes shot open but I did not turn to him. "Yeah?"

I waited a few seconds to see what he was going to say, my heart beating at a rapid pace the whole time. Finally, Harry spoke. "Um, just thanks again for sharing the bed."

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I had been holding and chuckled silently to myself. Somehow I doubt that was what he was really going to say but wasn't going to press it now. "Yeah, no problem."

I heard him turn so his back was facing mine and that was that. I closed my eyes and strangely, sleep found me easily for the first time in a long while.

The next morning I woke feeling unusually comfortable for laying on such a crappy mattress last night. I burrowed my face deeper into my pillow and sighed in contentment, not ready to fully wake just yet. But then...my pillow...it was moving.

My eyes shot open and I almost jumped out of my skin to see the predicament I was in. My pillow happened to be Harry's chest, still breathing steadily, still asleep. I had my arm wrapped tightly around his Qudditch toned torso and my leg wrapped around one of his; somehow during the night he had found his way under my covers.

But it wasn't just me that was like this. Oh, hell no. This wasn't just _my _fault.

Harry had one arm wrapped around my torso as I leaned into his side while the other one held securely to my shoulder. His cheek was also nested on top of my head; I could feel his breath against my neck because he was so close.

Oh, my God.

How the hell did this happen? Better yet, how the hell did I get out of this position without Harry waking up and finding out about it?

From above me I could hear Red snoring lightly which meant Hermione was the one out on watch.

"Help!" I yelled in a whisper, hoping she would come to my aid. But, of course, she couldn't hear me and the more I talked the more likely it was that Harry would wake up.

I guess I had to get out of this by myself.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I began to disentangle my body from his. I removed my leg from around his: success. Then I moved his arm from ,y shoulder to his chest which also turned out fine. Now, the hard part: getting out from his snake-like grip that was at my waist.

I pulled his hand off my waist and slowly dropped it onto the bed only to have wrap around me once more a second later-this time, tighter. I sighed as I tried again.

I kept his hand pinned down as I slowly stood on the mattress to climb over Harry. I got one foot on the ground and felt that I was out of danger. Feeling proud, I got clumsy.

Trying to get off the mattress quickly, I accidentally stood up too fast and hit my head against the base of the top bunk.

Pain instantly rushed to my skull. "Shit! Damn! Mothertrucker! Ow!" I cursed loudly, causing Harry to wake up. He sat up straight, startled by my sudden noise, only to bring me down from my very ninja like pose on top of him. My legs gave way and I crashed on top of Harry, chest to chest, and my face a mere inch from his.

The pain throbbing in my head seemed minuscule at that moment as I stared at Harry in complete horror. He stared back at me in complete confusion and at that moment, I forgot how to move. I couldn't get up. I couldn't do anything.

"What the bloody hell is going on down there!" Red shouted, popping his head down from the top bunk to get a look at Harry and I. "What...?" He asked when he saw us.

I pried my eyes from Harry to look at Red and then I remembered how to do something that I have always been very good at: falling.

I fell right off of Harry and landed on the cold floor of the tent, landing on my back.

"What happened!" Hermione asked, rushing in from the entrance of the tent with a blanket around her shoulders and that battered copy of _The Tales Of Beadle The Bard _in her hands.

"I-I-I-I-I fell." I ended up saying as I sat up. "Sorry, guys."

My eyes went from Hermione, to Red, and finally landed on Harry who was now sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me with unbelieving eyes. Without another thought or word, I vampire ran from the bedroom area and into the bathroom. I collapsed on the floor and took a death breath.

Next time, I was taking the floor and Harry could have that damn bed.

* * *

The next day we packed up the tent, apporated to a plain of sorts, and then began walking. We decided that it was a good idea to get some distance between us and the spot where we popped in; it would make it harder to track us that way.

I kept my distance from Harry because we hadn't talked since yesterday morning and I didn't really feel like it. He walked up front with Hermione, I walked behind them and Red was trailing behind me.

I walked in silence for a while before I became to bored to stand it. I turned back to Red to see him, once again, glaring and pouting. My feet stopped moving as I waited for him to catch up.

"Alright, bud. Wanna talk about what you're thinking? You've been acting weird for the last couple of days." I said, following in step with him.

His eyes broke from Harry and Hermione for a second to look at me. "Don't act stupid, Allie." He spat at me. "You know that something is going on between them, too."

My forehead wrinkled up in confusion as I watched Harry and Hermione's retreating backs. The two were laughing but it was nothing out of the ordinary; Hermione offered Harry a drink from her water bottle but that wasn't really weird either.

"No, I can't say I do, Red." I responded honestly only to earn an eye roll from him.

"Well, then I guess you are more of a bloody idiot than I thought you were." He hissed my way before quickening his step to get away from me.

I was stunned. What the hell, right? Ronald had not talked to me like that since the Yule Ball...since the last time he was jealous of a guy with Hermione. Coincidence? I think not. So even though his comment stung slightly, I ignored it, figuring that his anger was at Hermione not me. But even then he didn't have a right to act pissy because nothing was going on with Harry and Hermione...yeah, nothing was going on. I couldn't let Red's delusional thoughts turn me crazy too.

I continued to walk, trying to to think about it, but couldn't help looking up to glance at Harry and Hermione every one in a while.

* * *

We found our camp for the night at the outskirts of a small forest. Damn, how many freaking forests can the English country have? It seemed a little excessive if you asked me.

I was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and and an old issue of the _Quibbler_...don't ask how I got them. It was a mission and a half to apporate into a convent store to use my five finger discount and the paper...let's just say I got my ass chewed out when I came back with it.

Ron was sitting at the mouth of the tent, standing guard AND wearing the locket, so it was best to leave him alone for now, while Hermione was attempting to cut Harry's hair.

I watched the two together, tapping my fingers on the table all the while. I found that I was being ridiculous for allowing myself to believe in Red's ridiculous theories; he wasn't in his right mind at the moment.

Thinking of that, I knew I better find the time to sit down and talk with Harry and Hermione about this. They should know what Red is saying and doing behind their back.

"You really shouldn't let me cut your hair, Harry. I'll just stick with helping you get used to a wand that isn't your own and trying to figure out how to destroy the horcruxes, okay?"

"Yeah, you find that Baslisk fang then we can talk about destroying the horcurx." Harry laughed.

I rolled my eyes at the two before starting a new article on a completely trashed page of the magazine that Luna Lovegood's dad was in charge of. I read the title:

**Sword of Godric Gryffindor Stolen. Fake in it's place.**

I read the article full through three times before I allowed my self to hope...it couldn't be. Oh, like hell it couldn't!

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I stood up.

"What?" Hermione asked, coming over to stand next to me and look down at the magazine article.

"Sweet baby Merlin!" I yelled again, a bright smile across my face. "Do you know what this means!" I ask, holding the article up for both her and Harry to see.

"The sword is stolen, so what?" Harry asked, not really sure what I was going on about. Perhaps he thinks I've cracked like I think Ron has.

"Yeah, the sword was stolen from Hogwarts! There is a fake hanging in the Headmaster's office!" I almost squeal.

"Allie, you need to connect the dots a little more for us, here." Hermione told me.

"Guys, come on!" I hold up the article and point frantically at it. "This here says the sword is goblin made."

"Go on..." Harry said, still not catching my drift.

"Honestly, don't you guys read?" I look at Hermione who raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry, nothing personal. But, anyway, goblin made products have this magical quality of absorbing what makes them stronger...still nothing?" I ask, earning a shake of the head from both of them. "Harry, remember when you told me about the Basilisk and Ginny and Tom Riddle's diary and all that jazz that happened down in the Chamber of Secrets in your second yeat? The sword of Gryffindor was there with you, right? When you stabbed the diary with the Basilisk fang?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was sitting right there when I stabbed the thing..." I think it suddenly clicked in his mind and instantly his face lit up. "Oh, Merlin! And-And-"

"And the sword absorbing the Basilisk venom!" Hermione finished, also beaming now.

"Exactly! That is why Dumbledore left you the sword in his will, Harry! So you could use it to destroy the horcruxes!" I said, practically hysterical now. Final, a way to kill the damn locket and the rest of the soul holders that were scattered Merlin knows where.

"Oh, Merlin! I can't believe it! Allie Cullen, you are nothing short of bloody brilliant!" Harry said, picking me up and twirling me in a circle. He put me down a moment later and smiled down at me. "So where is the sword now? Does it say?"

Then, my face fell. I probably should have said this before we all got so excited. "Um, yeah...it does." I looked back up at the two of them. "It is thought to be in...the...Lestrange's vault at Gringotts."

Almost instantly, their faces fell too. "Oh, well. It might as well be at Hogwarts still because there is no way in hell that we are going to be able to get it out of there."

"Why do you say that?" I asked Harry. "I mean, you snuck into the ministry easy enough. Can't we get in there okay, too?"

"Allie, you don't just walk into Gringotts and pull a heist. It's not like a Muggle bank, the vaults go down miles below Diagon Alley. No human has ever managed to steal something from there." Hermione told me.

I looked up at her and smirked. "No human, you say? Well, it is mighty dandy that you have a vampire on your side, isn't it?" I smiled. "Come on, guys. We have to try. It's the only option we have right now."

The two exchanged a glance. "It's worth a shot." Harry said, shrugging.

"Alright," Hermione decided after a moment. "But we are going to need a great plan if we want to make it out of there alive."

I smiled. "Right, so here is what I'm thinking. We are definitely going to need some-"

The next instant the lights in the tent went out and we were left in complete darkness. The three of us looked around, waiting for an attack or some sort, when the lights quickly came back on to reveal Red standing a few feet away from us with a look of complete and utter rage on his face. "Planning another suicide mission without me?" He asked, his tone dripping with venom.

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

He looked from her, to me, then to Harry. "It seems that you and Harry just have been spending a lot of time together, thinking up pointless plans that will lead to another pointless mission that will not have any results."

I exchanged a look with Harry before taking a step toward the redhead. "Red, you guys made it to Ministry and retrieved the locket just fine. I don't understand-"

"We almost died trying to get it! And now we have been sitting in the bloody forest for a week now doing nothing but wasting our time searching for horcruxes that we will never find, starving and exhausted in the process. I am wasting my bloody time out here with the three of you-who clearly don't need me by the way- when I could be helping out my family!" He spat at not only me, but all of us.

"You knew what you were signing up for, Ron. We all did. No one said it was going to be easy-" Harry started, only to get cut off.

"I know I signed up for this but that doesn't make it any better that I am completely worthless to my family now! I have no idea if they are dead or alive or anything! I am just sitting here, listening to the three of you plan Merlin knows what that will probably lead to us getting caught or killed." He said, taking a step forward.

Ahh, so this is what all of these outburst were about. He missed his family; it all made so much sense now.

I took a few steps towards him, closing the gap between me and my friend. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder as I looked into his eyes. "Red, I get that you miss your family. We all miss them. I understand how you are feeling right now-"

The Weasley shoved my hand away from him and shook his head down at me. "No. No, Allie, you don't know how I feel. You know why? Because you're orphaned and alone. You don't have a bloody family! They're all dead!"

"You son of a bitch!" I heard Harry yell in anger from behind my back before pushing past me to punch Red square in the jaw. The next second, the two boys were rolling on the floor, arms flailing in the air and punching whatever they could get their hands on.

"Guys, stop it!" Hermione screamed as I rushed to them and pulled Harry off of Red by the shoulders. I forced him to stand up and placed myself between him and Ron. Harry was still trying to get at the redhead but I placed my hands firmly against his chest, holding him back.

"Harry, calm down, okay? It's okay." He didn't hear me, apparently, because he was still fighting to get past me. Hermione was now by Ronald, keeping him in check as well.

"Harry." I said his name soothingly as I placed my tiny hands against his cheeks, forcing him to look down at me. "Stop, every thing's fine, okay? Please."

The green eyed boy took a deep breath before nodding.

"I'm out of here." I heard Ron hiss from behind me.

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking.

"It was a mistake for me to come on this bloody mission with all of you. I'm leaving." Ron said, as he tried pushing past Hermione to get to the mouth of the tent.

"Ron, no. You don't mean it. Just take off the locket and think about this for a moment, please! It's just messing with your head." She pleaded but got no results.

Red, however, did yank the locket off and throw it onto the ground before glaring over at Harry and storming out of the tent with Hermione at his heels. "Ron, please. Don't leave!"

Harry and I just stood there, waiting for whatever the hell was going to happen next.

A moment later Hermione reentered the tent with tears streaming down her face and complete defeat in her eyes. "He's gone."

I collapsed on the the step that led up to the kitchen-like room behind me, placing my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what just went down.

"Hermione-" Harry said, trying to comfort her, only to get cut off.

"I'm going to bed." She mumbled before going over to the bunk bed and crashing on the top bunk, her back facing us, as she went silent.

A second later I heard Harry sigh as he came to sit next to me on the stair. "I-I can't believe that he-he would do such a thing."

"Yeah, I know." I said taking my head out from my hands and deciding to rest my chin on my knees. "Him leaving like that? It's so strange."

"No," I heard Harry whisper.

I turned to look at him with a wrinkled forehead.

"I can't believe he would say those things to you about your family. You didn't deserve that at all." He told me.

I chuckled humorlessly. "He was just angry. He didn't mean it, I hope...but he was right. I don't understand what he is going through because I don't have a family."

I looked down at my knees for a second before I felt Harry's hand slide over to rest on my cold one that sat on the floor. "Don't say that." He told me. "Because if you don't have a family than neither do I and I don't think I can handle that. You have Jake and you have the Weasley's and Hermione and...well, you have me, too. You aren't alone."

I smiled slightly. "Neither are you, Harry Potter."

He smiled back before placing an arm around me, comforting me, and allowing me to lay my head against his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, letting it sink in that Ron was actually gone, and wondering what we were going to do without him...what Hermione would do without him.

The idea made me shiver, causing Harry to only wrap his arm around me tighter and me to feel that perhaps Ron wasn't right, after all.

I wasn't alone. Well, not right now at least.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Thank you for readng! **


	10. Crash, Crash, Burn

**Hey Guys! **

**So sorry for the long wait. I have been a busy little kid lately. Who knew that preparing for college could be so much work? lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

After Harry followed suit with Hermione and headed to sleep, I took a shift at the entrance of the tent,watching and waiting for an attack. I seemed to be taking more and more of the night shifts seeing as I didn't need too much sleep but on a night like tonight I just wished I could escape my thoughts.

Red was gone. Like, for real gone.

The guy wasn't coming back. Period.

So, here we were, our group of four turned into a trio. It was strange how Red just blew up on us like that even with the locket on. I mean, that pent up anger must have been rooted deeper inside him than that; he had to have had those feelings before hand and that is what scared me the most.

Did Red really believe that our mission was a waste of time? Could he really just consider me the orphaned vampire? Was he really that jealous of Harry and Hermione together?

It all just seemed too weird for the normally care-free Weasley and I didn't understand it. But, I guess, we were going to have get used to it because this abnormal new way of life wasn't going anywhere.

However, we will be going somewhere different tomorrow and then,even if Ron wanted to find us, he would never be able to; once we're gone, we're gone. That's it. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars.

I sighed, willing the thoughts of Red out of my mind.

To keep my mind occupied through this long night, I decided to go grab a book out of Hermione's pink beaded bag. I went over to the wooden table, opened the bottomless purse, and stuck my entire arm into the thing, reaching into the book section.

I felt a hard covered book glide against my fingers, I gripped the book, and yanked the thing right out of the depths of the bag. This book was freaking huge. I couldn't believe my eyes when I read the the title.

It was _Hogwarts: A History._

I shook my head at Hermione's strange obsession with this book. It must have weighted about a billion pounds, or, ya know, five pounds, but either way it was totally heavy. I went back to the entrance of the tent, sat down, and plopped the book onto my lap.

I looked at the battered and aged cover, taking in every inch of it. Okay, so I really didn't feel up to reading; I kind of wish I had found a book with a lot of pictures or something in it.

I traced the raised letter on the cover that spelled out the name of the author. "Alright, Bathilda Bagshoot, I'll give you one more try."

I cracked open the book and about ten seconds later closed it again.

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it.

* * *

"Harry, I am getting worried. It has been a week since Red left and she is still walking around here like a zombie." I whispered to him from the top bunk. It was just before sun rise and Hermione was still at her post in the front of the tent.

"What are we supposed to do? She'll get over it in her own time, just like we did." He whispered back from the bottom bunk.

I scoffed before poking my head down below to look at him upside down; my eyebrow raised.

Harry lay there with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, before turning his head to look at me. "What?" He asked.

"Harry, really? She isn't going to get over this." I explained.

Harry sat up and turned to face upside down me. "And why is that?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

I looked over at the mouth of the tent, making sure Hermione wasn't listening in, before going on in a low whisper. "Because she loves him, Harry."

He wrinkled his forehead. "We all love Ron-"

I shook my head, causing my hair it fly around my face. "No, she is _in _love with him."

Harry stared at me for a moment with the same confused expression on his face as before, causing me to become confused. Did he really not know these two were over-the- moon, head-over-heels and every other cliché in the book with each other? It was so obvious!

"No, they're aren't." He responded, sounding uncertain.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

"Well, how would you know?" He asked, challenging my theory.

"I read minds, Harry. I know stuff." I sighed. "And I also know that Hermione is completely crushed. She feels like she lost Red, that he abandoned her. And she is just sitting there wondering what she could have done differently to keep him around. " I paused as I stared off into space, officially rambling now. "She's hurt and confused and she doesn't know how to fix things because they are so screwed up already and-"

"Allie," He said my name to bring me back to the present, to stop me from making a bigger ass out of myself that I already had because we both know that I had totally changed the subject of our conversation. "Are we still talking about Hermione here?"

I stared at him for a moment, acting like he was the crazy one. I scoffed. "Yeah, of course. What else would we be talking about?" I shifted my gaze from his and didn't wait for him to answer before flipping down from the top bunk and booking it into the kitchen where the beaded bag laid. I reached in and pulled out two granola bars.

"Alrighty, think fast, kids." I shouted as I tossed a bar toward Hermione and one toward Harry; both failed miserably at catching them.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the rickety wooden bench.

"Allie, aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked as she stripped the granola bar of it's crinkling silver wrapper.

I waved her off. "Nah, I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten a thing in three days. Don't think we haven't noticed." Harry said through a bite.

I just shrugged. "I'm just not hungry, I guess."

I looked down at my hands and began playing with my fingers. _I _knew that my lack of eating wasn't a big deal but I had a feeling that my friends wouldn't see it the same way.

"I have known you for three years and never once during that entire time have you told me that you weren't hungry." Harry challenged.

"Allie, you need to eat. There is enough for all of us." Hermione said, coming over to her beaded bag and rummaging around for another granola bar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just calm yourselves down." I held my hands out to prove my point. "Listen, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. I hunted two days ago if you remember."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you don't need human food, as well." Harry said.

Human food...it sounded as if I were something completely alien and weird.

"Guys, stop." I snapped back. "It's okay. Don't worry about me."

The two gave me a quizzical look before finally turning away, semi-convinced, to eat their breakfast in silence.

Okay, so yeah, I was hungry for the delicious little granola bar but why should I eat it when I don't _need _to? I mean, I can survive without it as long as I have blood in my system so I shouldn't be taking the 'human' food from the humans.

Yeah, I know I'm a martyr. Deal with it.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" I asked several moments later as we all sat gathered around the wooden table, planning and plotting as always.

My eyes went from Harry's to land on Hermione; she was looking down and playing with a loose thread on the blanket wrapped tightly around her, trying hard not to think about what we all knew.

"Well, it has been three days since we moved camps..." Harry said in a low tone.

My blue eyes shot to Hermione who sat rigid across from me. The girl didn't return my nor Harry's gaze which instantly tipped me off that she was not happy with this idea; I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"Of course, we could stay an extra day. It's really no big deal." I suggested with the shrug of my shoulders.

Harry was just about to answer when Hermione's eyes shot up to look at me, cutting off the words on Harry's tongue. "We should go." The girl paused. "It's been three days and it is time to move despite...certain events. Besides, I doubt Ronald has even been following our trail for the past week." I heard the girl mumble that he would have caught up with us by now if he had.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, an attempt to comfort her that I knew would not succeed; Hermione was miserable.

"Okay, then. I'll start packing up while you guys think up a new place to park it." I stood up and headed away, only to be called back by Harry a second later.

"Actually, I already know where I would like to stop...if that's okay with everyone else." Harry told us, looking down at his hands in the process.

Hermione and I exchanged a glance before I decided to sit back down; I had an idea that I would be needing a seat.

"Which is...?" I prompted.

The boy looked up at me. "Godric's Hollow."

I automatically sighed, knowing all along that this was the place he had been longing to search for quite some time. My gaze once again slid to look at Hermione. I decided to speak. "Harry, why do you want to go there?"

He shrugged. "Why do you think, Allie? I want to see my parents...it's the day before Christmas and I just...I've never been there before...to visit them." He paused. "Haven't you visited your family's graves?"

I chuckled humorlessly. "Harry, Carlisle was over five hundred years old...my dad was at one hundred and twenty...we really couldn't give them a grave stone or else people would start asking questions. They were just...ashes when it was all over."

He stared at me for a moment; I think he was coming to the realization of just how gone my parents were to the world. No one would remember the Cullens save for me, Jake, and the rest of the pack. I looked into his thoughts and instantly felt the pity radiating from him. Harry was thinking that at least the world remembered his parents and he had somewhere to visit them.

"Hey, don't get all sympathetic on me, okay? I'm really fine. But as far as you wanting to visit your parents? I say that is a stop that we can afford to make, right Hermione?"

"Yes, of course. And, you know, this would also be a good opportunity it visit Bathilda Bagshot and see what information she has for us."

My eyebrows furrowed. "The book lady? The one that wrote, like, all of our texts books? Why would we need to visit her?"

"She was close to the Dumbledore's along with Harry's parents...perhaps she has some information that would could find useful...maybe she knows where the sword of Gryffindor is...it could be there with her...don't you think?" Hermione asked, hoping I would say yes to further our reasons to take a trip to Godric's Hollow.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, 'Mione" I smiled before looking over at Harry. "So we'll pack up and head there straight away. I'd like to see where you lived."

Harry nodded, face flat, almost as if he were deciding if he really wanted to go through with this stop. "Yeah, I'd like that too."

* * *

So we were all set. The tent was tucked neatly inside of Hermione's ugly little beaded purse and we stood around the clearing in the forest that we had called our home for the last several days. The three of us were all dressed in our warmest, most inconspicuous gear: Harry in his cargo coat, Hermione in her long gray peacoat, and me in my black leather jacket with my black floppy beanie atop my head.

For now we had to look like three normal teenagers, not three runaways with prices on their heads.

I knew I shouldn't go, especially since we were out of Polyjuice Potion, but I wouldn't stay behind; Harry needed me. This would be the first time he would see his parent's graves and he would need comfort from both me and Hermione. So I was going...despite the danger.

I pulled the hood of the gray sweatshirt, that I wore under my jacket, over my head, concealing most of my face and hiding what was visible in shadows during the process, before turning to take Harry's hand. I smiled up at him before taking Hermione's hand who stood on my other side.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

They both mumbled some version of the word 'yeah' before I took a deep breath.

"Here we go then."

The next second I sucked us all into the small tube that was the apperation. We twisted and turned through the pipe like magic before being spit out the other end-catching our breath once it was over-to see that we were on a quiet little street in a quaint town.

It was late already-probably close to eleven o'clock-and everyone was pretty much tucked away in their houses, awaiting Christmas to arrive tomorrow morning.

I toned my vampire hearing in to the surrounding pubs, trying to see if I could hear anything suspicious, but drunken laughs and chitchat were the only sounds I could really make out. It seemed that our presence was unnoticed; we were nothing more than three silhouettes on the snowy street to the people inside, thank Merlin.

I gave my two friends a nod, letting them know that we were in the clear, before the three of us started down the lane.

Snow began to fall silently, leaving me with the strange feeling of someone watching us but, as I already knew, no one was.

Harry led the way with Hermione and I slightly behind him. It was like he knew where he was going, like he remembered this place from his first year of life.

"Girls," I heard Harry call all too soon.

My head snapped to the side and sure enough a grave yard stuck out like a sore thumb on the main road.

We all stopped dead in our tracks, wondering the exact same thing: where were the Potter's?

Hermione took a step forward, grabbing Harry's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze in the process, while I kept my eyes on the surrounding buildings and roads. It would look suspicious if a couple of kids were skulking around a cemetery.

"Allie?" I heard Hermione say, pulling me out of my vampire-safety state. "Are you coming?"

The two were at the entrance gate, hesitating as they waited for my response; it actually looked like Harry might jump out of his skin with the anticipation.

I shook my head. "No. You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and keep watch."

I saw Hermione's face ruffle up in confusion but she, along with Harry, just nodded.

"Be careful." Harry shot my way before walking slowly into the grave yard, looking at headstones as he took each deliberate step. Hermione followed behind him a second later.

To be quite honest, I wanted to go with them, be there for Harry when he found his parents, but the whole idea of going into the _actual_ grave yard scared me. I think it had something to do with all of the death that was contained inside those gates...it's something that I would never be experiencing.

I would never be buried in the ground, rotting; I'm just going to be gone. When Voldemort kills me I assume they will burn whatever is left of my body, getting rid of any piece of evidence showing that I ever existed. It'll be just like my parents with nothing left of them but a legacy and a name.

My parents...

I backed up against the wrought iron gate and slid until I was sitting on the ground, my ass going numb within seconds.

I tilted my head back and let the snow fall down onto my face; it was not even melting because of my low body temperature. The thought of my parents, dead and gone, led me to thinking of Jake and what he was doing now. Was he nothing but a memory anymore? Had he been hurt in the battle for a world that was not his own? My heart was telling me no but my head was saying that it was illogical to think so.

Everyone was hurting now and that must include Jake right?

I needed to stop thinking about this.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

The sound of a foreign voice scared me shitless considering I hadn't heard anyone walking this way nor any unusual thoughts. My eyes shot open and I was standing in an instant. My adrenaline was preparing me to fight an army of Death Eaters but standing before me was only an elderly woman.

I took a few deep breaths, forcing my vampire side to calm down. I looked at the woman and forced a small smile. "I'm sorry. You scared me."

The woman before me looked to be, like, a million years old with matted, dirty gray-white hair and a wrinkly face;she wore tattered cloths and fingerless gloves. The stench of old age hung around her like a perfume,making it seem that she was even older than I believed her to be. But, somehow, I knew her face. I squinted into the darkness, making sure I was seeing correctly.

"Bathilda Bagshot?" I whispered as if it were some huge secret.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am...and you are, precious?"

I was just about to blurt out my real name but, thankfully, I was able to hold back word vomit. "Um, it's Emma." I told her, remembering my fake name from the Bill and Fleur's wedding.

The old woman nodded her head slowly as if she did not necessarily believe me. But she couldn't know who I truly was, could she? I mean, it looks as if she had been completely out of touch with reality a while. Nevertheless I pulled the hood over my head even more to hide my face in deep shadows.

I looked into her mind but saw nothing; I wasn't surprised that she knew how to block her mind from people like me. It seemed like everyone could do it now, making me feel like that particular vampire power was kinda useless at times.

From behind me, I could here the sounds of footfalls crunching into snow; the sound was coming closer meaning so were Harry and Hermione. I smiled up at the woman as gently as I could while I waited for my two friends. Only a moment later the gate swung open and the two walked out of the cometary and onto the sleepy main street.

"Whose your friend?" Harry asked skeptically, being careful not to address my name in front of a stranger.

"Guys, this is Bathilda Bagshot." I introduced.

Harry's eyes widened slightly while Hermione smiled at our luck of finding her so easily. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Bagshot." Harry said, taking a step forward and holding his hand out for her to shake.

The aged woman looked down at his hand for a second before looking back up at Harry's face. She shook her head before turning away from him and walking a little further down the lane; when we did not follow her she turned back to wave us on, as if silently saying "come with me."

I glanced Hermione's way. "Should we?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Girls, it's an old woman." Harry whispered, turning back to look at us. "What threat could she possibly pose to us?"

I wanted to remind him that if she were a vampire then she would pose a great threat despite her age but I know she was not one so it didn't count. I sighed. "Well, despite how much that comment could come back to bite you in the ass...come on. I'll humor you. Besides, we don't want to leave her out here too long or else she will catch her death."

We followed Bathilda off of the main road and down a dark lane lined with houses. I was keeping my eyes and ears peeled, waiting for some unknown enemy that I assumed was about to pounce but nothing showed up.

From the corner of my eye I saw Harry suddenly stop, causing me to spin and hold out my wand, ready to attack. Jeez, I was jumpy.

Nothing was behind me; shocking, I know. In fact, nothing was around except a half burned down house and that was what Harry turned out to be starting at.

I looked over at him and saw as his eyes darted from the house to the gate that surrounded it's yard and then back again. My gaze followed his until I came to see a small sign mounted on the stone gate.

I read the sign twice over just so I could wrap my mind around it...this was Harry's house. The one in which Voldemort killed his parents and attempted to kill him. And the people of Godric's Hollow kept it the same way as they had found it that night...as a memorial to the Potter's.

My hand went automatically to his, knowing full well just how hard it is to see the place where everything you had even known changed; I went through the exact same thing the summer before our fifth year.

"I'm sorry, Harry." I whispered.

The boy just nodded in response, not being able to describe the words for what he was feeling...I couldn't really blame him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see that Bathilda Bagshot was nodding for us to continue on with her to where ever she was taking us to.

"We need to keep moving. I think she thinks it's not safe out here for us...I would have to agree." Hermione said gently.

I looked up to see Harry nod; he had had enough with the house. He dropped my hand and moved past me to follow Bathilda who was already moving farther down the road.

Hermione and I followed the two down the silent street until we came to a house that looked almost as bas as the Potter's home...except it had all of it's walls intact, thank merlin.

Bathilda led us into the house and closed the door.

It was dark inside, dusty and dank too; the entire house smelled like a rotting animal was hiding. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she had a pet and didn't know that it had died. It's what I would assumed an old, rather senile, woman's house would look like. We walked further in to see that a room I guessed to be the living room was stacked with books from floor to ceiling, papers were scattered everywhere as well; the place was a pig stay and, to be quite honest, it was really gross.

"Great place you have here, Ms. Bagshot." I called to the woman who was already walking upstairs.

I furrowed my eyebrows-but she could not see since it was so dark and my hood was still up-at her as she stopped to look back at us. Why wasn't she speaking? I found it rather odd.

I took a calculated step towards her, trying to figure out what was going on. "Are you alright, Ms. Bagshot?" I took another step, at the stairs now.

She shook her head at me, silently saying no, then looked over my head and pointed to Harry.

It was his turn to furrow his eyebrows. "You want me to come with you?" He asked, earning a nod from the elderly woman.

Harry and I exchanged a glance before he walked past me and up the stairs to follow the woman.

I waved for Hermione to follow us before stepping onto the first creaking step; my footsteps were followed closely by Hermione's. The next second I heard Bathilda stop suddenly and turn back. She looked at me and then Hermione before shaking her head again.

"I don't think she wants you to come with us..." Harry interpreted.

"You can trust us, Ms. Bagshot." Hermione called up to her.

Yet again, the woman shook her head.

I sighed and looked back to Harry. "You gonna be okay?"

He nodded. "Of course."

I did the same in return. "We'll be down here then. Call if you need anything."

My feet backtracked down the stairs and turned to see that Hermione was already rummaging around in Bathilda's books and belongings. Usually, I would be the one to do that because she would be to worried about getting caught...I have corrupted her well.

"Man, she's a strange one, isn't she? I mean, this place is disgusting, not to mention that awful smell. I think something died in here...probably a pet or something." I said, earning only a nod from Hermione who was looking at a book with a purple cover. "You know, she was talking to me before you and Harry came...I wonder if she is shy or if it's the vampire thing...part of my vampire nature is for people to trust me way too easily-"

"Allie, come look at this." Hermione said, sounding angered and flabbergasted at the same time.

I went over to her and looked at the cover of the book she was holding. It read: _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _with a picture of our fallen headmaster right below it. If the book it's self wasn't enough for me to loose it, I went completely nuts when I read who the author was.

"I am going to kill her." I snapped.

"Allie, don't say things like that."

"No, Hermione! She has been getting away with this for too long. She ruined my reputation and Harry's and Cedric's in our fourth year. The bitch tells lies and I bet she has no proof to back up what is in the book. No evidence whatsoever-"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Hermione said, handing me a note written in acid green ink.

_Dear Batty, _

_Thanks for your help. Here's a copy of the book; hope you like it. You said everything, even if you don't remember it. _

_Rita_

"How dare she pray on an insane woman? It is clear that Bathilda Bagshot is mentally ill and Rita used that to write her book. It's sick." Hermione spat.

"It's Rita." I said, taking a deep breath.

Once the air hit my nose I had to gag. "Merlin, it reeks in here. I can barely breath."

Hermione shrugged. "It's not pleasant but manageable. It must be your vampire senses in high gear. You can wait outside if you want-"

"Yeah, right. If anything happens up there I need to be able to get there in a second...something isn't right, Hermione. Something is going happen; I can feel it." I paused, moving away from the living room and going further into the house. "I think I'm gonna find whatever is in here and get rid of it for her...poor lady."

So, from there, I followed my nose. From what I could tell it seemed to be coming from upstairs but I couldn't go there just yet...I would give Harry and Ms. Bagshot another moment.

As I stood at the base of the stairs my mind began to run, thinking that the smell of the house is probably what caused the elderly woman to smell so bad. Wait...was the stench of her old age or...death.

My brain kicked into high gear: figure-it-out-before-something-goes-down mode.

Why would she only talk to Harry alone? She did not mind that I was coming until...until Hermione wanted to come to.

Why did she smell of death and decay if she were still alive? Was she...

"Something's wrong..." I trailed off, thinking more and more of what could have been going on.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, running to me and looking terrified.

"I don't think it's an animal that's dead..." I looked up at her. "I think it's Bathilda."

Just as the words left my mouth, I heard a scream coming from up stairs; it was Harry.

"Harry!" I yelled as I vampire ran up the stairs and into the rickety bedroom above.

I stopped at the doorway to see that Bathilda Bagshot was, in fact, dead; but, that was not it. From the inside of her body, a snake slithered out of her skin like it had been wearing her as a costume. I knew what snake this was without ever laying eyes on her before: Nagini.

The snake hissed before going for Harry's torso, wrapping it's self around his waist and squeezing in a second. I reacted just as quickly, grabbing the snake and attempting to rip it off of him; I even tried to squeeze it in hopes of crushing it's bones but the snake was magically protected.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and panting breaths at the doorway.

"Hermione! Stay back!" I warned as I got a good grip on the thing and began to pull it off of Harry, causing the boy to hiss in pain all the more. The sound of a popping apperation sounded in my ears followed by all light draining from the bedroom but I couldn't think about any of that just now; I had to get this damn snake off of Harry.

"He's here!" Hermione screamed as she began to run toward Harry, the snake, and me. With all the might I possessed, I grabbed the snake and forced it off Harry. It hissed in anger as it unwound it's self from the boy who lived before I threw it across the room.

Hermione helped Harry up and I was running towards them, about ready to apperate the hell out of there, when I felt sharp fangs bite into my shoulder. I cried out in pain but managed to to shake Nagini off of me after I elbowed her in the spot right between her eyes.

I stumbled over to my two friends, feeling the venom of the snake seeping into me -faster than I thought possible-and managed to collapse against Harry before feeling the apperation pulling us into it's constricting tube.

We were just spit out again-in another forest from what my blurred vision could see-when I felt the full blow of the venom. I knew I wouldn't die so that wasn't an issue; all I wanted to do was sleep it off...

I felt so numb...

"Allie! Hold on...just hold on." Those were the last words I heard before my eyelids closed and I fell unconscious.

Remember that move with Samuel L. Jackson? Where the snakes were on the plain or something? Well, just like him, I have had it with fucking snakes.

* * *

**It's a little rough, I know. But I hope you liked it just the same! Thank you so much for reading! **


	11. a Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's a shorter one, I know, but I wanted to get something out for your guys!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

I was coming in and out of consciousness, pain sering despite what state I was in. Though I wasn't sure what it felt like to be changed into a vampire, I had a feeling it felt something like this.

I opened my eyes once to see Harry hovering over me.

His muffled words sounded in my cotton ball filled ears. "Allie? Stay with me. Just hold on, okay?"

I fell asleep again.

The snake venom was kicking my ass, that much was sure, but I knew I just needed to sleep it off; that really was all I could do. As the burning radiating from my shoulder continued to keep me locked in it's grasp I felt as if the world outside of my pain still was moving forward.

Every once and a while I could feel one of my friends dabbing cool water onto my wounds and whispering reassurances into my ear but still I could not respond: the venom was paralyzing.

I don't know how long I laid there, just waiting for it all to be over with, until I finally was able to open my eyes and keep them open. My vision was still blurry but I didn't care: I was just awake.

Moments later my eye sight cleared and I was able to figure out where the hell I was. Turns out I was in the tent on the bottom mattress of the bunk bed.

With some difficulty, I was able to sit up; it was night and the tent was completely empty. I swung my legs to the ground, grabbed the blanket I had been laying on, and wrapped it around my shoulders before I stood up.

My feet were wobbly, which didn't really surprise me at all, so my steps were pretty sloppy as I made my way towards the entrance to the tent. It was way too quiet if you asked me...where were Hermione and Harry?

"Guys?" I called out. "Hello?"

"Allie?" I heard a confused Hermione's voice coming from outside.

Soon enough, we meant each other just outside of the tent. The girl was still wearing the same clothes that I had seen her in last: her favorite jeans and her pea coat.

"Thank Merlin you are awake!" She said, coming up to me and wrapping me in a tight hug. "How are you feeling."

"A little dizzy but fine." I answered.

"We were worried for a while that something was terribly wrong with you but once the bite marks disappeared this morning we figured you were on the mend." Hermione announced.

I wrinkled my forehead as I pulled the blanket away and pulled at the strap of my tank top that resided under my sweatshirt. Sure enough the fang wounds were nowhere to be found. Well, what would you know? I'm even starting to heal faster...I should probably keep this bit of information to myself. I wouldn't want to freak Harry and Hermione out by letting on that I was coming closer to being a full vampire. Stuff like that tended to make them freakier than usual.

"Huh, well that's cool...so how long have I been out?" I asked as I slide my arm back into my sweatshirt and wrapped the blanket more securely around my shoulders.

"About two days..." Hermione said the words slowly as if she wasn't sure how I was going to react to the news.

"Two days?" I repeated, my eyes widening as I thought it over. It felt like I had been asleep for a lot longer than that but I guess it's good that I wasn't: comas are not what we need right now. No distractions, right? Right.

"Well, that was a nice little nap, huh?"

Hermione only raised an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath as I allowed myself to gently come back to the reality of what was going on here: we were on the run, we were looking for Horocruxes, we were in the middle of the woods. Okay, now that that was established...

"Where's Harry?" I asked as I realized that I had not heard nor seen him since I woke up.

"Oh, that's right! Before you came to I was out here looking for him...he's been missing for an hour now." She said, suddenly anxious again as thoughts of Harry came to her mind.

"Where did he go?" I asked, starting to feel nervous myself. It was not like Harry to wonder off, especially now, when we were all at risk of being exposed and caught by Voldemort's cronies. It was irresponsible and not like Harry at all.

"I have no idea. Perhaps you should read his thoughts?" Hermione suggested, causing me to only nod before turning my gift on and searching for Harry's voice inside my head.

It didn't take me too long to find the "Harry station" in my head.

_Destroy it! Don't listen to it! Kill it!_

"Kill it?" I repeat to myself. Kill what? I shake my head. "Hermione, stay here. Something bad is happening."

She started to protest, wanting to know what was going on, but I took off at my vampire speed as I follow the sound of Harry's thoughts.

_It's not real! Don't believe it! Kill it! _

I raced through the trees, treading snow in, what I now realized, to be my bare feet. Damn. I came upon a hill that looked down into a small valley with a pond at it's center; it was there that I saw...well, I'm not exactly sure what I was looking at.

There was a image, outlined in smoke, of Harry and Hermione...making out, like, hardcore. It was really creeping me out. What the hell?

"Ron! Kill it!" I heard Harry yell from somewhere down in the smoke and mist that was surrounding the image.

Wait, Red?

My eyes darted around until, sure enough, they found Red sprawled out on the ground on the outskirts of the image with a...sword in his hand? What the hell twice! I raced down into the valley,watching and trying to figure out what was going on as I went.

Seconds later, I reached Ron and took a better look at what was happening here. A crazy wind was blowing around us, like some sort of tornado coming from the smoke and mist, that caused my hair to whip around my head and face. Still, I was not sure what was going on but I could feel the evil that surrounded us... this was bad.

I put a hand on his shoulder, allowing him to know that I was there, before speaking. "What's going on? Where is Harry?"

Red didn't respond nor even acknowledge that he knew I was next to him. Instead he raised the sword up, and ran straight into the image of Harry and Hermione. I heard him yell in anger before a clinking sound rang through the air.

The forest erupted in a piercing shriek, that caused me to cover my ears from the pain of it. The smoke and mist, along with the image, began to swirl and melt before they were sucked back into that which produced it: the Locket of Slytherin.

Then all went quiet.

I looked up to see Red once again sprawled out of the snow covered ground with Harry several feet away from them. Both boys wore a look that screamed "oh, shit"; I'm sure I was wearing a similar expression on my completely confused face.

I took a deep breath before standing up shakily. Slowly, I made my way closer to Red and the ruined locket; I saw that the small trinket was completely charred and utterly destroyed.

"You okay?" I asked Ron as I walked past him. He only nodded, clearly still in shock over what happened.

I went to the locket to see that the thing was cracked and broken and...well, officially dead. My hand went out to grab it but, upon making contact with the metal, my fingers were burned.

"Frickin' A!" I hissed as I shook my fingers. That freaking hurt! Heck, on second look I saw that it burned me so bad that the skin was now peeling off where it made contact.

Once the stinging subsided slightly, I reached down and grabbed a handful of snow to throw on the locket; it sizzled and turned to water almost instantly.

It was then that I realized Harry and Red were behind me, staring at Slytherin's destroyed locket just like I was. I felt a hand reach down to grab the one I burned and examine my fingers. I sighed, knowing that it was Harry, worrying, as usual. He probably thought that this kind of burn could wipe me and my vampire side out.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Why do your burns smell...sweet?" Harry asked as he studied my fingers even more.

My eyebrows wrinkled up as I turned to him and my fingers. The skin was already starting to mend but the wounds did have a remarkably disgusting, sweet smell...it was a smell that had haunted my dreams since I was a baby...it was the smell of burning vampire flesh.

"Don't worry about," I mumble before snatching my fingers away and shoving my hands in my pockets. We didn't need to discuss the strange DNA of vampires when Red just mutilated one of the horocruxes. Wait a damn minute...

I turned from Harry to look at Ronald. His eyes flashed from the locket of Slytherin to look in my direction shyly. His thoughts told me that he was not sure what he should say to me, not after the way he treated me the last time we saw each other...he was regretful and embarrassed of his actions and he should be.

"Allie," He started, now looking down at his feet. "I am so sorry for what I said to you. Bloody hell, I didn't mean any of it. 'Cuz you do have a family, you know? You've got Jacob, Hermione, Harry, my family, and...me. We're each other's family, right?"

As hurt as I was by Red's words that night he left, never once had I been mad at him—I couldn't be. A small smile spread across my face as I nodded. Before he knew what hit him, I threw my arms around his neck and locked him in a bone crushed hug. I mean, a literal bone crushing hug...I had to tone it down a bit so I wouldn't hurt him.

"Yeah, Red. We are family." I paused as I felt him return the hug. "I'm really glad to see you."

"Trust me, you have no idea." He said before releasing me and looking over at Harry.

The two boys standing there, staring at each other, reminded me of our fourth year when they got into their last huge fight. I held my breath as I waited for one of them to say something so they could make up already.

But it was going to be hard for Harry. Ron's words about not having a family hit Harry a lot harder than me because...well, I had someone who loved me and he had only the Dursleys. Harry looked my way and I gave him a smile and nod of encouragement before he went up to Ron and clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

"Welcome back, mate."

* * *

We walked slowly through the forest with both the Locket of Slytherin and the Sword of Gryffindor in tow. Harry and Ron explained to me what happened-from following the patrounous to finding the sword of Gryffindor at the bottom of the lake and ending with destroying the locket and all of it's lies.

It was then my turn to tell them about how I found my way out there. "Well, I woke up and went to find you and Hermione, Harry. Once I found Hermione she told me that you had been gone a while so I kinda had to..." I looked over at him, realizing how pissed he was gonna be about what I did. Harry never liked when I looked into his mind and always pitches a fit about it.

"You had to look into my mind and find me that way?" Harry finished my sentence for me.

I side-stepped slightly away from him and linked my arm with Red's as if he was going to be the one to stop the wrath of Harry. Ron only patted my hand and shook his head at me. "Yeah..." I said quietly. "It was for good reason and I didn't hear anything that would embarrass you...just that you wanted Red to kill the horocrux.

Harry stopped walking and looked at me as if I had just slapped him across the face. "Do you really think I'm going to be that mad about something like this?"

I stopped walking too and forced Red to come to a halt right along with me. "Um...yeah? You always get mad when I poke around in your head."

"Well, when you do it for no reason, then yes. But if it's for good reason than I don't mind." Harry explained.

I tilted my head to the side. "You think that I poke around in people's heads for no reason? For what? Kicks?" I felt like this was about to turn into an unnecessary fight; well, actually, I _knew _this was turning into an unnecessary fight. The only question was what were we fighting about exactly?

"Sort of." Harry said, shrugging. I heard myself scoff at his words.

"I think I'd better go." Ron added calmly as he slowly unwrapped my arm from around his.

"No, Red, I think you should stay here considering the fact that Hermione's first reaction to seeing you back with us is going to be to kill you." I shot the words over my shoulder before turning my attention back to Harry. "Now, let's get one thing straight, Harry James Potter. Yes, I read minds and I do it quite often but I _never _do it to simply invade a person's privacy and get the juicy details of their life."

"Fine!" Harry yelled in my direction, clearly as pissed off as I was.

"Fine!" I yelled back before turning on my heels and starting to march back to the camp site.

We weren't too far so I didn't get to stomp my tiny little feet too much before I saw the tent in sight.

Hermione was waiting, just as I thought she would be, right outside of the perimeter of her protection spells. I rounded the corner first, followed by Harry.

"There you two are! I was getting..." Hermione's words were cut off by the shock she was now experiencing. From behind me, Red came into view and Hermione was completely floored.

Red looked up, fear filling his eyes, as he realized that Hermione was looking straight at him. Ron's gaze darted from her to me then to Harry before returning to the girl before him.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, sounding half furious, half confused.

Red looked back at me and I nodded in encouragement. "Well, I-I came back."

"Obviously, Ronald. I can see that very clearly. I meant _why _are you here?" Hermione snapped not completely pissed off.

Red took a step back. "After I left you that night, I realized that I had not idea how to contact my feeling let alone find them...so I rented a room in this hotel and I just sat there, wondering what to do next and where to go." He paused and scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what to say next, I suspected. "Then, Christmas night, I was playing with the Deluminator and...a tiny ball of light came out of it and floated in front of me for a while before it...flew into my chest. It spoke to me."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, not buying one word of Ron's pretty far fetched story, causing me to shake my head at what was about to happen. "And what did it say may I ask?"

"It told me to come back and find you guys." A slight smile appeared on his face as if this would make Hermione forgive him. "So I did...but, of course, the three of you had already moved on and I've been trying to catch up with you guys ever since."

A silence came to the four of us as we waited eagerly for Hermione's response. "So, now that you found us," she finally said, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

I held my breath as I waited for Red's answer; these words would determine whether Hermione would forgive him or not. Needless to say, it was a really big deal.

Ron looked around again before his eyes rested on 'Mione. "Hey." He said with his quirky smile.

I closed my eyes and sighed. This was not going to go over well.

From somewhere outside of my mind, I heard Hermione scoff. "Hey!"

I opened my eyes fast enough to see Hermione stomp up to Ron and smack his arm, hard. "Hey! That is what you have to say, Ronald!" She started smacking him harder and faster, anywhere where she could get access to him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry take a step forward and open his mouth. Instantly, I vampire ran over to him and covered his mouth with my hand. "You do not want to get in the middle of this one or else you are gonna get your ass handed to you too."

"Hey!" I heard Hermione yell once again before letting out a rough breath and running a hand through her hair. It was then that she turned away from Ron and looked back at Harry and I.

"Harry! Give me my wand!" She demanded, storming toward the boy next to me.

I let go of Harry because it was now his turn to step back and away from the crazed girl. "I don't have it!" Harry said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Yes, you do!" Hermione fought back.

"No, I don't." Harry responded, shaking his head and backing himself up against a tree.

Hermione huffed a breath again and then spun towards me. "Allie, give me your wand."

I looked at her for a moment before shaking my head.

"Allie!"

"Hermine, she doesn't even have a wand on her so just calm down. You aren't going to do anything to Ron." Harry spoke up from his spot against the tree.

I wrinkled my forehead at the words Harry just spoke. My wand? What the hell did he mean I did not have a wand on me? Of course, I did. My wand never left my person: it was always either stuffed in my boots or the pockets of my pants.

I looked down at my jeans to see that my wavy wand was nowhere to be found. I then bent over and felt around in my black Ugg boot-there was nothing. Instantly, I felt a panic fill me as I realized that I did not have my wand.

My eyes took on a slightly red tint as I shot a glance Harry's way. "Where the hell is my wand!"

Harry was silent for a second; it turned out to be long enough for Red to open his big mouth and say something else stupid. "Blimey Harry, now both of them are mad."

"Shut up, Ron!" I snapped before turning back to Harry. "Where is it, Harry?"

Harry sighed before reaching into his own pocket and pulling out my wavy black wand. With vampire speed, I ran to him and snatched it away from his hand. I inspected to wand to make sure no damage had come to it-everything seemed to be fine.

A rush of relief replaced my previous anger and I looked back at Harry. "Why did you have this?"

Harry looked to Hermione before speaking. "Well, you were unconscious so you didn't really need it...we thought that it was best for each of us to have a wand since mine was destroyed."

I wrinkled my forehead again. "But you had both my and Hermione's wands..."

He ran a quick hand through his hair, clearly unsure of what to say. "Yeah, see the thing about that is that neither of us could get it to work."

I raised an eyebrow. Why was that so weird for him? "Most people have a difficult time trying to use a new wand. It's not supposed to be easy, that is the point."

Hermione and Harry exchanged another glance. "It wasn't that it was difficult, Allie. It was just impossible."

I didn't say anything for a minute because, in all honesty, I didn't know what to say. There was something funky going on in my wand, that much was certain, but other witches and wizards should be able to use it. Maybe it was because of the core of my wand? I couldn't tell you if it was or wasn't.

But I couldn't think of that right now because, for some weird reason, I had to be the one to keep the peace between the people in our group when usually I was the one starting the drama.

I look from my wand up to Harry and narrow my eyes ever so slightly. "Next time ask, got it?"

The dark haired boy nodded quickly.

I then turned to Hermione. "And as for you, give Red a break. He's been an ass but he's an ass that came back so we forgive him, right?"

Hermione pursed her lips tightly together as her eyes flew to where Ron stood behind me. The girl stared at him for a moment before finally letting out a deep breath and nodding.

"Good, so now that this is all situated let's get down to business. We have the sword, we destroyed the horocrux...so now what?" I asked.

"Well," Harry said from next to me. "While you were...you know...unconscious, Hermione and I decided that we need to figure out what the symbol-you know the one with the triangle, circle, and line?-means since Hermione saw it both in the Tales of Beatles the Bard and the biography of Professor Dumbledore...it could be something really important."

I shrugged. "Sounds like it to me, but who would know about stuff like that?" I asked.

"Xenophilius Lovegood." Hermione answered.

"Luna's dad?" Red called, coming up to join the three of us.

"Yeah, he had a necklace with the same symbol on the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. He has to know what it means." Harry explained to the still confused Ron and me.

I exchanged a glance with Red before we both shrugged and decided that it was as good a plan as any.

"Alrighty then, let's get moving, shall we?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all nodded in agreement before Harry and Hermione went into the tent to gather up their things.

I smiled up at Red for a second before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Great to have you back, Weasley, really, I mean it." I told him, trying to not sound like too much of a suck up.

The boy gave a small nod of understand before grinning down at me. "You need help getting the tent down, don't you?"

I sighed. "Desperately, I cannot get the thing undone to save my life."

Red laughed. "Welcome home to me."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	12. If Only You Were Lonely

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long waits for updates! I have one week left of my high school career and, like I told the readers of my other story, it has been very hard to get on the computer, write, and update. Lots going down as the year winds down! But I hope this chapter is to your liking. I really loved writing it and I like the way it turned out.**

**Okay, so here we go!**

* * *

My ears popped as I found myself, along with the rest of my friends, squeezed out of the apporation and spit into a field. I dropped Harry's hand as I stepped forward to look at the towering house that was built like a giant rock.

"This is where Luna lives? I would have imagined it to be more...well, I guess it's strange enough, isn't it?" I asked, earning a couple chuckles from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Who else would live in a place like that?" Red asked, earning yet another laugh from out group. It was still slightly strange for the four of us to be together and laughing again...it didn't happen often enough any more.

"We should probably head in." Harry said as he started walking towards the front door. We made it all of ten feet before Hermione crawled to a stop, grabbing my arm in the process.

"Wait," Hermione said, looking slightly confused. "Allie can't go in there."

Harry, Red, and I exchanged a glance; it took us all a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah, I'm dead."

It was then that the boys understood what all of this was about, as well. See, it was strange now, to remember that I was supposed to be dead. It had been months since the four of us had seen another person and being away from everyone made us forget that I, above everyone else, was supposed to keep hidden.

"Well what are we going to do with her? Can she still come in with us? We should be able to trust the Lovegood's." Red added.

"Yeah, we can trust them; but I don't think they should know something that will only get them into trouble...Better I stay dead to everyone in our lives." I tell the three.

"I agree with Allie." Harry said, earning a nod from Hermione to say that she concurred.

"So what are you going to do? Have any more vampire friends that need to be visited?" Red questioned.

I spun at him at lightening speed, causing him to jump. "No, of course not." I paused as I realized that the three still genuinely believed that I had gone to visit 'friends' when we were first exiled not blood thirsty creatures of the night. I cleared my throat and began an attempt to change the subject. "I'm gonna just stay put out here. Close, in case you need me.

"Sounds reasonable, just stay out of sight. We really shouldn't be long anyway since we have to find a new camp sight." Hermione explained, finally letting go of my elbow.

I salute her, showing that I understand before we begin our walk to the Lovegood residence once more. In front of the towering house, on either side of the stairs leading to the front door, were strange plants covered in weird looking orange fruit. A sign was stuck beside the tall plants saying to stay out of them.

I went to stand in front of the plant; my forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"What the hell is a...Dirigible Plum?" I threw quietly over my shoulder at Hermione who only shrugged in response. I shook my head, thinking that it were times like these that I wished I took Herbology a little more seriously when in school. "Okay then, I'm gonna duck in here then. See you in a bit and, uh, yell if you need me." I said before pushing my way through the plant until I found a barer spot near the corner where the house connects with the front stairs. It was here where I popped a squat and began my waiting.

I heard the others as they walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door. From within, I heard a crashing noise-kind of like pots and pans falling from cabinets-before the distinct sound of the door latch clicking open.

"Can I help you?" I heard a man's voice-I assume it belonged to Luna's dad-ask.

"Mr. Lovegood? My name is Harry Potter and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Wea-"

"Yes, yes. I know who you are." The man said, his voice seeming frantic to my ears. I wasn't sure if he looked as frazzled as he sounded but, from what I could make out, Xenophilius Lovegood was in a funk.

"I hope we are not disturbing you, Mr. Lovegood, but may we come in? There is something we would like to discuss with you." Harry told the man.

A pause followed, leading me to attempt to read the man's mind to see what the mental debate was about; however, like I expected, I could not hear his thoughts. It struck me as weird that Luna's dad was being so off when, in the past, he has been so interested and nice to Harry.

"Yes, come in." The man said finally.

I heard as the three of them entered the house and waited for the inevitable door click but it was delayed. I poked my head up slightly, just enough to see Mr. Lovegood's half-crazy face, and saw that his eyes were darting around as if searching for someone out in the field.

My gaze shot out to the field to see that it was just as empty as it was when we first arrived-well, besides a large black bird but he didn't seem like much of a threat-before looking back at Lovegood. He continued to stare for a couple more seconds before reentering the house and closing the door.

I let out an exasperated breath. "Well, okay then. What now?"

Yeah, I was hiding in a bush and talking to myself. Can anyone say pathetic?

"Pathetic." I said it only to amuse myself.

I sat around for a few more moments, listening as my friends made a little small talk with Mr. Lovegood before they dove right into the reason why we came here: to find out about that strange symbol that keeps popping up all over our books.

Though they were far away, I could still hear bits and pieces of their conversation. Harry asked about the symbol and Mr. Lovegood answered that it was the Deathly Hallows.

Deathly Hallows? Deathly Hallows? It sounded familiar but I couldn't recall what it was. Now that we were here, asking about a story from _The Tales of Beetles the Bard _I kind of felt like an idiot for leaving my copy carelessly in some motel in, I believe it was, Germany. Cedric told me to keep it close and I really did but I Germany was a bad time for me...there was kind of a incident with the Germany police and I had to pull Jason Bourne kind of heist to get out of it, hence the leaving of the book.

I shut my mind off now because I heard Hermione begin to read the story concerning the Deathly Hallows symbol that was a tale about three brothers: one asked Death-after outsmarting him causing Death to lose out on three souls-him for the most powerful wand ever, the second eldest brother asked Death for the the power to return people from the afterlife, then the last brother-and the smartest of them-asked for a cloak would allow him to become invisible. The two eldest brothers lost their bet to Death but the youngest lived a long life and only revealed himself to Death when he was old and his life was over.

The cloak created the triangle, the stone that raised the dead was the circle, and the wand was the line that connected all three things in the symbol; if you asked me it seemed like a bunch of bull shit but, hey, who am I to judge the old wizard fables?

So, we had our story. Now it was time to leave.

As I watched the horizon and the surroundings from my perch inside of this damned bush I noticed that something seemed very, very off. The sun was no longer shining and the wind began to kick up; everything that had previously been calm was now almost sinister.

I tuned back into the conversation happening inside of the house.

"You cannot leave." I heard Lovegood explain, terror lacing his voice. "They didn't like what I was saying...in my magazine...they wanted me to stop and to insure that I did they...they took her. They took my Luna."

My heart started pounding in my ears. I was fighting so hard not to rush in there, take my friends, and get them out; I couldn't though because if I ran out of here I would blow my cover into front of a guy that was already trying to turn Harry, Hermione, and Red into "them" who I can only assume to be Death Eaters.

"You must understand that I cannot be without my Luna...I need her...and they don't want her, they want you. If I give them you then they will give me back my Luna."

I stood up, despite my brain's many shouts of refusal, and began inching along the stone behind me to the opening of the bush.

"No, Allie. Stay calm, they can still get out of there and come to get you. Don't blow it." I don't know when I really took up talking to myself, it was probably around the same time of my exile when I was pretty much isolated from everyone, but it was the only thing keeping me rooted in the the cover of the plant. "Stay..."

"Mr. Lovegood, don't do this. We need to leave." Hermione pleaded.

My heart beat a million miles a minute as I waited for the man to give an answer.

"You can't." He said grievously. "They are here."

Just then from behind me, I heard the sound of an explosion and looked up to see that a black smoke apporation was colliding with the house, shotting spells into the windows during the process. Only a second later three more Death Eaters appeared on the scene and took up arms against the Lovegood house.

"Skip this shit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before racing, only a blur to the Death Eaters hovering about me, into the house and slamming the door behind me. The inside, which appeared to at one time have been a kitchen, was a total disaster. My three friends were laying on the ground, connecting hands with one and cradling their hands with the other, while Mr. Lovegood cowards near the stairs.

The man's eyes connected with mine for a single moment, a mixture of shock and horror playing on his face at the sight at me, before a rogue spell hit the stairs above his head, causing the wood to splinter and rain down upon his head.

Another spell came at the window, this time closer to me, and I knew there was no more time to stall. I dove toward my friends and locked my hand on top of all of theirs.

"Get us the hell out of here, Hermione!" I yelled over the crashes and explosions.

She didn't even speak before I felt us all being sucked into the tube of the apporation and being spit back out the other side. I landed on my stomach in the leave covered ground, all of the air in my lungs whooshing out in the process.

I gasped for several breathes before rolling back over onto my back and standing up. Harry, Hermione, and Red were staring out before them, in yet another forest, with their backs to me.

"Guys, everyone okay?" I asked coming up to stand next to Harry.

He didn't answer me, all he did was put his arm around my waist and pulled me behind his back. "What the hell are you do-"

I didn't have time to finish before a new voice cut me off. "Well, well, well what do we have here? Some runaways I gather...some muggleborn runaways."

I tried to peak around Harry's shoulder but he wouldn't let me; instead, he shoved me further behind me causing Red to place a hand behind him grab mine to keep me in place. I had no clue why they wanted me to hide when I could take these guys out no problem, but then I took a deep breath and I knew then why exactly they didn't want me to be seen.

A werewolf was with these snatchers and if I could smell him then he definitely could smell me. "Run." I whispered just loud enough for my friends to hear. "Run."

Without indicating they heard me, all three turned their backs and started to sprint, Harry keeping his hand securely around mine during the process.

Spells shot at us from behind as we bobbed and weaved through the trees; it was easy to see that these snatchers were hunting us now...including the werewolf.

I forced Harry to drop my hand, causing him to look back and stumble slightly. I grabbed his waist and righted him.

"Keep moving. Don't worry about me!" I said as I turned and shot a silent disarming spell at our pursuers. It was then that I saw just how many there were: five in all, meaning that we were outnumbered.

I still hadn't seen who the werewolf is but I knew he was back there; he was causing my vampire side to kick into full gear as my adrenaline began to pump at a rapid rate.

"I'm not leaving you!" Harry said. "We'll do this together." His tone was stubborn as he shot another spell behind the two of us.

I nodded, shooting another spell behind us, and we continued to run.

It only took us a moment before we were completely separated from Hermione and Ron, and it worried me to death not knowing where the two of them were and if they had been caught or not. I couldn't think it right now or else Harry and I would be goners.

This continued on for five minutes-us running for the snatchers and them shooting spells at our backs only to earn spells shot back at them. Harry and I ran down a hill, finding that Hermione was running adjacent to us down there also.

I ran a little faster, leaving Harry behind me, to catch up to Hermione. "Where's Red?"

She shook her head, not even looking at me, silently telling me that he had been caught.

"Shit." I said to myself as I looked back to check on Harry.

He nodded his reassurance as he began to catch up to us.

Harry was about five feet from us when a snatcher appeared at the top of the hill and shot a spell right at Harry's back. I didn't even have time to yell before it hit him and instantly he fell to the ground with a rope around his feet.

"Harry!" I yelled back to him, skidding to a stop. Hermione followed my lead and turned to look at our fallen friend. I was about to run back to him when Hermione grabbed my shoulders and pushed me in the opposite direction.

"Go! Run! Get out of here!" She screamed at me.

"What! No way. I am not leaving you three here." I told her.

"You have to! There is a werewolf!" She pushed me again. "Go!"

I don't know why I did it but I followed her instructions for once in my life. I made it out of the valley and up the opposite side of the hill before I came to my senses and realized that I was being a pansy ass by running just because somebody told me to.

I couldn't leave them because of a werewolf. I lived with werewolves, dammit!

I turned, not even bothering to stop, and ran back toward the valley. I stopped at the top of the hill, looking down at the snatchers surrounding my three friends.

I clenched my wand in my first tighter as I planned on running back down there and causing a diversion, hopefully allowing time for Harry, Ron, and Hermione time to run.

I was just about to push past the tree when a hand snaked around my waist and a wand pressed against my temple.

"Now, what do you think you are doing, beautiful?" I rough voice asked. A chuckle followed. "Give me your wand, love, and no one will get hurt."

I took a deep breath, debating whether or not I could get out of his grasp before he could shoot a spell at me. Apparently, I was taking too long and the man snatched my wand out of my hand.

"Good girl, now how about we go join the party, yes?"

The man began to push me back down the hill toward his gang of glorified kidnappers. When we were close enough, Harry turned-well, at least I think it was Harry, his face had become swollen and he was practically unrecognizable-at the sound of our approaching footsteps; the boy began to struggle against his handler when he saw us coming.

"Ahh, you found the last one, lovely." One man, I assumed he was the leader, said as me and my captor came to stand before me. The leader looked over me over before running his hand down the side of my face. "What's your name, love?"

"Isabella Swan." I said, not pausing for a second.

The man smiled down at me before looking back over his shoulder at a man with a notepad in his hands. "Nope," this guy informed him. "She isn't on the list either."

"Hmm, now this is puzzling, isn't it?" The leader said at the same time another man, a hairier one, came up to inspect me.

I didn't even have to study this guy to know he was a werewolf; an he wasn't just any werewolf, he was no other than Greyback himself. I stared at the son of bitch who was responsible for the killing of my family and I wanted nothing more than to break free from this guy holding be and ripping Greyback to shreds.

The werewolf smiled down at me as if he knew what I was thinking. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He took a step closer and took a deep breath. "Ahh, I do know you. I believe I killed your bloodsucker parents a long time ago...I never forget the ones that beg for their pathetic lives and the two of them...I must say that they were probably the worst...say, aren't you supposed to be dead just like they are?"

It was that moment that broke free of the man holding me and ran straight towards Greyback. I reached my hands out, ready to put them around his neck and break it like a twig, when the werewolf snatched them out of the air and wrapped them around my torso, using my own arms to restrain me.

"You son of a bitch." I seethed, my voice rough with vampire venom dripping.

Greyback chuckled as he looked away from me and toward the lead snatcher. "This here ain't no Isabella Swan...this here is Allie Cullen."

The leader locked eyes with me for a second before his gaze slid down to my left wrist. The man walked over to me and grabbed my arm before roughly pushing the sleeve of my leather jacket up and twisting my wrist.

A small gasp escaped his mouth as he studied my famous lightening bolt scar.

"So if this is Allie Cullen then that must mean..." the leader looked around me and Greyback towards Harry. "that you are Harry Potter." He paused as a smile spread across his face. "Gents, change of plans. These four ain't going to the Ministry...we are going to take them to Malfoy Manor."

* * *

We entered the enormous building that puts Buckingham Palace to shame known as Malfoy Manor and almost instantly the atmosphere changed. Everything seemed darker and more sinister within these walls and I didn't know how we were going to get out of here.

The place looked completely empty but I knew that that wasn't the case; in a place like this the walls were just crawling with the roaches that infested it.

The posse of snatchers walked us into a living room and planted us in the middle of it while the leader went to find someone to deliver us to.

"Why did you come back, Allie? Are you really that stupid?" Harry asked as he was being by held by one of the other guys next to me.

"Don't you dare call me stupid. I was trying to help you guys. What did you expect me to do? Run like a coward?" I asked, getting pissed at him now along with everything else in this situation.

"Yes, that is exactly what you were supposed to do because what good does it do now that all of us are caught?" Harry asked.

I looked over at him, the sound of voices distance in the background, and put on a small smile. "We are all together. That's what matters."

Harry didn't say anything to my words; he just stared at me for a moment. It was then that something began to change between us again. I wasn't sure if it was something good or something bad but something new was happening.

Neither I nor he had time to ponder it because the next second the last woman I would ever want to see on planet earth walked down the stairs followed by the boy I never expected to see again in my life. Bellatrix LeStrange strutted over to me, smiling all the while.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that half breed, risen from the dead." Bellatrix cackled.

"Death didn't suit me. You should know by now that it's not easy to keep me dead, Bellatrix." I spat at her. "And maybe you should tell that to that snake faced boss of yours, too. I'd hate for him to be disappointed the next time to tries to off me and can't."

Bellatrix frowned. "Why don't you tell him yourself, you abomination. He will be joining us shortly."

I could actually feel the smirk fall from my face as the words left her mouth. Voldemort? Here? With me and Harry? Any moment now? That is fucking fantastic.

Bellatrix moved from me to go look at the man that may or may not be Harry. I'm sure the lead snatcher told her that they couldn't be sure.

As I was left with no one but Greyback by me, I looked over to see that Draco was standing ten feet away from me, staying at the girl he thought he had killed.

I simply stared back, knowing there was nothing I could, or even wanted to say to him. He was still a Death Eater; my sacrifice was a waste, after all.

Draco took a step towards me and then another until he was towering above me only a foot away. The boy looked from my blue eyes up to Greyback behind me. "Let her go, I can handle her."

"I don't think that-" Greyback started only to get cut off.

"I suggest you let her go before the Dark Lord hears of this...We don't need her made into a snack before he gets here and I can tell that she is looking bloody delicious to you, Greyback."

Greyback thought about it for a moment before his grip on me loosened and he stepped away. I rubbed my wrists that now had hand prints on them as I turned to look at the monster.

"This isn't over between you and me...I'll rip you apart until you are begging me to let you die." I snarled in his direction, only earning a smile from the deranged werewolf.

"No, I think you will be doing that, my little Cullen. After all, your family is known for such a thing, trust me, I watched as they did."

I was about to run at him again when I felt myself being thrown against a wall and frozen there. I caught my breath as my eyes landed on Draco and his outstretched wand.

"What the hell is it with you and throwing me against walls?" I ask, more annoyed by his actions then anything.

Draco looked back at his aunt, who nodded to him, before coming up to me. He slammed a hand on either side of my head as he stared into my eyes.

"How did you live?" He shouted, sounding outrage to everyone but me.

I knew Draco and this act he was putting on, hell, I put up with it for an entire year. He could try to be intimidating all he wanted but I wouldn't bend to it.

"Like I said, I'm not easy to kill."

"You were dead." He whispered. "I watched as the light left your eyes and you fell. You were dead!"

"I'm a vampire, darling. By very definition I am _undead." _I paused, letting my words soak into his brain. "But don't feel too bad, Malfoy. You did about the same damage as the damn Dark Lord you follow." His eyes flashed to mine. "Forehead." Was all I had to say.

Draco's gray eyes darted up to my forehead. Ever so slowly, his hand went up to move my bangs. He swept them over to one side, revealing the still angry looking lightening bolt scar that matched Harry's.

Draco gasped only loud enough for me to hear. The sight of my scar was enough to beckon LeStrange over to my corner to gawk at me.

"You should be proud, Draco." I explained to him. "Isn't it a right of passage for you people to brand someone? I mean, you couldn't kill me but at least you could do that, right?"

"Shut your mouth, mudblood." He spat as his eyes moved from my forehead and his hand dropped back down to rest on the wall next to my head.

"Ooo, good comeback. Really, that hurt deep down inside. I think my soul is crushed."

Just as the words left my mouth I felt a surge of energy run through my body. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as Bellatrix continued with the Crusiatus Curse. I vaguely heard Harry screaming my name but I couldn't concentrate on that now. Finally, the pain stopped and I slumped to the floor, the body binding charm broken.

I took a few deep breaths as I let the numbness consume my entire body. I looked up at Bellatrix and saw that in addition to her wand she was also holding on to Hermione's pink beaded bag, the sword of Gryffindor sat a few feet behind her. Aww, shit.

"You are gonna have to find...something better...to torture me with...because...the Crusiatus Curse is...getting really old." I told her matter of factly.

She ignored my comment and bent down next to me, grabbing my chin. "Where did you and your band of mudbloods and blood traitors get the sword?"

"Damn! Did the magical sword fairies strike again? Those little bastards are always stealing swords and putting them somewhere else."

She raised her wand and again I was on the floor wreathing in pain; it only lasted a minute, showing that she meant to tease me and give me a preview of what was to come.

"Do you think you are funny? That this is funny?" Bellatrix hissed.

Breathing heavily, I looked up at her. "Lady, I know I am damn hilarious and as for you torturing me with the same spell over and over? Well, like I said, it's getting old. Hell, I got bitten by that damn snake of Voldemort's, I was almost killed by several vampires, and I have been squeezed and squished through the apporation that is not meant for marble-like vampires too many times to count: now those things hurt.. You are going to have to get creative." Man, these people pissed me off. I could handle Draco but this bitch? Using the Crusiatus Curse? I was in a rage to the point everything I saw was red.

Bellatrix glared at me for a moment before smiling and turning to Greyback. "How do you feel about having a little snack with this one? You can handle this little thing, can't you?"

Greyback smiled before looking down at me. "Yes, I believe I can do something about her."

Bellatrix looked back down at me. "How is that for creative?" She asked.

I stared at Greyback for a second, my heart pounding in my throat, before looking back at the woman. "It's getting there."

She chuckled before standing up. "And to make things a little more interesting for all involved why don't we leave this one with us, too." She grabbed Hermione from the snatcher and threw her on the ground a few feet away from me.

At that exact moment several other people joined us in the living room: Draco's parents and Wormtail being among them.

"Aww, I was hoping we could spend a little time alone, Bellatrix. You know how dear your friendship is to me." I told Bellatrix, my eyes still on a scared looking Hermione. "She'll just ruin the fun."

Bellatrix smiled. "Well, we'll just have to include her in this fun we are going to have, won't we?" Her eyes went to Wormtail. "Take these two down to the dungeon."

The two snatchers handed Red and Harry over and Wormtail pointed a wand at their backs. The two started walking, being shoved in the process.

As they walked past me Harry's eyes met mine and he mouthed the words. "It'll be okay."

I nodded, knowing full well that it was not going to be okay.

"Now, love, where shall we start?" I turned to see Greyback kneeling down beside me, his stench rolling off of him and causing me to almost puke my guts out. "Fingers, toes? Either way, I'm sure they'll all be detached at some point."

I narrowed my eyes at him and the instant, before he could even process what was happening, I lunged onto him, knocking the beast onto his back in the process.

I took my razor sharp nails and slashed them across his face, leaving deep, bloody gashes that would scare worse than anything else in the world. "That's for Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin." The next second arms grabbed me and began to pull me to the ground. "Like I said," I told him as I struggled against the men. "we haven't even began to settle the score for my family."

The next second ropes were tied around my wrists and ankles, magically of course, and I was anchored to the floor . Greyback stood up wiping his face with a hankerchief to try and stop the bleeding, but it kept coming. He glared down at me and snarled.

Next thing I know, the werewolf is kneeling down next to me, his knee resting on my wrist to keep me from moving. I felt his hand go around my pinkie finger and then...he snapped it clean off my hand.

For the first time in my life, I whole-heartedly screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was excruciating as I heard a marble like sound ring out from next to me. Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing could hurt as much as this did. I turned my head to see my finger lying beside me on the floor; I struggled for breath at the sight of actually seeing it bleed.

The next thing I know, Greyback had moved on to my ring finger.

It snapped.

And I screamed bloody murder again, wishing for it all just to stop.

Just to stop...

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you guys! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Cryin' Won't Help You Now

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**I hope you enjoy the update...I think something happens in this chapter that alot of you have been waiting for...**

**Anyway, read on! **

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I couldn't think.

Ron was screaming for Hermione.

Hermione was screaming for someone to stop hurting her.

And Allie, Allie was just plain screaming-something I had never heard before in the four years that I had known her.

What could they be doing to cause her so much pain? I didn't want to know and I cringed at the mere thought of finding out.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron was shouting the word over and over as he threw himself against the bars of our cell that seemed to be a converted cellar.

"Harry? Ron? What a strange place for the two of you to be."

I turned around, not knowing that the very daughter of the man who had gotten us into this mess would be standing there. I felt my forehead wrinkle up at the sight of her.

"Luna?" I questioned as the girl emerged from the shadows with a man on her left and a goblin on her right.

Ron turned around, his attention off of Hermione for a moment, before taking the Deluminator out of his pocket and flipping the switch. Instantly, the room filled with light and I was able to see that it was Luna standing with...was that Mr. Ollivander?

I remembered dreaming that Voldemort had caught him but I hadn't really seen anything since; by now I would have thought that he would be dead. But I didn't have time to think on it too long because the next second both Allie and Hermione let out blood curdling screams that made my ears feel like they were ringing.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" I asked, only to get cut off by yet another scream. This time I believed it came from Hermione alone, leaving me to wonder what had happened to Allie...I really couldn't think of it.

"We don't have time for that right now! We need to get out of here!" Ron interjected before going back to the barred door and trying to pull it of the hinges as Hermione's screams continued.

"There isn't a way out of here. We have tried everything." Ollivander explained as he emerged from the deepest of the shadows. "It's enchanted."

I took an exasperated breath; the wandmaker's response was exactly what I expected but not good enough. Hermione and Allie were up there, hurting and scared, and I had to do something, anything to make that go away.

It was then that I suddenly remembered the small sliver of the glass that Sirius had given me to communicate that was hidden within my sock. I knelt down and pulled the thing, that was now covered in my own blood thanks to our attempt to escape in the forest, and looked into it. As always, I saw Dumbledore's mysterious blue eyes staring back at me.

"Harry, that is a curious thing to carry around in your sock." Luna observed, earning only a look from me before I glanced back at the ghost of the fallen headmaster.

"Help us," I pleaded with Dumbledore.

The next instant the sounds of feet pounding against the stairs came from outside of the bars; quickly, Ron popped open the Deluminator and the room went dark once again.

Allie's screams and cried filled the air just as Wormtail appeared in the doorway with his wand posed tensely in his fake hand. He looked around the room for a second before he found the one he was looking for. "Goblin," He called. "Come with me."

My eyes darted to the creature standing next to Luna; he was scared but would not show it. We heard Hermione for what seemed like the millionth time in the five minutes that we were gone, causing Ron to take a step toward the door and our means of escape.

Wormtail turned his wand on Ron and it stayed there until the Goblin reached the door and Wormtail closed it, locking us in once more. Instantly, the light was returned to the room and we all began to ponder what to do next.

There had to be something that we could do to get to the girls.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. Allie would have known what to do. She is always so smart and brave and clever...if anyone could get us to her it would be,well, her. What if we couldn't get to them? Were we never to see Hermione again? Would I never see Allie again?

It was almost impossible to imagine a world where there was no Allie; however, despite my best efforts, my brain attempted it. I saw myself without her, completely alone and absolutely miserable. I felt myself missing her smile-that smile she does when she really wants to be mad at me-and missing her voice, a voice that said words at too rapid a rate for me to understand half the time. And most of all, I could see myself missing her over all presence: that presence that made me feel comfortable and completely mad at the same time, that presence that was nothing short of...everything that was Allie.

I realized then that without Allie my life would seem pointless; she had to be in it for me to even have a chance of having a life.

Something happened the next instant, something I didn't expect-Dobby appeared before me, snapping me from my thoughts and showing us that someone out there had been listening to our pleas.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" I asked as I stared down at the house elf.

He began playing with his fingers, a common habit for the small creature. "Dobby has come to save Harry Potter, of course." He responded. "Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter."

I ignored his comment and got back to the task at hand. "Wait a minute," I started, thinking on the way he appeared here. "Are you saying that you can apperate in and out of this room?...Can you take us with you?"

He looked around as if I had asked him a dumb question. "Of course, sir. I'm an elf."

I looked over at Ron to see what he thought about the plan I didn't even need to verbalize for him to understand. He shrugged. "Works for me."

I nodded, seeing that we were in agreement of what we were going to do next. "Alright, Dobby I need you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander to-"

"Shell Cottage." Ron finished, causing me to give him a questioning look. "Trust me." He reassured.

I nodded again.

"Whenever you are ready, sir." Luna said, smiling down at the small elf, and, in turn, causing Dobby to smile as well.

"Sir, I like her very much." He said in response. The creature took one of Luna and Mr. Ollivander's hands in each of his own before looking back at us. "Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds." The next instant he disappeared along with the two people he was with.

Ron and I exchanged a glance, wondering how we were going to possibly meet his request when we heard Wormtail returning to the dungeon. Ron once again put out the light right as Wormtail opened the door.

He looked at the two of us for a second before looking around the rest of the room, searching for our missing companions. The man opened his mouth to question us when all of the sudden he collapsed at the foot of the stairs, completely and utterly unconscious. Ron and I advanced to the open door and saw Dobby standing at the top, beckoning us to join him.

Ron grabbed the wand that lay by Wormtail's body before nodding that he was ready.

It was time to go get our girls.

* * *

**Allie's POV: **

Did I have any fingers left connected to my hand? Did I have any dignity left after all of this damn screaming I was doing?

I would say no was the correct answer to both of the questions.

The pain I had experienced in the last five minutes was worse than anything I could have ever imagined. It was like...well, it was having your body parts ripped from their rightful place.

Tears ran hot down my cold face as Greyback knelled above me. He took a deep breath as he removed his knee from my ankle. I could hear him smacking his hands together as if wiping them clean of my blood.

"Alright, my little bloodsucker. Go ahead and lick your wounds before we get started on the other hand...or was it the toes we were going to me onto, love?" He laughed before standing up and going over to Bellatrix who was straddling Hermione to keep her still as she carved something into her forearm.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. All I could do was fight to control the small whimpers that were escaping my mouth.

I rolled over onto my side as I stared at my fingers laying close to my head, lined up in a nice orderly fashion by Greyback...what an ass hat.

It was just then that I felt a hand go to the small of my back but I didn't have the energy to turn around to see who it was.

"Allie, come on," I heard Draco's voice whisper close to my ear. "What do you have to do?" He was referring, I was sure, to Greyback's comment about 'licking my wounds'.

I took a deep breath before reaching my hand-the one that still had fingers connected to it, that is-over to grab my discarded pinkie. Slowly, painfully slow, I brought the flesh up to my mouth and licked it before putting it back on it's rightful place on my hand.

I held it there for a second to let the venom sink in before going on to the next one. I continued this until all my appendages were back on my body.

I had nothing left to do but curl up in a ball and wait for my next torture session to start.

"Allie-" I heard Draco say my name in the same fashion he always did-sad and apologetic. The mere sound of my name on his lips brought back the memories of all the shitty things he had done to me and almost made me want to become violently ill.

"Don't." I said as I fought for breath, fought for a calm to settle over me.

"Allie, please-" He said, leaning down closer to my face.

I snapped, absolutely snapped. I turned around to see his face inches from mine and, with every ounce of energy I had left in my body, I pushed him; I pushed him so far that he crashed into the wall and it splintered behind him. He wasn't allowed to be nice to me anymore.

I didn't have time, or strength, to dodge what came next.

Greyback was back to looming over me in a flash and I felt his combat boot covered foot make contact with my skull almost instantly afterwards, earning a cracking sound that boomed through the room.

Stars exploded in every inch of my vision and I could feel as my mind slipped from me, leaving me dizzy and, surprisingly, really tired.

"Filthy leech." The werewolf spat before turning back to Bellatrix.

Hot, gooey blood ran down the side of my face, mixing with my tears, as I realized that my head was more than likely shattered into a million, tiny, sharp, little pieces.

Sleep? That sounded nice right about now, didn't it? Yeah.

My head lulled over to the side, watching as the room spun all around me. Everything started going black when I saw three figures coming around the corner. Two of them looked really familiar, the other really short...did I know these people?

Green eyes, filled with worry, connected with mine and I instantly knew who that was.

Harry.

I fought to keep consciousness, knowing that something big was about to happen and we were going to have to be escaping in a few minutes but it was so hard...so hard.

Blood poured over my eyes as I watched Harry move farther into my room, leaving my vision red for the first time that did not have to do with my being angry, and before I knew it he was in front of me and leaning down over the still immobile Draco.

He grabbed the wand that lay next to Malfoy before nodding. I don't know what he was nodding at but he did it...didn't he?

Sleep.

My eyes fluttered closed again.

Through cotton ball filled ears I could hear shouts and crashes as something happened around me. Was it a battle to get us out of here? Honestly, I couldn't tell you just then. Everything was foggy. My ears, my mind, my body even seemed disconnected.

"Allie. Love, open your eyes for me." Someone had my torso in their arms and cradled me close to the warmth of their own body. My head fell against their chest and I could hear a heart beat that was all to familiar to my ears-Harry's.

"Nobody move!" Bellatrix's screech sounded to me even through the fog in my head. "Nobody move or she dies." There was a slight pause that was accompanied by the ringing in my ears. "Drop it!" She yelled...I assumed she meant wands when she said this.

Harry went still next to me.

As hard as I could, I fought to open my eyes-which I swear weighed a thousand pounds each-and saw that Le Strange held a knife to Hermione's neck and wore a crazed look in her eye.

"Draco, take their wands." Bellatrix called calmly to her nephew, thinking she had everything under control. If you ask me I'd say she didn't.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She continued. "Harry Potter and Allie Cullen, all bright and shiny again, ready for the Dark Lord." She smiled. "Call him." Her eyes darted over to Draco who looked less than pleased at doing it. "Call him." She repeated but still he wouldn't budge, instead his eyes came to rest on me...as scared as they have ever been.

The group of Death Eaters became restless then and finally Mr. Malfoy rolled up his sleeve, revealing his hideous dark mark, before doing something-who the hell knows at this point-and made it move...he was on his way.

A quiet noise, something that probably did not register to the others, squeaked above the Le Strane and Hermione and I saw that small thing up there on the chandler, loosening screws. My eyes stayed on him, finding this situation kind of funny. This wasn't Wonderland and I sure as hell wasn't Alice...was I? Wait,my name was Alice...I think.

Oh, shit.

My eyes felt too heavy and I closed them again.

Several seconds passed before I heard the distinctive sound of glass hitting the floor, making my ears feel like they were bleeding. Ugh, could I just pass out already and be done with it?

No! I yelled at myself. I was not going to be useless on this escape mission even if I couldn't, you know, open my eyes or move for that matter; there had to be something I could do.

Harry put me down, I did know that, and then went somewhere, screaming 'Stupify' in the process. Then there was some more yelling by him and Ron, spells, I think, and then Harry came back a moment later.

He picked my torso back up and cradled me there. "Allie..." He whispered it softly.

"Stupid, Elf!" Bellatrix yelled. "You almost killed me!" So, the creature was an elf? Dobby, I supposed, then.

"Dobby did not mean to kill. Only to maim or seriously injury." If I could have laughed at that moment I probably would have. In fact, I think I might have let out a chuckle or two.

The next second there were some more sounds that seemed to be spells and then that damn Le Strange woman started yelling again.

"How dare you take a witch's wand! How dare you defy your master!"

"Dobby has no master." The creature hissed.

"Allie, listen to me." Harry whispered.

"Dobby is a free elf!"

"I know you are tired and I know you want to sleep." Harry continued in a hushed tone that only my super sonic hearing could pick up. "But you need to get us out of here. We won't make it over to the others...you need to apporate us to Shell Cottage. I know you can do it."

"And Dobby has come to help Harry Potter and his friends!"

Apporate? I think I had forgotten how. And even if I could remember I don't think I had the energy to.

"Come on, baby." He said, pushing bloody bangs out of my face.

My eyes shot open then, at the sound of how familiar and welcome the term of endearment was. My eyes connected with Harry's and I managed to bring my hand up to his forearm and grip in lightly. My head lulled back against his chest and with everything that I had I pushed us into the apporation. We stretched and contracted and were pulled this way and that before I felt my lungs expand back to normal capacity as we landed in...water.

"Good job, Allie." Harry breathed the words out, completely relieved that we had made it.

We were safe now and I could feel myself smile.

"Harry." The word was intertwined with my breath.

"Yeah?" He asked, pushing more bloody, wet hair from my face.

"I'm going to pass out now, okay?"

I didn't wait for a response before the extent of my injuries overtook me and I tumbled down into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

I felt myself coming to, coming back into the world of the living. It was a slow and gradual move but it was happening. I felt my toes begin to tingle, then my legs and torso, until the sensation reached all the way to my fingers and went up through my head.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see that I was laying on a bed in a dark, but cute, little room. Opening my eyes seemed to go okay so then I tried to sit up only to get pushed back down by what felt like a steam roller running over my head.

My hands instantly went to my throbbing skull as I tried unsuccessfully to ease the pain in my head.

Dear Merlin, what the hell happened to me?

Oh, yeah. I remembered now.

I was tortured by that son of a bitch Greyback and then we escaped Malfoy Manor.

I wasn't sure who had made it out of there or the condition of my friends but I was sure that I needed to get my ass out of this bed and go find out.

I put my hands down on the bed, bracing myself for my next attempt to sit up. Slowly, ever so slowly, I began to sit up. It took me a minute but finally I was in an upright position; I took a deep breath before starting to stand.

My head began to swim in dizziness as I swung my legs over the side but I did not stop there. Weakly, I placed my weight on my wobbling legs and took steps towards the door; every movement I made caused my head to pound.

I reached the door and swung it open to reveal a brightly light hallway that made my eyes feel like they were on fire. One of my hands went to shield my sight as the other trailed the wall papered wall to make sure I kept my balance.

Soon enough, came the stairs and I felt like a was going throw up as I looked at them; I was not in any condition to go down stairs and, for once, I was not going to be dumb enough to try it.

"Allie? What are you doing out of bed?"

I turned around to see Bill Weasley standing in the doorway of one of the other bedrooms on the top floor. Without another word, he was at my side and putting an arm around my waist, taking most of my weight.

"I-I-I needed to see everyone...I don't know what's going on." I admitted.

"Well, let me take you back to bed and I will send Ron and Hermione up to you." He explained as he tried to lead me back to the bedroom I had just managed to escape.

I anchored my feet in place. "But-"

"Bill, let her come down." A new voice-Ron's-called from the bottom of the stairs. "Maybe she can talk to Harry."

I looked from Bill down to his younger brother. "What happened?" Neither of them answered at first. "What's wrong?"

Ron sighed before coming up the stairs to meet us, taking my waist when he got there. "I'll take you out to him. He's still at the grave."

My heart sank at the word 'grave' but I didn't say anything; we had to get out to Harry and I didn't want to slow that down with questions.

Ron took me outside, revealing that Shell Cottage rested on the beach, and then led me to a high sand hill behind the house. It took us a couple of minutes to get there seeing as I was weak and refused to let Ron carry me but eventually we made it to Harry.

He was standing there, looking down at a newly covered spot on the ground, not even realizing that we were there with him.

Ron looked from him to me, silently saying that he wanted to leave the two of us alone. I smiled over at him before unwinding his arm from around me and letting him go back down the hill.

I hobbled over to him, coming to rest on his right side, as I too stared down at the fresh grave. In the sand, someone had etched out the name Dobby.

I looked over at the boy standing next to me. "Harry, I am so sorry."

He nodded before looking over at me. "What are you doing out here? You should be in bed."

I shrugged. "When have I ever done what I should?"

Finally, he turned to me, looking up from my eyes to my forehead. "What happened to you?"

"The usual." I stated matter-of-factly. "They tried to torture information out of us and neither Hermione or I budged..." I trailed off then, my thoughts dragging me back to poor Hermione, crying on the floor as Bellatrix carved into her flesh. "Hermione! I haven't seen her yet. Is she okay? What the hell happened to her-"

"She's fine." Harry cut me off. "A little shaken up but she'll be okay." He paused as his eyes went back to my forehead, followed by his hand. His thumb touched a tender spot, causing me to wince, while the rest of his hand cradled the side of my head.

It was just then that I remembered Harry saying something while we were still at Malfoy Manor: he called me 'love', something that hadn't happened in a long time. For a fraction of a second I allowed myself to think that something had changed between us-that we were going back to being the normal us-but his eyes told a different story. He didn't want me back, he just wanted to get the hell out of Malfoy Manor while we still had the time.

"You're lying."

The sound of his voice made me jump. I shook my head slightly. "What?"

He dropped his hand and his gaze. "You're lying. I know you aren't telling me what really happened while we were in the dungeon...I mean, Allie you were screaming in such pain...Hermione said she could have swore that Greyback was ripping your fingers clean off and when I got to you, you had cracks in your forehead like you were a broken statue."

I smiled up at him slightly. "I'm fine, Harry. Really. My ego is bruised more than anything else."

His face fell. "You haven't looked in a mirror, have you?"

I wrinkled my forehead and winced when I felt the sore spot scream in protest. Slowly, I reached my hand up to the place where Harry's had been and almost gasped when I felt that the cracks Harry had described were still there, caked with dried blood. I sighed as my hand dropped down to my side; apparently I wasn't as indestructible as I wanted to believe I was.

My eyes went to Harry and I felt the need to tell him what happened to me. I held my hand out to him, waiting for him to take it. "Walk with me."

* * *

Harry and I walked along the beach, arms linked mostly so I could lean alotof my weight onto his, and I began to tell him what happened while we were separated.

"Okay, just promise me you won't freak out when I tell you this...I mean, it's gonna sound really gross and, well, it actually is _really _gross but just don't say anything before I have a chance to explain, got it?"

Harry nodded, giving a small smile all the while.

I took a deep breath before going into the story of how I attacked Greyback before he proceeded to rip the fingers off of my hands, one by one, until my right hand was nothing but a nub.

I saw his eyes dart down to my hand to see that all of my fingers were still there in perfect condition.

I sighed as I wiggled my fingers. "Yeah, you know that vampire thing and how it's really hard for me to get hurt? Well, werewolves, and other vampires, can rip me to bits but...I can kind of reattach them by licking them so that the vampire venom sinks in and acts like a kind of glue..."

I looked over at him and the completely baffled expression he wore on his face. The way he was looking at me almost made me feel like he thought I was a freak or something. I walked out of his reach. "I knew it." I started to wag my finger at him like Billy used to when he caught me doing something bad. "I knew you were going to react this way."

I started walking away, slowly, from him.

"What way?" He asked as he chased after me.

"Like you think I'm some strange ass monster that you cannot possibly relate to." The words came out a lot louder than I expected them too but I didn't care; my feet kept moving and he kept following me.

"How can you say that? I don't think you are a freak, Allie." He finally caught up to me and stepped into my path, forcing me to stop and look at him.

Truth is, I didn't want to look at him right now because in my mind I was still thinking about the way he acted in Malfoy Manor, the way I allowed myself to think we were going to be able to go back to being us. His green eyes were staring down at me and I just felt like a gullible ass hole.

From the corner of my vision I could see him shake his head in disbelief. "You are really bloody screwed up, you know that?" I still didn't look at him but at the ocean. "Where do you come off telling _me _about _my _feelings?" He paused to take a exasperated breath. "I wonder if you get your jollies from sending me mixed signals or you just keep talking yourself out of giving me a bloody shot!"

I bit my lip, feeling anger-along with my already gnawing embarrassment-growing in the pit of my stomach. I looked back over at him. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" He shouted back. Harry took another breath as he ran his hands through his hair, a clear indication that he had gone off the deep end and all bets were off: we were going to settle this right here, right now.

"You are mental!" Harry shouted. "Honest to God, mental! You know why? Because you can't figure out what the bloody hell you want!"

"Well, right now I want you to stop yelling at me!" I shouted right back at him.

Harry then came dangerously close to my face, towering over me, as always, when was pissed off. "It's the only way I can get you to listen to me!"

"I listen to you!" I fought.

"You do not!"

"Do too!"

"Alright, then why the hell have you said nothing about Malfoy Manor! Why haven't you said _anything _about what happened between us!" He took a few deep breaths as he backed a few feet away from me; Harry looked back at me and shrugged. "I love you, Allie, I really do and I want to be with you... but I just don't know if I can trust you to let me love you and allow yourself to love me in return!"

I was stunned, genuinely speechless for the first time in my life. "I-I-I." I took a breath and tried again. "I thought you weren't serious back at the manor... I thought you were just trying to get us out of there."

Harry chuckled humorlessly and shook his head as if to silently say he knew this was the way I was going to react to this news. I didn't know if he was right about me, I honestly didn't, and I didn't think I would ever really know.

It was times like these that I wondered if being able to read other people's minds interfered with me being able to see into my own mind.

"Unbelievable..." He whispered to himself before turning around and heading further down the beach.

As I watched Harry's retreating back, I felt as if a part of me was going with him. He was walking away after telling me he loved me and I was letting him; but, I was going to stop him because I needed to know something.

"Hey!" I called out, my voice echoing across the beach.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and thought a moment before turning around to me.

I tilted my head at him, wondering how I was going to put into words what I needed to know. I shrugged my shoulders. "Why now? I mean, what made you decide to tell me this now?"

Harry stayed silent for a moment, looking out to the dark blue ocean that laid underneath the gray sky, before giving his attention back to me. "Yesterday, when I was sitting in that dungeon listening to you scream...I wondered if I was ever going to see you again...the way you were screaming...I was sure you were going to die."

"But I didn't." I whispered, only earning a nod from Harry.

"Which means we get a second chance if you are willing to take it...Listen, Allie, I forgive you for last year...with Malfoy." He said.

Oh, shit. I really wish he hadn't done that because now I was pissed again. Digging up that ancient history now? It was ridiculous and didn't even matter anymore because I hadn't even talked to the guy in over a year- plus I completely kicked Malfoy's ass the other day-and now Harry is going to say he forgives me after I clearly proved my point that nothing did and ever was going to happen between the two of us?

"You forgive me! You forgive me! Harry Jame Potter, I told you a hundred times that nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, was going on between me and Malfoy! Do you realize the hell you put me through with all of your jealousy bullshit! Sure, I kissed him-well, technically he kissed me-but it didn't mean anything! It never would mean anything and another thing-"

When I started rambling on, Harry began to smile, making my anger bubble up even more.

"Don't you dare laugh, Harry. I mean it! If so much as a chuckle comes out of your mouth I will-" In three steps he closed the space between us and placed his hand over my mouth.

"Really? You are going to put your dirt covered hand all over my face? Does that seem like a good idea right now?" My muffled words barely made it out of my mouth.

Harry sighed. "Would you just shut up and admit that you want me back too?"

My shoulders slumped, all the tenseness that I had been feeling evaporated from my body. His green eyes met my blue ones and everything else seemed to blur around us. It was in that moment that I realized that I was scared to try again with Harry. Sure, it had always been a nice thought but now that it was here all the things I knew could go wrong were flying through my mind.

What happened if we couldn't make it work? Would I get my heart broken again? Can we live without all the drama?

And, of course, the biggest question of all: What would he do when Voldemort killed me?

I couldn't take him back, not when I knew what I knew and couldn't tell him; it would be too cruel. We might as well just stay friends, or whatever the hell we are, instead of setting ourselves up for heartbreak again.

"Harry-"

"No, just listen." He said, cutting me off and putting his hands firmly on either of my shoulders. "Alice Rose Cullen, I'd rather fight with you everyday for the rest of my life then spend it with anyone else."

Ah, shit. Why the hell did he have to say that?

I looked into his mind and I knew he meant the words he had mistakenly spoken; he truly wanted to be with me...just the way I wanted to be with him.

"Dammit!" I snapped at myself before reaching out and grabbing him by the back of the neck, pulling his lips onto mine. I would like to say that some cheesy fireworks exploded inside my head or that I felt the need for my foot to 'pop' like in that dumb Disney movie Jake made me watch but it was nothing like that.

It was normal. Our normal.

It was like every other kiss we had ever had and that made it absolutely perfect to me. I could remember these kisses and nothing-and I mean nothing-could be better than this.

After a good thirty seconds, our lips finally parted and I stared up at my love. His green eyes were bright and the smile that played across his face definitely reached them.

He leaned down to me and pressed a quick and gentle kiss to my lips one more time before cradling my face in both of his hands.

I smiled up at him but, unlike Harry, I don't think mine reached my eyes.

This was wrong, I knew it, but I couldn't help myself. I was always this way when it came to Harry: irresponsible and completely incapable of controlling myself.

"Allie," He called my name, forcing me out of my thoughts. "I know we have a lot of things to work out but...we can do it." He chuckled in a way that I hadn't heard in over a year, before our sixth year and all the crap that came with it. "Heck, if we can take on Voldemort we can beat this."

I smiled and nodded up at him. Oh, how I wished that was true but I just couldn't see it happening. But I wasn't going to worry about that right now-being killed wasn't really a romantic topic-because, for now, we were together-I mean, really together-and we were safe.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I truly hope that the reunion was up to your expectations. I really tried and I didn't want it to be too cheesy. Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	14. New Surrender

**Okay, I know how mad you are going to be about these long waits and I can't really blame you. All I can really say on the matter is that life gets in the way sometimes and I do not have the time to write as much as I would like to. I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless. **

**Onward!**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Red, and I were huddled in the cozy living room of Shell Cottage, all sitting silently, and waiting for someone to say something.

We had all told our stories of what had happened to us in Malfoy Manor-Harry and Ron explained that Dobby had shown up in the dungeons and completely saved their asses before Hermione somberly told us about Bellatrix's torture and I reluctantly shared my bonding time with Greyback-and now we were just sitting there, unable to say or do anything.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Red asked from his spot next to Hermione on the couch.

"Well, I think we need to talk to the goblin upstairs." Harry explained to them before looking over at me, who, unsurprisingly, was completely confused because until then I hadn't even known a goblin was in the house. "He hasn't let go of the sword of Gryffindor since we got here. I think he knows something about this sword and the fact that it is supposed to be in the LeStrange vault."

I nodded even though I wasn't exactly sure what was going on; after all, I was pretty much unconscious for most of the conversation with Bellatrix.

"I think we should speak to Ollivander about the wands we lifted too. I want to know if they are safe for us to use." Hermione added.

Wands? They stole wands? Man, I must have missed a lot when I was writhing on the floor in pain. Wands-speaking of which…. "Where is my wand?" I asked, feeling the panic creep up in my voice. "LeStrange had it last…I-I-where is it?"

Harry put a hand up, as if silently telling me to calm down, before reaching around the side of the couch and grabbing a handful of wands. From the middle of the pile, he withdrew my black wavy wand and handed it to me.

I took the wand, letting the feeling of having a part of me reconnect sink in as looked it over; everything seemed to be all right with it.

"While we are at it, I think we should have Ollivander look that one over as well." Harry added as he watched me watch my wand.

I wrinkled my forehead at his comment. "Why? It seems fine. No damage done to it."

"That's not what I meant, Allie…" He paused as he took my wand back from me. "It doesn't work for any of us except you…it is not exactly normal for a wand to do that."

I shrugged, thinking Harry was just being paranoid about it. Yes, my wand was very powerful, but it wasn't unmanageable. I wasn't going to argue with him though. If it gave him a peace of mind then I wouldn't deny him that. "If you think it's for the best."

"I do." He said. "Okay, let's go up then."

* * *

The goblin's room was right across the hall from mine; it was smaller and darker but still comfortable for someone to recuperate in if, you know, you're a goblin who is used to dark, depressing places.

"Griphook, excuse me, but may we have a word with you?" Hermione asked, entering the room first. This is truly what I loved about my best friend; she had a way of being nice to everyone, even mean, grumpy goblins.

"If you must, then go ahead." He grumbled.

Hermione looked back at Harry who came closer to Griphook, who was sitting on his bed, just staring at the sword of Gryffindor that I now noticed in one corner of the room.

"This is the sword of Gryffindor." Harry said, not questioned.

"Yes, which means the one in the LeStrange vault is a fake…theif." The goblin mumbled the words as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Wait, there were two swords? When did this happen? And even if there were…

"We didn't steal it." I said, coming forward now. "The sword of Gryffindor comes to the aid of Gryffindor's in need. Well, we were in need and there it appeared. If it's not in the right place then it's not our fault."

The goblin mumbled again; this time it was so low my vampire ears couldn't even pick the words up.

"Why does Bellatrix think hers is the real one?" Harry asked.

"It is a really excellent replica…only a goblin would notice that it was not the true sword… But I believe she did not question it because the headmaster of Hogwarts gave it to her." Griphook acted as if it were a stupid question. "He used to be a teacher there and he gave it to her for 'safe keeping', or so he said."

I couldn't think of which teacher would do such a think until…oh, wait. Yeah, I actually could think of one. My eyes drifted to Harry who had also figured it out.

"Snape? Snape gave the fake to her?"

The goblin answered Harry's question with a nod of the head.

"But that seemed a bit extreme, don't you think?" Ron asked. "She seemed to be more concerned with us actually being in the vault than being in possession of the sword."

Hermione and me met gazes. "Do you think that means there is another one in there?" I was careful not to say the word 'horocrux' and save us all a mount of questions from the goblin.

"It's definitely a possibility." Hermione answered before her eyes turned to Harry's.

He pursed his lips and nodded, knowing where we were going with this conversation. "We need to get into that vault."

Griphook laced his fingers together, as if ready to make a deal, and took a deep breath.

I came to stand next to Harry. "We have money…I can pay you anything you want."

The creature snorted. "Muggle money? I have no use for it. And as for Potter's gold, I don't want it."

"Then what is it that you want?" Harry asked, getting annoyed now.

Griphook smiled deviously. "The sword."

I rolled my eyes about to say no right away when Harry's hand caught mine and stopped my lips from moving. I glanced over at him. "Fine," He said, causing me to start and sputter some gibberish. "We'll give you the sword after you get us into the vault."

The goblin smiled. "It's a deal then."

* * *

"Harry, what were you thinking? Telling him we would give him the sword of Gryffindor? It's bloody mad." Red said as we stood outside the wandmaker's room, waiting for Fleur to finish changing his bandages.

"He did what he had to." I said, cutting in. "It's not like he had a choice in the matter considering we have no other way of getting into Gringotts without him."

That second, Fleur emerged from the room in a way that did not make me want to smack her across her too pretty face….hmm, interesting new development.

"He's weak but willing to talk to you. Go on in." She said, stepping aside and heading down the stairs slowly. I knew that both she and Bill had no idea what we were doing there or what we wanted with their two house guests but I couldn't worry about their feelings getting hurt because they were out of the loop; we were, in fact, keeping them safe by not telling them about our mission.

"Thanks." Red said, still completely smitten with his new sister-in-law.

I opened the door and stepped in hesitantly. Ollivander was sitting in a chair close to the window, not doing anything in particular except staring out at it.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. I hope we are not disturbing you."

"Oh, of course not, my dear. Please, come in. Mrs. Weasley told me the four of you needed to speak with me." He said, waving us into the room. We all crowded into the tiny, but well lit, room and stood around until Harry handed over the two wands they had taken from Malfoy Manor.

"I was wondering if I could have you take a look at these wands for me…tell me if they are safe to use." Harry explained, handing him the first of the two.

The elderly man began twirling the wand in his hand, studying it very closely. "Ah, well this is made of walnut…12 ¾ inches…unyielding with a dragon heart string core..." He paused. "This is the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange…How did you come upon it?"

"We took it from her when we were at Malfoy Manor." Harry took that wand from him and handed him the next. "How is it that you can tell the wand's owner by just looking at it?"

Ollivander spoke as he began to study the new wand. "I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. Now, let's see…this one is made of hawthorn…10 inches…quite springy with a dragon heart string core…it belonged to Draco Malfoy." He paused. "I would say both would be fine to use even though they do not belong to you."

Harry nodded and thanked him before turning back to look at me. I sighed nervously as I stepped forward and handed the man my wand. "If it's not too much of a burden we would like you to look at this wand too."

Ollivander's eyes widened as he twirled and bended my wand, trying to figure out what it was. "This is a wand that I have never seen before…something powerful and…dark."

I exchanged a glance with Harry before coming closer to the man. "Dark? What do you mean by dark?"

"This wand is made of holly, 11 inches long, with a Thestal tail hair core…"

"That is correct." I wondered how he could tell what was inside of my wand by looking at the outside.

"It's strange…There is only one other wand in existence that has this type of core. Do you know which one that is?"

I shook my head to silently say 'no' but at the same time I heard Harry say 'yes'. "The Elder Wand."

"The Elder Wand? As in Dumbledore's wand and the one Voldemort is after?" I asked both of them.

Ollivander nodded.

"So, you believe the Elder Wand exists then?" Harry questioned. "It's real?"

Once again, the elderly man nodded. "And it has a twin."

"A twin?" I was majorly confused now. "I don't understand what you mean."

Ollivander took his eyes off of my wand for the first time since he got it in his hands. "Miss. Cullen, your wand is extraordinary. Do you know what it means to have the tail hair of a Thestral as the core?"

I shrugged. "Other than it being ironic because I'm kinda dead, no."

The wand maker held my wavy wand up to me and I took it gently in my hands. "This wand and this core cannot be mastered by just anyone, Miss Cullen. In order to use this particular wand, one must be able to fully except death. It is no wonder that it picked you because of who you are, because of what you are." He paused. "Wand makers never make wands with Thestral hair because of this reason…Tell me where is it that you got your wand?"

"I found it in a wand shop in America…why?" I asked.

The man looked back out at the window. "This wand was crafted out of dark magic, Miss Cullen. It radiates a need to do folly to it's opponents…just as the Elder Wand does."

I felt terrible at his words. I hadn't meant to pick a so-called 'evil wand'. "Sir, I didn't know…I just sort of walked in and it was sitting there and I chose it without even thinking."

Ollivander smiled and began to shake his head. "Oh no, Miss Cullen. You did not choose this wand…it has most certainly chosen you."

"But why?" I asked, coming to sit on the bed across from him.

"Because, with this, you can defeat its brother and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He explained before turning his eyes to Harry. "He tortured me…made me give him information about how to destroy you after your last meeting three years ago when your wands connected. You-Know-Who realized that to defeat you he could not use his wand when it was so connected to yours…he needed something stronger. What he didn't know-what none of us knew-is that the Elder Wand, just as his did, has an equal." Ollivander grabbed my hands and pressed the to his. "Now that he has the Elder Wand he will come for you two…he will find you and he will try to kill you."

The man looked down at my wand, still in my hand, before returning his gaze back to me. "With this wand, you will have a chance. Keep it safe, Miss Cullen, and most importantly, keep it secret."

* * *

"So, that was unexpected." I said when we left the wand maker's room and headed over to my room. I was lucky enough to get the extra bedroom at the end of the hall because I was unconscious; I guess that means being pathetic has its perks…like a bed.

"That's the understatement of the century." Hermione said as she closed the door behind us and came over to help me sit down on the bed. I waved her hand away, indicating that I was all right.

Harry sat down on the other side of me and Red took the free rocking chair in the opposite corner of my tiny bedroom.

"So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"What do you think we are going to do? We have to continue hunting the horcruxes like we have been." I answered matter-of-factly.

"No, I meant about your wand, Allie." He said, taking it from my hand and examining it as if it were a foreign object. "This is some pretty serious magic and we have it in our hands. We have to figure out how to use it to our advantage."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "We can't worry about that right now, not until the horcruxes are all destroyed."

I could see Hermione and Red nodding their heads in agreement. "Allie's right. We can't start a new mission until this one is complete." Hermione explained. "So, we have to figure out our next move."

"Well, we need to get into that vault. Chances are that there is a another horcrux in there; the way she was acting made it seem like there was something more important in that vault that she wanted to protect than the sword." Red interjected.

"I think you are right." Harry said. "The only question is: how are we going to get in?"

"Ah!" Hermione screeched before holding a finger up, indicating that we should wait a minute, before beginning to rummage through her beaded bag. Seconds later, she pulled out a vial and small handkerchief. "I plucked this off of Bellatrix while she was…while she was, you know." Hermione didn't want to relive the torture she had gone through and I didn't really blame her; after all, I was trying to forget what happened, myself.

"And that vial? It's what I think it is, isn't it?" I asked as I took the vial filled with the slimy potion and studied it with a disgusted look I had wore a thousand time before when trying to down this stuff.

"Polyjuice Potion, yes." She said with a slight smile.

I smiled back and looked at the boys, making sure they both understood what was going down too. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are devious and sneaky, and I love it!"

"Yeah, it's a good plan, Hermione; but, what about the rest of us? You only have one hair from one person and there is no way we are going to let someone go alone." Ron brought up.

We were all silent for a moment before Harry's voice piped in. "I have a plan that can get us all into Gringotts."

"Super duper." I said. "Let's hear it and get going. Sitting around is getting way too boring for me."

* * *

We were all standing outside of Shell Cottage: Harry, Red, Griphook, and me. Hermione was inside, taking the Polyjuice potion and changing into some Bellatix-like clothes.

I was with Red, helping him put the finishing touches on his costume. We decided that he was going to pretend to be a henchman for LeStrange and Harry, Griphook, and I were going to be under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Alright, I think that should about do it." I said, as I patted the last of his fake beard onto the glue on his face. Taking a step back, I decided to admire my handy work. "Damn, Red. You don't even look like yourself."

"Excellent." He said, smiling, and trying out his new, deep henchman voice.

I smiled back. The next second I heard the cottage door slamming shut. I turned and, in disbelief, allowed my jaw to drop at the sight of none other that Bellatrix LeStrange standing there.

The tall, wild haired woman walked toward the four of us, looking awkward; she stopped in front of me and fidgeted. "Well, do I look all right?"

"You. Look. Wicked." Ron said, now using his regular voice.

"Literally wicked, Hermione." I added with a knowing smile; the girl was obviously a nervous wreck because she was wearing an evil meat suit. "Just try to remember to keep your head up and your attitude bitchy…we won't make it to the vault if you don't."

"Right, got it." She said with a nod.

"So, that's it? We are all set then?" Harry asked, making sure that all of us were there and in the right form.

"I think so." Hermione answered.

"Ditto." I added.

"Alright, then. Let's get to it." Harry grabbed my hand, squeezing it and smiling over at me, before reaching over and taking Griphook's hand with his free one.

I held onto Ron's hand and Hermione took his other one and we were ready to go.

"Allie, apparate us into the alley next to the bank…that'll be a good enough distance for us to get under the cloak and into character without being seen." Harry instructed, earning a nod from me.

"Okay. Here we go." I closed my eyes and felt myself push us into the small, constricting tube of the apparation. We were squished and pulled and poked and everything else that came with this bit of magic for a few seconds until we were spit just as quickly out the other end.

I took a deep breath and let go of Ron's hand; I was about to let go of Harry's, out of habit, but he squeezed mine and smiled over at me yet again. I smiled back knowing what he was silently saying.

"Quick! The cloak! Someone is coming!" Red told us in an urgent whisper.

Quickly, Harry grabbed Griphook and threw the goblin on his back before taking the cloak and tossing it over me; he then scrambled under the thing, himself.

"Ms. LeStrange." A man walked by and tipped his hat-kind of acting a little intimidated-as he greeted the woman he believed to be the vile Death Eater.

"Good morning." Hermione said cheerfully, only earning herself a smack in the arm from an invisible me.

The girl yelped. "Ouch!"

"You are supposed to be Bellatrix LeStrange not a bloody happy school girl." Ron snapped at her.

"Right, sorry." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"It's fine, Hermione. Let's just get going." I said.

Hermione nodded and tried to put scowl on her face, one that was very unconvincing but had to do for now.

Hermione/Bellatrix walked out of the side alley, followed by Ron/henchman into the rather empty street of Diagon Alley; Harry, Griphook, and I kept silent and close to the two of them.

The few people who were on the streets began to creep to the sides, trying to get out of the Death Eater's way; it was easy to see that no one would bother us until we got to Gringotts. We ventured further down the street and I realized that something else was different about Diagon…it had gone, well, dark.

The shops were all advertising dark magic and dark products; nothing seemed to be good about this place anymore. I don't know why but it made me really upset, probably because it meant that evil had touched here…and pretty much everywhere else.

I guess the wizarding world was a whole new place now. It was cold and scared and going bad. To be honest, it really sucked.

We finally arrived at the entrance of the bank but something was different than I expected when we arrived; there were guards outside, waiting and watching.

I sighed as quietly as I possibly could. "We're screwed." I whispered to Harry as we got closer and closer. Chances were these guards weren't standing outside just for the hell of it; more than likely they had been tipped off that we were on the moving and headed towards them. Ugh, damn Malfoys.

"We don't need that negative attitude." He whispered back. "Try a more positive tone next time."

"Okay, we're screwed!" I used my sickeningly sweet voice that I usually reserved for Snape. I gave him a thumbs up and an exaggerated smile just to be a big pain in the ass.

Harry smiled slightly and looked down at me for a second. "That'll do, love. That'll do."

His eyes returned to the guards and we both realized then just how truly screwed we were despite my attempt at a cheery disposition.

Merlin, help us. We sure as hell are gonna need it.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, I know. But it was either it be this length and I get it out to you guys faster or I write an uber long chapter and you have to wait another two weeks. Lol, yeah I thought this option was better. Please let me know what you think if you feel inclined. I always appreciate hearing from you guys even if I cannot always respond to all of your reviews. As always, thanks for reading! **


	15. Shh Just Go With It

**Hey guys! As always, sorry for these long waits! College is here and all! Everything's been so chaotic! But I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Plus it's a longer chapter...if that knowledge helps. **

**Here we go….**

* * *

"They have been informed of our coming." Griphook announced from Harry's back.

"Ya think?" I snapped at him in a whisper, earning myself the stink eye from the goblin. "'Mione, you are doing great. Stay pissed and don't break character no matter what."

The fake Bellatrix let out a deep breath as she climbed the stairs with Ron-or henchman number one-hot on her heels. Hermione stomped up to the nearest guard.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded to know.

"Good girl." I whispered from behind her.

"Just standard procedure, ma'am." The guard paused. "Would it be a terrible inconvenience if I asked to see your wand?"

Hermione froze slightly.

"Oh, shit." I whispered to Harry. "She's drowning. She's drowning…what are we gonna do?"

He put his hand up to silence me and tell me to just go with it for a bit longer. I zipped my lip and prayed to Merlin that would could, by divine intervention it seemed, we would make it through this damn bank.

"Yes, in fact, it would be considering that spineless, mudblood girlfriend of Potter's stole it." She spat at the man.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. Damn, she could, surprisingly, be a bitch when she wanted to be. I smiled as she continued on.

The guard stared at her a moment, as if deciding if she were the real Bellatrix or not. I was pretty sure all five of us were holding our collective breath as the man in blue stood contemplating what to do. He finally turned to his nearest coworker to see what his thoughts on that matter were.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." Hermione's voice was cold and spot on with LeStrange's. "Am I going to be allowed in my vault or are we going to have a problem?"

The men gave each other one final look before nodding. "My apologizes, Madame LeStrange. We were just taking precautions, as instructed, by you, in fact." The man waved his arm towards the door, allowing Hermione and Red to walk ahead of him into the Bank. Harry, Griphook, and I followed the man quietly.

"Yes, well I did not think taking precautions would mean resorting to complete morons questioning my every move…honestly…" The words were venom and at that moment I had never been more proud of Hermione.

"I think you have been rubbing off on her." Harry teased quietly behind me.

I shot him a look, telling him not to push it, before turning back to see what would happen next. They walked up to the tall, main desk, stopping in front of a rather grim-looking goblin.

Okay, so I know there is no such thing as a happy looking goblin but couldn't they look a little…I don't know, sweeter? They were really creepy and I was semi-worried that, if found under the cloak, they would eat the skin off our faces. Yuck.

"Madam LeStrange would like to access her vault" The guard announced, causing the head goblin to look up.

The creature tilted his head at Hermione, causing a second wave of doubt to be cast over the entire bank. "Has Madam LeStrange her key?" I saw the hard exterior of Hermione's face falter slightly as her eyes went to Ron and then to invisible us. I silent look of help held strong in her eyes.

"Shit, he's not buying this either…what are we going to do?" I whispered back to Harry and Griphook.

The black-haired boy behind me thought for a moment before putting his mouth close to my ear. "Walk over to that head goblin. We are going to have to enchant him."

I nodded before maneuvering us over to the side of the tall desk. I saw Harry raise his wand and point it at the goblin. In the lowest whisper imaginable, I heard him utter one word that I thought would never come to his lips. "_Imperio." _

The next instant, the goblin sighed contently and smiled. "Never mind, Miss LeStrange, for you this will not be necessary. If you'd please follow me, I shall take you down there myself."

Bellatrix's-or Hermione's, whoever-expression went confused for a fraction of a second before she nodded. "Finally, someone who is not a complete idiot." She allowed a glare back at the guard before following the goblin to the large interior doors that lead to the vaults. Red went ahead of Hermione, holding the door open for her, and keeping it open for ten seconds longer than necessary to allow Harry, Griphook, and I in as inconspicuously as possible before he entered and closed the door behind him.

I took a deep breath as we emerged from under the cloak and clamored into one of the carts. "Damn, Hermione, you's a bitch." I joked. The girl didn't smile back, it was all to obvious just how much those last ten minutes stressed her out to the point of exhaustion.

Hermione, Griphook, and the other Goblin-still silent and smiling under the power of the curse-climbed into the front while Harry, Red, and I sat on the back…where there were no seats. I hated this stupid rollercoaster ride enough as it was, seeing as you could not even see the floor of this deep, dark cave, and I shook ever so slightly as I sat between Harry and Ron.

My eyes drifted over to the Weasley who gave me a reassuring nod before putting one of his hands over my shoulders to secure himself against Hermione's seat. After that, I felt Harry's arm wrap around my waist to secure his arm to the other seat up front; both boys were acting as a seat belt for me and I loved them for that.

"Alright, let's do this." Harry said. "Take us down, Griphook."

"Hold on tight." The goblin announced as he began twisting knobs to get us going.

Oh, he didn't need to tell me to hold on tight; my knuckles were already white by the time we got in motion. We were thrown down the twists and turns as the cart flew across the tracks. Every once in a while Hermione would gasp as we approached a large drop; I simply closed my eyes and tried to think about something else…puppies. Puppies were cute…especially those fluffy little ones that women liked to carry around in their purses…but then they could be snobby puppies that don't want anything to do with you…I hate stuck up dogs they are so-

"Griphook, what's that up ahead!" Harry screamed over the rush of the wind.

My eyes flew open just in time to see us coming across a waterfall. Griphook started turning knobs and pulling levers and we started skidding to a stop; unfortunately, we weren't lucky enough to avoid being completely drenched.

We came to a halt on the opposite side of the waterfall, pausing to take a deep breath after that insane ride we had just lived through. Just when I thought this could not get any worse, a little alarm started rising from the cart, screaming loud enough to force me to cover my sensitive vampire ears.

The next instant, the cart flipped. All of us started falling, falling, and falling down the endless cavern, screaming at the top of our lungs. So, we were plunging to our deaths…that's cool, right? Yeah, no. Stupid mission. Stupid bank. Stupid waterfall.

I managed to control my eyesight for a second, seeing that our group was nearing the ground. At the last second, I could see Hermione pull her wand, as did I.

I pointed it towards the ground. "_Mobilicorpus!"_

A second later, I heard Hermione scream the same spell. We were a foot above the ground, and I thought maybe the spell hadn't worked, until I felt my self freeze six inches from the ground before falling the rest of the way with a light thump right on my nose.

We all laid there on the rocky terrene for a moment, catching our breath and allowing our nerves to settle down. Harry was the first one to stand up. "Everyone okay?"

Various mumbled 'yeah's' came from the surrounding space as Harry came over to me and grabbed my arm to help me up. "You all right?" He asked.

I smiled up at him. "Honey, I am indestructible I'm fine." I winkled before grabbing his hand and turning about to the rest of the group.

At the sight of Hermione-looking like Hermione-my eyebrows wrinkled up. "What the-?"

"Hermione, you look like…you." Red said, pulling off the fake beard and mustache.

"It's the waterfall." Gripphook brushed off his pants as he spoke. "It breaks all enchantments."

The other goblin began to rise then, seemingly normal and mean again. "What-? What are you four doing here! You cannot be down here! You-"

"_Imperio." _Harry enchanted him once more; the goblin smiled and closed his mouth.

"Way to use an Unforgivable Curse, mate."

"Ron, I had to. It's not like it's hurting him or anything." Harry told him as he replaces his wand in his pocket.

"Let's just get going, shall we? That alarm must have triggered some kind of guards to come down here." Hermione said before turning to Griphook. "Lead the way, if you please."

Griphook snarled at the four of us before turning around and walking right into a cave. We traveled a ways down the tunnel before we emerged in into another large cavern. "This way." Griphook waved us all on to this Coliseum-like building carved out of the rock walls.

As we neared, the sound of heavy breathing reached my ears…it was coming from something big, something really big.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"A dragon."

"A what?" Ron asked as we stopped at the mouth of the building. I peaked around the Weasley to see a dragon lying down, seemingly asleep.

"We have to get passed that?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry. He's blind." Griphook reached down into a box that set at the entrance and took out two things that looking like two cowbells tied together. He kept one for himself and gave the other to Red. "It's been trained to feel pain when he hears this noise. He won't come near us, don't you worry."

He began shaking the thing, creating a noise that made my ears ring in pain, as he started walking along the wall. Red looked at the thing for a second before copying his motion. I covered my ears, trying my best to escape the sound, as Hermione, Harry, and I followed the two. We circled the large dragon-that was cowering on the opposite side of the room-until we came to another archway that led to a low hall lined with vaults.

The noise stopped and the dragon calmed down. I uncovered my ears as we started down the hall. Harry grabbed my hand, forcing me to look over at him and smile, reassuring him that I was still all right. Sure, the loud noises were a pain in the ass but I wouldn't die front it.

We walked the remaining way until Griphook stopped in front of a particularly large vault door. The grumpy goblin-which, he really shouldn't be considering it was our asses on the line and not his-grabbed the bank worker's hand and pressed it to the vault door.

A series of locks could be heard clicking and clanking within the door until finally it swung open. We all took a step forward to see inside the dark cavern.

"Bloody hell." The words fell out of Ron's mouth as he gazed at the bright and shiny objects; everything was dripping with gold, diamonds, and other gems.

The goblin moved aside to allow us into the vault; we all stepped inside and stared of at the beautiful artifacts for a moment before Harry's voice broke the trance.

"We have to find the horcrux. Spread out and look for it."

That was what we did. Each of us took a pile and began examining it, trying to find the thing-which we weren't even sure what it was-without disturbing the vault to avoid leaving traces of us there.

I honestly thought we weren't going to find it. I mean, how are you supposed to find something when you don't know what it is? But, just then, I heard something.

I wasn't sure what it was exactly. It just whispered…hissed at me.

"Do you guys here that?" I asked.

Hermione and Red both wrinkled their foreheads at me and shook their heads. My eyes then turned to Harry to see that he was nodding.

"Parseltongue." He informed me.

"But I can't speak Parseltongue." I explained.

"Yes, you can." Hermione interjected, causing me to turn back to look at her. "Don't you remember in Godric's Hollow? How the snake spoke to you and your thought it was just English? You must be able to because of Voldemort, as well."

I looked from her to Harry then back again. "That's whack."

The girl squinted at me as if I had gone nuts. "That's what-?"

"Don't worry about that now. Where is that sound coming from? Allie?" Harry prompted.

I strained my ears a little more, hearing the hissing sound call to me once more. Just then another noise filled the air; it was a clink followed by a clank. The noise continued, growing louder, and I turned to see gold and silver objects multiplying and growing.

"The room's enchanted. Everything you touch will expand until the entire room is filled." Griphook explained as he grabbed his fellow goblin and inched toward the door.

I stumbled back, trying to avoid the growing mound in front of me when-me, being me-I tripped over my own feet and fell into a pile of crap behind me. Instantly, I felt the pile grow from under me but not only was it multiplying…

"What the hell! Ouch! It burns you too!" I screamed as I scrambled off the growing hill. The next second the pile fell on top of me and I instantly smelt a faint sickly sweet smell: yeah, that would be my flesh burning thank you very much.

I stood up, throwing the burning objects out of my way. My eyes turned to Hermione and Red, both of whom looked panic-stricken.

"Stop moving!" Harry shouted. A second later we all stood silently in the waist high sea of burning treasure.

Instantly, I hear the hissing come to my ears again. I turned around to see a gold goblet standing alone of a high shelf; my eyes squinted up some more and I was to identify the crest of Hufflepuff branded on it's side.

"Guys, I found it." I nodded my head in the direction of the cup to show them where it was. "'Mione, toss me the sword."

Quickly, the girl dug around in her little beaded bag until she pulled of the silver sword of Gryffindor and tossed it over to me. I caught it easily and turned, creating more objects to multiply and burn the living crap outta me. I tried to reach it, using the sword as a claw of sorts but I was still coming up short.

"I gotta climb." I told them.

"Allie, your burns-" I turned my head to look back at Red and glare at him for even suggesting that I couldn't do this because I'm a vampire.

Once he shut up my eyes went to Harry who wore the same pained and worried expression. "Yeah, it's gonna hurt, but it would hurt any of us. I'm the one who will heal from this a hell of a lot faster. When I start moving it's going to get worse in here. Try to make it to the door as I go this way."

Harry just nodded. I took a deep breath.

Here we go.

Without thinking, I jumped, pulling my feet from the quick sand of treasure, and started climbing the white-hot pile. The smell of by burning flesh filled my lungs as I trudged deeper and deeper, sinking as I fought to climb up.

I was almost there, the goblet within three feet, when I heard Hermione scream.

I paused for a second to look back but it was enough time for the treasures to completely swallow me. I took a few deep breaths, allowing myself to adjust to the heat before trying to overcome it. Vaguely, I heard someone call out my name and I instantly felt myself pull through the pile of stuff.

I tried my best to crawl farther up but it was no use; my legs were completely crushed under the mound of heavy gold. The treasure was growing around me but I could not think of that now; I had to block everything out and concentrate on getting that damn horcrux.

With all my strength, I pulled my hand-the one that gripped the sword with white knuckles-and reached as far as I could. After a try or two…or three, I managed to ring the sword right through the handle of the goblet. The next second I felt myself being absorbed by the growing mound once more

"Allie!" This time I knew the voice to be Harry's but I didn't answer.

Because I was burning. Paralyzed by the oh-so familiar smell of sickeningly sweet flesh…the smell that had been burned into my memory since I was a baby…watching the bodies of my family burn in small piles around the Cullen yard…

I didn't know how long I had just sat there, burning, before I felt myself being pulled down by the ankle. My ankle emerged followed by the rest of my body before Harry lifted me to my feet and grabbed me around the waist with one of his hands and pulled my face up look at him with the other.

"I'm okay." I told him breathlessly, earning only a nod as we fought our way to the door.

"Gripphook! Open the door!" Harry yelled.

"Give me the sword first!" The goblin yelled.

Harry didn't even hesitate as he took the sword from my hand and tossed it at Griphook. I looked down to make sure I still had the goblet of Hufflepuff clutched in my hand: I did.

Griphook easily caught the sword and smiled, backing closer to the door. "I said that I would get you four into the vault." He paused to put his friend's hand against the door. "I never said anything about getting you out."

The door opened and that little shit backed out, dragging the other goblin with him, and started to close it again.

"That little bastard!" I shouted, looking around to find Hermione and Red.

"Get to the door. NOW! Hermione!" Harry shouted at the person closest.

Hermione only nodded quickly before running-or, really, it was kind of wading-to the door. I didn't think she was honestly going to make it. She just seemed to far and the door seemed to be closing too fast. But, thank Merlin, she managed to get there. She tried to hold it open but it was still closing.

"I can't slow this down! Hurry!" She yelled as she tried with all her might.

Red was the next to the door, helping her keep it open while we still rushed over there.

It seemed like forever but we made it with not a second to spare. I pushed Hermione through to the outside of the vault and Red and Harry followed us. We all collapsed on the floor just as the vault sealed it's self once more.

The four of us stayed on the ground, just breathing, for several seconds.

"Well, hell." I finally breathed out as I stood up. "That damn elf is gonna get it."

"Allie, he's a goblin." Hermione told me as she stood too.

"Does it look like I give a shit? Either way, he's gonna die."

I vampire ran to the ledge, looking down at the small arena that held the dragon; the two goblins were almost out.

"Griphook!" I heard Harry yell from over my shoulder.

The goblin turned only to salute us before walking out of the structure all together.

The next instant, several guards rounded the corner and began shooting spells at us, the thieves. I pushed Harry out of the way as two guards shot spells in our direction. We both ran back to Hermione and Ron as the bricks around us began to explode and crumble because of the spells; clearly, they were taught to kill intruders on the spot.

"So? Now what?" Red asked as he inched forward to take a look before scooting back as I spell came close.

We all stayed quiet, the only sound to be heard was spells hitting the walls around us, until Hermione finally spoke. "I have an idea. It's bloody mad but it might work."

I turned to look at her and _into _her mind. "You are suicidal!" I exclaimed as I realized just what she had in mind.

"And you aren't!" She yelled back, earning herself a pause before a shrug from me.

"Yeah, okay. I guess you're right. I'm in." It doesn't take too much to convince me when the facts are so overwhelming: we were screwed and we needed to get out of there or else we would fucking die.

"Wait, guys, what's going on?" Harry asked.

Hermione and I ignored his words. "On the count of three?" I asked Hermione, she nodded her agreement and pointed her wand in the direction of our escape.

"Girls?" Red's words were very worried but still ignored by the two of us.

"One." I started.

"Two."

"Three!"

At the last word Hermione shot a silent spell at the chain that kept the dragon trapped in this pit. The next instant Hermione and I ran at full force toward the beast and grabbed onto the spikes that ran along his spine. We adjusted ourselves so that we were covered by the dragon's flesh from unfriendly fire and looked back at the boys who, strangely, were just standing there staring at us.

"Well, are you coming or not?" I shouted over the noise.

The two exchanged a glance as if to silently say that us girls were completely mental before running at full force also and lunging onto the dragon's back. Harry and Red landed slightly in front of Hermione and behind me. I didn't particularly like taking the lead on a pissed off dragon but, hey, it's the luck of the draw, I guess.

"Now what!" Red asked again.

I turned around to see Hermione pointing her wand at the dragon's tail and shoot a silent spell at it. The dragon cried out in pain before rearing upwards; I saw a light very high above us and realized then that the dragon did too. Within five seconds, he had taken flight and began his accent to the surface.

We flew higher and higher, the cool ground air rushing past our faces and causing my eyes to water. The next thing I knew we were close to the light and then ever closer…and then breaking through the floor of the main room in Gringotts.

The dragon thrashed around, causing mayhem to erupt and debris to fly, until he finally looked up again and saw the clear blue sky above us.

Abandoning thoughts of the panicked goblins running around his feet, trying to avoid getting themselves killed, the dragon once again thrust himself, and us, unfortunately, up toward the domed glass ceiling. I ducked to cover my eyes from the inevitably shattered glass that was about to rain down on us at the same time I heard Hermione let out a light yelp of fright.

I clasped my eyes closed tightly as I heard the crash from the contact of the dragon with the ceiling; once the deafening noise subsided I looked up to see that we were in the air…very high in the air as we flew over Diagon Alley.

"Aw, hell." I grumbled before I closed my eyes again and began counting.

Damn, I hate to fly.

* * *

I don't know how long we had been in the air-I was trying not to think about it and everyone left me to my own devices so I wouldn't freak out even more-before I heard Harry call out. "It's flying lower."

I pulled my eyes up from the crock of my arm and dared a peak over the side of the dragon. Yeah, we were still about a hundred feet over the ground. I closed my eyes again. "Somehow that does not make me feel better."

"No, really. We are getting lower. He must be getting tired." Ron added.

"We have to get off then." Hermione explained. "If we get close enough to the ground we have to jump or else we could be up here forever."

I dared another peak and noted that we were still at least seventy-five feet from the ground. "Yeah, I'll take my chances up here. Thanks."

"Love, look at me." Harry prompted.

I tried to pry my eyes from the ground but couldn't. I saw now that we were approaching a lake.

"Allie." He tried my name this time and I was able to look away from the drop and into his green eyes. He smiled slightly at me. "It'll be okay. Don't be afraid."

I stayed connected to his eyes and felt as he slid his hand up further towards me and entwined our fingers. The tension I was feeling eased up a bit as I smiled back at him.

"When are we going to bail out?" Red asked.

Harry's smile grew a little bigger. "Now!"

The next thing I know, he jumps from the dragon, tugging me along with him. I screamed as we freefell into the dark water, plunging deeply into the frigid abyss.

I felt Harry's arm go around my waist as he began to drag both of us back up to the surface. I held onto his shoulder as I helped push to the surface with the other hand, as well. My head broke the barrier and we both took air into our lungs; Harry was out of breath but me, not really needing much anymore, breathed normally as I glared at him.

Once he was breathing semi-normally, I started splashing him in the face. "Thanks for the warning, you ass!" Okay, so I wasn't really mad at him, I was more scared shitless than anything.

Harry took my retaliation for a moment before encircling his arm around my waist once more and pulled my close to his chest. He cupped my cheek with his other hand and pulled my lips to his.

I was momentarily frozen, not quite believing that we were truly back together. After a second, I put both my arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same ferocity. The kiss lasted longer than it should have and by the time we broke apart Hermione and Ron were already almost to shore.

I smiled back at my boy and placed my forehead against his. "You can't do that every time you piss me off, Harry James Potter."

He chuckled as he looked down into my eyes. "No, I can't because then we were be kissing all the time…" He paused. "Then again, that wouldn't be too bad, would it?"

It was my turn to laugh. I propelled myself back from him slightly and splashed him again. "Come on." I called as I began to swim toward shore.

By the time Harry and I got there, Hermione was already rummaging around in her beaded bag for new clothes and blankets. She handed the boys each a new shirt and sweater and gave me a blanket as I stripped off my wet jacket and sweatshirt.

I wrapped the blanket around me as she did the same.

We stood around silently for a moment, checking our breath, before, suddenly; Harry dropped to the ground and held tightly to his forehead and lightening scar.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked as she crotched beside him. I came to rest in front of him and place my hands on his knees and Ron next to me.

The next second something really funky happened…I blacked out, just like I had in our fifth year. The last time Harry collapsed like this. I felt myself falling backwards before being caught-whether it was by the ground or Red I didn't know.

I felt like I passed out but I still was awake in a strange half-consciousness. My vision was gone, as if someone had stolen it and I just stayed still, hoping it would end soon. Why did this happen? Why did Harry get a vision and I got a blank picture? It must have had something to do with my vampire ability. Perhaps it was just second nature for m to block out other people's minds by now and I just didn't even have to work at it to avoid seeing inside of Voldemort's head. But I did speak to snakes…ugh, whatever.

Then, just as quickly as it came, I felt myself come to in Red's arms. I blinked up at the Weasley and nodded to him. "Thanks for not letting me hit the ground."

He nodded too. "Anytime."

We both then looked over at Harry who was on all fours on the ground, Hermione absently rubbed his back with one hand and supported some of his weight with the other. He finally looked up at the three of us. "He knows. He knows we are after the horcruxes."

"Of course he does, that little bastard knows everything." I murmured.

"That's not true." Harry said, shaking his head. "He doesn't know about your wand, Allie, and he doesn't know that I saw what another horcrux is."

"You saw it? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." He answered, earning wrinkled foreheads from the three of us. "But I know it has something to do with Ravenclaw house."

My eyes flinted from him to Hermione, both of us didn't need to think long to know what this meant. "We have to go back to Hogwarts, don't we?" She asked.

Harry sighed then nodded. "And we have to go quickly before he can."

With a little help from Ron, I stood up then. "What the hell are we waiting for then? Let's do this."

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. We all need to get patched up and rest." He looked me up and down, causing my eyes to check out all the burn marks on my clothes and skin. I looked at my friends to notice that they were in about the same rough shape as I was. "But tomorrow." He continued. "We will leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. It's time to end this."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it! If inspired, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and your patience! **


	16. Update

Dear readers,

Hey guys, I just wanted to check in with you guys since it has been forever and a year since I have updated. I realize that you are anxiously waiting for chapter updates and I am really sorry that is taking so long but, to be honest, I haven't had ANY time to write. Since college started in September, all I have had time for is classes, homework, and working. By the time I get all of that done I am too exhausted to do much more than collapse on the couch and fall asleep to a movie. I know it sucks, I have been pissed because I can't get anything out either, but I just wanted you guys to know that I have not abandoned any of my stories and I do plan to continue updating them. It will just take me a while longer than hoped. Please stay tuned, guys, I realize it's not fair but I'm doing what I can. Thank you for your patience!

The ClassicCrime1


	17. It Won't Be Soon For Long

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you. I made it really long for you since it was such a long wait. Like I said, it's taking a while to get chapters out but they will be coming to you sooner or later. Thank you so much for your patience! **

**Okay, here we go.**

* * *

We were all sitting in the tent, wrapped tightly in blankets, and crammed near the small stove; the plan of sneaking into Hogwarts wasn't going as well as we originally hoped. All the entrances were being watched to the grounds, that much had always been obvious and we needed to find a way to either get over the wall of through the gates without being seen.

So our only-yeah, as if that made it any easier-question was what way to take?

"I think out best bet is to apporate into Hogsmeade and then just hike up the hill from there. It isn't the most fool proof plan but it's the best we've got, I think." Harry explained.

"Yes, but all of us won't be able to fit under the invisibility cloak." Red said. "Me and you can barely fit under there together. How are four of us supposed to do it?"

We all lapsed into silence, thinking out how to get around this obstacle now. Couldn't anything just be easy? Get from point A to point B without having to make a plan that involved avoiding capture and death? Hell no, not when you were us.

I tapped my fingers on my arm as I tried to think of a way. "I could take Hermione with me." I finally spoke up. My friends looked my way with various shades of confusion on their face. I continued on. "Hermione can go piggy back and I'll just run up there. I haven't exactly vampire ran in a while but I'm sure I'm getting pretty fast…maybe I'm fast enough to be undetectable or, at least, just a blur."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged glances. "It doesn't seem like we have many other options…but do you think you can still go fast and go that far with me on your back?" Hermione asked.

I smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Oh, sweetie, I can take you to China and back if you want. I ain't slowing down for anyone not even your skinny ass." I winked.

"Well let's test it out then." Harry said.

I shrugged. "Fine by me."

The four of us walked out of the tent and stood along the shoreline near the lake. I stepped forward, dragging Hermione by the wrist with me. "Alright, let's piggyback this shit."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really do have a terribly dirty mouth, Allie."

This caused me to laugh. "That's what you get when you live with werewolves." My laugh soon evaporated as I thought of what exactly I had just said…werewolves…Jake. We had been so busy the last couple of days-you know, with the incident at Malfoy Manner, the almost dying thing, then the whole planning to break into Gringotts, and then actually breaking into Gringotts-that I haven't even had time to miss my guardian.

But now I did miss him, but I didn't have time to dwell on it, not when we were already setting in motion the beginning of the end to this whole story. I blinked back tears as I turned my attention back to Hermione. I smiled at her slightly before motioning her to jump on my back. She seemed hesitant at first but once I set her with a look that screamed 'if you don't do this I am gonna kick your ass' she moved a little quicker.

The girl counted to three before jumping. I caught her legs and eased her into a position that did not hurt my back; her weight was practically undetectable thanks to my vampire strength. "Alright, let's do this."

The next instant, I start running….really fucking fast. Like, I had never ran that fast before in my life, plus I had Hermione on my back. The whole thing startled me and I skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong?" I heard Harry's voice from a distance, yelling. I spun with Hermione still on my back to see that we were at least a quarter mile away; I had only started running a second earlier.

"I'm not sure." I yelled back. I tilted my head back to Hermione. "You okay back there?"

The girl was silent for a second. "No, I think I am going to be sick." The next thing I know, she jumped off me and ran to upchuck behind a nearby tree. I went over quickly to hold her hair.

"Aww, 'Mione, I am so sorry." I apologized, feeling absolutely awful. "I didn't realize that I could go that fast."

She was a little busy at the moment and couldn't talk but I knew she wanted to kill me.

"What was that?" I turned my head to see the boys running up to us. "I mean, one minute you were there the next you were way over here. I thought you said you weren't that fast." Ron said, coming to a halt and peeking around me. "Hermione!"

He pushed me out of the way and knelt down beside the very pale looking girl. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pushed her hair out of her face. I looked from them to Harry and smiled at him before wrapping my arms around his waist.

It was so totally obvious that Red was head over heels for Hermione and if she wasn't so busy puking I knew she'd be blushing her cute little head off. "So stinking cute." I whispered to Harry.

I heard the rumble of a chuckle in his chest and saw him shake his head. I know he wasn't as sold that the two were completely in love with each other as I was but I think he was warming up to the idea. It must have been weird, I guess, to see your two best friends become…well, more than best friends.

Hermione finally stopped throwing up and was now standing weakly against the tree.

"Let's not do that again." She said with a shaky voice.

I nodded my agreement. "I don't know what happened…it's like I'm the frickin' road runner or something…the change must be happening quicker now, I guess."

"So you don't think you can control it? Your running?" Harry asked.

I thought for a moment. Could I control this new development? Was it coming on too quickly for my body to handle? I wasn't sure. What I was sure of, however, was that it was happening because of all the stress my body had been under…it was like an adrenalin rush for vampires. I eventually nodded. "I think I can…not sure I can do in with puking girl on my back but I should be okay." I paused. "Maybe she should switch places with one of you boys? The one with the stronger stomach perhaps?"

Almost in unison, Harry, Hermione, and I all glanced over at Ron. He stared back at us, looking intently into our eyes, and then sighed. "Oh, bloody hell. Here we go again."

* * *

So, we practiced. This time, with Red going piggyback riding and I running slower, at a pace that did not freak either of us out…well, not too much anyway. We practiced for an hour before I felt comfortable enough to do this in Hogsmeade when we had a mission.

"So, that's it?" Hermione said. "We're going tonight with Ronald riding on Allie's back and Harry and I under the cloak?"

I looked at Harry before shrugging.

"It's half-assed, Hermione, and I think we all realize that but we need to get into Hogwarts tonight." I explained.

"Allie's right. He knows that we are going after the horocruxes and he going to try and get them, to keep them safe before we can destroy them. I know there is one in Hogwarts and we need to get to it before he does." He paused. "We just have to."

She nodded. "I know…but it doesn't make me feel any easier about this."

"Are any of us comfortable with this?" Red asked rhetorically.

We stood around for a moment, realizing that we very well could die during the course of events that were to come. Harry and I were in serious danger, that much was obvious, but what I was still really wrestling with was the idea that, because of us, Red and Hermione could die too. To die for us, because of us, was not okay with Harry or me but the two of them would not hear about it.

They said we were in this together.

And now we couldn't go back on that.

"Okay, it's time." Harry finally said quietly.

The tent was packed up all snug inside of Hermione's beaded bag and stuck inside her sweatshirt. We were all bundled up in sweaters, ready to bear the colder temperatures in Hogsmeade. There was nothing left to do but go.

I grabbed Harry's hand and smiled over at him; he did the same, an uncertain twinkle resonated in his green eyes.

He didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know what was going to happen. No one really did.

All there was to do was…well, do it.

Hermione latched hands with me, springing me from my thoughts, before taking Red's hand too. We stood for a moment, looking out at the water before us. I don't know what we were necessary looking at-trying to just find something to stall for time probably-but we stood silently and let the complete understanding of our situation wash over us.

This hell was over. One way or another.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said. He looked down at me and nodded.

I returned the gesture before smiling over at Hermione who then gave one to Ron.

Through the craziness and uncertainty we still had friends. It wasn't much but it was something, something to keep our heads on straight and keep us moving. I squeezed Harry's hand a little tighter and we were off.

* * *

I don't know what happened.

One second we were in the apporation and the next thing I know an unnaturally loud noise crashes into my ears and vibrates all the way through my skull until it reaches my brain and rings until I feel like my head is hemorrhaging.

I looked over at Harry and instantly knew that we were in deep shit. Our plan wouldn't work…we weren't expecting to be caught so soon.

The alarm blared in my ears at the same time as a spooky feeling crept over me, one that made me forget about my agonizing ears. My eyes automatically went up to see Dementors flying towards us, like a black cloud in a thunderstorm.

"Run!" Red yelled from behind us. He grabbed Hermione and my hand in each of his and started running.

I looked back just in time to see Harry point his wand up toward the sky and release his stag patronous loose on the Dementors. The bright light erupted in front of them and they instantly scattered, trying to find sanctuary from the blinding light of the spell. Harry's patronous then galloped away, down a side street, and disappeared out of sight.

"Hey, what's goin' on out there!"

"It's Potter! There is his patronous!"

My eyes went to Harry again and urged him to catch up. He sprinted over to us and grabbed my hand tightly in his before we started our escape again. We made it a foot before I heard a nearby door open and the scrambling of feet exiting. There had to be at least five of them, running out into the streets, hunting us down.

"Turn left!" I whispered up at Ron who was leading us. He did as instructed when we came to the alley and continued on. Just then, I heard a door open ahead of us and knew we were in deeper shit that I previously thought: these guys were _really _close. I pulled on the collar of Red's shirt, knowing I couldn't say a word without giving our location away to the guys up the road, and turned him around.

I didn't need to explain myself for him to understand what was going on.

"Why don't you lead." Harry whispered to me, causing me to nod my agreement. After all, I was the one with the supersonic hearing and the super speed. It would be really helpful to us now that we were fucking caught in the middle of Hogsmeade.

Man, was I pissed.

We ran back out of the alley and stopped as I listened.

They were coming at us fast…from either side. I noted that the only place to go was an outdoor work area that had tables covered in white sheets; the idea that this was our only means of escaping did not settle well with me but we had no other options.

"Quick, in there!" I grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him under a table, Hermione and Red ducked under the one next to us.

We just made it under when I heard the voices and pounding feet reach us. "They're here." I whispered before putting my finger up to my mouth, silently quieting my friends. Hermione and Red nodded and huddled closer under the table.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." A voice said with a chuckle.

"We know you're here, boy." Another, gruffer, voice called out.

I grabbed Harry's arm tightly as if they were about to get him.

His hand went up to mine and he began to trace small circles with his thumb as if to reassure me he wasn't going anywhere. The Death Eaters were getting closer to our table, so close that I could feel my vampire sense kicking in and my eyes darkening to a red shade. My hand gripped Harry's arm tighter as I listened.

The footsteps were six feet away, then five, followed by four.

I was just about to pick Harry up and try to make a break for Red and Hermione when the painful sound of the alarm blared through the streets of Hogsmeade again. The men stopped, listening for a second, before I heard them turn and start running in the opposite direction. The four of us waiting a moment, making sure they were gone, before immerging from our hiding places.

Once I listened closely, painfully, passed the alarm to hear that the men were all headed away from us and not towards us I let out a breath of relief that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

I nodded to my friends. "Let's keep moving."

I automatically took the lead again, heading down the twists and turns of the Hogsmeade, trying to figure out where the hell to go next. I took a sharp right the next second when I heard the sound of men heading our way. The street looked familiar to me, as if I had been down this one some other time, and sped down it. I was halfway down the block when I looked back to make sure my friends were still close and I saw that they were still pretty close, maybe only ten feet behind me. They were at a comfortable distance for me and I decided to keep up my pace; I turned back around to the front only to be stopped head on by a man standing in front of me.

I felt an arm go around my waist at the same time as another hand went to my mouth to stop me from screaming and I began to be dragged into a building. I struggled but the man was strong, strangely enough, and he managed to get me inside before letting go.

Once his hands were away, I spun at him, readying myself to attack when I froze dead in my tracks.

It was Dumbledore.

But that was… "Impossible." I breathed the word out.

The man gave me a stern look and pointed his finger at me. "You stay here."

It was all he said to me before going back outside only to pop back in seconds later with Harry, Hermione, and Red in tow. Harry ran up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. "You okay?"

I nodded as I continued to stare at the man. "Harry, it's-" I couldn't even get the words out because of how unreal this situation was. I mean, Dumbledore couldn't be there, Dumbledore was dead, that couldn't be him…could it?

"You-You-You-look like-"

"Now is not the time for that, Miss Cullen." The man explained. "Right now the four of you need to get down in the basement." He pointed in the direction of a stairwell and pushed Hermione, rather roughly, toward it.

Hermione followed orders and flew down the stairs with us close at her heels. The basement was more or less an extension of the room upstairs; it was a bar room complete with tables, fireplace, and plenty of classic bar memorabilia. But something was different about this scene; there was a moving portrait above the mantel of a young girl with dark hair. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew I had seen her sad face before.

"Stay here and stay quiet." The Dumbledore lookalike barked at us before going back upstairs.

"Where are we?" I asked, as I moved away from Harry and closer to the mantel to study the picture.

"It's the Hogshead." Hermione informed as she moved around the room too. "Owned by-"

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing running amuck in the middle of the night? People are trying to sleep here!" The man's voice rang out crystal clear, calling out to the Death Eaters roaming the streets.

"What does he think he's doing?" Hermione whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I just shook my head. "I have no clue. All I know is that he's got some serious balls."

"We were chasing a patronous: Potter's stag to be exact." One of the Death Eaters spat.

"You bloomin' idiot! That was my patronous you were seeing." I then heard him mutter something under his breath. "See, it's a goat, not a stag."

It was quiet upstairs for a moment; I held my breath until I heard their conversation start up again. "You know the rules." The Death Eater hissed. "You caused a lot of trouble here tonight. Next time it will be your head, Dumbledore."

It suddenly clicked in my mind who he was then: he was Aberforth, Headmaster Dumbledore's brother. I had read about him in _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore; _I should have known right away that the man who helped us and the one in the book were one and the same. I guess there was some part of me that wished it was, in fact, the fallen Headmaster.

We have never needed him more than we do now.

A moment later, the shaggy man descended the staircase with a tray filled with food and drink for us. He looked over at me, shook his head, and went over to the table to set the tray down. Almost instantly, Hermione, Red, and Harry went to the food and began devouring it. I stayed where I was, not feeling hungry-well, for food, anyway-and stared back at the man before me.

"You're Aberforth." I stated the obvious.

"And you are Allie Cullen. Last time I checked, you were dead and buried. What happened? You felt like coming back to life only to face a worse demise than the one handed to you by Draco Malfoy?" His words were emotionless, as if he had little humanity left in him.

"I think we both know I didn't die that night in the tower." I responded.

He took one of the cups of Butterbeer and came over to hand it to me. "I think we both know who did."

I nodded sadly as I looked down at my cup; never in my life had I drank Butterbeer and I sure as hell was not gonna start that night; I would never be that thirsty. "I'm sorry about your brother…I should have done something more."

The man chuckled. "No, you should have done less, girl."

I looked back up at him and wrinkled my forehead in confusion. "How do you mean?"

Aberforth went back over to the table and leaned against it. My eyes went from him to Harry, who had slowed his inhale of food to pay attention to our conversation, then back to Dumbledore.

"You risked your life for my brother; an old man with a god complex and selfish intentions. He never cared about you, about any of you, and you still put his safety before your own." He paused to shake his head. "I understand that you vampires believe you are untouchable but what you did was foolish…even for one of your kind."

I stared at him for a minute; I'm pretty sure my jaw was touching the ground the entire time as I did. For the life of me I could not figure out why he-Aberforth, Dumbledore's younger brother-would say such a thing. I shook my head, clearing it, before closing the gap between me and the man. I stood my ground, at least seven inches below Aberforth, and glared up at him.

"Okay, old timer, let's get a couple things straight." I hissed the words as I raised my hand and placed my pointer finger up. "One, you don't know the first thing about me or others like me so don't go around pretending you do." I raised another finger. "Two, you don't know the first thing about my relationship-or anyone else's, for that matter- with Dumbledore so don't assume things that you can't know." One more finger went in the air. "And three, if Albus had a god complex, then what does that make you? A bitter old man who has family issues and a shitty attitude, that's what." I paused. "Life sucks and we all have problems but that doesn't mean that we can go around barking 'screw the world and everyone in it!' because that would make us selfish bastards like you think your brother to be!"

The room went silent as my words rang through the basement room. I shook my head up at him and took a step back. Our eyes stayed connected, sapphire blue mixing with the ice color, until I saw something on his face that I didn't quite expect.

He started to smile. "You don't have any siblings, do you?" He asked.

I wrinkled my forehead at his strange question and shook my head.

Aberforth nodded. "Could've guessed. Only an only child would say something like that." He walked passed me and pointed up at the portrait above the mantel. "Do you know who this is?"

I looked up at the girl, who, in turn, looked back down at me with a numb look in her painted eye. "No." I answered.

"That's Ariana." Hermione jumped in. My eyes glanced her way to see that her eyes were glued to the painting. "Your sister…She died young, did she not?"

He nodded at Hermione before looking back in my direction. I couldn't help but gasp slightly; the resemblance to Albus was so remarkable. "He was the one responsible for her death." He said offhandedly, as if it were old news.

"You're lying." I snapped back. Yes, it was terrible that their sister died and in such an awful manner-once Hermione mentioned the name I knew instantly who she was and what had happened to her, well, according to Rita Skeeter's book, anyway-but the Headmaster was not to blame and that is exactly what I told him.

He chuckled again, pissing me off. I really hated the condescending way he talked and responded to me, as if I were a child or something. "Listen, Miss Cullen, you asked me to not assume things about your life that I cannot possibly fathom and all I ask is for the same courtesy." He gave me one more ice blue glance before turning to Harry. "Now, what are the four of you doing here in the first place besides causing chaos to erupt? On my brother's orders, I bet."

We all took turns meeting gazes, silently asking if it was okay to tell him or not. My eyes finally landed on Harry and I nodded slightly. Yeah, Aberforth was a pain in the ass and a grump but he was still Dumbledore's brother and I was positive he could be helpful.

"It's-He left us a job." Harry Explained.

"Did he now?" Aberforth's eyebrows rose. "Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect unqualified wizard kids to do without over-stretching themselves."

Whoa, and I thought I was sarcastic…

"I-I" Harry faltered for his words. "It's not easy, no. But we've got to-"

"Got to? Why got to? He's dead, isn't he? Let it go boy, before you follow him! Save yourself!"

Harry's eyes fell to me and I could tell he was starting to feel defeated; I'm pretty sure the younger of the Dumbledore boys had that negative affect on people. He wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, that's for sure. "Note to self: Don't go to him for pep talks." I muttered to myself.

"Listen, we have to do this despite of much you disagree. You helped us escape from the Death Eaters, now won't you help us get into the school?" I asked, letting my usually snippy tone leave my voice. We were desperate, that much I know, and we could not afford to get on Aberforth's bad side…well, not get any worse on his bad side, that is.

Aberforth hesitated for a moment, as if trying to decide to help the annoying girl and her friends, before he looked over at his sister's portrait and nodded. "You know what to do." He said.

The painting nodded before Ariana turned and retreated to the back and kept walking out of sight.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione told him. "We truly appreciate all you have done."

Aberforth nodded before going to the table and begin cleaning the dishes up. He disappeared up the stairs a moment later and stayed there a while longer. When he returned back down the stairs he was carrying one lone goblet in his hand. Aberforth bypassed my friends and came straight to me to hand it over.

"Here," He said, shoving it into my hand. "Drink up or else you will be useless in there. I'm sure you've heard of what's going on at Hogwarts?"

I nodded before looking into the goblet to see that it was filled with a dark red liquid: it was blood. I paused slightly, sniffing it, before looking back up at the remaining Dumbledore. "Is this-?"

"Goat's blood. It's all I have to offer on that front but I assume it will do the trick for you." He shrugged before going back to the stairs. "Drink it or don't drink it. Hell if I care."

I looked back down at the goblet for a moment before taking a sip; I wasn't surprised when it tasted okay, as all animal blood did. It's nowhere near as good as human blood but it kept me strong.

I took another sip.

"Thank you." I called to his retreating back.

I saw the back of his frizzy head nod. "Take care, all of you, especially you Miss Cullen. Merlin knows there is going to be hell to pay when You-Know-Who finds out that you are alive." With those words he disappeared upstairs and was gone.

For some reason, I felt like we would never see him again. He didn't seem the type to help us again, like it was one time and done. I shook my head sadly because I felt sorry for him. He had no family left after Albus died and now he was alone…like me. We were two of a kind, I guess.

Thoughts of Aberforth left my mind as I focused again on the blood in my hand. I put the goblet to my lips and drank it down greedily; it had been a while since I had had anything substantial because, to be honest, hunting time was scarce and unimportant to our cause. The energy the blood gave me began to course through my body and when it was gone I wished I had more…a lot more. But this was fine, I would be fine with this amount of blood. It's just the cravings that are left now.

I set the glass down on the mantel and then looked up at the painting. I turned around, only to do a double take back to the background. "Hey, is that a tunnel?"

Harry, Hermione, and Red came over to further inspect with me. It was indeed a freaking tunnel in the back of the meadow, lighted with torches and lined with brick walls. We all stared at the strange scenery for a moment before a figure emerged, very tiny at first then growing bigger as they came closer.

"She's coming back." Red announced. "And I think someone is with her."

I squinted and I could see the faint outline of a person behind Ariana.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked.

No one knew because no one could see. It was really strange and put the hairs on the back of my neck on edge…it could be anyone…good or bad.

Arianna finally appeared at the front of the portrait with a small smile on her face. The next instant, the portrait swung open and a figure, shaped tall and wide like a man, came forward. He stepped out of the passage behind the portrait and lifted his head.

Holy, hell. "Neville?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading! **


	18. News of the World

**Hey guys! As always, I am sorry for the horribly long waiting times before updates. College has kept me super busy and there is just honestly no time to write. I probably only get a paragraph or two done every couple of days. So, I know it is really slow go and I appreciate your patience. **

**Without any further delay, here we go. **

"Hey, guys." Neville said, stepping out from the tunnel and standing in the portrait hole. His eyes went from each of my friends and then to me; he did a double take when he realized who I was. "Allie! You-you"

"Are alive?" I questioned, looking down at my arms and patting my legs. "Huh? Well, what do you know? I am alive!" I smiled up at Neville and walked over to the mantel where he was holding his hand out to help me up.

The boy pulled me into the portrait hole and I couldn't help but give him a hug; this was the first person outside of the Order that really cared that I was alive and well. It was nice to see Neville again after such a long time.

I let go of him to see that he was blushing. "It-it is nice to see you, Allie."

"You too, Neville."

We then helped up Hermione, Red, and then Harry before Neville closed the portrait hole and led us down a tunnel back toward the place where he came from…speaking of which…

"Neville, were does this tunnel lead?" I asked from my spot next to Harry and behind Neville.

"Oh, to the room of requirement." He said, lighting up his wand. "It's where we have been hiding out since the start of term when the Carrow's arrived."

"The Carrow's? Who are they?" Red asked.

"The Carrow's are Death Eaters. Alecto is the new Muggle Studies teacher-she completely twists the subject to make it seem like muggles are wild animals or something. And then there is her brother, Amycus, who has taken over Defense Against the Dark Arts and made it into just _Dark Arts. _Voldemort-via Snape, of course-appointed them as Deputy Headmasters. Both of them are vile, cruel, and like to torture kids for no reason; they are the reason we are hiding out in the Room of Requirement."

"And they can't get in?" I asked.

"No. As long as one of us stays in here they cannot get in. Most of us don't even go to class anymore, just out to get food and such. That is why we have this passage to Hogshead. Aberforth has been really great, getting us supplies and all." He explained.

"Wow, so things have really changed since we have left." Harry's brow furrowed as he realized just how bad things were. People were hurting and our school was under attack from within it's own walls; nowhere was safe anymore.

"Well, see for yourself." Neville said as he paused in the back of another portrait and pushed it open. He stood in front of us, as if to keep us a surprise, while he stepped out onto a little landing above the fireplace in the Room of Requirement.

"Hey everyone, look who I found!" He exclaimed before moving to the side to reveal Harry, Red, Hermione, and me as we climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Hey, look! It's Harry!"

"Is that Allie Cullen! I thought she was dead?"

"-dead."

"-not dead."

"What are they doing here?"

"How is she alive?"

"Where have they been?"

And the comments went on and on. I held onto Harry's hand tightly, feeling the weight of the attention push down upon me. The boy smiled down at me and rubbed my arm gently with his free one. Neville led us down a little rickety staircase and into the fray of applauding students.

As I emerged into the crowd, all the students backed up a step and fell silent; they now realized that I truly was their fallen classmate and that I was not, in fact, dead.

"Hey," I said under all their stares, earning only a gasp from a small first year in the front of the mob. Jeez, I was dead, people, not a monster.

"Allie…" A voice from within the crowd called. A second later, a boy I recognized very well came forward. "How-you were-?"

"Dead? Yeah, I was for a bit, Seamus." I repeated the same words that I had said when Neville tried to understand how and why I was alive.

The students continued to stare and try to process what was going on. How was I supposed to explain that I died but came back to life for some weird, freaky vampire reason? I scratched my forehead, racking my brain for some sort of explanation, when it hit me.

I pulled my bangs back and spun around the circle, revealing the angry lightening bolt scar that my vampire skin was still trying to heal. Gasps and various 'oh's' and 'ahh's' erupted around the room and I think that is when it actually clicked to them that I was alive, that I had survived.

"Okay, guys." I spoke up rather reluctantly. "I realize that this is a bit of a shock and I'm sorry I do not have time to explain what happened to me but there are more pressing things that we need to discuss and get done." I looked around at my friends: Seamus, Dean, Luna, they were all here.

Speaking of friends…

Ginny appeared out of the crowd then and pushed past to get a good look at us. She stared at her brother and then laid her eyes on Harry before smiling. It just occurred to me then that Harry and I never did discuss what happened between him and Ginny in her room on the day of his birthday. I was an idiot, wasn't I? I was pretty sure I was.

I dropped his hand and resorted to crossing both my arms across my chest.

The gesture caught Harry off guard; the boy looked over at me with hurt green eyes, knowing full well what was going through my head, as he always did. I hated the fact that he could read my mind without the power of telekinesis.

"Okay, we need to find something in the castle and we do not have much time to do it." Harry announced to the group.

"You got that right." Cormac McLaggen said. "I just got back in here, and Snape was alerted that Harry was in Hogsmeade. Nothing was said about Allie though so I think she's in the clear for now."

"But how?" I whispered to Harry. "They know I'm alive, Harry."

The boy looked over and me and shrugged.

"Maybe it's like we thought," Hermione interjected. "They want to keep you a secret so there isn't a revolt."

I nodded, thinking she was more than likely right, as always.

"We don't have time for these kinds of questions." Harry said. "We are looking for something hidden in the castle."

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

I looked over at Harry. "We don't know."

"What is it?" Someone else asked.

"We don't know that either." Harry said honestly. "But we think it is something that had to do with Ravenclaw house."

Just then, the portrait opened up behind us, revealing two red headed knuckleheads that I thought I would never have the pleasure of seeing. "No way." I breathed out with a smile on my face.

"We heard there was some kind of party going on up here, didn't we Freddy?"

"That's right, George." Said his twin as he came to stand on the landing and look down at me, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Oh, look, isn't that our little brother down there?" George asked.

Fred squinted as if he was having a hard time recognizing Red. "I dunno, I honestly thought our brother was more handsome than this."

"Really?" George asked. "I thought he was more ugly."

"Maybe we should ask, Mum."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Freddy." George said before looking back down the portrait hole. "Hey, Mum? How ugly was that Ronald chap who used to live in the attic?"

The twins stepped down and then outstepped Mrs. Weasley, followed by her husband, and two other sons, Bill and Charlie, along with Fleur. When she saw us, the poor woman burst into tears and ran down the stairs to engulf Red in one of her bone crushing hugs that even hurt my ribs. "Oh, there's my Ron!" She cried.

I smiled at the two and watched as the rest of her family descended the stairs to come greet their lost family member. One by one, they hugged Ron and then each of us, asking if we are all right.

"Allie, oh Allie, you are too thin! Poor, sweet girl!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she crushed me to her chest.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, I promise." I patted the woman's back before she let me go and moved on to Harry.

Several moments later, Kingsley appeared through the portrait.

"Jeez, did Aberforth call the entire Order?" I asked.

After Kingsley, Tonks and Lupin came through, holding hands and looked semi-happy-something that was not common on either of their faces. Lupin's eyes met mine and he smiled down at me, almost as if he were thinking I would have been dead by now. I had warned him that I could be but I wasn't sure of the exact time of my demise. He was just supposed to tell Jake…

Jake…

I started walking over to staircase, almost hoping but not allowing myself much of it. The likelihood that Jake would have got the message was slim to none. After all, he-

Jake came crashing through portrait hole, as if he had run all the way from the Hog's Head. He looked the same as always-tall, muscular, tanned skin, black hair, young face. But something seemed different. He seemed to be older despite the fact that his appearance hasn't changed since I was born; he still looked seventeen but wise and aged, if that made sense.

His dark eyes searched the room quickly, seeing if he could spot me, until finally his eyes came to catch a glimpse of me at the bottom of the stairs. The smirk that my guardian was known so well for appeared on his face, as he took in the sight of me, alive. Within seconds, he leaped down the stairs, only stepping on two of the ten on the way down, and scooped me up into his big arms.

"Allie, thank God!" He breathed out as he crushed me to his chest.

I returned the hug with the same fierceness. "I missed you, Jake." I started crying then, realizing that all those months of pent up thoughts and emotions about Jake were coming crashing down upon me. Jake was here. He was okay. Jake was here.

"Oh, kid, you have no idea." He repeated over and over as he smoothed my hair down. He kissed me on the top of the head before pulling me out at arm's length and giving me a once, twice, thrice look over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What are you doing here?"

His big hands were on my cheeks and I covered them with my small once as I just smiled up at him and cried tears of joy.

"I'm okay. We're all okay." I said, patting his hand to calm him. "We're all here, Jake, it's okay."

He smiled down at me one more time before pulling me into another hug. "It's been almost a year, kid."

"I know, I know." I said through my sobs. "But it's okay."

"I-I thought I would never-" Jake started but was unable to get the words all the way out. But I knew what he wanted to say; he wanted to say that he thought he would never see me again. And, honestly, I thought he never would have but by some miracle or grace of God or something I was still here, alive and kickin'.

"But you did, Jake. It's okay." I reassured him as I tightened my grasp on the back of his shirt. I smelt the wet dog smell that had always half comforted me and half nauseated me at the same time. Something inside me clicked, like I was put back together. It was because of our imprint, I knew.

Jake and I were a team, always had been, but the last year I had learned not to rely on him as much as I had in the past; I had become my own person despite the fact that I was connected to another.

"Jacob, good to see you." I untangled my arms from around my guardian's waist and looked over to see that Harry had come over to greet him. The boy held out his hand in welcome.

Jake kept a hand around my shoulders as he looked down at Harry's hand for a second; I knew he never really liked Harry but always hoped he would warm up to the idea of him. Finally, the werewolf clasped hands with the Boy Who Lived and shook in forcefully.

"Harry, good to see you too." He looked down at me for a second and winked. "Thanks for taking care of my girl."

"My pleasure, as always." Harry looked my way and smiled but I had to avert my gaze. The image of him and Ginny kissing struck again with full force. Was I really that much of an idiot? To forget that? He said it didn't mean anything but a kiss always means something. He told me that once, after I had kissed Draco.

But…

I felt Jake jab me in the ribs and tilt his head at me, as if asking what was going on. He widened his eyes and mouthed 'read my mind'. I furrowed my eyebrows at him-because he was acting damn nuts-but complied with his request anyway.

_You're back with Harry? _

I nodded to answer. My eyes went over to the boy, still standing in front of us with a knowing smile on his lips; Jacob was not pulling a fast one here and we all knew it, but, it seemed, Jake didn't care.

_When did this happen?_

I just shrugged.

_Kid, are you sure? Last time it got really bad between the two of you. You were fighting like crazy. What makes you think you can do it now? _

I stared up at my guardian again. He was making me retreat into a place that I had just crawled out of, a place completely void of all emotions to Harry. It was easier without Harry, that much is certain. I didn't have to worry about that damn Ginny or if what I was doing would upset him. I didn't have to be anyone else; I could be the reckless, stupid, suicidal, stubborn, swearin' like a sailor, clumsy, messy, werewolf imprinted, blood addicted martyr that I am.

But then I looked at Harry…

And I knew I could still be all those things. Because despite how easy it was to be without Harry, it was harder than hell to be without Harry. Does that make sense? I wasn't sure; nothing was certain right now. The world was on the brick of destruction and here I was thinking about love. But I guess that's the time to think about stuff like that because if you're about to die when else are you going to?

I knew deep down that I was going to die the castle perhaps tonight, tomorrow at the latest. We knew Voldemort was on the way, coming for his horocrux and he would be here soon; the only thing we could do before he gets here, before he tries to end us, is get to the thing that he wants so desperately.

I looked back at Harry. "We need to find the horocrux before he gets here."

Harry nodded at me and turned to try and find a Ravenclaw student.

"A what-? What's going on?" Jake asked.

I was just about to figure out a lie to tell him when another student ran into the Room of Requirement, looking completely out of breath. "Snape just called all the students to the Great Hall for an emergency assembly."

Harry's eyes met mine again and I nodded. It seemed we both knew that it was time to pay Ol' Snapey Poo a little surprise visit.

* * *

Harry was in the Great Hall, standing with the rest of the students who had been assembled there in the middle of the night. Snape, along with the Carrows, stood at the dais, looming over the students before them.

I was waiting in the room where they housed the first years who waited to be sorted during the first feast of the year and the Order was waiting in the foyer for our signal. My fingers tapped the door nervously as I waited for Harry to make his move. The horocrux was out of our minds for the moment; we were focused on taking back the school.

Snape's rein was over as far as I was concerned and I was gonna make sure the Carrows went down with him. Just looking at the brother/sister pair twisted my stomach into knots. They were just so…creepy and evil looking. By the way Neville mentioned them, it seemed they were even worse than they appeared.

Snape stepped down from the platform, leaving the Carrows to their looming, and began walking towards the students.

"It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade." He paused and I could see him through the crack in the door as he stood staring the students down. "Should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Harry Potter they will be punished."

I saw the students staring down at their feet under the gaze of their headmaster. He was getting under their skin, as Snape has always been able to do, and I was wondering if anyone who had been in the Room of Requirement would give us up.

"If anyone has any information about Mr. Potter's movements, I invite them to step forward now." His last word echoed through the Great Hall in a deafening way that created silence as it faded out. The students were still staring at the floor and the Carrows were still looming; everything was frozen under Snape's threat.

That is, until one solitary figured dressed in a Gryffindor cloak emerged from the group. I held my breath as Harry stepped forward and pulled the hood down to reveal his face. Gasps rang out through the Great Hall as students realized that Harry, Undesirable Number One, was actually here among them.

"How dare you," He said. "How dare you stand where he stood."

From the corner of my eye I saw both of the Carrows raise their wands in the boy's direction…and that is when I made my move.

I vampire ran out of my hiding spot and up to the dais. In a flash, I was behind Alecto with my hands around her neck; it only took me a fraction of a second to snap it and move onto her brother. They were both dead before Snape knew what happened.

And then I was standing there, up on the dais, by myself with the lifeless bodies of two Death Eaters at my flanks. I don't know why but as I stood there staring at Snape's back I did not feel any remorse for my actions, for taking the lives of two human beings.

What I felt was anger and a lot of it.

The Carrows had it coming and so did Snape.

Louder, more urgent gasps arose in the Great Hall as the students laid eyes on me, on the Girl Who Lived and who had already died. To them, I was a ghost who had risen from the dead.

"Allie-"

"Allie Cullen-"

"-alive."

The hushed words were much the same as they were in the Room of Requirement; only there were more of them now. But I didn't notice the attention that was on me. My eyes were for Snape and Snape alone.

Finally, the teacher spun to look at me. His gaze flinted from each of the Carrows' bodies before his dark eyes landed on me; his mouth fell open slightly at the sight of me.

"Hello, _Headmaster._ Kill anyone lately?" My words were hissed between my teeth in such a monstrous way that the first years in the front row backed up a step.

"Your days here are finished, Snape." Harry called back his attention. "You are not in control anymore."

Just then, the doors burst open to reveal the entirety of the Order standing there, looking like a badass army. They were standing there, behind Harry, and I was standing here, behind Snape and it is safe to say that we had the son of a bitch backed into a corner.

The man looked from me to Harry and then back again. It seemed as if he were trying to think of what to do next, what would get him out of here.

Without a bit of warning, he raised his wand at Harry and got ready to fire a spell. I was just about to run to him when I saw McGonagall push the boy out of the way and raise her wand against Snape. The two stared at each other for a moment before Snape shot a silent spell at the graying woman. She easily blocked it and shot a spell of her own at him.

They were caught in sparing match, spells lighting up otherwise dark hall. They stayed evenly matched for a few seconds until the more experienced and more kickass Mcgonagall started to over take Snape; she shot a spell that nearly breezed past his defensive spell and hit him in the head. The man stared at her strangely for a second, as if he could not believe what had just transpired between the two coworkers, before he disapperated into a cloud of black smoke, stopping on either side of me to-not fully forming the whole while-to pick up the bodies of his fallen comrades.

The glass behind me shattered as he broke through to escape, causing me to turn my head away and shield my eyes. By the time I looked back he was out of sight and the room had gone silent. I turned back to gaze down at the students who stared at me with wide eyes and open mouths and I no longer felt secure and confident; I felt naked.

My eyes flinted to Harry and I instantly forgot about all the other kids. I ran down to him and through my arms around his neck. "Hey, you okay?" I asked him and he responded 'yes' by nodding against the top of my head.

He pulled me back and held my face in his hands. "Are you alright? The Carrow's-"

I smiled slightly. "They had it coming, Harry. I understand that…I think it's the vampire instinct that is making me okay with this right now."

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something else when he was cut off by a girl screaming from somewhere within the throngs of people. The lights in the Great Hall dimmed and cast eerie shadows throughout the entire room.

The girl's screech hit a pitch that made me cover my sensitive ears to try and stop it. Harry and I entered the crowd, searching for this girl, and saw that it was one of the Patil twins. She was standing there, much as I was, with her hands over her ears like she was in pain. I went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder just as another girl started screaming.

My eyes locked with Harry's and he instantly went over to a nearby corner to see that a small girl, probably only a first or second year, was crotched there with her hands glued to her ears.

Then I heard it, clear as day, a voice that had haunted our dreams for years. "Attention, inhabitants of Hogwarts," He hissed in a tone that hurt my ear drums. " I know that Harry Potter and Alice Cullen-yes, I know that the vampire lives-are inside the castle walls. If you hand them over to me now I none will be harmed. But, if you decide to try and save them, all that defied me will perish." My eyes went to Harry who will still over by the girl to see the worry etched in his face, I was sure it matched the expression on my face, as well. "Bring me Harry Potter and Alice Cullen. You have one hour to decide."

The candles flared up again as the room settled into another silence as all eyes settled on either Harry or myself. I looked around for a moment, wondering who would be the first to speak against us. Knowing our luck, there would be at least one person who-

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ahh, there it is. I turned to see that the voice belonged to that bitch Pansy Perkins. "Someone, grab them!"

She pointed her boney finger and looked around to see who was going to come get me. In a second, Harry grabbed me and pulled me close to him, wondering himself if anyone was going to come for us.

Just then, the doors slammed open behind us to reveal Filtch running it. "Students out of bed! The students are out of bed!"

I furrowed my eyebrows at his rather strange outburst, clearly all of the students were called to the Great Hall, shouldn't he know that? Perhaps he was going crazy…or, crazier.

"The students are supposed to be out of bed, you fool!" Professor McGonagall shouted at him. She shook her head before going over to him. "But since you are here you can escort Miss Perkins and the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeons."

Instantly, the students in the other houses began to cheer as they had before when Snape was forced out of here. McGonagall had done it; she had finally taken back charge of Hogwarts. I couldn't help but smile at the teacher's badassness.

The Slytherins began to clear out and McGonagall came over to Harry and I. "Well, I suspect that the two of you are here for a reason."

"Yes, ma'am." I answered her.

"Well, make sure you get it done. And quick. I am not sure how long we have to hold them off." She nodded her head and made a motion for us to get the hell out of there. Harry grabbed my hand and we started moving, only to be stopped by the professor's voice again. "Oh, and it is good to see the two of you here again."

We smiled at her before forcing our way through a group of kids who were preparing themselves for what was going to happen next; they all knew what they were going to be doing but no one wanted to say it. This was it. The battle of Hogwarts. The battle for the Wizarding World.

Harry and I finally made it over to where Hermione and Red where standing out in the foyer of the castle. We all crunched together in the middle of the throngs of people running this way and that and began talking strategy.

"So, Hermione and I were thinking-"

"No, it was Ronald's idea and a great one at that. " Hermione nodded back to him to continue.

Red looked at Harry and I, kind of uncertain, before finally telling us what was going on in his mind. "Well, we lost the Sword of Gryffindor so we don't have anything to destroy the horocruxes with…which means we have to find something else." He paused. "The reason the sword worked was because it took in Basilisk venom, right? So, Hermione and I thought we could go down to the Chamber of Secrets and get the fangs…"

"That's a great idea." Harry said. "Do it, but take the map." He handed them the magical map that the twins had given him in his third map; it told where everyone was at all times within the castle.

"Okay, we'll find the two of you when we are done." Hermione told us before giving me a quick hug and the two of them were lost in the sea of people again.

"All right, now for us," Harry said. "We have to find something of Ravenclaw's…I think it's a good idea of we go up to the tower and then go from there."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's probably the best place to start…but-" I cut myself off, knowing he was probably not gonna like what I had to suggest.

"But what?" He asked.

"I think I should stay down here to secure the castle…It won't take two of us to go to Ravenclaw tower and…I think I could help more down here." I explained. It made sense to me that one of stay in the middle of the action, at least for a while, until he finds the horocrux.

He tilted his head to me, thinking for a moment, before nodding. "Okay, you go help the Order out and I'll find out what the horocrux is…I'll come get you when I know anything, alright?"

I nodded back to him and smiled. "Okay, we'll do that." I got up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You be careful."

It was his turn to kiss me. "You be careful. I love you."

"Love you, too." One more quick peck and I was off towards the front doors.

I find McGonagall standing on the top step, looking out at the courtyard in front of us, wondering how to defend it. I skid to a stop next to her and look in the direction that she is staring. "Put me to work, Professor, I'm here to help."

She looked over at me and then did a double take. "Potter-"

"He's doing what he needs to do and I'm doing what I need do to." I explained. "Now, what do I need to do?"

She pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. "Are you sure it is a good idea for you to be out here, Allie?"

I can't remember McGonagall ever using my first name before. She must have been serious, knowing that I was putting myself at risk. Being intelligent women, we both knew that Voldemort was not going to wait an hour before attacking the school; he was coming for us and I was going to be out in plain sight, alone.

"I'm sure, Minerva." I smiled and she returned the same gesture.

"Alright then, go find Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnegan, and see if you can blow up the bridge." She explained.

I nodded before I realized what she was even telling me to do. "Whoa, wait, you want us to…blow up the bridge? The one that leads to the forest?"

"Yes, Miss Cullen. I want you to blow it up."

I smiled. "Your words, not mine, Professor. I'll see what we can do." I started running off.

"Oh, and one more thing Miss Cullen," I turned around to see what the old woman wanted. "Never call me Minerva again."

I smiled again. "You got it, Minerva."

With those words, I was gone, throwing myself into a crowd of people as I try to find either Neville or Seamus.

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! Once again, I'd like to thank you for your patience and I hope I'll be able to get another chapter out soon. Tell me what you think if you feel inspired to! Thanks for reading! **


	19. You Are A Runner And I Am My Fathers Son

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for ya! I think these last two updates have come a little faster or am I just making that up? Anyway, I'm off of school for the next month (YES!) and I should be able to get a lot of writing done. Now, I'm not sure about this chapter so bear with me. Okay, here we go!**

I was standing at the bridge, Neville was on my right and Seamus on my left. We had spent the last half an hour rigging the bridge blow up perfectly when we got enough Death Eaters on it. The three of us decided that, now that there was a force field surrounding the school, we should leave the bridge in tact until the time was right. Once the Death Eaters stormed it, all we had to do was send sparks to the fuse and-boda bing, boda boom-the bridge would go down, hopefully taking a large number of our enemies down with it.

Neville volunteered to stay behind and be the one who lights the fuse.

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing that he was staying behind by himself with the possibility of great danger. "If you miss the fuse then-"

"Don't worry about me, Allie. I'll be fine. Now get out of here and do whatever it is that you have to do." Nevile gave my shoulder a slight shove as he turned around to watch the bridge before him.

I stayed put for a moment, wondering when Neville had changed from a dorky herbology enthusiast into a pretty kick ass guy who wasn't afraid to stand up to the creepiest mofu's that lived. This new Neville was really cool and I can't help but regret not hanging out with him more when I had the chance to. In fact, as I watch Seamus walk away from us and back into the thick of it all, I realized that there were a lot of people I wished I has spent more time with.

Seamus, Neville, Dean, Luna, the Weasley's, heck even Ginny.

Then there were the obvious ones: Hermione, Red, Harry, Jacob…my parents and my family…Cedric…Dumbledore.

I knew that if I had bothered to let Dumbledore in more, let him into my soul even though he seemed to know it better that I did, then I would have known what to do long ago and, perhaps, I would not be in this predicament, perhaps we all wouldn't be.

But, instead of being with all these amazing people I wasted my time feeling sorry for my damn vampire self and caring too much about people who didn't give two fucks about me unless it was for selfish reasons.

Damn Draco.

Damn him for taking those last months with Dumbledore away from me. Damn him for making me think there was something worth redeeming in him. Damn him for not being able to kill me, only make me into more of a monster than before. Damn him for being such a good liar and making me believe that he was my friend. And damn him for being nice to me that first day in potions during our fourth year.

And then, of course, I could not forget to damn myself.

Damn me for being such a stupid bloodsucking crybaby. Poor me, poor Allie Cullen. Damn me for caring about what the hell is going to happen to me. Damn me for even thinking about myself when the fate of the entire wizarding world hangs in the balance. Damn me for caring about Draco Malfoy and putting him before the greater good. Damn me for being so ignorant and blind. Damn me for loving someone who I knew I would never allow myself to be around.

Damn the both of us straight to Hell for the mess that we have created.

"Allie?" Neville's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked back at him to see concern shadowing his eyes. "You better get going before this whole thing starts getting worse."

I smiled over at Neville before nodding, running over to him, and giving him a hug. "You take care of yourself, Neville."

I pulled back and saw that he was blushing, like always, when I gave him a hug. He smiled down at me, semi-embarrassed. "Yeah, you too, Allie."

And that was that. He pushed me away from the bridge and back towards the school where I regrouped with McGonigall and the rest of the teachers and the Order. I skidded to a stop in the courtyard outside the castle and noticed that everyone was looking up. My eyes went upwards too to see that there were hundreds of sparks-spells-coming towards the force field and putting small dents and tears in it that I think only my vampire eyes had caught on to at that time.

I felt a presence next to me and I didn't even need to look over to know that it was Jacob.

"They're out there, kid." He finally said.

From the corner of my eye, I could see that his eyes were still directed upwards too.

"Who's out there?" I asked.

"Both of them. Greyback…Voldemort…the ones who ruined our lives. The ones who ended your family's lives. They are out there waiting for us and we are in here waiting for them." I finally looked over at him but he couldn't look at me at that time. He just continued staring at the distance where I assumed he thought our enemies were. "Seventeen years I have waited for this moment and I'm going to finish him tonight, kid. Tonight Greyback is going to pay for what he has done."

I smiled sadly as I linked my hand with his; there were tears of anger in his eyes but I wasn't going to say anything about it, knowing he wouldn't want them to. "They are both going to pay, Jake. For not only my family, but for Harry's and Lupin and Bill Weasley and everyone else whose lives they tore apart."

My guardian finally looked down at me and nodded.

I gave his hand a little squeeze as I watched him try to stay under control. I knew how much he wanted this revenge, not just for me but for himself too. "Hey, Jake, I don't think I've ever told you this…I think we have been too focused on me for the past seventeen years and that's not really fair…but I'm sorry for your loss, too." Jacob tilted his head at me, confused. "She was your best friend before she was my mom, Jake. You lost her too and I'm so sorry that it happened to you. After everything you went through-you know, with her and my dad-you deserved to have her as a friend and in your life and she was taken from you. It wasn't fair."

Jake smiled down at me and shook his head. "Aww, kid. Don't feel sorry for me. Bella might have left me but at least she left me with you. It's crazy how sometimes you remind me so much of her. I know I've always told you that it's your dad that you take after but it's time like these, when you are apologizing for things you have no control over, that Bella comes out in you. Your mother's not gone all the way, squirt, not while you are around."

Jake had never told me that about my mother, that I sometimes reminded him of her, and it was really special that he said that. But, then, I heard that last sentence-that my mother would be around as long as I was-and felt as my heart sank. Because I wasn't going to be around, not for long, and that scared me, for Jake.

It was his turn then to be swallowed up in one of my hugs, which was strange because I was never a hugger until I realized that I was never going to see these people again and I needed to hug them while I could. I squeezed Jake, trying to get every ounce out of that hug that I possibly could, before I looked up at him. "You're going to be okay, Jake. You'll get through this and become stronger because of it."

He frowned and pulled me away from him so he could get a good look at me. Jake was so quiet now that I could hear the shouts and screams coming from those around us as they readied themselves for the battle that was just outside our door.

"What are you talking about, kid?" His voice was rough and low, like he knew what I was going to say before the words even came out of my mouth.

I hadn't planned on telling Jake what I was going to do because, well, let's be honest there was no way that he would let me go if he thought that I was going off to die, but now that he was staring at me like that, I knew I had to give him some kind of warning that this was the last time he would see me.

I sighed. "I'm just saying that you can handle your own in whatever life throws at you. Just remember that you cannot live off Chinese takeout and pizza, Jake. I know we have tried in the past but you always end up getting sick or something, so just eat a fruit or vegetable every once in a while. And remember that you have to separate the color into lights and darks when you are doing laundry...you always ruined my shirts when you were in charge of the wash." I paused, smiling. "And remember to take sometime for your self every one and a while. Find a nice girl and have a life, Jake, okay?"

He pursed his lips. "Allie, what are you talking about? Where is this coming from?"

Just then, I heard my name being called from a distance off. I turned to see Harry running towards us, waving an arm so we could see him. He came to a rest next to me and took deep, panting breaths. "Hey, I found it. We have to go now."

I nodded at him before looking back at Jake and shaking my head. "Sorry, Jake. We have to go."

Harry nodded to Jake, a sign of greeting, before taking my hand and running back towards the castle.

"Allie! What is going on!" Jake's voice sounded panicked as he took off after us at a run. Just then, Lupin came up to stop him. He whispered something that I couldn't detect that seemed to calm Jake a little.

I had never been more thankful to Lupin than at that moment; he knew what we were doing and he knew that Jacob couldn't be there.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we pushed our way through the massive crowds of students running in every which way inside the school.

"The Room of Requirement. It's the diadem that we are after." He explained.

"The what? A crown, right?" I asked.

He nodded, keeping his concentration on where we were going. Harry kept me close, knowing that, until we made it to the upper levels of the castle, we ran the risk of being separated very easily.

We finally made it in front of the Room of Requirement and Harry stared at it, willing the brick wall to become a door. Finally, a door did appear and we walked through to see a room I really wished I had seen again.

It was the room that Draco spent most of last year in, where the vanishing cabinet resided. It was where I kissed Draco and it was here where I let him get to me. I hated this place.

Harry walked in and waited for me to join him. I could see him scrunch his eyebrows at me in confusion. "Are you coming, love? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "This is where…Draco had the vanishing cabinet…this is where I confronted him. It just brings back a lot of bad memories."

Harry stepped back out and entwined his fingers with mine. "Because you care for him?" He asked softly.

So this was it, I guess, we were discussing Draco truly for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Harry, I'm not going to lie to you when I say that some part of me cares for Draco. I don't love him anymore or even like him as a friend, but I care about his well being. I feel…I don't know, responsible for him in a way. And I hate it, Harry. I really do. Knowing that I feeling something, anything, for him makes me sick." I paused and looked over at him. "I'm sorry to bring this up now…We never really discussed it in depth since we got back together. You don't deserve to have this dumped on you now." I looked down and bit my lip, before starting to walk towards the door. But Harry stopped me by tugging me back with the hand that he was still holding.

"Hey," He said quietly as I still looked down at my black Converse sneakers. I felt his fingers go under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "If we don't discuss this now then we might not have the change again, right?" I nodded. "I understand, Allie, believe me, I do…I've tried not to but I understand that there is always going to be something there between you and Draco. I'm not saying you love him or anything, just that you do have the connection, like you said. Now, I've excepted it and I think it's time you did too…because I know you and I trust you and I love you just as much as I know you love me." He paused, starting to walk. I fell into step next to him as we entered the Room of Requirement. "And while we are on the subject I think we should talk about Ginny."

I shook my head. "Harry, you don't have to explain that-"

"Yeah, I do." He cut me off. "I saw the way you went ridged when she walked into the room tonight and I know that it still worries you that I have feelings for her." He stopped to look at me with his amazing green eyes. "And the truth is you never had to worry about her. Ginny's amazing, you know, but she's not you. No one could ever replace you to me. This, us, is forever. No matter what happens tonight. Do you understand me?" He placed a hand on my check and began to stroke it.

I smiled up at him, feeling as if that was exactly what I needed to hear at that moment. "I understand you. Always and forever."

He nodded, placed a kiss on my forehead, and then we began to walk again. "Now, where would you be if you were the lost crown of Ravenclaw?"

The question no sooner came out of his mouth that the both of us began to hear the same hissing sound that I assumed was Parseltongue. "If I were the lost crown of Ravenclaw, I'd assume I'd be with the weird snake sounds that seem to be attached to all of the other Horocruxes."

Harry and I went silent, listening closely as we walked past pile upon pile of crap and old junk. Finally, we stopped in front of a little dresser, one that I had passed by many times on my way to the vanishing cabinet and to Draco. Harry cleared the contents off the top as I began to rummage through the bottom drawers.

"I got it." He said.

I stood to see that he was holding a lovely silver crown-tasteful, not obnoxious like I was imagining it to be-with blue gems encrusted in it.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." I said, taking the thing from him and studying it further.

"Well, well."

The voice sent a chill down my spine and I knew instantly who it was. I looked up to see Draco standing there, flanked by Goyle and Blasie.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

"You were saying, love?" Harry said, giving me a look as placed his hand on his wand pocket.

"Sorry, I always do that." Oh, what a jinx I was!

"Draco, don't do this." I spoke up, know that his wand was poised and ready to attack. The boy was unstable now and that knowledge scared me.

The boy's eyes flinted to mine for a second before they returned to Harry. It seemed as if he were trying to completely shut me out now, like I wasn't there or like he didn't want me to be. After our little confrontation at Malfoy Manor, if I were Draco I'd like to forget the fact that I kicked his ass too.

"You have something of mine, Potter." Draco explained. "I'd like it back."

I couldn't think of what he was referring to at first but then I looked over at Harry and realized that he was carrying Draco's wand, the one he had stolen from him when we were at Malfoy Manor. Harry had been using it since we escaped and his wand had broken.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked.

"It's my mother's." Draco told him. "It's power to be sure, but it's not the same…it doesn't quite understand me. You know what I mean?" The boy's voice was low, I realized, the way it had been since our sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco's voice used to hold some sort of emotion-most of the time anger or even jesting tone with me-but now it was dead, as I assumed the rest of his soul to be.

Harry looked over at me for a second before returning his eyes to Draco. "Why didn't you tell her?" He paused. "Bellatrix. I realize that you couldn't have lied for Allie, considering it was hard to mistake her for anyone else, but you knew it was me. So why didn't you say anything?"

Draco began shaking slightly then as he took in what Harry had asked him and began to digest it. From next to him, Goyle came up and started to whisper in his ear.

"Go on, Draco, don't be a prat. Kill them." He hissed.

"Oh, shut up, Goyle." I practically shouted, grabbing my wand stealthily from the back pocket of my jeans and holding it close to my side, reading to fire a spell if I had to. I knew that Draco was mulling over what Harry had said and I really wanted him to gain some perspective and actually think about his actions. He protected Harry and he had to understand why he did it.

"You shut up, mudblood." He spat back at me.

"Oooh, good comeback. Got any more? Perhaps something about me being a vampire? Or maybe even a good blonde joke? I haven't heard any of those in a long while." I took a step forward but Harry grabbed the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"Quiet, the pair of you!" Draco yelled.

"It was because of Allie, wasn't it?" Harry said calmly, bringing all of us back to silence. "You love her, Draco, and you wanted me to be safe for her."

"Potter-" Draco started, only to be cut off by Harry again.

"You walk away now and you won't betray that love, Draco. Help us and you might even gain some of her respect back."

"Harry-" I grabbed his hand, wondering what in the hell he thought he was doing, and attempting to make him stop this. It was dangerous, what he was doing. Bringing me up in front of Draco was like bringing up Obama at a dinner party full of Republicans; nothing good was going to come of it. "Don't."

"Help us, Draco." Harry tried one last time.

Draco's eyes flinted over to me and his expression softened slightly.

"Do it, Draco! Kill them!" Goyle's words were poison and Draco's expression hardened again. His eyes narrowed and turned dark and cold.

I knew we were screwed.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Hermione came out of the middle of nowhere just then, robbing Draco of his wand as she, followed by Red, came towards us. Things got pretty dicey then.

Curses were cast from both sides-us, using disarming spells, while the others were using…well, let's just say less friendly ones- but the battle had only raged for a few seconds when the spark of a spell hit my hand, causing me to throw the diadem into the air and then crash into the top of a pile of junk. "Dammit!"

Almost as fast as it had started, the sparks stopped flying from both directions. One last spell flew past Hermione, before the three Slytherins ran in the opposite direction. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Red running past me and towards the retreating backs of the three men. His wand was raised and he had a crazed look in his eye.

"That's my girlfriend, you numpties!"

I looked over at Hermione who only smiled shyly. "Hell yeah, girl!" I winked at her before turning my gaze to Harry. "I'll get Ron, you guys get the diadem and we'll meet you back here."

They both nodded and began climbing while I turned and raced down the aisles of discarded items. I came to a fork in the road and decided to take the left aisle, which, thankfully, turned out to be a good thing because I found Ron there with the three Slytherin's backed into a corner.

I skidded to a stop in front of him and tried blocking him from unfriendly fire.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled as shot an expelliarmous spell at the three, managing to hit Bliase and leaving only Goyle with a wand now.

Blaise and Draco decided it was best to stop fighting but Goyle had a crazed look in his eye that really concerned me. "You think you are going to get out of here, vampire? Let's see how you fare with this on your tail."

He muttered something under his breath that caused Draco to screamed in protest and try to separate him from his wand; but it was no use because Goyle was almost twice Draco's size.

A second later, a stream of flames was coming my way. I pushed Ron to the side and threw myself down with him as the flames missed us and hit a pile of stuff behind.

"Not so tough now, are we, Cullen? Go ahead and crack another joke! I dare you!" He shouted at me as the fire continued to spout from the tip of his wand.

"You idiot! Now the whole room is going to go up!" I shouted, deciding to just let him win his little battle of wits, before standing and pulling Ron up too. With one last look at Draco, I started to run, carting Red with me. We were running only for a few seconds before I heard Ron start screaming bloody murder.

"Ron, shut up!" He was freaking out. He couldn't be freaking out. Because if he was freaking out about the fire that meant I sure as hell should be freaking out about the fire. A flash of fiery piles of bodies crossed my vision but I didn't stop running...I just couldn't.

We turned around one more corner and Harry and Hermione came into view.

We ran passed them, with me grabbing Harry's hand and Red grabbing Hermione's in the process. "Goyle set the whole bloody place on fire!" Ron managed to fill them in between his shrieks of terror.

"Allie-" Harry started, knowing my fear of the blaze behind us.

"I'm fine! Run!" Another flash crossed my vision of the night Harry and I were stuck in that ring of fire and the terror I felt when I thought we were going do die there.

_ No, Allie, don't think about it. Just run! _

The flames were gaining on us, consuming everything in their path and turning it into an inferno. We kept running, trying to escape it and I honestly wasn't sure if we would. All of a sudden, Harry dropped my hand and turned to look at the growing fire.

"Harry!" I yelled, skidding to a stop.

"Allie, keep going!" He shouted as he turned back to join me. He grabbed my hand firmly and started running at top speed. We turned another corner and I heard a scream from far off, wandering if it were Draco and if he were in the middle of dying. If he wasn't dead yet, he would be soon…we all would be.

Harry and I followed Ron and Hermione down another aisle and turned left only to find that the way was blocked with fire. We turned again only to see that that way was blocked too; we were trapped, as the flames grew larger and closer.

I could feel the burning sensation on my face and all over my body earning a slick layer of sweat to appear on my skin and dampen my hair. I grabbed on to Harry's sleeve when I realized we were pretty much at the end of the line. He pushed me back towards Ron and Hermione as he went a little closer and cast a silent spell that caused water to stream out of his wand, blocking the onslaught of flames momentarily.

Just then, I felt something poke my back and spun to see that Ron had a broom held out to me. I took hold of it and mounted-without thinking about the whole flying part of this plan-just as Ron threw one over to Harry. He and Hermione shared one and within seconds we pushed off the ground and began soaring over the flames that now took hold of the spot we had previously been standing in.

We turned, heading for the doors, that were barely visible in the smoke that was now so strong it stung my eyes and made it hard to see where I was going.

"Come on! This way!" Ron yelled as he sped up his and Hermione's broom.

We were about halfway there when I heard another scream and turned my head just in time to see Goyle fall to his death and Draco and Bliase stare on in horror. The two were now at the top of a high junk pile and waiting there, trapped, as the flames grew higher and higher to consume them. My eyes drifted to Harry who was already looking this way and I shook my head. "I have to," was all I had to say.

He nodded. "I know."

I looked over to Ron. "We can't leave them!"

"You're joking, right?" He screamed back at me before I quickly made a U-turn and headed in the direction of the two Slytherins.

Almost at once, Harry was on my right and a second later, Red flew up next to me. "I swear, Allie, if we die for them, I am going to kill you!"

I smiled. "Duly noted, Red!"

I sped up and leaned forward, outstretching my right hand so I was ready for Draco to take it. The blonde boy saw me coming and had his hand ready to grab mine. Not very gracefully, I took his arm and swung him around to sit behind me on the broom. I turned to see that Harry had successfully gotten Blaise onto his broom, as well.

Only seconds later, the pile the two had previously been huddled on top of was aflame and nothing was left…just smoke and the inferno beneath.

"Thank you," I heard Draco whisper as we raced towards the doors.

"Don't thank me yet." I countered as the doors came closer, but so did the flames.

The flames were growing not only around the room but also up, filling in every open space with smoke that burnt our lungs and eyes. If we made it to the door it was going to be a close call, I knew that. We were almost there now.

Twenty-five feet.

Fifteen.

Five.

Just then, the flames grew up in front of us, blocking our only exit. That is, until Hermione raised her wand and shot the same spell that Harry had which gave us a small opening. One by one, we piled through the gap in the flames and raced out of the door, falling from the air as we reached the hallway. Our broom hit the opposite wall of the Room of Requirement and Draco and I fell in a heap, a tangle of limbs, on the floor.

I think we were both momentarily dazed as we watched Harry put down the diadem and Ron hand him a basilisk fang.

"Stab it, Harry!" Red cried.

Harry didn't hesitate to follow Ron's instructions. He raised the fang up high and stabbed it straight into the gem of the crown.

The thing shrieked just like the locket did, admitting a large amount of smoke in the process. Once Harry's hand was clear of it, Ron kicked it into the blazing inferno that was the Room of Requirement right before a smoke figure-Voldemort's face, was it?-roared in anger and the doors shut once and for all.

Draco was now standing and helping me to my feet, both of our eyes were still glued to the was where the Room of Requirement was. I pulled my loose hair back from my eyes and then finally looked at the soot and sweat covered Slytherin who looked back at me with an intense gaze.

"Thank you, Allie." He whispered again as he took my hand and squeezed it.

I looked at him for a second before taking my hand back and crossing my arms over my chest defensively. Never again was my guard going to be down in front of that man. "Get out of here. I may have saved your life but that doesn't change anything between us. I'm still me and you're still you. We're enemies now, Draco."

He looked at me a second, sputtering to get words out before Blaise was there tugging on Draco's jacket sleeve. He started walking backwards with his friend. "We're not enemies, Allie. At least, I'm not your enemy…not anymore." He smiled and then the two were gone, disappearing around a corner.

"Allie? Where did they go?" Hermione asked as she came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

I paused, staring at that spot and realizing that that was the last time I was ever going to see Draco Malfoy. I looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Far away from here if they know what's good for them. Now we only have, what, one horocrux left? We have to get that snake."

"Agreed, but where is it? It's going to be with Voldemort, right? How are we going to get to it without him getting to us?" Ron asked.

"Well, when I stabbed the diadem…I saw him again. He's in the Shrieking Shack, thinking that it's safe for the snake there. Maybe if we wait long enough he'll leave her unprotected." Harry interjected.

"It's worth a shot. Lead the way." I smiled over at him and he nodded.

Spinning on his heels and running down the corridor, he led us on yet another mission on this impossibly long night.

But when we raced down several flights of stairs and came to the foyer, the battle that was raging completely took me by surprise. I grabbed Harry's hand as I looked at the destruct, death, carnage, and most importantly, the blood.

Tons of blood.

Buckets of blood.

Blood everywhere.

Sweet, metallic blood that made my mouth water and my eyes go a crimson read.

I looked over at Harry and shook my head, knowing that this was going to be a longer, more impossible night that I originally thought.

**I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think if you feel inspired to! Like I said, I'm not sure about this one but I'll let you guys be the final judge of it. Thanks for reading! **


	20. New Way To Be Human

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! It's got a few twists and turns in it. Yay! Okay, I'd done talking. Go take a read, you crazy kids! **

Blood-I felt it.

Filling my eyes, filling my ears and mouth, filling my brain until I was absolutely consumed by it. Nothing else mattered to me in that moment, I wanted blood and I wanted it bad. Never before had I felt that pull to drink this badly and I was not sure I could control it. I had to get my mind off of the blood. I had to think of something, anything, to distract me.

"Allie, look at me." I could hear Harry's voice through the thick red liquid that had filled my ears but I still couldn't take my eyes from the carnage below me. I took a step toward the stairs but I felt a hand go around my blood soaked wrist; everything was bloody now. The hand stopped me and then I felt both of Harry's hands go to my face. He held my cheeks firmly and forced me to look over at his red tinted face. "Allie, look at me."

Still, I couldn't focus on him; my eyes tried to get back to the sea of blood that was below me. I took another step but felt Harry pull on me again. I heard voices all around me, whether they were my friends or the others in the foyer I couldn't tell.

Blood, I wanted it so much. Just one taste wouldn't hurt anything, would it? Of course not. It was already outside of the bodies, just waiting for me to taste. That wouldn't hurt anyone. No foul, no bruise. Just one taste…

Suddenly, someone was in front of me, blocking my view of the scene below, and I looked up, with my red eyes still blazing, to see Lupin standing there.

"Allie, calm your mind. Focus." He instructed in a soothing voice. "You are not controlled by this. Harry needs you now and you are no use to him when you are like this. Fight it, you can do it."

Could I? I didn't think so but if Lupin believed I could then what the hell? I'll give it a shot. I focused up on my old teacher's face, staring first at his forehead that was covered in it's usual floppy mess of hair. Once I recognized that, I went down to his sad gray eyes that I had seen both smiling and chastising me. Then I saw his nose and his cheek, the left one sporting a long scar that he had gotten from Greyback when he was a boy. Finally, I saw his mouth and the stubble on his chin.

Hey, it was Lupin. And he was not covered in a blood red color.

I took a deep breath, blinking a couple times to clear my vision, before I nodded to him to signal that I was feeling better. "Thanks, Lupin."

The man nodded back to me. "You're welcome. Be careful."

I looked back at Harry then and smiled to him, letting him know too that I was okay. Harry nodded, before coming up and grabbing my hand. He started walking down the stairs, into the actions below, with Hermione and Red right on our heels. Just then, I heard Lupin's voice call me from the top of the steps. I look to Harry quizzically before running back up to my ex-teacher.

"What? Lupin, I'm fine, honest-"

The man cut me off with the shake of his head. "No, no. I know you are…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "There is just something I need to tell you before…before it's too late."

I wrinkled my forehead, confused. "Okay, what is it?"

Another deep breath. "I-well, Tonks and I, decided that-in case anything happens-that we are leaving our son, Teddy, to you and Jacob."

I blinked a couple of times, not thinking, not moving. I was just stunned.

"Lupin, nothing is going to happen-" I started.

"Just in case it does, Allie. We want him to be with the two of you."

I blinked a few more times. "Why?"

"Because you showed me how wonderful it is when a werewolf raises a vampire. I think you, a vampire, raising a werewolf would be wonderful, as well." He paused, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You believed in my child when even I could not, Allie. Tonks and I could not think of anyone better for the job."

"Lupin, I can't take care of a kid! I don't know a thing about kids! Hell, I don't like kids! They are always sticky and whining and throwing up and crying and I-" I cut myself words off, looking around. "I'm dying tonight, Lupin. I've told you this…and you aren't dying anyway, so there is no point discussing the matter."

"Allie," Lupin shook my shoulders again. "I am not convinced that you are not going to make it through this…but if you don't then that is why we have decided that you and Jacob will have joint custody of him. If there is something you do not how to do then Jacob surely will. We have faith in the two of you, Allie. We wouldn't have done this if we didn't think you two could, okay?"

I tilted my head at him, wondering if he was out of his damn mind, and realizing that he was. But as he looked at me with his pleading gray eyes I knew I had to assure him that I would do this for them. "Okay. Okay, Lupin, we'll take Teddy if anything happens. I promise, he'll be well looked after."

He nodded. "You will be fine, Alice Cullen. Godspeed and good luck."

I smiled and hugged him. "Good luck to you, Lupin. We'll be seeing you."

With those words, I turned back around and raced to Harry. He held his hand out to me and I took it, grasping it tightly in my own small one. We caught up with Hermione and Red seconds later neared a corner that rounded around to the entrance of the castle.

Harry was leading the way with Hermione and me close behind him, now. Harry rounded the corner but just as quickly stopped, putting his arm out to stop us just as a flash of red sparks raced past us. Harry stuck his head out again before stepping our, pulling me with him. Everything that happened after that was just a blur, a big one.

I vaguely saw fighting through out the foyer, people shooting spell after spell at each other amongst the rubble and crumbled walls and ceiling; the very castle had been destroyed while we had been gone, meaning that a lot of destruction had occurred in the short while. Voldemort and his comrades had managed to infiltrate the school and all hell and broken lose.

The blood smell was still burning my noise as we fought our way out of the castle and into the courtyard before us. As I looked at the wreckage outside, the inside of the castle didn't seem too bad.

Everything and everyone was in a state of chaos. Screams echoed through my skull as bright flashes of light blinded me-nothing seemed like it could be real, just a dream.

Harry recovered from the shock of the scene in front of us quicker than I did and began running, off to find the Whomping Willow that hide the passage to the Shrieking Shack. The four of us flew down the stairs, shooting spells at Death Eaters as we went. We made it down into the thick of it just in time to see a giant stomping towards us. I think the thing spotted us because next thing I knew he was swinging his club at our heads, forcing us to duck behind a large chuck of stone wall to avoid getting smashed to bits.

We stayed there a few seconds, waiting until the giant got bored, before heading back out into the middle of battle. From the corner of my eye, I could see some of our friends fighting-including Dean and Seamus, Luna and Ginny-, making me feel on edge knowing that they truly were in danger.

As we continued, slowly making our way through the courtyard, fighting as we went, I saw something that completely froze me in place.

Jacob, in wolf form, taking on not only Greyback but also three other Death Eaters and two werewolves. I almost fell over seeing that the odds were not in his favor.

I shook Harry from me and started running towards my guardian, only to feel Harry's arms around my waist again. "Allie-"

"No! I have to help Jake!" I yelled, breaking free of him. I only made it three feet before Harry was back on me, with Red helping out by stepping in front of me.

"Allie, we have to go." Harry said calmly, trying to keep me calm too.

I kept struggling a moment longer and managed to get a look over Ron's shoulder. I saw Jake biting into one of the Death Eaters and throwing him over his shoulder. As he did this, his big wolf eyes caught mine and he shook his head. Instantly, I began reading his mind, knowing that he would want to communicate with me.

_Get out of here! I'm fine. I'll finish him. Don't worry. Now go! _

"Allie-" Harry said my name one more time. "He's okay. He wants you to leave with us, I can tell. Please, love."

I stopped fighting then, feeling defeated. Everyone was working against me to get to Jake, to get to the man that killed my family too. He was there, so close now, ready to die and I wanted nothing more that to finish him off.

But it wasn't the time nor the place, I knew that. I could feel it but it didn't stop me from wanting to try to finish him.

I looked over to Harry and frowned. "He killed them."

The boy's eyes flinted over to Greyback before coming back to me. He nodded. "I know he did. Jake will make him pay, Allie."

_KEEP IT TOGETHER, KID! GO NOW! _

Jacob's thoughts ran through my head without me even having to try and read his mind. I gave one final glance over at my guardian before nodding to Harry. I was ready to continue on, causing so much of a delay already.

Harry grabbed my hand yet again, this time even tighter, determined to keep me with him as he ran to the Whomping Willow. Red and Hermione were right with us the whole while as we carved holes into the battle, fighting our way out of the courtyard and into the open hills that made up the grounds of Hogwarts.

When we finally broke through the fighting and into the dark night it became clear just how strange everything was now, just how suddenly things changes around us. No longer were there fighting or bodies or destruction, screams and yells were also absent. I was no longer half crazed with blood lust and all of us seemed a little less on edge. Everything around us was quiet and that made us feel the same way.

Panting hard, we walked over to the Whomping Willow, a tree I had an unfortunate encounter with once in my fifth year…yeah, needless to say, I'm not a fan of this particular example of nature.

The night was dark and we had our wands at the ready as if someone were about to jump out at us at any moment, but luckily, no one did and we made it there undetected. Twenty feet from the base of the tree, we stopped and stared at the damned thing.

"Now what?" Red asked.

"We go in, obviously." Hermione said, staring at the tree with her head tilted.

"Yes, Hermione, I realize that we go in but how? Do you not remember what happened last time when you and Harry attempted to get into the tunnel?"

Hermione didn't respond, leading me to believe that whatever happened-I couldn't remember Hermione and Harry telling me a story about getting caught in the Whomping Willow, leading me to believe that this happened before my time-was pretty damn bad.

I bit my lower lip as I stepped forward, twirling my wand all the while, as I stared down the tree. What spell could be used to get close to it? To stop it from attacking the shit out of us as we went?

A spell came to mind and I took another calculated step further, now within range of the tree's branches. I heard Hermione ask me what I was doing.

"Don't worry about it." I called back. "I'm just going to try something."

As I kept coming closer to it, the tree began to wake and shake it's branches, showing it's frustration with my proximity. I heard a creaking sound begin to build up in the Willow as it slowly swung a large club-like branch back and flung it forward so it was coming at me with such force that I would be squashed flat if it made contact.

"Allie!" Hermione called me again but I didn't pay her any mind.

Instead, I pointed my wand at the tree. "_Immobilous!" _

Just when I thought I was about to be crushed, the spikey club-branch stopped in midair, unable to move and unable to attack.

I took a deep breath and turned around to nod at my friends. "Well, I'm glad that worked."

Harry and Red smiled while Hermione still looked like she was about to have a heart attack. I just shrugged at her before turning back to the tree. "Take a chill pill, Hermione. We've got some work to do and bringing you back to life isn't one of them." I looked back at her and winked. "You guys coming?"

The three of them jogged up to meet me and we continued on to the base of the tree. Harry looked around, trying to find the hidden passage until finally he found it. The boy ducked down, lighting his wand in the process, and checking the passage for any Death Eaters hiding there.

"Coast's clear." He called back to us as he dropped down into the darkness.

I came closer to the hole then, looking down to see that it wasn't completely dark but went at a slant, like a slide, making the light from Harry's wand look very dim. I leaned a little closer, feeling like it was way too quiet down there for my liking.

"It's okay. Come on down." Harry called back to us.

Though the feeling of unease was still there, I dropped down the dirt slope and came flying down, running into Harry's chest in the process. He caught me, thank Merlin.

"That always has been a treacherous drop." He explained, placing me to the side and telling Red it was safe to come down.

As we waited for Ron and Hermione, I lit up my own wand and ventured further into the passage. I'm not sure what it was that I was looking for but something was really wrong. I could just tell. Whether it was something that was going wrong with us or wrong with someone else, I wasn't sure.

Wait a minute…yeah; I was pretty sure that something was going wrong with someone else, at the battle perhaps.

And then it hit me.

The only person I could feel something going wrong with is Jake.

I forgot how to breathe.

"Allie? What is it?" Harry was there next to me then.

"Jake." I paused, feeling a sharp pain surge in my chest at that moment. I fell to the ground, wreathing in pain and screaming out.

"Allie!" Harry knelt down beside me, he pushed my hair out of my face and tried to get me to look into his eyes but I couldn't.

Jake was being hurt and that was hurting me. I screamed again as I wrapped my arms around my torso, the source of my pain and apparently Jake's. "Jake's hurt. I can feel it."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I can't explain now but you need to go without me." I said, unable to move.

What was happening to Jake? Whatever they were doing to him it was unbearable and I was almost unable to move because of it.

"We aren't leaving you." Harry said, trying to help me to my feet.

I stood, still hissing in pain, and leaning heavily on Harry. It felt like thousands of white-hot knives were being thrust into my stomach, over and over and over. I bit my lower lip, trying hard not to cry out but it seems almost close to impossible.

"Harry-" I started but was cut off by him picking me up, cradling me close to his chest like I was a baby.

"You are going to be okay, I promise you. Just hold on." He whispered the words into my ear as he started walking slowly behind Hermione and Red who led the way quietly with their wands lit bright to illuminate the passage.

"But-"

I was trying to tell them that they were being idiots and I was just slowing them down but he wouldn't even let me talk. It would have been very frustrating if I wasn't in so much pain. When would they stop hurting Jake? When would I stop hurting? Would Jacob be okay? He had to be okay, because if he wasn't okay then I wasn't okay. That's how it worked with us: when one goes down so does the other.

"Enough, Allie. You are coming with us. We are in this together, remember?"

"But-"

"Shut up," Harry said gently, holding me closer.

I looked up at him, seeing his green eyes looking back at me with an eerie bluish glow radiating around them because of the wand lights. I wanted to argue more but it was hard to concentrate at the moment. Even if they did let me go back to the battle to look for Jake I'm not sure I would be able to make it, not in the shape I was in.

That thought only made me think: if I was hurting this bad then what the hell was Jake feeling?

I think that's what hurt the worst at the moment, knowing that Jacob was in pain. He reassured me that he would be okay, he promised me. But now, I wasn't so sure he would be able to keep that promise.

The pain went on for another excruciating moment before it stopped. Just like that, as sudden as it had come upon it was gone.

I popped my head up, no longer needing to burrow deep into Harry's chest. I looked around, slightly confused. Harry stopped walking then, putting me down onto my feet but keeping both arms securely around my waist, holding me close like I might fall apart at any moment.

I'm pretty sure I would.

"What is it, love? Do you feel better? Worse?" He asked, rubbing my back gently.

"Better…" I trailed off, knowing that this was not a good sign.

"And?" Harry asked, taking my chin in his hand, forcing me to look up at him and not at his sweatshirt strings.

My blue eyes meet his for a second but I still manage to look away, thinking the unthinkable. "And that means one of two things…either Jake fought off the Death Eaters or…or he didn't."

I then felt Harry's hands on either side of my face, willing me to look at him. Finally, I succumbed and looked him in the eye. Tears were threatening to fall but I tried to keep them at bay. "Love, he is fine."

I sighed. "But if he isn't-"

"He is, alright? Don't doubt that for a moment." Harry smiled down at me, smoothing my hair in the process. "I know he is fine. Do you think he would dare get hurt when he knew you'd kill him for it? No, he wouldn't and we will go make sure in a little bit…but right now I need you to focus, okay? I can't be worried about you when we go in there and we are going to need your help, listening and seeing, okay?"

I nodded at him, despite how much I wanted to say screw it and run to Jake. Now wasn't the time to breakdown, now was the time to get the last horocrux and get ready to stop Voldemort for good. Jake wouldn't want me to run back for him. In fact, I think he'd kill me if I did that. He'd give me some smart ass comment about me being an idiot for leaving Harry and the others to baby him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm ready now. Let's go."

Harry kissed me on the forehead and grabbed my hand and we were off once again.

The tunnel did not go on for much farther, perhaps only forty or fifty feet before we came to a dead end. I look around, trying to find any kind of fork in the road or whatever, but there was nothing.

Just then, Red lifted his arms up and began pushing. The tunnel filled with a dim light and I then noticed that it was a trap door that he was quietly lifting up and out of the way. I heard the door scrap against the wooden floor-it sounded almost painfully loud to my ears as we tried to be discrete- until it was completely out of the way, leaving only a gapping hole above us.

We were all silent as I listened to see if anyone was coming; luckily, nothing could be heard coming our way. I nodded to the three of them, letting them know that we were fine and could head on up.

"I'll go first and keep a look out." I whispered, earning a nod from the boys who gave me a boost up through the floor of the Shrieking Shack. I stayed crouched once I was up, looking around and taking in the crappy interior. It was dark and dank, only lit by the moonlight, and incredibly dusty. I had heard stories about the most haunted building in Briton but this, in all honesty, seemed kind of pathetic. Unless you were scared of mold and mice this place was just an old waste of space.

Red and Hermione came up next, followed by Harry who closed the trap door behind him. We stayed there a few more moments as I listened. At first it seemed like there was absolutely no one in the shack but then I listened closer and noted that there were whispers upstairs, two voices only.

"They're upstairs." I whispered, nodding my head in the direction of the stairs. Harry nodded and motioned for us to move towards the steps. He went first, followed by Red, Hermione, and me bringing up the rear. We moved slowly and I cringed every time the stairs made the slightest squeak and creak. It seemed like we would be caught at any moment.

But whoever was upstairs never noticed, though. They seemed too preoccupied with their whispered conversation to hear. Halfway up the stairs, however, I began to hear the words that were spoken and who the voices belonged to.

I stopped mid-step, listening.

"Severnus, the time has come. We need to get them now." Voldemort's hiss caused me to grab hold of Hermione's ankle. The girl stopped, looking back at me with a questioning look in her eye. I just shook my head to show that we shouldn't go any further.

Hermione reached up and tapped Harry on the back, forcing him to stop moving as well. I tapped my ear and pointed up the stairs to explain silently that I could hear voices and they all nodded to show they understood. We all stood frozen in the stairs as I listened further.

"I understand, my lord, but they are not giving up Potter and Cullen. I do not think they will come to us without a fight either. You saw what the vampire did to the Carrows. She is a fighter and will not give in easily." Snape explained. I could hear his feet pacing the creaky floor above and could instantly tell that he was nervous. I wasn't sure what he had to be nervous about but it was obvious that something was making him feel uneasy.

"They are talking about us." I whispered into Hermione's ears. "They are waiting for Harry and me to turn ourselves in."

The girl nodded before relaying the information to Red who told Harry.

"They have destroyed all of the horocruxes, Severus!" Voldemort's words were so loud now that I knew I didn't have to tell my friends what was being said. "Nagini is all that is left now and the Elder wand is still not working properly…something is off about it, Severus." The Dark Lord paused before talking softer again. "I have been trying to understand why the wand will not work for me and the only conclusion I have come to is that it truly does not belong to me…that it's allegiances lie with someone else."

I stopped breathing, wondering where Voldemort was going with this. The tone in his voice was a low hiss, evil, but at the same time sympathetic; it sent chills down my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge.

"My lord?" Snape said, trying to sound brave and confused but failing slightly. I'm not sure if it was the fast beating of his heart that tipped me off or the trembling of his voice but I had a feeling that Snape knew exactly what Voldemort was talking about.

"You have been a good comrade, Severus, the most loyal of servants…but you realize that in order for me to kill the children I must be in complete control of the wand, do you not?" He paused. "I really wish it had been the Malfoy boy instead of you, Severus, who had killed Dumbledore. I really do. And while you live the Elder Wand can never truly be mine. So it seems that it is your time…because only I can live forever…and I cannot do that with you around." Another pause, this one seeming like it lasted a million years.

"My lord-" Snape's plea was cut short by a swooshing sound, followed by the unmistakable smell of blood that filled my nostrils. I heard his body felt to the ground and I knew exactly what was going on.

I covered my mouth, both in disbelief and horror. He's doing it. Voldemort's killing Snape.

My eyes were wide as I looked over at my friends. All of them had the same baffled expressions on their face as they too heard the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor. A shuffling noise could be heard from the room upstairs before Voldemort's voice filled the air once more. "Kill, Nagini."

I waited a second, hearing the snake slither and hiss while crossing the floor until I heard the snake attack, hissing even louder and thrusting her fangs into the professor's body. Every time she attacked, his body would hit the wall with a loud thump.

I kept my mouth covered, still in shock over what was happening, until I finally heard Voldemort call off the snake. "Come, Nagini," he said, "we have to keep you somewhere safe."

I heard the Dark Lord apperate out of the room, leaving the four of us alone with the dying professor in the Shrieking Shack. We all waited a moment, letting the shock of what happened sink in, before Harry caught my eye, asking me if it was safe.

I nodded slowly. We were alone now.

Once he had the confirmation, he stood up and ran up the stairs with Ron, Hermione, and I close behind him. We rushed into the broken down bedroom to see a horrible sight.

Snape, slumped against a chipped and cracked wall, his neck slit open and his chest covered in snake bits. He was gasping for air as he turned his eyes to look at us and I knew there wasn't much time left.

"Allie, if you-" Harry started but I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I told him before rushing forward and covering the professor's bleeding, gaping neck wound with my hand.

I don't know why I was helping him, especially after all that he had done, but I felt some sort of sorrow for him. In his eyes, I recognized something I never expected to see in Snape and that was fear. He was scared to die, it was plain to see. And no one deserved to die alone, not even murderous traitors like him.

He stared up at me as I securely placed my hands around his neck to slow the spurts of blood. My eyes met his and I frowned. "Don't think this means I like you because I don't." I took a deep breath. "You are a son of a bitch and you had it coming, got it?"

The potions master tilted his head at me and simply nodded, not trying to talk. His eyes then left mine to look over at Harry. The professor's eyes stayed there a moment before he looked back at me. Slowly, he lifted one hand and tapped his temple. I was confused for a moment but I finally understood: he wanted me to read his mind.

"Okay," I said before looking into his thoughts and seeing what he was trying to say but couldn't.

_Tell Harry to come closer. _

"Harry, he wants you to come here." I said, reaching my bloodied hand out to beckoning him to kneel next to me.

Harry was there, kneeling beside me and checking over the professor's wounds, seeing if there was anything else he needed to plug to stop the bleeding. But that wasn't what Snape wanted.

_Look at me. Both of you._

I relayed what he said to Harry and we both looked into the Professor's gray eyes to see that he was crying. But these weren't normal tears; they had a weird sort of cloudiness to them that reminded me of smoke mixing with water.

_Take them. _

"Hermione, he wants us to take them. Do you have a vial, glass, something?" I asked, causing the girl to begin rummaging around in her beaded bag. It took her a few seconds and the delay made Harry yell at her to hurry. Finally, she did find one and handed it to Harry, seeing as my hands were kind of full. By this time, I was covered in Snape's blood. It was everywhere: hands, arms, all over my shirt, and some even managed to squirt onto my face when I was trying to stop it. Voldemort had cut a major artery and the blood sprayed everywhere, leading him to bleed out fast.

Harry put the vial up to Snape's cheek, allowing the drops to drip down into it. When the tears stopped coming, Harry corked the vial and stared at the swirling mist within for a moment. Harry was only interrupted by Snape grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing him to face him.

_Look at me. _

"He wants you to look at him, Harry." I explained, earning a nod from the boy next to me.

The two's eyes were connected for a moment, both saying nothing, doing nothing. I listened closely as Snape's heartbeat began to fade quickly. He was bleeding out and there were only a few more seconds left before he was gone.

His eyes flinted to mine for a second. _I didn't want you to be happy. I wanted you to suffer the way I suffered. You reminded me of him, James Potter-overly confident, cheeky, and still, somehow, beloved by all. But I know now that you are different, better, than he ever was. _

He finished his thought before turning back to Harry and staring intently into his eyes yet again.

"You have your mother's eyes." Snape told Harry in a cracking voice-saying his first and only words since the attack-before a blank expression came over him. His hand slipped from around Harry's neck and he was gone, dead.

I dropped my hands from his wounds and slumped to the floor in front of the dead man. He still looked at Harry's eyes, even in death, and I couldn't help but wonder why he had said something about Harry's mother at a time like that, why he had said what he did about me.

I reminded him of James Potter, he had told me that once before. But never had I guessed that that was the reason he hated me so much. It was all just too strange.

A few seconds passed until Harry stood up, staring at the bottle in his hand containing what I now assumed were memories that Snape had wanted us to have, wanted us to see. Red came over to me, helping me to my feet as my eyes continued to look at our fallen teacher. It was so strange, seeing Snape in such a weakened state. He had worked so hard to make my and Harry's lives a living hell and now, he was the one who was left looking weak. I don't know why but I couldn't stand seeing him look like that; it was just too abnormal.

Slowly, I walked over to Snape and closed his staring, gray eye, leaving him to only look like he were sleeping instead of dead.

Just then, a screeching sound filled the air, forcing me to cover my sensitive vampire ears. It was the same the sound that had filled the great hall when the battle first started and we didn't have to wait long for confirmation that it was Voldemort again.

"Inhabitants of Hogwarts, you have fought valiantly but have paid for it with many lives. The longer this battle rages the more magical blood that will be spilt and that was never my intent. So, for your efforts, my Death Eaters will retreat for one hour, allowing you to collect your dead and heal your wounded. Now, I speak directly to Harry Potter and Allie Cullen." At our names, my eyes find Harry and he is instantly next to me with his arm around my waist, squeezing me tightly as if Voldemort was there now, coming to get us. "I would have expected more from the two of you than allowing other-those you profess to love-fight in your stead. During this hour of cease-fire, I urge you to consider just how many more of your friends must die before you will surrender to me. You are frightened and rightfully should be. But to prove that I am a merciful lord, I will accept it if only one of you comes to meet me in the Dark Forest. Only one must die tonight and who that will be is for the two of you to decide." My eyes went to Harry and I shook my head, unbelieving of what Voldemort had just told us.

"And as for the one of you that is left, well, let's just say you will be made an example of, as well…Meet me in the Dark Forest in one hour or else everyone, not just one of you, shall perish. You have one hour to decide your fates."

The Shrieking Shack went quiet again as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I tried to process all that had just happened.

A battle was going on because of us, Jake could either be dead or seriously injured, Snape was dead, and we had an hour to choose which one of us would die before Voldemort completely obliterated everyone within Hogwarts that defied him.

I took a deep breath as I looked up into Harry's green eyes that were already staring down to catch a glimpse of my blue ones. "You better not leave my sight."

He nodded sternly. "Same goes for you…we'll figure this all out."

"How?" I asked. "It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice. One of us or all of them." I shrugged. "It sounds like a no brainer to me."

"Don't do anything rash just yet." Hermione interjected. Her face was long and sorrowful, showing that she felt just as hopeless as we did. "We have time to think this over and divulge a new plan. I am sure we can think of something."

Harry and I nodded slowly, feeling a little less optimistic than Hermione was at the moment. The boy next to me brought his hand back up to his face, getting a close look at the vial he held in his hand. "I think we should head back to the castle, check on things there and find out what this is."

Hermione, Ron, and I agreed and we all headed back down the stairs and through the tunnel, leaving the body of Professor Severus Snape behind us, only to discover who else had lost their lives during the battle that was still not yet over.

**Okay, I hope you liked it! I'm kind of unsure about this chapter. I honestly didn't feel inspired until about halfway through it but I hope it's enjoyable all the same. Please leave a review if you feel inspired to! **


	21. Living Fast, Dying Young

**Hey guys! New chapter update for you! We are almost done with the battle but I have a few more things planned for the story after that is done so I'm thinking we still have fiveish chapters left? Anyway, here you go and I hope you like it!**

* * *

We walked into the courtyard, finding it strangely silent and still. Destruction and rubble were piled high around us as if it were the zombie apocalypse or something; but, we knew better. There were no zombies in Hogwarts, just those who were dead, dying, or wounded.

Slowly, Harry, Hermione, Red, and I walked up to the foyer, finding more destruction but no people. I looked over at the doors to the Great Hall, one opened and one closed, before my gaze turned to look at Harry. We weren't sure what we would find within that room, who had survived and what was left of them, but we had to find out. I squeezed his hand a little tighter before I felt my feet begin moving across the marble floor with Harry next to me and Red and Hermione slightly behind us.

I stepped into the room, instantly feeling the stink of blood hit my nostrils and cause them to burn. I stopped, mid-step, for a moment, trying to figure out if I was going to be okay in there or not. I was about ready to turn around when I realized that I was fine; my body was way too tired to care that people's life blood spilt out for me, just waiting to be drank.

I looked over at Harry and nodded, silently telling him that I was okay. The boy tilted his head to me, questioning if I was telling the truth or not. Finally, ne nodded back to me and we continued into what seemed to be a makeshift hospital. Everyone was quiet within the room, too tired and weak to gawk at Harry and me. Some looked our direction for a second while others ignored us completely.

I couldn't blame them for not being excited to see us because, to them, that meant that there would still be more fighting.

Beds and cots, chairs and blankets, were laid out everywhere there was space to accommodate patients. Some were sitting while others were lying, withering in pain. Then there were some who did not move at all, almost like they were a sleep.

But they weren't asleep. I knew better than to pretend that they were.

These people were dead, gone from this world and on to the next.

Some of them I did not recognize but then I noticed two faces I knew very well. I dropped Harry's hand as I walked past him and over to the two cots on which Lupin and Tonks lay. I stared down at them, not fully processing what this meant.

They couldn't be dead, that was impossible. Tonks and Lupin were two of the best that the Order had to offer; nothing could have stopped them. They were invincible.

I knelt down before the two, taking deep breaths as I forced myself to accept the fact that these two loving, amazing people were gone forever.

"Allie," Harry put a hand on my shoulder, not able to say anything else but my name.

"They left Teddy, their son, in my care, Harry." I paused to stand up and shake my head. "What the hell were they thinking?"

My eyes darted over to Harry then and saw that he had no words for me; he was grieving for the loss of his friend and teacher, as well. All he and I could to is wrap our arms around each other-a little act of comfort-as we continued on.

We walked a little further and I noticed that Parvarti and Padme Patil sat clutching, Lavender Brown between them. The girl was dead, looking like a wild bear had mauled her. I shook my head, feeling sick to my stomach, as I saw more and more death and injury.

The four of us walked slowly, whether it was because we were trying to take in everything around us or because we were afraid to see what lay in front of us, I was not exactly sure. Everything and everyone looked so hopeless in my eyes at that moment.

In a matter of seconds, a group of redheaded people came into my line of sight and I instantly began scanning the group to make sure that they were all there. But they weren't. One of the Weasley's was missing from the line up.

It was then that I noticed that they were all huddled around a body lying on the floor. I took a sharp breath in just as Red pushed past Harry, me, and his family to see that Fred was laying on the ground, dead, cold, gone.

We all raced forward as Ron collapsed next to his fallen brother with the rest of his family. Hermione went over to Ginny, comforting her as she still stood close to Ronald with her hand on his shoulder, while Harry went to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I stood next to Fred's body with Red and George at my feet, not exactly knowing how this could be happening. It was all to impossible and cruel, the world should not be like this. A mother should not have to mourn her young son.

It was all too cruel and made me sick to my stomach.

Slowly, I reached my hand out and placed it on George's shoulder. The twin-the only one remaining now- looked up at me with swollen, red eyes and just shook his head at me, looking to me for some kind of hope in this situation.

I fell to my knees then, wrapping my arms around George and cradling him like a baby while he cried into my shoulder. Slowly, I rocked him back and forth, reassuring him that it would be all right, that everything would be all right.

It was a lie to be sure, but those were the kinds of things that you are supposed to say when someone dies. George and the rest of his family would carry Fred's death around like a scar for the rest of their lives. It would never be easy but it would be easier eventually, I knew that from experience.

As I held George, I looked over his shoulder at the body of his twin brother, looking calm and peaceful with a slight smile on his face; it was almost like he were sleeping, having a good dream all the while. A single tear ran down my cheek as I fought to keep my cool. We all could not be a mess and I needed to be the strong one. It was my turn to comfort the others.

George clung on to me as if it were for dear life and I rubbed his back gently, comfortingly, as he processed this. We stayed that way for a moment until Mrs. Weasley came over and took her son from my arms and placed him in hers. I stood up and walked over to Harry and Hermione who stood slightly behind the family, all of us there in case they needed something.

A few more moments we stood stunned into silence before I saw Kingsley coming towards us. I thought he was coming to give his condolences to the Weasley's but he, instead, bypassed them and came directly over to me. At first I wondered what the hell he could want from me then I realized that I had been so wrapped up in everyone else that I had completely forgotten about him, about Jake.

"Kingsley-"

"You need to come with me." He said, saying no more before he turned and started deeper into the Great Hall. My eyes went to Harry, revealing that my sight was blood red in fear, before I followed Kingsley's footsteps.

"Go. I'll stay here with him." I heard Hermione tell Harry before he caught up to me and placed a firm hand on my lower back.

Kingsley led us down row after row of dead and injured people, making me more and more anxious as I saw each of them. Just when I thought I was about to crack from the waiting, he pointed to a cot in the very corner of the room, separate from all the others. On that cot lay a crumbled heap of a person, looking battered and broken. On that cot, I saw my guardian, looking small in my eyes for the first time.

"Jake!" I shouted as I ran over to him. I slid to a stop next to his head and fell to my knees to take him in.

He was sweating, meaning he had just transformed back into his human form recently, and his body looked like he was a crumbled up piece of paper: completely impossibly angles all along his right side.

"Jake?" I sobbed, realizing that I was crying then. "What happened to him?" My words were directed at Kingsley now.

"They pinned him-the other werewolves-with a boulder, crushing most of his bones on his right side. They were about to finish the job when Voldemort called off the attack." Kingsley said, stating the obvious.

"Were the bones set?" I asked quickly, thinking back to the story Jake told me about when he fought the newborns before I was born; Carlisle had to break and reset his bones because he was healing too fast.

"No, there were others in more critical condition than him-"

I sighed. "Oh, shit."

I knew what I had to do then, knowing that it was not gonna be fun for either of us. Quickly, I took off my sweatshirt-leaving me only in a plain white v-neck t-shirt that was soaked through with Snape's blood-and handed it to Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he knelt down beside me.

"I have to re-break his bones and set them again." I explained, twisting Jake around so I could get a better angle on him.

"Allie, no, wait. Stop." Harry said, grabbing my hands right as I was about to crack his shoulder. I looked up at him with tears staining my blood red vision; he had just gotten in between me and helping Jake and I was about to go off on him.

"No, I can't wait! The longer we wait the harder it will be." I said before taking my hands back and placing them on Jake again. A second later, Harry grabbed them.

"Allie, just think about this for a second! You aren't a doctor! You could hurt him even more. Please, just let me go get Madame Pomfrey and see if she can do it. One minute won't hurt anything." Harry's eyes were wide with pleading.

I stared at him a second before looking down at Jake. Harry was right, I had no fucking idea what I was doing but I just wanted something to be done so he didn't look so deformed and weak. I wanted my Jake back, strong and healthy as ever. Did I know if I had the ability to do that for him? Hell no. Would I try if no one else would? Hell yeah.

"Okay, go get her. But, Harry, hurry. Please."

The boy nodded and ran off, leaving me alone with my guardian. I took Jacob's huge hand in my small one and held it as tight as I possibly could. He had to be okay, he just had to.

Then suddenly, I heard the werewolf hiss. "That really hurts, kid. Would ya let go?" The comment was meant to come out snarky but it only sounded low and weak to my ears. Regardless, I released my grip on his hand slightly and smiled, knowing that he was okay enough to talk.

"Jake! How are you feeling?" I asked frantically, needing to know his answer. Now.

"I'm good. Been in tougher scraps than this in my day, squirt." He hissed out painfully, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, sure you have." I said, laughing slightly. I reached up and wiped a stray tear from my eye, trying not to let him see how upset I was; I would never hear the end of it if he did.

Just then, my guardian reached up and snatched my hand from my face, staring at it. I thought he was having some kind of fit but then I realized that he saw the blood that ran down my hands and arms. He then scanned my face again, slowly before taking in the sight of my shirt. It wasn't until that moment that I remembered that I must have looked like a complete mess; a vampire covered in blood must have been a scary sight to see for the people in the great hall.

"It's not mine." I explained, taking my hand back and trying to wipe away the dried red flakes on my arms and cheeks.

"Then whose? That is more than enough blood to kill someone-" His eyes widened at that moment and I instantly knew what he was thinking.

"I didn't kill anyone, Jacob! Do you seriously have that little faith in me?"

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up in defeat before hissing in pain, re-realizing that he was not in the best shape to be moving. I placed my hands firmly on the crushed right side of his body to keep him still and to help slow his bones from shifting even more. "Then whose blood is it? Is everyone alright? Hermione? Ron?"

"They are fine…" I tried to find the words to tell him that his friend had fallen but couldn't. It wasn't something I wanted to have to do, especially now that he was fighting for his life and limbs. The information would wound him even more that he was.

"But?" He breathed out quietly.

I sighed, about ready to break it to him as gently and gracefully as I could, when Harry bust out of the crowd in the middle of the room with Madame Pomfrey hot on his heels. In a flash, the old woman was knelt down beside my guardian examining him closely but not touching anything.

"Can you fix the bones?" I asked her after a moment.

The old woman sighed, and then nodded. " Yes, but it won't be easy."

"Do it, please."

The woman nodded again before taking out her wand and getting ready to, what I was assuming, re-break his bones.

"Allie-" Harry said my name slowly, like he was going to regret saying what he would next. But he didn't have to say it, I know he had other things to do besides look after me as I looked after Jake.

"You go ahead." I said, cutting him off and taking Jake's hand in mine at the same time. "I'll meet up with you when this is over."

The boy nodded and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be in the headmaster's office." He whispered into my ear.

"You better be, Harry, or else I will personally kill you." I whispered back, pulling back to look him in the eye. "We haven't decided anything yet and I will never forgive you if you go before we have. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. "Of course, love. I'll just be in the headmaster's office. See you in a while."

"Kay." I said back to him and then he was off, through the dense crowd of people.

"Hey kid," I heard the words hissed through Jacob's mouth as he clenched his jaw against the pain he knew was coming.

"What's up?" I asked looked down to see that even more sweat was pouring down his face. My eyes shot back up to Madame Pomfrey to see that she was waiting for my signal to cast the spell to break his bones.

"If we don't make it through this, I just wanted to say that-"

At that exact moment, I nodded my head to Madame and she sent a zap from her wand into Jake's arm and he screamed out in pain, grabbing my hand so hard that I heard bones crack. I then, unfortunately, cried out too.

"Damn it, Jake! First you give me the 'in case we die' speech and now you break my hand? What the hell is wrong with you!" I said, not really mad at my guardian but at the pain in my hand. I tried to move my fingers but they weren't working at the moment.

"You are seriously yelling at me right now!" He yelled back at me, half crazed with pain. "What the hell is wrong with _you_!"

"Man up, ya pussy!" I yelled back at him.

"Stop whining, you little pain in the ass! You are the one of us that can't die! We know your hand will heal! It's not sure that I'm going to be okay!"

"You're fine, stop being so melodramatic! Madame Pomfrey has you covered, right Madame?" I looked over at the old school nurse that I had gotten to know quite well during my time at Hogwarts to see that she was staring at the two of us like we had gone completely mental.

Okay, so I realized that to the rest of the world this little spitting match between Jacob and I seemed to be completely unnecessary and inappropriate but, in reality, we got into stupid fights like this all the time. Neither of us were really mad, just hurt. It had been the same way the summer after Harry and I started dating and then again the summer I found out that Jake and I were imprinted. It wasn't a normal father/daughter relationship but it was our normal. Calling each other names and being bitchy was just what we did when we weren't being ridiculously close.

"I think we've freaked her out, squirt." Jake breathed out before looking back over at the healer. "As you were, ma'am. Sorry for disturbing the peace and your work."

The old woman looked at Jacob for a moment before nodding slowly, still not convinced that we weren't going to kill each other, before going back to re-breaking his bones. This time as she went I did not hold his hand but resorted to rubbing his good shoulder gently, whispering that he was going to be okay. Finally, all the bones had been re-broken and then all she had to do was say a quick healing spell, give him a sip of a potion she had in a bag by her side, and he was good to go.

"He must rest. No getting up whatsoever in the next twelve hours or he could mess everything back up." She instructed me as Jake panted loudly on the mat by our feet, practically passed out from exhaustion.

I nodded. "I understand. I'll find someone to watch him. Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. I really appreciate it."

The woman nodded slightly, staring at me with sympathetic eyes all the while. I thought the nurse was going to say something but at the last second she changed her mind. Instead, she decided to pat my shoulder and smile sadly. "Good luck, dear."

With those three small words, the nurse left me alone with Jake and went off to find another patient to tend to. I sighed, knowing that she was talking about what would happen with Voldemort in-I looked down at my watch to check the time-about forty-five minutes. I knew I should go find Harry, Hermione, and Ron so we could discuss what to do but I couldn't leave Jake, not just yet.

I sat down close to his head with my knees tucked tightly to my chest and my chin resting against them, watching my guardian as he lay there. I almost thought he was asleep because of how still he was but after a moment he rolled his head over to look at me; it wasn't easy for him, I knew, his eyes looked like they wanted to close so badly.

"Allie, we need to talk." He breathed out quietly.

"No, we need to rest, Jake. You heard what the nurse-"

"Whose blood is that, kid? What are you hiding from me?" He asked, cutting me off.

He caught me off guard when he asked me that. The guy had just undergone some pretty serious healing and now he wanted to know what happened to me tonight so soon afterwards? "Jake, it can wait."

"Just tell me. Please." He's words were low and rough on his weak voice but they held a serious tone that he reserved for when he wanted me to know that he meant business. I had to tell him, whether I liked it or not.

I sighed. "The blood is Snape's…he's dead. Killed by Voldemort."

"You saw it?" He asked, eyes wide. I nodded.

"Yeah, we did…but there's more, Jake." I paused, trying to get the words out but choking on them. "I-I-they-" I stopped and tried again. "Fred Weasley is gone…and Tonks and Lupin…they are all dead."

"What?" He tried sitting up but I restrained, putting my hands on his shoulders to keep him pinned. "What happened?"

I just shook my head. "I don't know. I just saw them…lying there. They're gone."

Jake stared for a moment before taking a deep breath and relaxing back onto his mat. "Those poor Weasley's…and that baby of Lupin's…" My guardian looked over at me then. "I don't know if Lupin told you-"

"He did." I told him, not wanting to think about that now.

Jake nodded weakly. "Okay."

The two of us sat silently for a moment, him closing his eyes and me looking at the people around us, wondering what they must be thinking and feeling. I didn't have the energy to pry into their minds and, to be quite honest, I was scared to. Because I knew that I would see them judging me, wondering why I was still there when I should be out in the forest sacrificing myself to Voldemort. They would be thinking how selfish I was being and I would agree with them.

If I had any guts I would get up, walk out that door, and into the woods and let Voldemort have at me. But I couldn't go just yet, not when I hadn't said goodbye to anyone. I needed to say goodbye to Harry and Red and Hermione and I needed a few more minutes with Jake. Just a few and I would have the courage to leave. I had to know that he was going to be okay before I wasn't anymore.

"Allie?"

"Yeah?" I looked down at Jake, now out of my thoughts and focused on him. As I looked at him I noticed that pain was not the only emotion registering on his face at that moment, something else was there, something that resembled regret.

"I didn't do it."

I wrinkled my forehead at him. "What are you talking about? You didn't do what?"

The man took a few deep breaths before he found the strength to tell me. "I didn't kill him. Greyback. They got me before I got them. I'm so sorry, Allie. I should have done more-"

"Jake, don't worry about it."

"No!" He yelled, causing him to cough and sputtered for air. I patted his shoulder to calm him down again. He took a few more deep breaths before speaking again. "I promised that I would finish him for you, your family, and for me and I failed. I couldn't take care of you, Allie. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Jake," I said, leaning down close so he could hear me. "What are you talking about? You have taken such good care of me. I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, but I should have been able to do this for you, for both of us." He explained, banging his head slightly on the mat.

"Jake, stop!" I told him, forcing my guardian to look at me in that moment. "It's alright. It'll be okay. I'll finish Greyback myself."

"No, Allie, don't you dare-"

"Jake, shut up. Please, let me take care of this. Let me take care of what you need for once."

"Allie, don't." Jake said, grabbing my arm now. His dark eyes bore down on my light ones. "Don't do this. He'll kill you."

"No, he won't. Now seriously, shut up and get some rest."

"Allie, so help me God if you give up what I have worked so hard to keep alive I will never forgive you." He said, eyes glued to me.

I stared back down at him for a moment, realizing that he was telling me not to die. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, that I wasn't going to die but I couldn't lie to him anymore. I wasn't going to say that everything was going to be okay because it wasn't. I was dying that night.

With my free hand, I pulled out my wand slowly and aimed it at his side. Shooting a silent spell at him, I managed to make Jacob go completely still, like he was frozen. He stared up at me with blank eyes; for the moment, he wouldn't go running after me but once the spell wore off he'd go completely nuts. All I needed was the head start. I leaned down to my frozen guardian and whispered into his ear, "Jake," I said, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you and I'm sorry you don't understand but…I can't change it. Either I die tonight or everyone else does. I can't be selfish, Jake, and you can't make me.

"I know you won't understand but I need you to get through this because it's not just about us anymore…we have Teddy to think about, right? I know Lupin told you about his and Tonks plans if they died. You are an amazing dad and you will be great with this little boy. Don't screw it up by feeling sorry for yourself and for me, okay? I'm counting on you."

I paused to take a deep breath and look down at my watch; I only had a half hour to get to the dark forest. I looked once more at Jacob. "If you hate me, I get it, I really do because I would hate you for doing this to me too but…I guess that's something we are both going to have to accept…because you're a part of me and I'm a part of you. I never really understood our imprint until I left on this mission, Jake. I just thought it meant that we put each other above everyone else but now I understand that it's so much more than that. A little part of you is always with me. I just hope that a little part of me will stay with you after I'm gone…I think it will.

"I love you so much, Jake…and I'll miss you like crazy. But, I guess, it is what it is, right?"

Tears were running down my eyes now and I could not stop talking because once I stopped, I knew that meant I had to leave him forever. This was always coming, I knew that, but now that I truly had to say fair well for good, for the last time, it was so painful that my heart physically hurt. I had to leave, now, before this got any worse. I leaned down and kissed my still frozen guardian on the forehead.

"Goodbye."

With those words, I was gone, not able to look back, not able to look forward at the other people that I would miss when I was dead. I knew the Weasley's were somewhere in front of me but I just couldn't bear to face them now. My eyes stayed down as I raced from the great hall, leaving everyone in my life behind for good.

* * *

I opened the door to Dumbeldore's old office to see that nothing really had been changed. Sure, it was neater-less books, less weird instruments, less candy dishes-but it still felt like he was there, waiting to give me another lecture about being too hard on myself or some other pep talk crap like that.

I walked in a little further to see Harry sitting on the stairs leading up to the loft. The boy had a faraway look in his eyes and didn't even notice that I was there until I knelt down in front of him and took his hands in my non-broken one.

"Harry?" I prompted him to look at me.

The boy's green eyes met mine and he stared at me for a moment, still shocked by whatever it was that he had seen.

"What it is?" I asked gently.

Harry shook his head slightly and stood up, bringing me with him. "He knew my mother."

I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. "Who? Snape?"

He nodded. "They were friends when they were children and…he loved her. That's why he hated my dad so much. He was in love with my mother." The boy paused. "He was the one who brought the Sword of Gryffindor to us that night in the forest, Allie. It was his Patronous, my mother's Patronous, that I saw before I found it. Snape was helping us all along.

"I think that's why he used _Sectumsempra _on you on my last birthday, Allie. He knew you would heal from that and he wasn't trying to kill you. Snape has been helping us all along."

Harry stopped talking then, leaving me completely stunned. "Snape?" I asked. "Snape is-was on our side? This whole time?" I shook my head. "But Dumbledore, he killed Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore was already dying, Allie. The ring of Slytherin, the horocrux, was cursed. It was killing him. Dumbledore made Snape promise that he would kill him instead of Malfoy…he knew that Draco was after him, Allie."

I was still shaking my head. It was so unreal. I had spent the last for years of my life hating this man with every fiber of my being and now I was supposed to believe that he had been good all along? It was unthinkable. But then I looked into Harry's green eyes and saw how relieved by the information and ashamed he looked for hating Snape and I knew I had to believe it. If Harry saw something good in him and accepted it then I could too.

"Thank Merlin we had him then." I said, smiling slightly.

Harry let a small smile spread across his face too before it fell just as quickly. He looked deep into my eyes for a second, not looking for anything, not saying anything, but just looking like it was the last time he would ever see my eyes. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine gently. Something was strange about the kiss. It was too slow, too soft, like Harry was trying to memorize my lips in the same way he had with my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as we deepened the kiss. His own hands roamed my body, starting with my arms, then running down my torso, and then up my back, under my shirt before he repeated the pattern. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity before he pulled back, panting slightly, and looking…sad.

"God, I love you." He whispered, causing me to smile.

"I love you." I whispered back as he began to smooth back my hair.

He looked down intently into my eyes again and shook his head. "Oh, I wish I could keep you." Harry bent forward to kiss my hair and wrap me in his hairs.

I froze then. Not breathing, not moving, nothing. Because I knew what he was doing, he was saying goodbye, like he was the one who was going to die. I pulled him back at arm's length and looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" I demanded to know.

Harry looked away for a minute, taking a deep breath, before looking back at me. "That memory, the one I got from Snape, also said that I was…I am a horocrux, Allie."

I stared up at him with my mouth hanging open. He thought he was the horocrux because Snape thought he was the horocrux. Dumbledore never told Snape that I was…he was mistaken. "Harry, no. You don't understand-"

I was just about to take a step towards him, to take him in my arms and make him understand that it wasn't him, that it was me instead. But I couldn't move, I was frozen.

The next second, I was falling to the ground. Harry caught me right before I made contact and gently lowered me to a laying position.

I knew instantly that he had pulled the same trick on me that I had on Jake only minutes earlier. I couldn't move; I couldn't stop him; I couldn't do anything. I tried to yell out and tell him that he was wrong, that if he went to Voldemort he would only die and nothing more but my lips weren't moving, they couldn't.

My eyes were focused up on Harry as he shook his head slightly again. His eyes were watering as he leaned down to kiss my frozen lips one more time. "I love you, Allie, and I'm sorry but it looks like we aren't going to be able to discuss this after all. I will die and you will end this. Kill the snake. Kill Voldemort. And live an amazing life…for both of us."

He paused to stand up but he still looked down at frozen me. "I'll send Red and Hermione in to watch after you so you won't be alone…I don't want you to be alone." He paused again, like he was having a hard time getting the words out. "I-I" He stopped attempting to speak and just started to walk towards the door instead. "I love you. Always remember that."

And just like that he was gone, leaving me screaming my lungs out in a body that would not comply with my request. I was frozen. Harry was going to die. And the world as I knew it was completely crashing down all around me.

I screamed a silent scream again.

* * *

It took Red and Hermione at least five minutes to reach the Headmaster's office and release me from the spell that had kept me frozen. I stood up in a flash and made a motion towards the door but my two friends were blocking it, their wands at the ready.

"Let me through!" I demanded, my eyes a blood red so dark I could only make out the outlines of my friends.

"No, Allie, please. He has to do this." Hermione explained sympathetically with tears staining her own eyes and cheeks.

"No, Hermione, he doesn't! He's not the horocrux!" I paused, taking a deep breath before speaking the words I had so desperately wanted to tell them since I got that letter from Dumbledore all those months ago. "I am."

The two of them looked at each other, their wands still pointed at me, and shook their heads. "Harry said that you would say anything to get out of this room, Allie, I'm sorry I don't believe you." Red said sadly.

"You sure as fuck better believe Ronald Weasley because it's the damn truth! Harry is going to die and it's not going to change a thing! Do you really want him to die for nothing!" I screamed at them.

"Do you really think we want either of you to die!" Hermione yelled back.

I came up to her then, right in her face, and gave her the most pleading of looks that I could muster. "Please, Hermione. Let me go. I have to stop him."

She looked over at Red for a moment who only shook his head.

"Please." I asked again.

Hermione, my best friend, looked back at me again and shook her head just the same way as Ron had. "I can't lose both of you, Allie. I can't do it."

I sighed and walked away from both of them. I couldn't believe this. Harry was out there, about to give his life up and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. I had to stop it. I couldn't just sit around here.

I walked around the office some, until I was behind the Headmaster's desk and noticed the open window. Nonchalantly, I walked over and leaned against the windowsill, taking in the surroundings below. The drop was probably seven or eight stories that met the ground on a steep, grassy hill. At the bottom of hill was the Forbidden Forest. So the question right now was: how stupid am I feeling? How reckless?

The answer: as stupid and reckless as I had to be to save Harry.

"Are you two sure you aren't going to let me out of here?" I asked, turning to look at them from the corner of my eye.

"Allie, we can't. I'm so sorry." Ron explained, causing me to nod.

"That's too bad because this is going to hurt like hell." I told them.

And before either of them knew what was happening, I leapt onto the sill and jumped, freefalling through the air.

I didn't even scream as I dropped, there was not enough time.

I landed on the ground with such force that pain radiated from my entire body. Bones cracked and organs were squished and I couldn't remember ever feeling so much pain in my life. But it wasn't over then. Oh, hell no, that would be too damn easy. My body was flung down the hill, rolling fast over grass and rocks, leaving me cut and brusied. I didn't come to a stop until the hill was far behind me and I was lying in the middle of an open grassy area.

I took deep breaths for a moment, feeling sharp pains rush through my chest, my lungs, my entire body the whole while. I was vaguely aware that my left leg was broken-no, shattered-and I had several broken ribs that could very possibly be puncturing my lungs.

"Allie!" I heard my name shouted through the open window of the Headmaster's office. I knew Hermione and Red would be coming for me any second now and if I got up now and started moving they wouldn't be able to catch up to me in time.

Despite my body's major protests, I rolled over on my side and tried to sit up. Once I got up on shaky arms, my head began to swim and I felt as if I was going to be sick. On hands and knees, I spilt the contents of my stomach on to the grass. My eyes were watery and burning as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. But when I brought my hand back, I saw blood, not vomit.

I inhaled sharply as I looked down to see that I had not thrown up food and stomach acid, but blood.

Lots of blood.

I wasn't sure what exactly that meant but I had a good feeling that I had a lot of damage to my internal organs. That was why I was having trouble breathing, I suspected, because my lungs were crushed. The only reason I was still moving, still alive was because of my vampire side.

I wiped my blood stained hand on the dewy grass before I stood up, leaning heavily on my right leg. Pain shot through my entire body and I felt more blood make it's way up my throat and run out of my mouth but I had to ignore it. All my mind could think of was Harry and getting to him. Fast.

I started limping towards the forest.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Anyway, I know it's a cliff hanger so I'll try to update ASAP! I hope you liked it and leave me a review if you feel inspired to! Thanks for reading!**


	22. How A Resurrection Feels

**Hey! So sorry it took so long to update! I've been super busy with school work, work, and just a whole bunch of other things. I worked really hard on the chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Here we go…**

* * *

The forest was spinning around me, making me feel like I had just gotten off the tilt-a-whirl and couldn't stand straight.

But I hadn't been on the tilt-a-whirl.

I was just loosing blood and lots of it.

Once I was moving, I could feel the extent of my injuries from the fall out of the headmaster's window eight-story drop. I felt like my insides had been scrambled in a blender before being shoved back into my body. I felt the constant trickle of blood from my nose and mouth that I had to wipe off with my already bloodstained gray t-shirt.

I felt myself dying, slowly but surely.

Yeah, I might have been a half vampire but I wasn't stupid; after all, I have died before. I know what it feels like. And, sure, I'll come back from this, bounce back after some serious medical attention, but I would pass out first and that was not something I could afford to do now. Not when Harry was out here, somewhere, with Voldemort and his Death Eater pals.

I stopped running for a moment to lean against a nearby tree trunk and cough up more of my blood. As much as I liked the taste of blood, it wasn't too nice on it's way out, that's for sure.

It took me a moment to not only regain my strength but also my vision. Since I entered the woods my eyesight has been coming in and out, threatening to leave me completely at any moment. But I couldn't think on that now. I knew I had to hurry up and find Harry before it was too late…before Voldemort killed him.

Since my eyes went black again, I decided to close them and focus all my energy on listening to Harry's thoughts. The Death Eaters sure enough were able to keep me out of their heads but Harry never had that luxury. Hell, even when he tried to block me it never worked. No matter what, I always had a way into his mind and I had to use that connection now. It was my only hope.

It took me a little longer to channel in on him than normal but it was still only a matter of about thirty seconds before I heard his voice, loud and clear, in my own head.

_I've accepted this. I am ready to die. I am no longer scared. I can do this. _

Harry's mind kept chanting these phrases over and over until I finally registered where he was: a quarter mile away to my right. My sense of direction had been seriously affected by the fall and I was going the wrong direction.

I took one more deep breath and one more swipe of my sleeve across my nose and mouth before I took off, following the sound of Harry's thoughts all the while.

_I wish I did not have to do this, leave Allie in such a state. But she will be all right. She'll have Jacob and Hermione and the Weasley's. Yes, she will be furious with me but I will be okay with that. Everything I am doing is for her as well as for the rest of the Wizarding World. She will be okay. _

Okay, my ass, Harry James Potter. I stumbled further, feeling like had been moving in slow motion but knowing I was simply running at a normal, human speed instead of vampire running to Harry. I went on much the same way for maybe three more minutes before seeing a clearing up ahead and knowing full well what I would find once I reached it. There were at least ten Death Eaters within that region, I could hear them breathing and the sound of their hearts beating. I stopped my pursuit on the outskirts of the clearing, making sure I knew every single person was identified; I had to have a grasp on the situation or else both Harry and I would be screwed.

With my dizzying vision it was difficult but I counted eight Death Eaters and Voldemort but that wasn't all that was there. They had taken Hagrid captive and tied him up. He was down on his knees in the middle of a group of Death Eaters. And then there was Voldemort and Bellatrix, standing ten feet away from the spot where Harry stood closest to me.

The boy's wand wasn't raised or even out of his pocket. He just stood there, staring down the Dark Lord like he was ready to die. I respected him for that but I sure as hell was not going to let it happen.

I watched a second longer to just see that Voldemort and Harry were staring at each other, both refusing to be the first to look away. Just then, I saw Voldemort raise his wand, ready to strike Harry down.

I couldn't wait any longer.

Without a second thought, I stumbled from my hiding place in a clump of trees and emerged in the clearing, earning many gasps and whispers from the Death Eaters that held Hagrid.

"Allie? Not you, too!" The half-giant cried, causing Harry to spin around and stare at me.

I instantly saw the boy's face fall in defeat as he began to shake his head slowly at me as if to silently ask why I came. I had complicated things, I knew, but I had to make sure it was how it was supposed to be. I had to die, not Harry.

But I couldn't tell him that without letting Voldemort on to what was going on, why both of us were here instead of one, that Harry had been mistaken. A hint of a smile appears on my face as I look back at Harry, silently apologizing for the situation that was now occurring because of me.

I stumbled over to Harry and grasped onto him for dear life. Thank Merlin I reached him when I did or else I would have fallen due to blood loss.

I was fading and fading fast.

This had to end.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked as he wrapped one arm tightly around my waist, causing me to cry out in pain, before loosening his grip. "You shouldn't have come, Allie. I don't want you to see this."

I rested both my blood soaked hands on Harry's chest and gazed up at him. I looked into his green eyes and shook my head slowly. "I had to be here, Harry." I said simply.

The boy tilted his head to me and wrinkled his forehead. "Don't do anything reckless, Allie. You know it has to be me."

It was then that I realized that I couldn't tell him; he would never believe me and never allow me to be killed. So, I had to figure out a new plan. I would let him think he was going to die until the very last second when I would have to throw him out of the way and let the Killing Curse hit me instead. I was fast enough; I knew I was, so there was no risk in Harry actually dying. But he wouldn't understand, just like he knew I wouldn't understand if he died.

That is something both of us would have to get over, though, because this was happening whether we liked it or not.

"Ahh, Allie, come do join the festivities, have you?" I heard Voldemort's hiss from across the clearing and turned to look at glare at him. "Oh, it looks like you are hurt, Allie. Poor girl." The Dark Lord 'tisked'. "You're on the brink of death by the looks of it. Shall it be you, then, who shall die tonight?"

"No!" Harry screamed, pushing me behind me. "No, it's me. You kill me and Allie gets to live. That was the agreement."

Voldemort laughed and started nodding his head. "Yes, yes, Harry. Allie shall live, like I said, as an example of what happens when you try to overthrow the most powerful wizard in the world blah, blah, blah. I shall keep my promise if you keep yours."

"I promised. I'm ready." Harry nodded sternly before turning around and looking down at me. He stroked my face for a second. "I love you."

"I love you." I told him back before tears started running down my blood stained cheeks, turning red as the moved further down my face. It was in that moment that I realized just how final this situation was.

I was never going to be with Harry again. I would never be able to have the life I imagine with him. We wouldn't get married; we wouldn't have that little girl I dreamed about in our sixth year. I wouldn't be around to watch Harry grow old, to watch him get gray hair and wrinkly skin. I wouldn't be there to watch him live a full and happy life.

I would be gone out of this world, never to return for him.

I was seriously considering grabbing Harry and running as fast as I could, getting us as far away from this place as possible, until I felt him wrap his strong arms around me and rest his check on top of my head.

There we stood, Harry faced away from the inevitable attack that was to come and me buried deep in his arms and chest. I realized then that this is how he wanted to die. He didn't want to have to look at Voldemort, stare into the eyes of evil, but be engrossed in me, dying in the arms of the one he loved.

And I wouldn't want to die any other way either. It was comforting, knowing that he would be there to hold me through it all, until the end.

I heard Voldemort's heartbeat quicken then and instantly knew he was about to cast the spell.

"Harry?" I prompted.

"Yes, love?"

He began to stroke my hair again, attempting to comfort me because he was dying-oh, how wrong he was- but never moved to look at me. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around me like I was the only thing keeping him up at that moment.

Voldemort's wand was raised now.

"Before you do this, there is something you need to know."

"What is that, love?"

Voldemort inhaled deeply, about ready to speak.

I inhaled, too. This was it. No going back, no backing out.

"You aren't the horocrux." I pulled Harry away slightly so I could look into his shocked, confused green eyes. "I am."

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort shouted the spell.

In the blink of an eye I had rotated Harry and I: Harry, now facing the Dark Lord, and I with my back to him and the spell.

My eyes were connected to Harry's, blue crashed against green, and I smiled slightly.

I felt the spell hit my back. I felt the pain radiate throughout every nerve in my body. I felt my body go limp and my mind go numb. I felt the light leave my eyes even though my soul still searched for Harry's gaze. I felt my entire being float off into nothingness.

I felt myself die and I was content.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see white.

It wasn't white exactly, I guess, but more like pure light. Something very cliché that you'd expect to see when arriving in Heaven. I shot up from my laying position and my eyes darted all around me.

Heaven? Could I have possibly made it to such a place after all the shit I had done in my life?

Aww, damn. Was I allowed to think the word 'shit' in Heaven? It was probably frowned upon but I was new at this stuff so I bet they'd cut me so slack.

I stood up and decided to try to take in my very white surroundings.

I was by the cliff in La Push, the one where Dumbledore came to meet me the summer before my sixth year. On my left I saw the winding road the led around the mountains and through the vast forest. On my right I saw the cliff that rose high above the rocky beach and ocean, where I had fallen all those years ago; it was where I learned that I would never die.

But something was different about this version of the forest.

It wasn't colorful with it's usual greens and browns. Everything was white, kind of like someone had come along and sucked the color out of every tree, rock, and blade of grass. The only thing to be seen was the outline of everything as if it were a page in a new coloring book and it was really freaking me out. I looked down at my hands and saw that I was actually in color. I took a deep breath, completely confused as to what the hell was going on. Was I dead or not?

I honestly thought I might have been high for a second until I realized that I hadn't done any drugs.

Just then, I heard a weird, deep breathing sound like someone was panting for breath after a long jog. My eyes danced around, trying to find the source of the breathing, until I caught sight of the top of a baldhead peeking around the base of a nearby tree. Slowly, I crept my way over to it, kind of scared as to what I would find there. I finally made it and stretched my neck around to see what was there and gasped at what I saw.

It was a weird-ass bloody fetus thing curled up in a ball and breathing like it was inches from death. I titled my head to it and raised an eyebrow; I now knew that I wasn't in Heaven now. Heaven wouldn't have anything that creepy in it.

"Hello, Allie."

I didn't turn around right away at the sound of my name; because I recognized that voice. It was a voice that I never thought I would hear again. Why the hell did I keep hearing the voices of dead people when I was close to death or, in this case, already dead? Did people in the afterlife truly have this much control over what they did?

"Allie?"

I bit my lip and finally turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing before me, wearing his trademark long robe that he was so famous for in life. He looked exactly the same, I noted, now as he did when he was alive. I don't know why, but it made me sad that he hadn't changed any since he died… perhaps it made me feel like he had never died. All this time I had been trying heal my soul and now I was swimming in that grief again.

Wait a minute… I didn't need to grieve. I was dead too.

Ahh, never mind then.

"Hey, Professor." I said quickly before turning back to the thing at my feet. It was too weird, right? I was having a hard time facing him instead of being excited and I didn't exactly know why.

I heard the old man take steps toward me until he stood before the creature at my feet too. We both looked at it for a second as it breathed heavily and shivered in a crumbled heap.

Finally, I had enough and I had to find out what the hell was going on in this strange white world. "What is it?" I asked the Headmaster as I continued to look at the creature.

"That is Voldemort…or, at least, the part of him that resided within you."

"Say what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to the Headmaster. Yes, I was taken aback by his answer but then again that was what I always loved about Dumbledore. He was completely honest with me no matter what. Because he knew I could take it, that I was strong enough to handle the awful truth that usually came with our little visits.

"Well, that's gross." I couldn't think of anything else to say. "But what is it doing here?" I finally looked back over to see the Headmaster still standing there. "What are you doing here? And what am I doing here for that matter? What is here?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly as I ranted, letting me stop on my own. I took a deep breath as I watched the dead man shake his head at me. "You are in between life and death, Allie."

"Like limbo?" My eyes darted around and I shook my head too. "No, I've been to limbo and this isn't it…Cedric was there and it was in color." I paused to look around again. "And it was at the Black Lake by Hogwarts."

"No, this isn't limbo, Allie." Dumbledore told me, taking a look around our surroundings now, too. "I remember this place. It is by your home, correct?" I nodded, earning one from him in return. "I thought so…shall we take a walk? I will explain the best I can."

The two of us fell into step next to each other as we walked along the cliff's edge, between the open air and the road. I stayed silent for a moment as I waited for Dumbledore to speak and felt like I was going to burst because he was taking so long. I gave him ten more seconds before I finally spoke up.

"Am I dead?" I asked timidly.

The bearded man looked at me from the corner of his eye and shrugged. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "It means that technically you are dead." He paused turning his head so he could look at me full on. "When Voldemort killed you, he managed not only to kill the horocrux within you but also your human side."

I wrinkled my forehead, trying to figure out what this meant. Okay, so I knew what it meant but I didn't want to admit it out loud yet. "Are you saying…that…I'm a full vampire now?" I swallowed hard because the words tasted bitter in my mouth. Yes, I knew this day would come eventually but I wasn't ready, not yet anyway. I was supposed to have more time to process this and train myself. I was supposed to have more time to find out who I was instead of being defined as a vampire. I was supposed to have more time to spend with my friends and Jake.

I was just supposed to have more time…

And then, instead of time, I was just supposed to die and skip all this vampire nonsense.

"Yes, Allie." Dumbledore answered, pulling me from my thoughts. "You are a full vampire now."

I nodded, feeling like his confirmation did not need me to say anything. I was a vampire now, forced to live forever, and I was just going to have to accept that…wait a minute. "Sir, the prophecy. It said that two of us were going to have to die or else none of us would survive…if I am meant to live forever now, does that mean that Harry and Voldemort…?" Please, Merlin, make him say no.

"No, Allie. Both of them will not die."

I sighed, relieved that Harry still had a chance but confused about what this means.

"Then the prophecy was wrong? Only one of us will die?"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly, sadly. "No, the prophecy was not wrong."

I tilted my head, confused. "Then-?"

"You are essentially dead, Allie." The headmaster cut me off. "Your humanity died tonight, leaving you only as a vampire. The prophecy said that none can live while the other survive…since you are dead…"

"Since I am dead one person can still live." Dumbledore nodded, showing that I was still on the right track. "So, what am I doing here? In the in-between? If I'm not technically going to be gone then why am I waiting to move on to the afterlife?"

Dumbledore waited a few moments after my questions as if he was trying to find the answer, as if all of my questions required the right words or else something would go terribly wrong…like I would lose my sanity, for instance. I was pretty sure that already was happening though.

The headmaster stopped, taking a position in front of me so he could look down into my eyes. "My dear girl, death is a strange and mysterious thing to us all, especially to you and those of your race." He paused. "It is equally strange that as ready as you say you are to die that you are clinging onto your human side so fiercely."

I tilt my head like he was babbling crazy talk or something. "What?"

"You are scared, Allie. You are scared to move on and you are scared to go back and that is why you and I stand here right now."

I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest, suddenly feeling defensive. "I am not scared."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at me and I knew then that I couldn't lie to him and he sure as hell wasn't going to let me lie to myself. "You are scared and that is perfectly acceptable. Fear is important in determining what obstacles are worth overcoming."

"And my obstacle is?"

"Determining what you should do now. If you die then that means that you will be leaving your loved ones-Harry, Jacob, and the rest of your friends-behind you and you are not sure if you can do it because the hurt will be unbearable. But, then again, if you do go back to them then you shall be entirely vampire…unchanging, surviving solely on blood, and without a pulse or heartbeat. It is a terrible decision that you have to make, Allie, and it is one that I would not want for anybody but just as you had to determine if you would let Voldemort kill you, you must decide this."

I bit my bottom lip as I took a deep breath, mulling over what the headmaster had just informed me of; he always knew what was going on in my head better than I did and I knew that his thoughts on why I was here were correct.

I couldn't decide what was worse and what was better.

I wanted my parents and I wanted Jake; I wanted my humanity and I wanted to be able to save everyone I loved; I wanted to live and I wanted to die all at the same time.

But what was more important to me? What was more important to everyone else?

"I have to go back." I say. "I've been wrestling with this my entire life, trying to embrace the vampire in me and never being able to. Now, I am going to force myself to. I won't let the monster beat my humanity…if my family could overcome it than I will too. I refuse to let them down."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, quizzically. "And Harry? What will become of your relationship with him, seeing as you are going to live forever, unchanging, and he will grow older with each passing minute?"

I bite down on my lip and shake my head because I have always known that this day would come, when I had to decide Harry's future and mine. I would never change him; that had been decided so long ago. But could we have a life together with me staying seventeen forever and him growing older? "I can't be selfish about this, can I? It wouldn't be fair to keep him when he would be missing out on so much that life has to offer."

I saw Dumbledore tilt his head at me and look down into my eyes from over the top of his glasses. "Are you quite sure, my dear, that this is the path you are going to take? Going back to the realm of the living, being undead, and facing eternity alone?"

"Oh, I won't be alone." I smile slightly. "I'll have Jake."

Dumbledore sighs. "Ahh, yes. The imprint, correct? I have read about such things before and it means that Jake will not age until you do since you imprinted so early. And since you will no longer age…"

"Neither will he." I answer. "It is not an ideal life for either of us but at least we will have each other."

"So, that is it, then? You are quite sure?" Dumbledore questioned one last time.

I pause. There was no going back from this once I answered. Could this really be the path I have paved for myself? No Harry and a life as a vampire, surviving and caring about blood over everything else?

I take a deep breath. "Yes, sir. I am sure."

The headmaster nodded again. "Well, then, I supposed I should send you back." He paused and patted me on the shoulder. "It has been an honor knowing you, Allie Cullen, and I looked forward to seeing you an eternity from now."

I couldn't help but laugh. "An eternity doesn't end, Headmaster. It's forever and always."

The small smile he wore grew bigger as his blue eyes began to twinkle. Slowly, he started walking away from me, back into the white cloudiness that surrounded us in the in between. "Everything must come to an end, my dear. Nothing is permanent, not even you. We shall see each other again, I promise you that." Dumbledore turned around and started walking again, being consumed by the mist. "Tell Harry hello for me." He paused for a second and turned his head back to look at me, only the outline of his frame was visible now. "Allie, think long and hard about your future with him. You say you do not want to waste his life but perhaps, to him, you are not a waste. But, then again, what do I know? I am dead, after all." He tipped his head to me and turned back around, disappearing entirely into the white woods.

"Goodbye, Professor." I whispered into the wind, not being able to get the words out in time for him to actually hear. For once, Dumbledore had managed to get the last word in with me and I had to smile at the thought.

I stood there a moment, taking deep breaths as I took in the silent white surrounding and wondering when I would be sent back into the thick of it all, wondering when I would go back to my human life no longer a human, but a vampire.

* * *

It was only seconds before I felt warmth touch my back. I spun to see a light coming from over the ridge and ocean. It came at me quickly and in only a matter of a fraction of a second, I was thrust back into my cold, hard, dead body.

I thought about opening my eyes, right when I felt the jolt that sent me back to my body that sat in the middle of the woods; but, I remembered that I had to stay dead for a while because, if I didn't, Voldemort would kill Harry in retaliation.

So, I lay perfectly still, unmoving and not breathing the slightest bit of air into my lungs. At first, I felt panicked because I wasn't breathing but then I remembered that it was completely unnecessary for me to do so. I was a full vampire and I was dead.

I then registered that Harry was screaming my name, hysterical the entire time. But he wasn't by my side. He was somewhere a distance away, probably twenty feet from what my ears could detect, and I was lying on the hard ground where I had probably dropped 'dead'.

"Allie! You bastard! What did you do!" I heard him yell at, I'm assuming, Voldemort.

"Ahh, Harry, don't be so sensitive. All you ever do is whine about me killing people you 'love'. Well, this time I was aiming for you. It's not my fault that the vampire jumped in front of you! Please, just calm down." His tone was condescending and I wanted nothing more than to run up and smack him in the face.

I heard Harry struggle more against whoever was holding him back but nothing could be done to get himself free. Still, I lay unmoving.

"Someone make sure she is dead." Voldemort instructed, earning silence in return. No one wanted to check and see if the 'filthy half-breed vampire' was dead. Again, I felt panicked because I thought the moment one of them came over here I would be found out but, then again, I have no pulse so we were good on that front, too.

Leaves crunched under someone's feet as they came over to me. The person knelt down and rested two cold fingers on my neck for what seemed like an hour until they stood back up and stepped away from me. "She is dead!"

Cheers erupted at the same time that I heard Harry screaming no, that it was impossible, that I couldn't be dead. This continued on for a moment before all fell deadly silent.

"Loyal servants, tonight we have proven that no one, not even the mighty vampire, can stand against us! Tonight, with the death of the vampire, we will prove that the wizarding world belongs to us! Tonight we will have victory!" Voldemort's speech concluded with his group of Death Eaters cheering, yelling, and jumping up and down so hard that I could hear it…but, perhaps that part was just the vampire hearing.

The next second I felt arms go around my shoulders and waist, pulling me up to rest on a lap and against a chest; it was Harry, I concluded, as I heard the sound of the blood rushing through his veins; it was a sound I knew so well. The boy rocked me back and forth, resting his cheek on top of my head.

"You aren't dead. You can't be. Don't leave me here like this, please." His voice shook as he spoke those heart-wrenching words and I wanted nothing more than to sit up, wrap my arms around him, and let him know that I was all right. Oh, I wanted to, but it wasn't safe. Not here and not now.

"Harry, stop your blubbering over that mudblood. It makes you look pathetic." Voldemort's voice seemed closer this time. "Now pick that thing up and let's be on our way. I believe your friends will like to see what comes to those who defy me…Shall we?"

Harry didn't move, though. He just stayed on the ground holding me and rocking me, whispering incoherent babble under his breath. The sound of chains dropping could be heard from behind Harry followed by big, stomping footfalls coming towards us.

"Harry, I'll take her, lad." The gruff, but shaky, voice of Hagrid said.

I felt his large hand close around my arm when Harry yanked me away just as fast. "NO!" He shouted. "Don't you touch her!" The boy took a few rough, deep breaths. "I will take her…I'll take her."

The next second, Harry lifted me up, cradling me gently in his arms as he pulled me tight against his chest and kept his cheek on top of my head the whole while.

"Oh, Allie, what did you do?" I heard Hagrid whisper.

"Come now, no more time to waste." Voldemort said a little too happily. Gosh, I wanted to punch this guy square in the face so hard that his head popped off.

Harry fell into step next to Hagrid, both staying silent as they moved. It was hard, to stay so still while they moved, but I decided that I had to wait for the crucial moment when I could make my reappearance. It had to be within the limits of Hogwarts. Here the three of us were too outnumbered. I wasn't even sure if I had my wand still on me.

_I better_, I thought to myself. _Because if I don't then Harry would probably be screwed and then all of us would be screwed. _

I completely forgot the fact that my wand was meant to out power the Elder Wand but now that it came back to my mind, I focused in on the spot on my hip where my wand should have a presence because it was in my pocket. Sure enough, I felt it there. Safe and sound, ready for Harry to use.

Good.

We walked on, me dangling from Harry's arms, for several more moment before the sound of far off murmurs registered in my ears. Rubble began to shift as our group walked and I knew we had to be at the ruins of the entrance to the castle. Soon enough, Harry came to a stop but did not relinquish his tight grip on me.

"Is that-?"

"Allie?"

"No, it can't be…"

The chatter went on before me, everyone confused because, to them, I hand just come back from the dead and now I was dead again.

"ALLIE!" When I heard Jake's voice I felt myself twitch in Harry's arms as my body fought to go to him, but my brain wouldn't let it.

I felt Harry's chest and arms tense against me and I knew that he knew there was a possibility that I was still alive. He couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything without tipping off Voldemort and I think he knew it, too.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Jake continued to scream and I just prayed that Kingsley was there to restrain him. In his weakened state it wouldn't take much for him to be held back.

"Someone shut that pup up." I heard Voldemort shout.

Harry pulled me up, adjusting me in his arms so that my forehead rested against his cheek. His arm that held my back rotated so my chest was against his and my face was buried, concealed from everyone around us. I felt as he rotated his lips to be right on my forehead. "Are you still with me, love?" His whisper was so low I could barely detect it. But, I answered nonetheless. Ever so slightly, I nod my head against his lips; anyone looking on at us would only think that it was Harry who caused my movement.

The boy sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Alice Cullen is dead and Harry Potter is reduced to ruin!" Voldemort's voice reappeared. "Look at him, on the verge of a mental breakdown…I do not think he will be far behind her." He paused. "The vampire is dead and gone! And, I assure you, she will not come back this time…Allie Cullen is dead!"

"NO!" I heard Jake yell out. "No!" He repeated, sobbing loud enough for me to hear.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled, casting some spell that I did not know but could hear very well. "You stupid dog. All of you are fools. No longer will you put your faith in mere children. No, you shall put your faith in me.

"The Chosen Ones are defeated!" He shouted again-for, like, the billionth time, mind you- and earned himself a large amount of laughter from his Death Eaters. "And now is the time to declare yourself to my service…join us…become one of us…or die."

It was completely silent as everyone thought over his or her options; all I could hear were the sounds of their pounding hearts.

"Draco!" The boy's name was exclaimed in an urgent tone from his father. I assumed that Malfoy must still be among those who were in Hogwarts…he never left to be with the Death Eaters and I allowed myself to think for just a second that he still might possess good…but that second came and went as his father said his name again. "Oh, Draco…" This time it seemed as if his father was relieved, like he had not been sure if his son were alive or dead.

"Draco, come." His mother said softly as if trying to convince her son. But why would he need convincing? These were his people, his comrades. He shouldn't hesitate for a second to go over there and join them in celebrating my demise.

Everything was silent again for a moment or so before I heard one single solitary word escape Draco Malfoy's lips. "No." He said, almost making me feel like I had a heart attack. "Enough is enough." He continued in a whisper.

No? He is defying his parents and Voldemort. It couldn't be happening; there was no reason for it. I couldn't understand why he was doing this and I felt like I had to be certain what he reasoning was. I opened my mind to look into his and all that resided there was me. He was staring at my dead body, lying in Harry's arms, and not feeling sad but defiant. Draco Malfoy had been sitting on the fence between good and evil for as long as I had known him and the sight of me, dead, had been the push he needed to decide where his allegiances lie.

It was in this moment, when Draco had his guard down, that I realized he truly did love me. In his mind, I watched all his memories of the two us fly by from our fourth year when we had been assigned potions partners to our sixth year when he tried to kill me. He loved me and when Voldemort killed me he couldn't keep up the act anymore, he wouldn't be evil anymore because of what it did to me…what it did to him.

I was the only true friend Draco Malfoy had ever had and now I was gone, leaving him alone.

A memory came to his mind from our sixth year when I had followed him into the Room of Requirement. Tears ran down my face and I was standing in front of the vanishing cabinet.

_"You don't have to do this." I sobbed out, causing Draco to shake his head. _

_ "Yes, I do. Don't you get it? There is no way out for me. He'll kill me." He responded. _

_ I sputtered for a moment, looking like a complete wreck and sounding even worse. "I-I can help you." _

_ And he considered it. He thought over letting me help him out of his predicament, letting me help him run away and forget all about Hogwarts, his parents, and the Dark Lord. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Because it would put me in danger. _

_ "He'll kill you." He finally said, defeated, and that was that. He was going to go through with this because he wanted to try and keep me safe for as long as possible. _

_ "I'm half dead already." I chuckled out in a whisper. _

_ Draco smiled slightly but it was still not a good enough reason to put me directly in harm's way. _

Little did he know at that time he would kill me, take my life from me momentarily and give me this scar on my forehead. His love for me did not keep me safe. But it made him a man; he had grown into someone I could respect and I had never been more proud of Draco Malfoy.

This wasn't about love. This was about right and wrong; and, he had chosen the light, the good, the right.

"Draco, come here right this instant. Don't be a fool." His father hissed.

"No." He paused. "No, this is madness."

"Draco-" His mother's plea was cut off by Voldemort.

"No, let him stay…let him cower in front of my power…let him mourn the vampire as if she were his own." The Dark Lord paused. "That's what it is about, isn't it, Draco? Her vampire beauty and charm sucked you in and consumed everything that you are…turning you into a creature all her own. She did it to you…and Potter…AND ALL OF YOU!"

A long silence followed as Voldemort let his words sink in to the crowd's thoughts. This was a new angle I had never thought of…turning this into a vampire versus wizard situation. I was the odd man out in this battle and the easiest target for which he could lay blame. I was different, I was misunderstood, and he knew that. "Look what she did to you! That monster enchanted all of you into thinking that she was your friend and that she cared about you…she poisoned your mind with vampire tricks just as she poisoned her prey with her venom. Why are we here today! It is because of her…Alice Cullen was your enemy, not I. I have managed to slay the undead! And in return I am met with ungratefulness and skepticism? Come, all of you! Join us! Join the wizarding world and leave this monster and her curse behind! Who will join us!"

Another long silence filled the empty space until I heard a lone pair of feet shuffle forward slightly. "I will join you." The voice I heard belonged none other to Neville Longbottom.

Never had I felt more betrayed…no, not betrayed, but hurt. Neville had always been Harry's friend, my friend, and for him to give up like this was so uncharacteristic of him that I thought for a second that maybe I never knew the real Neville.

I heard Voldemort laugh. "Well, I must say, that I had hoped for better." This statement earned laughs from all of his mindless followers. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom."

The name alone caused the Death Eaters to start laughing again.

"Well, Neville I'm sure we can find somewhere to put you in our ranks-"

"I'd like to say something," The boy interrupted the Dark Lord.

There was a pause as if Voldemort were trying to figure out whether or not to let him speak or not. "By all means." He finally decided.

"It doesn't matter that Allie is gone…people die every day…friends, family…we lost Allie today…but she's still with us…along with everyone else we lost tonight. They didn't die in vain." He paused a second and in that second I could feel something stirring deep within the boy…in his blood…in his heart…never again would I doubt Neville and his character, his courage, and his loyalty to his friends. With his help, I knew I was about to act, all I needed was the right moment and Neville would let me know when that was. I heard a sharp inhale of breath as the boy began to speak again.

"BUT YOU WILL! Because you're wrong! Allie did not betray us, she never would! From the moment she got to Hogwarts her every action was in service to Harry, her friends, this school, and this world! It's not over!" A metallic cling could be heard from the boy's direction but I wasn't exactly sure what it was. But I didn't care.

At that instant I threw myself from Harry's arms, bringing him and me both to the ground before the green flash flew past the spot Harry's chest had been a fraction of a second early.

Everything after that was chaos.

I reacted fast than Harry did, twisting and grabbing my wand from my pocket at lightening speed, shooting a spell at the snake but missing. Harry grabbed my hand and removed his wand at the same time as we began to run and dodge the spells and explosions that were right on our tails. We ran out of the courtyard, shooting spells behind us the entire time until we were a safe enough distance away to stop a moment and take a breath.

The battle was in full swing again and shouts and cries could be heard from the courtyard. I looked behind me to see if anyone was coming our way but for that moment, while Voldemort rallied his troops and stuffed that stupid snake somewhere, we were safe. I felt Harry's hand go to my cheek, forcing my face back to look at him. His eyes were calm, not showing any signs of the attack that we had just survived.

"I thought I lost you." He breathed out.

I smiled slightly and leaned my head into his hand. "You did." He tilted his head, about to question my meaning but I put a finger to his lips. "No time now. Here, take this." I shoved my wand into his hand and wrapped his fingers around it. "It'll destroy him, Harry."

"But I can't wield it." He arguing trying to force it back into my hand.

I shook my head. "You faced death, you accepted it. My wand will listen to you now."

"But-"

"Harry, look at me." I put both my hands on his face and his green eyes crashed on to my red ones. "You have to do this, I can't. Remember the prophecy? None can live while the others survive." I look down for a second. "I'm already the first casualty. It has to be you who kills him, Harry."

His eyes met mine again and I knew he understood that I was dead. My wounds on my body would be healed by now and my eyes would be red, probably close to black because of my lack of blood. My skin would be hard as marble against his and it would be ice cold. He knew I was a full vampire and the human in me was dead; he understood completely.

"Okay, okay." He said, kissing my forehead. "Okay, I can do this. I will do this."

I smile up at him. "I'll be here with you every step of the way. I won't leave you."

Harry nods again, about to say something when an explosion hits the wall behind his head. He ducks to avoid the blow and I spin to see the shadowy apperation that was Voldemort coming up behind us.

I grabbed Harry's hand and we began to run, looking for the stage of our final stand.

* * *

**I hope you ****liked it! I made it super long to apologize for the long wait Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading!**


	23. The Battle For Everything

**Hey guys! Here's the second to last chapter of the story! I'm sorry for the long wait time but it's been super busy with my first year of college wrapping up (only two weeks left!). But, anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Pieces of rock shattered all around us, bursting into dust and tiny shards that ripped at Harry's skin. I tried to shield him the best I could as we ran, firing spells behind us, but it was not much use; it was more important to keep moving than stop a cut from forming on his cheek. I was not sure where Harry was leading us until we started clamoring up a flight of stairs, heading up to the very spot that Dumbledore last stood before falling to his death.

Voldemort was right behind us, half visible as he rode in a cloud of smoke, sneering at the two of us the entire time. I gripped Harry's hand tighter and willed him to run a little faster. The boy jumped up the next flight of stairs, shooting a spell at Voldemort using my wand, the wand that now would work for him because he could accept death.

The Dark Lord deflected the spell and kept coming after us. I shot my eyes forward a second, checking to see where Harry thought he was going from here, before turning back to look at Voldemort chasing us…but he was accompanied by something or someone else.

I smelt him before I saw him, crashing into me, and yanking my hand free of Harry's.

Greyback was on top of me with a large, fresh, dangerous looking scar gleaming white in the gloomy morning light. The werewolf growled at me as it tried to bend its mouth and teeth to rip into my marble flesh but this time I was stronger than he expected. I hissed as I held my small hands around his huge neck and began to crush his windpipe. The dog growled louder, stopping his attack on my neck long enough for me to bring my foot up to his stomach and kick him off me and across the room.

Harry had stopped when I had been wretched from his grasp and now he stood staring at me with a look of shock and disbelief playing across his face.

"It looks like I won't be able to be with you after all, Harry." I shot him a quick look before directed my eyes at Greyback as he stood back up, shaky at first but then gaining his bearing back. Seeing him, standing there, dazed and confused, made me realize that I had weakened him, that I was capable. Right here, right now this was going to end between us. Either I would be ripped to bits or I would kill him, not only settling the score for my family, Lupin and Bill but also now for Jake and me.

I needed to kill him.

I needed to finish this.

"Allie-" Harry said my name but I cut him off.

"Go! I'll take care of him and meet up with you soon." My eyes shot to look at his one more time. "Go." I pleaded.

Harry stared at me a second longer before nodding and turning to run further up the tower to the top most level. For the moment, Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't sure if that meant he had retreated or if he was taking another route to Harry…I was hoping it was the former instead of the latter but, hey, I wasn't an optimist.

Greyback stood across the room from me, growling and showing his razor sharp teeth. "Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure _you _want to do this?" I hissed back at him, looking over his deformed facial features. "By the way, how's the face? It's gotta be hurting you because it's killing me."

The beast growled at me again. "It doesn't hurt as much as you will be soon, my little half breed."

"Well, there's at least one thing in that statement that you got wrong, Greyback." My fists bulled up tightly as I readied myself for the attack. "I'm no half breed anymore."

The werewolf tilted his head slightly, confused, and it was long enough for me to run at him and crash against his chest, grabbing his grimy shirt in my hands as I threw him against the brick wall behind him. I pinned Greyback there for a moment, snarling up at him and holding his collar so tightly that it was cutting off his air supply. "Tell me, how does it feel to beat to a bloody pulp by a girl? Does it hurt your ego? Or does this hurt worse?" The next second I let one hand fall from his collar, still holding onto his neck with one forearm, and taking one of his hands and pinning it against the wall.

In a flash I took him by the shirt and threw him against the floor, keeping him in place with my knee while I kept hold of his hand. One of my hands kept his wrist still as the other went to his pinky and ripped it clean off, earning a spew of blood to cover the spot where the appendage had just been.

The werewolf howled in pain and I couldn't help but smile at his suffering; it was suffering that I had felt, that my parents and the rest of my family had felt, at his hands. I was just about to go on to the next finger when Greyback wiggled free from my knee and whipped up to grab me by the neck. In an instant we were up again this time with me pinned against the wall and the werewolf staring down at me. "You little bitch." He hissed. "You're cockier than the rest of your family…but not stronger."

I growled at him as I took both my hands and placed them on his wrist that held me against the wall. "I'm strong enough to kill you."

With all my might, I pulled down on his wrist, knowing I had succeeded in breaking it when I heard a pop, followed by a crack, before the werewolf let go. He let go of me, crying out again, but managed to bring his other pinky-less fist up and punch me square in the jaw. I felt the impact, expecting to feel my jaw dislocate but instead I only felt my stone-like bones take the impact and bounce back almost instantly.

It was my turn now. I brought my fist up and punched him in the chest, making the beast stumble back a step. In return, he came back at me with lightening fast reflexes, rebounding and charging towards me. The werewolf grabbed me around the waist and rammed me against the wall so hard that I heard the bricks cracking with the force of it. He let go of me and I slumped to the floor, feeling slightly dizzy.

I thought this whole weakness thing would be completely gone but it turns out that even vampires can reach their limits.

"Give it up, sweetheart. You can't beat me." He mocked. "Neither could your family, or that mutt, or Remus Lupin, or Bill Weasley."

I glared up at him through my eyelashes. The dizzy spell that had come on suddenly vanished just as fast. My body got up from the ground so impossibly fast I could barely believe it and almost instantly I threw Greyback down the flight of stairs Harry and I had just came up moments earlier. He tumbled down and I followed closely behind him. By the time he reached the bottom-bloody and broken-Greyback was in a daze and could not move, perhaps he had broken his spine.

I kneel down next to him as he rested at the base of the stairs, close to the edge where the walkway ended and nothing but the air separated him from the bottom most floor of the tower, at least two hundred feet down. My eyes went from him to the drop and then back again.

"This is for Bill Weasley." I snarled at him before reaching up and clawed him-right down to the bone-across his face, right in the same place that he had gotten the kindest of the Weasley clan. The werewolf screamed in pain as blood gushed down his face uncontrollably. Yes, this was much worse than the mere scratch he received when I was human. He was truly suffering this time.

I waited a minute to let the extent of his wound truly sink in before continuing. "This is for Remus Lupin." I leaned into the werewolf's neck and bit a huge chunk out of it, right in the spot that he had bitten Lupin when he was a boy.

Greyback's screams turned into shrieks of agony as I spit the chunk out of my mouth and over the railing. I glared at him, red-eyed and blood thirsty, for several more seconds. This time for my benefit, not his, because I wanted to watch him squirm and know that his days were numbered. The fear and pain in his eyes in that very moment mirrored the fear and pain I had experienced my entire life.

I picked the werewolf up by the collar and leaned him against the rail; he was not even fighting me by this point. As I stood there, ready to kill the source of all my suffering as a child, I froze.

I couldn't move because this was it.

When I killed him it would mean that my quest for vengeance for my parents would be over and I would loose that connection to them. I kept them alive in my heart by promising them that I would kill whoever ripped them away from me. And now? Now, he would be dead and they would completely move on, away from me.

But hate? Is that really how I wanted to keep them close to me? By hating someone?

There had to be another way…there just had to be.

"Go on, sweetheart." He gurgled through his blood, calling my attention back to him. "Throw me over. Kill me…it still won't bring mommy and daddy back to you."

All feelings left me at that moment and the vampire took over completely.

He had spoken about my parents one to many times and enough was enough.

I pulled him up to my face and growled. "No, it won't. You took them from me and that is something that I am just going to have to live with…You took everything from me and for that I have to thank you. Because you taught me how to pull myself up when I feel like everything and everyone is against me. Because of you, I got that mutt as you refer to him for a guardian and know what it feels like to find hope in something that seems so hopeless. You taught me that life is sacred and something that should not be taken for granted. Because of you I gained the strength to take vengeance for those who can't… I am standing before you today, ready to throw you off this ledge and make sure that no one else feels your wrath because you killed my parents all those years ago." I sighed. "Because of you I grew stronger…" I paused as I stared into one of the faces that had haunted my dreams since I was a child. "So let's see if I help you grow stronger…though, I kinda doubt it."

In that instant, I pushed him away from me so that his back was against the railing again. His eyes were bright with fright and fury as he looked up into my blue eyes, the last thing that he would ever see before plummeting to his death. "This is for my family, you bastard."

With those last words, I tossed him over and watched as Fenrir Greyback fell through the air. Down, down he went until his body finally made impact on the hard stones before, blood bloomed not only from his wounds but now from other places on his head and body.

Fenrir Greyback was still.

Fenrir Greyback was dead.

But Harry was still alive.

* * *

I raced up the stairs again, all the way to the top, all thoughts on Harry. I looked around frantically but neither the boy nor the Dark Lord were anywhere to be found.

"Harry!" I yelled. "Harry!"

I was frantic thinking up all the things that could have happened to him. Where was he? Where could they have gone?

Just then I heard a distant thud coming from somewhere near the window in front of me. I raced over and looked down to see that Harry and Voldemort both were on the ground of the courtyard below me. I was beginning to question if Harry was alright because it would be impossible to survive that fall when I saw him get up, shoot a spell at Voldemort, and run back towards the castle.

Why would he run away? I asked myself before realizing that there was only one reason why he would do this: he wasn't sure if the snake was dead yet.

The next second, Voldemort disappeared into a cloud of smoke and the courtyard was empty again.

I raced back down the tower stairs, passing Greyback's body in only a second before running into a full-scale battle that was raging once again within the walls of Hogwarts. I raced around the various Death Eaters, Hogwarts students, and Order members, dodging rocks and spells the whole while until I came to the grand staircase and saw Red and Hermione laying on a pile of rubble with Nagini posed above them, ready to attack.

I was just about to run down to them and try to stop it when out of nowhere, Neville Longbottom cuts the snake's head clean off with the Sword of Gryffindor. The snake bursts into a million black shadows and I hear a far off cry that can't belong to anyone else but Voldemort.

And just like that all of the horocruxes were dead.

I raced down to the three of them and stared at a shocked Neville. "You all okay?" I asked.

"Are we okay?" Hermione asked. "Are we okay! You were dead and-"

I put my hand up to stop her. "This seriously isn't the time, Hermione. I have to find Harry. It's time to end this."

Red and Hermione stood up and nodded. "You go. We will take care of things out here." Ronald said, giving me a push on the shoulder. "Go! Find him!"

I nodded and turned away from my two best friends, looking at Neville. "I gotta say, Neville, that was kinda hot." I smiled and winked up at him before leaning in to give him a kiss on the check. "Thanks!"

The boy blushed but didn't have time to say anything because I was off like a bullet from a gun. I tried to channel Harry's mind but there was so much else going on that it was impossible to concentrate. It was chaos everywhere…except the Great Hall. I stopped running for a moment and realized that I didn't hear any noise coming from the direction of the Great Hall.

I ran past the battles raging on the stairs and foyer to pull open the doors of the Great Hall, revealing that the room was full but everyone was quiet as they stared on at Harry and Voldemort, squaring off in the middle of the room.

Several of the people turned to look at me, making a path for me to move through to get to the center of the room where Harry and Voldemort stood.

Harry was facing me and his eyes grew wide when he saw me. I nodded at him as I maneuvered myself away around Voldemort to stand on the outskirts of the mob, right in the middle of the two wizards.

Voldemort finally noticed me and his eyes pointed my way, the Elder Wand stayed were it was, pointed at Harry and it's brother wand, my wand.

"Snake's dead, Voldemort." I said. "Can't stand behind your horocruxes anymore." I paused as my eyes went from him to Harry and then back again. "Don't worry. I've been dead before…a couple times actually. It's not so bad."

"You're days are over." Harry told him.

The Dark Lord's eyes went from me to Harry. "How many more must die to prove to the two of you that no one can kill me? That I am the one that is all powerful?"

Harry's face fell hard. "Just one."

The next second Harry cast his spell, followed a fraction of an instant later by Voldemort. Green flashes clashed with red ones and the power struggle began. I watched as both wizards put everything they had into their spells, veins were popping and eyes were wide with concentration.

For a moment, I was terrified that Harry wasn't going to make it, that he was about to die, but it passed soon after because I knew that we had done everything right, everything that Dumbledore told us to do. We destroyed the horocruxes, we conquered the Deathly Hallows, we even had the brother to the Elder Wand.

We had done everything we possibly could.

And now Harry was putting all of that knowledge, sacrifice, blood, sweat, and tears to use right before my eyes. Slowly, I watched as Harry's red sparks grew closer and closer to Voldemort and as Voldemort fought to keep them at bay but it was no use because Harry was stronger.

I heard Harry scream and put every ounce of energy he had left into one last swish of wand and just like that his spell hit Voldemort square in the chest. Harry began to fall to his knees and I was there to catch him before he hit the ground. We both sat on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms, as Voldemort stared at us, a blank expression frozen on his beastly face. A wind picked up in the dark Great Hall and the Dark Lord's body began to flake away, turn into dust and be carried off into nothingness.

Yes, just like that he was gone.

Just like that we had won back the Wizarding World.

Cheers began to ring through out the Great Hall before radiating out through the entire castle. The battles stopped, the Death Eaters were contained, and we were all free once and for all.

I took a deep breath. Man, it felt like so long since I have been able to get a lungful of air. But I felt like I could finally breathe now that it was all over…which was kind of ironic considering I was dead now.

* * *

Harry and I stood in the middle of the crowded Great Hall, hand in hand, and just wondered what to do next. It was strange, not to be doing battle or be on the run or hiding from someone. Standing there was almost too easy, like something harder should have been going on.

"Harry! Allie!" I heard Red scream as he fought his way through the throng of people with Hermione in tow. I smiled over at Harry before tugging him along to meet the pair who were now getting close.

I ran up to Ron and threw my arms around his neck, never so happy to see a ginger in my life. "Ya did good, Weasley."

"Back at you, Cullen." He said, letting go and winking down at me.

Harry and I switched now, with him giving Ron a man hug and me and Hermione practically sobbing into each other's shoulders. The four of us stayed like that for a while, just huddled like we had been for the last year. Gravitating to each other was something that came only too naturally to us.

"I don't think I have ever been so happy to see someone in my entire life." I told Hermione as we stood with our arms around each other.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." She answered, causing me to take a step back and raise an eyebrow at her. The girl smiled slightly and nodded her head directly behind me.

I spun around to see Jacob standing there, staring. I sighed as I let Hermione go and took slow step to my guardian, wondering whether he was going to be excited to see me or pissed that I was a vampire or absolutely furious for the stunt I pulled by sacrificing myself.

I finally came to a stop right in front of the tall thirty-something werewolf that didn't look any older than eighteen…we were going to be the same age, like this, forever. He looked down at me and I looked up at him, neither one of us willing to be the first to speak. Finally, the silence became too much for me too bear and I began to speak. "Listen, Jake, I-"

He engulfed me in one of his famous bear hugs that I have received on countless occasions. My guardian picked me up off the floor and my feet dangled as he hugged me even tighter. "Jacob, I-"

"It doesn't matter." He sobbed. "It doesn't matter. None of it does anymore. You are alive and that is all that matters now."

The word 'alive' made me freeze. "Yeah, listen, about that…"

Jacob tensed up in my arms as well and he finally put me down. I was on my feet and Jake was leaning down to look at my blood red eyes, taken in the appearance of my paper white skin and flawless complexion that had held cuts and bruises only an hour ago.

"Oh, Allie." He said, face falling to a look of utter despair.

I waved his sympathies away. "What can ya do, right? It was only a matter of time, I suppose." Sure, I was playing it cool and Jake could see right through the act but he didn't say anything and I was thankful for that. "I'm just sorry you are going to be stuck this way forever too." The werewolf raised his eyebrow in question and I had to sigh. "Jake, I'm not stupid. You haven't age a day since I can remember. And now that I'm not going to age anymore then neither are you…you won't have a normal life." I sighed. "I'm so sorry, Jake." My eyes had to leave his and look anywhere, everywhere else.

My guardian sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not."

My eyes were instantly back on his. "You're what?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sorry about it. I'm spending the rest of eternity with my best friend. That doesn't sound too bad now, does it? And besides, when have we ever done anything normal?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, thinking it might be a good idea to have him sent to a nut house for a while…I was pretty sure Jake had lost his marbles after all this stress. "…Never?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, never. So why should we start now, right?"

I studied him for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he was truly serious, that he was okay with this whole 'alternative lifestyle' thing. I smiled finally and wrapped my rock hard, ice-cold arms around his waist. "Right."

My smile faded as I thought of something that Jacob needed to know. "I killed him, Jake." My guardian pulled away from me, keeping me at arm's length, and furrowed his brow. "Greyback…I finished him. We don't have to worry about him anymore...it's over."

Jacob didn't smile or look enthused. I didn't expect him to; I think this whole Greyback thing was the closure Jake needed to let go of my mom. He never had the chance to say goodbye to her before she was taken from this world and he always regretted that. But now that her murderer was dead, he could except that she was too and move on. My guardian nodded once sternly. "Thank you."

We never talked about Fenrir Greyback again.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. A mixture of congratulations, condolences, and questions flew past me until finally people started to drift off into little groups to mourn and rest, whatever they needed to do to recuperate from the war. Some went to collect their dead and head home while others just started walking but by nightfall the castle was pretty much empty; no one wanted to start to clear out everything just yet…it was still too new. Heck, even Jake went out to La Push tonight to see his father. The four of us were the only ones left.

Harry, Hermione, Red, and I wander around the castle for a while taking in the destruction that had come to our beloved school. No one talked, just looked, until finally Harry pulled out the Elder Wand and my own wand and stared at them.

"The Elder Wand is yours now…What are we going to do with it?" Red asked, earning a scoff from Hermione.

"We…? It's not ours, Ronald."

I smiled over at both of them before walking over to Harry and taking my wand back. It was strange to be without it, even for that short period of time. Having it back made me feel a little more complete in this time of chaos.

"It's not mine." Harry answered, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled over at me. "It doesn't belong to me…it never belonged to Voldemort."

"Then whose is it?" Ron asked, confused.

I thought for a second about who it would belong to and then it hit me. "Draco." I looked over at Harry and he nodded. "Draco was the one who disarmed Dumbledore in that tower…Snape just killed him after the fact…"

"So, by killing Snape, Voldemort still didn't have control over the Elder Wand…It belonged to Draco the entire time." Harry further explained.

"Well, what are you going to do with it?" Ron asked again.

Harry's eyes went to me then down at the wand before reaching into his pocket, taking out the two pieces of his broken wand. He whispered a spell and instantly his old wand began to repair its self. Once the repair was complete, Harry brought the wand up to his face and smiled. "The Elder Wand is going back where it belongs…I like mine better anyway."

I chuckled slightly as I watched him carefully place his wand back in his pocket. "Anyone want to join me?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look before Hermione spoke up. "Ron and I were going to go back to the Burrow…be with his family tonight since…"

"I'll go." I speak up, smiling over at Ron who couldn't take his eyes off his shoes. "You guys go ahead."

Hermione nodded before coming over and giving me a hug. "See you later then?"

I nod slightly and she smiles. The girl goes back over to Red who finally looks up at Harry and I. "You take care of yourself, Red."

He nodded slightly at the same time Hermione took his hand and the two were gone, pulled into the apporation. "Is it weird to see them going without us?" I asked Harry.

The boy chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess it is." He jerked his head in the direction of Dumbledore's tomb. "Come on."

The two of us walked slowly next to each other, taking our time because we had nowhere to go and no one to see or kill. It was just the grounds and us, quiet and still. We walked off the bridge and down the hill that led to the lake and Dumbeldore's tomb. The marble sarcophagus was standing immaculately where it had been placed last year. It was strange for me to be standing there because I never got the chance during the first go around seeing as my funeral was the same time as his.

I placed my hand on the marble and took a deep breath. "I, uh, I saw him. Dumbledore…when I was dead."

"What did he say to you?" Harry asked as he came to rest next to me.

I bit my bottom lip as I turned around to look at him. "He explained everything…about the horocrux within me and why I had to die…to become a vampire. It was all for the greater good."

"How are you dealing with it?" He asked. "How are you dealing with the transformation?"

I smiled up at him slightly. "I'm okay. It's just a lot to get used to because…"

"Because?"

Harry wanted to know but I wasn't ready to tell him.

I was not the same as I was before. My emotions were the same, which I was not expecting at all but was happy about. I still cried when I saw that Ron and Hermione were okay. I still love Jacob and Harry as much as ever. Nothing like that had changed…just like it had with my mom.

But I was different.

I felt still, unmoving. My heart wasn't beating. Blood wasn't rushing through my veins. Nothing was changing or growing inside of me and nothing ever would again. I just felt so…frozen after so many years of being on the move.

"Shouldn't you give that back now?" I asked Harry, patting the marble sarcophagus under my fingertips.

Harry tilted his head at me, knowing that I was trying to change the subject, but nodded anyway. "Yes, I believe I should…Will you help me?"

I nodded before turning and pressing both of my hands against the lid of the sarcophagus. I pushed, thinking it was going to take a lot more effort that it actually did, and the top slid off just as easily as if I were pushing a piece of paper across a table.

Harry was staring at me like I had just done the impossible and I simply shrugged.

The boy leaned in, looking down at our strangely and perfectly preserved Headmaster and placed the wand in his hand. Harry nodded slightly, silently saying goodbye to Dumbledore one more time before turning his eyes back to me. "Okay." He said before I went over to the other side and grabbed the lid.

I looked down at Dumbledore; he looked like he was just sleeping peacefully. I sighed, knowing this was the last time that I would ever see him. "See you in an eternity, professor."

I slide the lid closed and he was gone once again.

* * *

Harry and I roamed the castle, not knowing where to go or what to do next. The school was quiet, empty of all people and even the ghosts were nowhere to be seen. Reminisce of the battle were everywhere around us and sent a chill down my ice-cold spine. Neither Harry nor I felt much like talking so we just kept walking, looking, and remembering.

After a few hours we walked into the Gryffindor common room; the Fat Lady wasn't even there to ask us for a password and that was when I noticed all the paintings were empty of their inhabitants, as well. We were truly and utterly alone in a place that was meant for so many.

The common room was relatively untouched by the battle. There were several overturned chairs and papers scattered everywhere, probably from the students hurrying to gather their things and either escape or join the battle. I went over to the windowsill where I used to sit all those months ago when we were still in school, when we were still just kids in school. The willow tree that sat besides the Black Lake was in the landscape below me and that only aided to take me further into the past.

Four years.

It has only been four years since I came to England, to Hogwarts, and met the most amazing people and made the best friends. This is where I met my first love and then lost him. This is where I found true love and friendship. This is where I was accepted and wanted.

I looked over at the staircase, remembering the first time I entered the Gryffindor common room. I was a scared kid then and now I was a full vampire…how those four years had changed me. My eyes went over to Harry who was looking at several pieces of paper he had in his hands. He felt my gaze on him and looked up at me. My mouth grew to a small smile before I turned to walk over to the girl's staircase and started climbing, needing to see the place I had called my room when I lived here.

The room was the same as ever, only Hermione and my spaces were devoid of personal items or touches. I stood in the room remembering all those times I was running late for class and could never find one of my shoes or my tie or sweater. I swear nothing was ever where I left it.

I remember getting ready for my first date with Cedric in my fourth year and then later on getting ready for the Yule Ball, and then the Slug Club Christmas party during sixth year in this room. I remember Jake coming through that window next to my bed a couple of times, once with Lupin, once with Sirius…and now two of those three men were dead. So strange how the time passes.

A second later I felt Harry's presence enter the room and stand there silently, watching me watch everything else.

"It's strange, isn't it, how day by day nothing changes and then you look back and everything is different?" I asked.

I heard Harry sigh behind me. "Everything's changing all the time, Allie. It's just the way of the world. We might not like it but it is what it is."

I turned around and saw him standing only a foot away from me now. I looked up into his green eyes and shook my head. "Not everything changes, Harry…I'm not changing anymore."

The boy pursed his lips together and placed his hand on my marble cheek. "I know, love. I know. But we will get through it…together."

My heart sank…this was it. This was the moment I had dreaded since I first met Harry Potter. This was the moment that I would break his heart and mine. I took Harry's hand off my cheek and interlocked his fingers with mine. "No, we won't."

The boy paused a moment, not moving, not breathing, before shaking his head furiously. "Allie, this is ridiculous. Don't do this again. We love each other. We have always loved each other-"

"We were so stupid, Harry, for thinking that we could be together…so, so stupid."

Harry ripped his hand from mine and shook his head again. "No, you aren't doing this again. I won't let you."

I was crying now. "I love you more than anything. You know that, but it's not enough."

"Allie, stop it!" He yelled at me as he ran his hands through his messy black hair. "We can't do this again. You can't break up with me when every little problem complicates-"

"Every little problem! I'm not living, Harry!" I screamed the words at the top of my lungs, silencing him. "God, don't you understand! You have no future with me! None!"

Harry closed the gap in between us with three steps and took me by the shoulders. "Then turn me! Dammit, Allie, I said I would love you forever and I mean it. Change me and that is exactly what we will have…forever."

I took a deep breath and shook my head slowly. "I won't do it. You deserve a full life and I can't give you that." I walked back out of his grasp. "Don't you get it! I can't turn you without hating myself for the rest of eternity!"

"But we love each other! Doesn't that count for anything?" He asked, trying to close the gab between us but I won't let him. In an instant, I am behind Harry, standing between him and the door.

"Yes, of course it does. It's because I love you that I won't be selfish with you like my father was with my mother!" I paused, now in a rage over what had happened all those years ago between my parents. "My father was an ass! He changed my mother because he couldn't live without her and now they are both dead! She'd still be alive today if it wasn't for him and I will be damned if I make the same mistakes that he did!"

I started panting, finally letting out the rage over my parent's death that I never knew I felt. Whether it was because of my new vampire self or because I finally understood what strong love could do to a person, I wasn't sure. All I know is that it was out there; I was angry with my father for killing my mother and I was furious at both of them for leaving.

I heard Harry take a deep breath and saw as he slumped his shoulders, now feeling defeated. "There's no way you will let me keep you, is there? There never was any chance that you would…"

A sigh escaped my lungs as I realized that I had finally gotten through to him, that he now saw what I had always known: we were never going to be together, not fully anyway. I would always be an eighteen-year-old vampire and he would always be moving forward; we were on two completely different planets now, maybe passing but not colliding.

I walked over to him and placed my hands around the back of his neck, bringing his forehead down to rest against mine; I felt his hands go around my waist and pull me closer like he was never going to let me go. I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay because this was the hardest thing I think I would ever have to do in my life.

"No, there wasn't. We were never supposed to be together…but, like always, we broke the rules and now they need to be mended." I opened my eyes and looked up into those beautiful green eyes. "After tonight I don't think we will ever see each other again…but just know, Harry James Potter, that I do really love you."

Gently, I reached my lips up and pressed a kiss onto his lips before backing away. I walked backwards a moment because Harry still held my hand in his before I was out of his reach and turned around. I started walked, trying my hardest to keep it together, when I heard him call my name.

"Allie," He said weakly. I turned slowly to see him watery eyed. Harry took a deep breath before talking again. "If all we have is tonight then…stay with me…please."

I bite down on my lower lip and tried my hardest to walk out of the room, leave Harry behind for good without getting wrapped up in another thing that will make me love him more. I wanted to just leave but I couldn't. It was too late because his eyes had already drawn me in and I was hooked.

"Please." He repeated in whisper and that was all it took.

Next thing I know I'm wrapped in his arms, pressing my body against his and my lips instantly sought his out. I felt his hands go under my tank top, scanning my cold torso and roaming my chest before he finally pulled it over my head. At the same time, I began to yank on his t-shirt and broke our kiss long enough for me to get it over his head too.

I know I shouldn't do this…I know I couldn't do this…but I didn't stop…I didn't want to.

Harry picked me up, cradled me in his arms, and carried me over to my old bed. He laid me down and came to hover over me. We broke our furious kisses for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes and taking in every speck of color and soul that they held within them.

I thought I would be afraid my first time but I really wasn't…because it was Harry and because I was heartbroken over the whole situation that I found myself in. I was the vampire that had fallen in love with a human that she would never have a future with.

It would be our first night together and our last night together.

Oh, the irony of it all.

* * *

Harry was asleep next to me hours later. He no longer could keep his eyes open but I was wide-awake…I'd never sleep again and I think I would miss it. God, I loved to sleep in life.

I loved a lot of things that I would never have again.

I watched Harry sleep for a while, just watched his slow, rhythmic breathing and the pumping of his blood through his veins and thought he was so beautiful. I tried to leave this bed several times but I would look at him and just freeze again. But it was now or never, it was dark now but the sun would be coming up in an hour or two.

I needed to leave now, while he was asleep, or I don't think I would have the will power to do it for good.

Slowly, I inched my way out of his arms and the bed, scooping my clothes up and putting them back on as quietly as I could. I threw my hair in a ponytail and that was it; it was time to go.

I looked down at Harry one more time before leaning in and brushing an air-light kiss on his forehead. He stirred at my touch but didn't wake. Tears began to fill my blood red eyes and that was when I knew for certain I had to get out of there.

"I love you…always and forever." I whispered the words so low and so true into his ear before standing up and moving away from the bed.

With one last look at Harry, I was gone, sucked into the apporation and spit back out at Billy's front doorstep. I knocked lightly on the door and waited for Jake's wolf hearing to pick it up. Once I heard him up and moving, I completely lost it, crying and sobbing without holding back. By the time Jacob made it to the front door and opened it, I was slumped on the front step with my arms wrapped tightly around myself and my tears were flowing freely. My guardian sighed as he sat down next to me and placed both of his big bear arms around my entire body. "Oh, my girl…it sucks to say goodbye, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it really does." I paused a second, sniffling and sobbing. "So, what do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

Jake pulled me tighter to his chest and rested his chin on top of my head. "We do whatever the hell we want to do, go wherever we want to go. There's no more hiding or hating or hunting…we're free, kid." He pulled a way from me for a second and smiled. "But whatever our plans are we have to factor Teddy into them now."

Teddy. I had completely forgot about that poor orphaned baby until now. "Where is Teddy?"

"With his grandparents…He's going to stay with them for a while, to help the grieving process." Jacob answered, earning a nod from me. The two of us stayed quiet as I fought to control my tears. Finally, I was able to settle down and we just sat looking up into the night sky that was so familiar and welcoming. "So, what should we do now?" It was his turn to ask me.

I sighed taking my head from his shoulder and looking up into his eyes. "Why don't we just stay here for awhile? Catch up with every one, go to the beach, go hunting in the woods…I could use a little bit of normal now."

Jacob chuckled as he ruffled my hair. "Normal sounds perfect." My guardian kissed the top of my head before standing up and heading back into the house.

I stayed outside for an hour or two longer, just staring at the place that used to be my home…that used to be my normal. Yeah, I guess normal did sound perfect after four years of the strange and abnormal. But somewhere deep down inside of me I felt like things were not normal and that they never would again.

I stood up and followed my guardian's example by heading into the house for my first night of sleeplessness; instead, I would curl up in a corner and try my hardest to forget the boy with the black hair and emerald green eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! **


	24. The Possibilities and the Promises

**Hello dear readers! So this is it for the What You Don't Know series! I appreciate all of you sticking with the stories for all of this time. It means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter…I really did but that's not saying much since I wrote it. Lol **

**Okay, let's go!**

It's been two months since the 'Final Battle'—as the papers are calling it now—at Hogwarts. I've been hiding out in La Push since I left the castle, trying to ditch the media the best I could. At first they came looking for me here but once my werewolves shifted they were scared off for good. I didn't want to talk to them; I had nothing to say.

Besides, they didn't need my comments on what happened at Hogwarts anyway. They had Harry to answer all of their questions. He'd blown up into a megastar, well, even more than he already was, practically over night. Harry was being featured in papers and on the radio and he had become a bigger icon in the wizarding world than ever.

Not only did he destroy Voldemort but he also became the new Minister of Magic. I could barely believe it when I read it but, sure enough, there he was on the front page, dressed in a black suit, smiling and waving the whole while. The Ministry was going to hold elections but it didn't seem necessary because everyone was already behind him.

Harry Potter, who never even graduated from Hogwarts, was now the ruler of the wizarding world…it was weird, I'll admit, but it never stopped me from being proud of him.

So, while he was off running the world, I was sitting here in Washington, cooking and cleaning, falling into the same pattern that I always did when I came to La Push. Don't get me wrong though; I loved being here with family and friends. But everything was too different to go back to this normal situation. I couldn't remember the last time I had been able to relax and now that was all that was expected of me.

I spent a lot of time wandering the forest, trying to tame my new, rather animalistic ways that appeared when I became a full vampire. Most of the time I wanted to kill something like an animal or…I don't know, one of the werewolves for being a pain in the ass but once in a while I would get a craving for human blood and that wasn't something that could be happening. I needed to control myself and until I could I was putting myself in isolation.

"No, Hermione, I'm fine." I told her, talking on the phone instead of through owl now that she was back with her parents.

"But no one has see you since whatever happened with you and Harry." She explained, sounding worried. "You didn't even make it to the funerals for Fred, Tonks, and Remus."

I ran both my hands over my face and sighed. "I've been…busy."

There was a pause on the other end of the line and I began to chew on my marble lip as I waited for my friend to say something. "He's the Minister of Magic now, Allie."

"I know that." I told her quickly.

"You can't avoid him forever."

"Yes, I can."

Another pause. "Does that mean you are going to avoid us forever?"

It was my turn to pause and think of an answer. Could I really avoid Harry forever? And, if I could, would that mean losing all of my other friends, as well? Was my whole life in the wizarding world over because Harry and I were over?

The thought made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Oh, my god." I murmured to myself as I vampire ran from my spot on the cramped couch to the even more cramped bathroom and collapsed in front of the toilet, spewing the contents of my stomach into the bowl. Unfortunately for me, that meant I was puking up blood, just like the night that I jumped out of the tower to go save Harry.

"Allie, what is wrong? What's going on there?" Hermione's voice was panicked as I wiped my mouth off with a towel and flushed the disgusting gunk. I collapsed against the wall and ran my free hand through my always-perfect hair. "Allie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I-I-I just threw up, is all." I said, trying to work out what just happened.

"Throwing up? Do you have the flu? Are you sick?" She asked, earning herself another pause.

"No." I said the words slowly. "No, I can't get sick."

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione asked just as slowly.

"That's a good question." I told her as I began to think what could have caused that. I shouldn't have been puking, it was impossible. Vampires don't puke. Vampires don't get sick. I leaned my head against the wall and gazed across the hallway to Jake's room. His door was wide open, revealing his tiny bed and even tinier bedside table. On the table were two picture frames: one held a photo of me and Jake from my last birthday, the other was a picture of him and my mother, huddled around tools and motorcycles.

The image of my mother was enough to throw me into the realization of what was going on with me. I was…no, I couldn't be. That would be-

"Impossible." I whispered out, my jaw hanging open so far I was sure it was touching the floor.

"Sorry?" Hermione's voice snapped me back to the present, making me realize that I was still on the phone with her.

"Um, nothing. I-" I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say because it was fucking impossible. "Listen, Hermione, I gotta go. Call you later?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I hope you feel better." She told me.

"Yeah, you too." The words came out quickly, without me really processing what I was saying, and the next second I clicked the phone off. I stood up from the floor on shaky legs, staring at my icy reflection in the mirror and staring myself down.

"Pull yourself together." I encouraged. "This is impossible. There is no way that you are-"

I couldn't even finish my pep talk before I needed to puke again. I leaned back over the toilet and…well, you know what happened.

"Allie?" I heard Jake call to me through the house. It didn't take him too long to find me slumped over with my face in a toilet bowl. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like I am doing, dumb ass? I'm puking." I snapped back at him. The wet dog smell that he always carried with him made me feel more grossed out then usual.

"Kid, that's impossible. You can't be throwing up. You can't get sick." He crammed himself into the bathroom with me and held my hair as I continued to dry heave.

"Then please explain to me why this is happening because I would love to know." I was really hoping that he would have an alternative explanation but I doubted it.

My guardian sighed. "I have no clue."

I flushed the toilet again and got up to rinse my mouth out. Once I spit I slowly turned around and looked at Jake, keeping one hand on the sink the entire time to steady myself. Silence filled the quiet house as I kept looking at him, trying to find the words but they were too hard, too illogical.

"What?" He asked.

It was strange for me to have actual vomit instead of word vomit for a change. I opened my mouth and then closed it several times before I could get anything out. "Do you know if-I mean, do you know if it is possible-Could I-"

"Squirt, just spit it out."

I took a deep breath. "IthinkIampregnant." I said it so fast that it all came out as a big jumble.

I stared at Jacob.

Jacob stared back at me.

We just stared.

"Is that possible? Since I'm a half breed, can I-?" I took another deep breath.

My guardians looked from me to my stomach and then back again. He did this several times before nodding his head. "I suppose…"

I collapsed on the edge of the bathtub and put my head in my hands. "Oh, fuck me."

"Well, apparently someone did." Jacob hissed.

My eyes snapped up to look at him. "That is not funny."

"You know what's not funny, Allie?" He yelled. "Watching another one of you Cullen girls go through one of these demonic pregnancies. I mean, what the hell is wrong with you, Allie!"

I stood up and glared daggers into Jacob's eyes. "Demonic pregnancy? That's what I was?"

"You know that's not what I meant-" I pushed past him before he even had time to finish his sentence.

"Oh, sure it was. I screwed up my mother's life. I almost killed her when she gave birth to me. Hell, I'm the reason Voldemort killed her. So thanks for making it crystal freaking clear how you feel about me, Jake." I was shouting the words behind my back as I walked out of the house and started to head for the woods.

Jacob was on my heels the entire way. I only made it within the tree line before he caught my shoulder and spun me back to look at him. "Allie, that is not fair! I-" He paused, shaking his head. "Don't you understand what this means? Allie, you are having a baby!"

"Well, no shit!" I scream before falling to the ground and starting to ball my eyes out. This isn't happening. I can't be pregnant with Harry's child. It…it just wasn't happening.

Jacob sighed before sitting on the ground next to me and scooping me up so I was sitting in his lap, buried in his shirt. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I'm so, so, so sorry." I sobbed the words over and over; before long they stopped sounding like anything intelligent.

Jake had his arms wrapped around me so tightly you'd think he was the one who needed comforting. He smoothed out my hair and repeatedly told me that it was going to be okay, that I was going to be okay.

I leaned back after a while so I could look up at him. "I don't think I can do this, Jake."

The man pursed his lips. "You know…as much as I hate this, I think…I think you can, squirt."

I wrinkle my forehead at him. "You do? You crazy or something? Why on earth would you think that?"

He shook his head before kissing me on the forehead. "Because you are the strongest person I know and if anyone can raise a super magical baby, it's you."

I wasn't sure if I agreed with him. I wasn't strong. Hell, I was a freaking crying mess right now at the very thought of being a mom. There was no way I would be good at this.

But then I remembered the dream I had before my sixth year at Hogwarts started, the one that showed my and Harry's little girl, and I couldn't help but remember how much I had wanted to know that girl and be part of her life. I loved that little girl when she was just a dream and now that she was really real, I think I would love her more. Maybe, in this situation, love would be enough for this baby and me.

Slowly, I began to nod my head. "Okay." I whispered loud enough for Jacob to hear. "Okay."

He took a deep breath. "Okay," He said before taking back into his big bear arms and hugging me.

I hugged him back tightly like he was the only thing in the world that was keeping me grounded at that moment…well, he probably was. As we sat there a question popped into my head. "Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"How bad do you want to kill Harry right now?" I questioned.

"Oh, kid, words cannot even describe how much I am holding back right now…why the hell do you think I am hugging you so tight? That boy is just lucky there is an ocean between us or else he would be dead before he even knew what hit him."

I chuckled slightly before trying to get up. "Jake-?"

"No, seriously, kid. I'm not ready yet." He said, causing me to chuckle and hold the hug for a bit longer.

Ten minutes later Jacob was stable and able to stand up and walk without feeling like he was going to burst with rage, literally. We slowly walked around the forest so he could cool off.

"So…are you going to tell him?" Jacob asked me.

"Tell who?" I questioned in return, not wanting to deal with what he was talking about right now.

"Voldemort, obviously." He answered sarcastically. "Allie, are you going to tell Harry?"

I stopped walking and instead hugged my stomach tightly. Telling Harry about this would be next to impossible…no, I take that back, it would just be impossible. It would only screw everything up; not just for us, but also for the entire wizarding world. I couldn't do it. "No, I'm not going to tell him."

"Okay, say what? You can't just not tell him! He has a right to know that he is going to be a father!"

"Jake, if he finds out now that I am pregnant he will leave his office to take care of us…he'd give up being the Minister of Magic so he could be with us."

My guardian raised an eyebrow. "And?"

I sighed, realizing that he was not going to understand this. "And…the wizarding world needs him a hell of a lot more than I do now. They need his guidance and they need him so they can heal from what Voldemort has done." I paused, hugging my stomach a little bit tighter. "I can't be selfish and take him away from all the good he can do…He's a leader, Jake, and right now they need a leader."

"So, that's it? You are going to avoid him for the rest of eternity and keep his child away from him?"

"Yup." I answered back before beginning to walk away from him and head towards the house.

"Allie, that is the dumbest plan I have ever heard. You have to tell him-"

"I don't have to do shit, Jacob." I explained to him. "Yes, I want Harry to know but…not now, not when he is just starting to change this world into something good."

"Then when is going to be a good time, Allie? Admit it, this isn't just about wanting him to keep his job…this is also about you not wanting to face him again. You are afraid to see him again." He paused, shaking his head. "So, when will be a good time, Allie?" Jacob said quietly, now starting to feel defeated and knowing that I will not back down on this.

I shrugged helplessly, also feeling defeated. "I don't know…just not now." I paused to look up at him. "Okay?"

Jake's brown eyes met my blue ones and kept them for a moment before he slowly began to nod. "Okay, you'll tell him when you are ready."

I nod quickly at him before turning back around and sniffing the air. "I'll see you later, Jacob." I say before taking off, running away from him and his incessant questions. I couldn't think about them right now. I couldn't deal with them. Everything was so new and coming at me so fast that I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep it together. And I couldn't break down in front of him again, I wouldn't. So, instead, I ran as fast as I could until I came to the abandoned cottage in the woods that had once been my home that I shared with my mother and father. Slowly, I walked into the dusty, broken building and took a look around.

Not much had changed since I came to look at it the summer before my fifth year; the property was still mine and no one would go near the home where an entire family was murdered anyway.

Broken furniture was thrown all around the kitchen and living room, making it seem like more of a battle had taken place here then there actually was. I didn't linger in those rooms long; they brought back bad thoughts of that being the place where my parents were actually killed. Instead, I walked straight into the nursery, my nursery, and sat down in the rickety old rocking chair that sat in the corner, looking out at my crib. Sitting in a nursery like this, where a baby would be, I tried to picture myself doing this with my baby. I would sit with her in this rocking chair to get her to fall asleep. I would put her in her crib at night and know that she is safe and warm. I would read her books off the shelf like my mother had done with me when I was an infant.

I imagined all these things, trying to see how the images looked in my head.

They all looked okay, I supposed, but there was one thing that worried me.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing.

I couldn't do this by myself, I knew that.

I needed Harry. I wanted Harry. He would know what to do…he was always so much better with kids than I was.

But I couldn't have Harry…I wouldn't.

So it was okay that I didn't know what I was doing. It was okay that I was scared to death.

It was all going to be okay.

I took several deep breaths before exiting my parents' home, thanking them silently for their guidance, before heading back to Billy's and the start of my new life.

**Harry's POV **

_Five Years Later…_

I was walking down Diagon Ally, on my way to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink with a couple colleagues, when I first saw her. A tiny girl, no older than five, was standing in the middle of the street and looking around in search of something. She had long and wavy blonde hair and dressed in a little white sundress with silver sandals. The girl wore a straw sunhat too, keeping her pale skin from burning.

My eyes darted around the street, trying to make out if her mother was there but no one seemed to be paying attention to this little girl.

I quickly crossed the street to where the girl was standing and smiled down at her when she met my eye. "Hello there, sweetheart, you look a little lost."

The little girl pursed her lips and shook her head very quickly several times. "No, I am not lost." Her intelligent little voice with only a slight British accent surprised me; for one so small she was truly advanced.

"No?" I questioned her, squatting down so I could look her in the eye—they were very green and reminded me of mine, actually. "If you are not lost then what are you doing?"

"I was looking for you, of course!" She exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I tilted my head at her, trying to stifle a laugh. "Me? You were looking for me? And why is that, may I ask?"

"Because you're Harry Potter, the Minister of Magic. I'm a huge fan!" She paused, looking me over once. "You are shorter in real life than I pictured you to be."

I laughed again. "Well, sorry to disappoint."

Her green eyes got wide and she began to shake her head vigorously. "Oh, no sir, I didn't mean that as a bad thing, just an observation."

I shook my head at her and put one hand up to calm the child. "Hey, no offense taken. I know that I am not the tallest tree in the forest."

That comment made her laugh a little musical laugh that, like her eyes, seemed vaguely familiar to me. But I knew all of my friends children and knew that it just had to be a coincidence. My eyes turned from the girl to look up and down the street in search for any sign of a parent looking for their child. "Say, where is your mummy? You shouldn't be out here alone and I'll bet she is terribly worried about you."

The girl let out a small, exasperated sigh. "I told her that I was coming out here. I saw you walk by the store window and I said 'Mom, the Minister of Magic is here. I _have _to go see him or else I will just die.' Mommy read me the latest article on your peace talks with the giants and I had to tell you how brilliant I thought it was, you know." The girl shrugged. "It's not _my_ fault she didn't hear me!"

I stared at the little girl again, wondering how on earth she would know all of these things; she was extremely smart, almost impossibly smart for someone so young.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"Four." She told me, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I'm short for my age…"

I shook my head. "Oh, no. I don't think you are short. I think you are rather tall actually."

The girl raised one eyebrow at me. "No offense, Minister, but I think you are lying to me."

I chuckled again before running my hands through my hair and looking up and down the street again. The girl gasped at me and I turned back to see that she was staring at my forehead. "Ahh, you've seen my scar, I suspect. I usually cover it with my hair or a hat when out in public, you see. I got this scar a long time ago from a very bad man and I don't like people to just see me for my scar but for what I have done since I got the scar…do you understand?"

The little girl nodded but her mouth still hung open slightly. "But, my mommy has the same scar…"

My heart stopped when I heard those words. No, that can't be right because the only other person who has that scar is…

My eyes shoot back up to look at this tiny child before me. Long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes, my green eyes…but vampires couldn't have children. She couldn't have had this child; it was absurd to even think so.

"What is your name?" I asked her quickly, trying to keep my composure.

The girl smiled when I asked her for her name. She stood up straight, chin high. "Cullen." She said, causing my heart to stop. "Cullen Lily Potter." Her smile widened. " I know my name is a boy's name but it's also my mommy's last name so I guess it's okay. I think it's cool that we have the same last name though, don't you think so? I've always thought so. That's why I first had momma read about you…because we have the same last name."

Breath would not find me in that moment. This was impossible and I was in shock. This little girl couldn't be mine; she couldn't be Allie's. But then I looked at her closer, seeing that her sunhat was not meant to keep her from burning but to hide the faint sparkle that covered her cold skin.

And that's when I knew…this child was my daughter.

I stood up, holding the child's shoulders so she wouldn't run off, before looking frantically up and down the street again. "What store is your mother at?" I asked quickly, needing to see her now. Five years, it had been five years.

"Oh, she's at the joke shop visiting George...we always visit him for lunch." She explains to me.

I don't have time to process why they would be seeing George before I heard some calling out from down the street. "Cullen!"

The little girl sighed. "Well, I guess they are out looking for me now." She wrinkled her nose and looked up at me. "Do you think I will be in trouble?"

I open my mouth, not knowing what to say, but didn't need to worry about it because the next thing I know George Weasley is crashing around the corner, eyes wide and searching. His eyes first made contact with me then Cullen. He pursed his lips before shouting over his shoulder. "Allie, I've got her!"

He jogged over to us, nodding solemnly to me before crossing his arms and glaring down at Cullen. The girl shrunk back into me like she had answered her own question; she definitely was in trouble. I looked down at her, patting her shoulder, before my eyes made contact with George's. I was so stunned that I couldn't even process how mad I was at him.

"Harry."

I nodded back to him in greeting. "George."

And just like that, she was there, without any warning. Allie Cullen came jogging around the corner, holding a giant floppy sunhat so it wouldn't fall off while she ran. The girl, to say the least, was as stunning as ever. Her hair was longer than I remembered it being and definitely more tamed. It was straight and braided over one shoulder. She wore a knee-length black jersey dress and cropped jean jacket with a pair of wedged heels that made her look taller and more statuesque. Her blue eyes darted around, just like George's did before she saw her daughter standing in front of me.

Allie let out a large sigh of relief before running forward and kneeling down in front of Cullen. "What were you thinking, crazy girl! You know you are not allowed to leave the shop without George or me. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Cullen dropped here head. "I'm sorry, mommy. I just wanted to see the Minister."

That was when her eyes finally locked onto mine. Allie stood up, wrapped both arms around Cullen's shoulders in much the same way as I had, and smiled slightly at me. "Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Allie." I was so stunned that I must have sounded just as confused.

"You know the Minister, mommy?" Cullen looked up at Allie with her forehead scrunched together.

Allie continued to stare at me for a second longer before looking down at Cullen. "Yeah, we went to school together."

"That. Is. So. Cool! Why didn't you say anything?" The little girl asked, sounding excited again.

Neither of us answered her. Instead, Allie bit her bottom lip before looking back at George, perhaps for a little help. "George, could you-?"

The Weasley snapped out of the trance we were all stuck in—well, besides little Cullen—and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sure." He came forward then and picked Cullen, my daughter, up and started to walk away.

"So, what will it be, Cul? Ice cream or candy store?" He asked, earning a really excited shriek of 'ice cream' from Cullen.

Allie and I watched to two of them take off down the road to the ice cream parlor before turning to look back at each other. Allie was still gnawing on her lower lip, trying to find words, while I just stayed in a cationic state of shock.

"You look good, Harry." She finally said. "Very becoming for a Minister of Magic."

I tilt my head at her, suddenly angry. "That's really all you have to say to me after five years?" I asked, "That I look good?"

She signed before starting to fidget. "What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, Allie, maybe where the hell you have been? You've dropped off the face of the Earth to everyone but George apparently."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know too. I only live five miles from the Burrow." She answered back.

"But you couldn't bother to tell me or Ron or Hermione for that matter?"

"I see Hermione once in a while." She said back slowly. It's when she talks like this, very calm and collected, that I know she knows she is in the wrong. But I can't stop attacking her because of the sudden rush of anger.

"Oh, yeah, and there was another little matter you forgot to discuss with everyone…now, what was that? Oh, that's right, the fact that you have a daughter!" I paused to take a deep breath. "Is she-Cullen, is she-"

"Yours?" She finished for me. "Of course, she is, Harry."

I blinked a few times. "How?"

She bit her lip again and shook her head. "I've no idea." We fell into silence again. A moment later Allie asked if I would like to take a walk and I agreed.

The two of us walked down the main street of Diagon Alley silently for what seemed like an eternity. We watched as people popped in and out of shops and as children looked at the Quidditch store display, wanting to catch a glimpse of the newest models of Nimbus brooms.

I looked at the children for a moment before speaking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid." She said simply. "I was afraid of so many things. I was afraid of what you would think. I was afraid that you would give up your career for us." She paused to give me a small side smile. "The wizarding world needed you more than I did."

"I had a right to know."

She nodded. "I know you did and I'm sorry. But can you honestly tell me that you would have kept your position as Minister if you had known? If you had given it up for us, we both know the wizarding world would have taken much, much longer to heal and I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself."

I wanted to argue with her. I wanted to tell her that she was wrong and that I would have been both Minister and father but I knew better than to lie to Allie Cullen.

She was absolutely right. I would have quit my post to be with them and we'd both end up hating me for it later. I hated that she was right.

"And Cullen?" I asked, needing to change the subject. "She's okay?"

Allie smiled at the mention of our daughter. "She's more than okay. She's brilliant, Harry. Half the time the things she says are over my head." She laughed then. "She is a great kid. I love her to death."

"Does she know that I am-?" I can't say the word 'father' because it's still too new.

Allie shook her head. "I think she suspects, though. She has me read all of the articles in the paper about you to her. She even collects some of the pictures to put up on her bedroom wall." The vampire chuckled. "I swear, Cullen's the weirdest kid. I've never met a four year old more obsessed with politics." I smiled at that, knowing from just a few moments that my daughter was a brainy one. Allie continued. "She asks about you from time to time, wondering why her father isn't around, and I just tell her that he has very important business and needs to take care of other people who need him more than we do…she understands."

I nod then, working to find my next words. I then remembered her saying that she lived five miles from the Burrow, which made no sense. Allie and Cullen had been so close all these years and I never knew it. "You said you lived five miles from the Burrow?"

She nodded. "There's an old Victorian in the middle of a meadow. I bought it a couple months before Cullen was born…I couldn't stay in America…It was too full of bad memories. England's my new home and, besides, I wanted Cullen to be raised in the magical world where she would be accepted for who she is."

"So, she is a witch?"

Allie nodded again. "Yeah, she's going to be a handful, I can already tell."

"And Jacob? Where is he, and Teddy for that matter?"

"Jake stayed in La Push and Teddy likes it a lot there, with the other werewolves. He spends most of his time with Jake but he lives with us during the fall and winter months. Once he's a little older, getting ready to go to Hogwarts, and has more control over his sifting then he'll probably live with me more permanently."

I nodded, feeling relieved to hear that Teddy was doing well and thriving despite his unique circumstances.

So many questions were going through my head that I wasn't sure what to say next. The way we heading down the street reminded me that we would be winding around towards the ice cream shop—to my daughter and George.

"And George fits into this all how?" I asked.

Allie sighed but kept walking forward, not looking at me. "After Cullen was born Jacob was living with us for a while, helping me learn the ropes of parenthood. But then Billy, Jake's dad, got really sick and he needed to go back to the reservation and look after him…he took Teddy with him so I wouldn't have to juggle two babies and then I was alone with Cullen for the first time." She shook her head as she remembered the situation. "That kid cried for two days straight after Jake left. She wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat, and I-I had no idea what to do. I couldn't bother Jake, obviously, and Hermione still didn't know, and the only place I could think of to go was to the Burrow." She looked over at me then. "If anyone could help me it would be Mrs. Weasley.

"So I popped over there and she took Cullen and calmed her down instantly. She was asleep twenty minutes later. While she was out, I told Mrs. Weasley everything and she said that she would help me in anyway she could whether it be babysitting or anything like that.

"The two of us spent a lot of time over at the Burrow after that. All of the kids were gone, including Red and Ginny, and they liked having a baby around again…So, one Friday night we were all sitting around the kitchen table and Cullen was crying again and Mrs. Weasley was trying to teach me to sooth her like she did with her children; then next minute George popped in without any warning.

Allie smiled then. "Cullen instantly stopped crying when she saw him. From the moment their eyes met, she fell in love with him."

"And so did you?" I asked cautiously.

The vampire bit her bottom lip slightly and nodded. "A little bit, yeah." She paused a moment to take a deep breath. "What about you, Harry? Did you fall in love since-?"

"No," I told her, cutting off the last words of her sentence. "No, never."

And it was true. I tried to forget Allie after she left me that last night at Hogwarts. I threw myself into fire whiskey, thinking I could drink my memories of her away, before throwing myself into other woman, seeing if one of them could replace her. But when none of that did the job, I then threw myself into my work. And that is where I have been ever since.

It worked pretty well too, that is, until she appeared out of nowhere today and undid all the barriers I had built up between me and my feelings for her.

A small blush came to Allie's white marble cheeks and she looked away from me, unable to hold my gaze anymore. "Oh." That was all she said about that before going back to what she was previously saying.

" So, ever since then it's pretty much been the three of us and Teddy when he's home." She finished telling me about her relationship with George and my anger had only grown while she spoke. How dare he act as father to my child when I didn't even know about her. How dare Allie let him when I was still around. I was furious and I wanted nothing more than to punch George square in the jaw.

"Harry," Allie called me out of my fit of rage to look at her. "Cullen knows that George is not her father…but he is her Jake and I won't take that away from her."

"She doesn't need a Jake though, Allie. She has a father." I told her through clenched teeth.

"She does." The vampire nodded in the direction in front of us to show me that we were now several yards away from the ice cream parlor. I saw Cullen and George sitting at a small table outside the shop, sharing a large ice cream sundae. "And, I think she would like to know you finally."

My eyes turned from my daughter to look at her mother. "I made plenty of mistakes in the past, Harry, and not telling you about Cullen was the one I regret most…but please don't take it out on her." She paused to look over at our daughter and smile. "But, it's up to you."

Cullen looked up from her ice cream, staring at the pair of us, her parents, with bright green eyes that matched mine and my mothers before me. "Mommy, come here! You'll never guess what George just told me!"

"Oh, I can only imagine." Allie responded, taking one last look at me, before going over to the table and taking the empty chair that George had just stood up from. George placed his hands on Allie's shoulders for a moment, leaning down to talk to her and Cullen, before standing back up and walking over to me.

The Weasley stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stood next to me while we watched the two girls laughing at the table. "Listen, Harry, I realize that you must hate me-"

"I don't hate you." I responded. "I want to kill you…but I don't hate you."

George nodded. "Alright, I suppose I deserve that." He sighed. "But you have know that I love them, I really do. I was going through a really rough time back then, with dealing with Fred's death, and then…out of nowhere…there they were. They saved me…gave me a sense of purpose again."

I didn't say anything, no wanting to let something slip out that I would later regret.

George turned to look at me but I continued to look over at the two girls at the table. Cullen was now dipping her fingers in the left over whipped cream from her sundae and chasing her mom around the table in hopes of smearing it on her face.

"Harry, she still loves you, you know." These were the words that made me finally look at him. "She might not say it because she's scared to admit it but she still loves you."

"How do you know that if she doesn't say it?" I asked.

George let his eyes stray over to the girls before looking back at me. "Because she has never looked at me the way she used to look at you." He smiled slightly. "We all know that the two of you are supposed to be together, Harry. She's-she's just so stubborn." The Weasley chuckled. "I've been trying to convince her to tell you about Cullen since I found out but she was scared…she was scared that it would be too hard to share a child when she believed the two of you couldn't be together. But it was always supposed to be you, Harry…I was just keeping your spot warm until she came to her senses."

I didn't respond still, not knowing what to say to the man that had been taking care of my family for all these years. I just stared at him as I tried to figure out what he was telling me.

George gave my shoulder a pat, shoving me in the direction of the ice cream shop. "Go ahead. They're amazing, Harry. Really, you have no idea how lucky you are. You should be over there with them." He smiled again. "Go."

I looked at the girls and then back at George for a minute. "Thanks."

George nodded before I turned and started walking over to the table where Allie was now sitting with Cullen on her lap and a little bit of whipped cream on the tip of her nose. Cullen grabbed a napkin and whipped her mother's nose clean before taking her spoon and diving back into her ice cream.

I made it to the table now. Allie noticed me before Cullen did and gave me a small, encouraging smile.

I looked down at them, my girls, my family, and smiled.

I didn't care how it happened. I didn't care that it had been kept from me. I didn't care that George had been taking care of them.

I didn't care about any of that now.

As I looked down at them, none of it mattered. All that mattered was that we were finally together…after all this time.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked before sitting down and staring into the faces of my future.

This was it. This is all I wanted out of life.

I loved them, both of them, unconditionally.

And everything was how it was supposed to be, finally.

_Seven Years Later…._

**Allie's POV:**

We were walking through the terminal at King's Cross Station on our way to drop the kids off on the Hogwart's Express. I held Cullen's hand in one of my own while I wrapped my other arm around Teddy's shoulders. Apparently, he was too old to hold my hand now that he was a second year at Hogwarts.

Harry trailed behind us slightly, weighed down by the trolley we rented to take the kids' bags to the train. I turned to look at him over my shoulder. "Do you have it, sweetheart? I can take it if you-?"

"I've got it." He said with a wink. "You just concentrate on getting Cullen through the barrier."

I laughed at that statement, shaking my head. Last year, we had a slight issue with getting Teddy on the train on time because Cullen refused to cross onto platform 9 3/4.

"Hey," She shot at both of us. "I'm sorry I'm the only one of us who realizes it's absolutely insane to run at full speed towards a brick wall. It's my survival instincts kicking in."

"You're a vampire." Teddy told her, looking around me stare down at his little sister. "You can't possibly die."

"I can get hurt still, smart one." She shot back.

"Alright, you two. Fight nice." I say, shaking my head at them. They always got into arguments like this, feuding like the vampire and werewolf that they truly were, but the two loved each other very much no matter how many times they denied it.

Finally, we arrived at the spot between platforms nine and ten. I stopped about five feet from it and waited for the inevitable comment from Cullen saying that she wasn't going to do it.

"Go on, Cul. You're first." I tell her with a small smile. I let go of her hand and turn to gaze at Harry who was now slowly inching his way towards us.

"Absolutely not! What if it's closed? I refuse to-"

Just then, Harry runs up behind her, sweeping her off her feet, and racing through the barrier before she even knew what hit her. Teddy and I started laughing, imagining what kind of fit she was probably throwing on the other side.

"I'll grab the cart, buddy. You go make sure dad is still alive, okay?" I told him, earning a nod from the dark haired boy. Well, at least it was dark today. Teddy inherited his biological mother's talent for Metamorphmagus and changed his looks often. But today he looked like his normal self, brown hair and brown eyes, like Remus.

"Okay, Mum." He said, before taking a running start at the platform and disappearing a second later.

I went back to the cart, grabbing it, and taking a look around to make sure no one was looking. When I concluded that the coast was clear, I took a running start and slammed right through the brick wall, coming out on the platform where the Hogwarts Express idled.

I heard my daughter yelling before I saw her. The poor girl had her arms crossed and she was tapping one foot as she looked up at Harry with an accusing look in her eye. A smile grew on my face as I watched my eleven-year-old scold a full-grown man. "How dare you, Harry James Potter." She said in a low voice.

Harry's eyes grew wide at her comment before gazing over at me. "She's been home with you too long."

I look down at Cullen whose fury was beginning to fade now that she was on the platform and shook my head sadly. "No, she hasn't." I said.

"Oh, boy, here we go again." Teddy said from the other side of Harry.

"What? It's okay to be sad when your children are leaving you to go off to school." I said, at the same time Harry wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "It's only natural."

"Yeah, Teddy. Don't you remember last year when you left? She cried for a week straight." Cullen explained to her brother before looking back up at me. "Is that natural, mommy?"

My face fell as my daughter called me out. I looked at Harry a second before looking back down at her. "Okay, maybe she has been around me too long." I shook my head and put my hands on her shoulders to get her moving towards the train. "School will do you a world of good, kid."

Cullen started laughing but Teddy didn't. I looked down at my son to see that he actually looked sad; it was strange because last year he was so excited that it was his turn to go to Hogwarts. I passed Cullen to Harry before going over to Teddy and catching his eye. "Are you okay, Teddy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, not looking at me, but at the rock he was kicking around with his sneaker.

"Oh, really? Because you don't look too fine to me." I said, catching his chin so he would look at me. "What is it, sweetheart? You can tell me anything."

The boy took a deep breath and kicked the rock one more time before answering. "It's just that-last year, some of the kids made fun of me."

I wrinkled my forehead and tilted my head. "What do you mean? I thought you made tons of friends last year at school."

"I did." He answered reluctantly.

"Then why did they make fun of you?"

Teddy took another deep breath before answering. "They said it was weird that I had a different last name from my family…you guys are the Potters and I don't have the same name as you do." The boy looked back down at his shoes, embarrassed about the entire situation.

I sighed, feeling bad for Teddy, and took his hands into my cold ones. "Theodore Remus Lupin, look at me." He finally brought his eyes back to me; but, this time, they were green to match Cullen's and Harry's. "You were named for both of your biological parents families. They were great wizards and they get to live on through your name…I wouldn't dream of taking that from you...or letting anyone put you down because of it. You might have a different last name but you are a Potter through and through. You are my son and I love you, regardless of your name. Do you understand me?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes, mum. I understand."

"That's my boy." I say with a smile before going in for a hug. I hesitate a second. "May I?"

My soon to be teenager sighed and nodded. I closed the gap between us and gave him a huge hug before standing. The two of us walked over to the spot where Harry and Cullen were waiting for us near the first year's entrance to the train. I winked at Harry, letting him know that everything was okay. The man nodded in response.

"Well, I think I am going to go take these bags to get loaded onto the train." Harry announced. "Want to give me a hand, son?"

Teddy nodded and they both set out to the back of the train, promising to return in a moment.

Cullen and I stood on the platform, watching all the other parents bustling to get their children on the train. Somehow, all of them managed to take a second to stop and stare at either Harry or me though, but I was used to it by now. Though Teddy understood, Cullen would never fully know what her father and I had been through together in hopes of making the world better for them.

"Allie?"

I spun at the sound of my name, not exactly sure what to expect, but was surprised when I saw the one person I thought I would never have contact with again. Before me stood Draco Malfoy with his arm wrapped around a little boy that had to be a first year, like Cullen, and the spitting image of his father. The man had an aged look about him, like the things he had seen in his life had finally caught up with him. But it was still Draco Malfoy, nonetheless.

"Draco, hi." I said, taking Cullen's hand and leading her over to the man. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it surely has been." He said with a stunned smile on his face. "How has your life been?"

"Pretty great." I told him. "And you?"

He nodded. "Good." I had a feeling he was exaggerating; I could tell by the look in his eyes that showed itself when he was lying. He studied me for a second before looking down at Cullen. "Is...Harry around here somewhere?"

"Yes, he's with our son. They went to get the bags on the train." I paused. "And your wife?"

"Talking with some old friends." He informs me.

I nod in response before the two of us fall into another silence, searching for something to say to each other. It was just really…weird.

"You haven't changed a bit, Allie." He told me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"One of the perks of being a vampire, I'm afraid."

He nodded, showing he understood.

Another silence filled the air between us.

"This is a really awkward conversation." Cullen cut in with the big mouth that she inherited from me.

I looked down at her with my jaw hanging open. "Cullen!"

"What? It is." She said with a shrug like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shook my head at her before looking back up at Draco. "She's her mother's daughter unfortunately."

He chuckled lightly. "No, I don't see that as a bad thing."

He caught my eye for a second before looking down at his son and patting his little shoulder. "Um, this is my son, Scorpious."

I smiled down at the boy who nodded his head to greet me.

"Nice to meet you, Scorpious. This is my daughter Cullen. She is a first year just like you."

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor." Cullen explained to him with a definite shake of her head, like it was finalized already.

"How do you know?" Scorpious questioned her with a raised eyebrow and skeptical tone.

"Because my mother was in Gryffindor, so were my father and brother." She told him.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin." Scorpious responded. "Both of my parents were in Slytherin."

"Slytherins are evil." Cullen shot at him.

"Well, Gryffindors are full of themselves." The boy hissed the words back at her.

Draco and I shared a knowing glance at each other as our children bickered back and forth, much the same as we used to. I couldn't help but think that our kids would friends…actually there was no doubt in my mind that they would be.

"Oh, yeah? Well-" I cut Cullen's next comment off by clasping my hand over her mouth. Though I am sure it was very witty, like everything that came out of my daughter's mouth, but they could save their little squabble for later.

"Okay, well, that's enough of that. We'd better go find daddy and Teddy, yes?" I say, looking up at Draco and smiling. "It was really good to see you, Draco."

Draco smiled back. "It was good to see you, as well. Goodbye."

I waved slightly at him before turning and tugging Cullen further down the platform to see what was taking Harry and Teddy so long.

"Who was that, mommy?" Cullen asked as she looked back at the spot where Draco and his son still stood.

"An old friend." I told her, feeling the term was correct to describe my and Draco's relationship. It was strange though after all these years to have closure with him. We went through so much and to final talk on civilized terms without any secrets or fake personas was great. I felt that I could finally put Draco Malfoy behind me for good, though I was not sure I could say the same for my daughter and his son.

We made our way through a large crowd, breaking through the other side to see Harry and Teddy standing with George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and a very pregnant Hermione. My best friend had little Rose, now two, clutching onto her hand.

They all stood there, our family, to surprise the children and see them off.

"Uncle George!" Cullen wretched herself from my hand and ran into George's awaiting ones. He picked her up like he used to and gave her a large hug.

"Oh, there she is!" He said. "Didn't think I'd miss sending you and Teddy off to school, now did you, Cul?"

I smiled over at him before going to say hello to Hermione. "Hey, look at you. You are getting so big!"

I gave her the best hug I could manage before she spoke. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"She means it, Allie." Ron explained to me as I went to give him a hug. "Every time I mention her size she hits me upside the head."

"You deserve it, I'm sure." Harry told him as he and Teddy came over to stand with us. "It's your own fault for bringing it up, mate."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said with a nod. "I've been trying to tell him that for months now."

I smiled at them and shook my head. Leave it to my adult friends to still fight like we were teenagers. Well, I suppose some of us were still.

Teddy came to stand next to me and I leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. The boy looked a little let down and I could make a pretty good guess as to why that is. I look up from my son, over his head, and smile at who I saw coming down that platform. "Hey, I think there is someone here to see you, too."

The boy turned from me to see the large form emerge from the steam coming off the train. Instantly, his face lit up and he ran towards him. "Jake!"

Jacob smiled, looking the same as ever, and kneeled down to give Teddy one of his famous bear hugs. "Hey there, buddy! I thought I missed you guys for a second."

"Jake!" It was Cullen's turn to run past me to go see my guardian.

"There's my girl!" He said, opening his arms wider to engulf both my children in his large embrace. "Oh, I am going to miss you guys! But you'll all coming to visit me during Christmas, right?"

"Yup!" Teddy announced, excited about his adventure already.

"Good." He said with a nod before standing up and coming over to give me a peck on the cheek. "Hey, squirt."

"Hey, Jacob."

Jake let go of Cullen's hand to shake Harry's. Both men said hello in a friendly manner. It is safe to say that it took the two of them several years before they recovered from the whole 'Harry got me pregnant at eighteen and Jake was going to kill him' situation but once Jacob was over it they were on friendly terms again.

From the front of the train, the whistle sounded, causing both me and Cullen to cover our ears for a second.

"Alright, guys, time to go." Harry said, kneeling down to look both of the kids in the eye. "You be good." Harry gave Teddy a big hug before leaning down and kissing Cullen on the forehead. "I love you guys."

"You too, dad." Teddy said with a small smile.

"I love you too, daddy." Cullen told him.

My children then turned to look at me. I took each of their hands in one of my own and smiled down at them, trying to keep it together. "Teddy, remember when you are shifting to go to-"

"Go to the Shrieking Shack. I know, mum." He said. I nodded.

"And Cullen, you make sure that you hunt every now and then…not in the castle but out in-"

"Out in the Forbidden Forest that is not so forbidden to us vampires…You told me, mom."

"Okay," I told her while smoothing out her blonde waves. "Write often, my loves." I explained before reaching out my arms and wrapping both of them in my arms. "I love you."

"Love you, mom." They both said in unison, squeezing me tight, before letting go and heading towards the train. Teddy led his sister by the hand as she watched Harry and I, waving for a moment longer.

Harry came over and wrapped an arm around my waist as we watched them board the train and then disappear.

"Look what you did," He told me. "You raised two beautiful, amazing children, Mrs. Potter."

"You helped," I said, resting the side of my head against his cheek. "Well, a little."

Harry chuckled. "We can share the credit."

The next thing I know the train begins to pull away. From the compartment closest to us, I see Cullen, followed closely by Teddy, come to the window and wave furiously. Harry and I waved, along with our friends and family on the platform as the train moved farther and farther away.

I looked over at Harry, amazed that we had come this far after everything we went through since we met back in our fourth year. My husband was aging well, at thirty, he didn't look very worn from all he had seen in his life. I think our family, the children especially, helped to keep it in check, keep him from reliving all the stress. But the fact of the matter was that he was aging.

I was not turning Harry and for the moment he was content with that knowledge…but I'm not sure how long that would last. Yes, at some point Cullen would stop aging too, around sixteen like I did, and I was never changing, hadn't since the day I died. We were vampires whereas Harry and Teddy were mortals. What this meant for us, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that we were together and we were happy.

Everything else would fall into place; I was sure of it.

I had the love of my life. I had my best friends. I had my Jacob. I had my amazing children. I had the life I never dreamed I would possibly have.

And for right now that's all I needed to know.

**Well, what do you think! I hope you enjoyed reading the stories as much as I love writing them for you. Once again, thank you so much for sticking with the story. I'm not sure what I am going to be doing for my next projects. I know I am doing a sequel to my Narnia fic The World As We Knew It but besides that I am not sure. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see me do! I'm always open for options. Thank you so much for reading! Love you guys! **


End file.
